Sort of a Fairytale
by iris dreamer
Summary: Men: They're Not Worth Crying Over is the article that makes Sakura famous as a writer. With fans comes flames. And this one guy means business. After hiring a bodyguard, things spin wildly out of control and the blame is on Sakura. SS
1. Risen Hell

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Arigato.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my new fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my one last stab at the SATs, through college essays, countless college searching, and college applications of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.....). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: I want to thank every single reader who has read my past stories. This story is for all of you, especially those who had stuck with me through my ups and downs from my first fic.  
  
----- CHAPTER ONE:  
  
The automatic glass doors of the 7-Eleven opened to greet me with a cool wave of air conditioning that is greatly appreciated after standing under the scorching sun for half an hour. Since whoever was to pick me up had not yet arrived, I decided to browse through the magazine rack that was near the window so I could see outside. My eyes caught a fluorescent pink sign that boldly pronounced, "Bestseller for two months already! Millions sold!"  
  
Picking up the magazine, I flipped it until I found the article that made the bestseller. It was titled, "Men: They're Not Worth Crying Over."  
  
I scanned the first few lines, vastly amused at the content.  
  
"We, women, spend so much time worrying over whether that one-in-a-million guy, who seems just so perfect and deadly handsome, has noticed us yet. Countless money is spent lavishly on the brand name clothes, matching shoes, the most expensive, best makeup, and hair appointments so often that every single hair stylist knows your history by heart. And most important of all, stacks of credit cards with eye catching low interests that make you buy more. And of course, paying the money back is the last thing on your mind because as long as that Prince Charming even glances at you for a few seconds, it'll be all worth it. The time, the effort, and the money spent.  
  
Ladies, girls, women, let us stop and think exactly why we're doing this. The male specie that you're so interested in probably doesn't even know your name. Okay, maybe they do. And maybe you're even dating them right now. And most likely you think you're on cloud number nine, floating in the air with happiness, in heaven, and in love. And maybe, you are. And if you are, count yourself lucky. Not everything is a perfect story, like a fairy tale, no matter how hard we wish to find that Prince Charming. And this time, there won't be any fairy godmother either. How will we be able to find the 'happily ever after' written on the last line?"  
  
"She's an amazing writer, isn't she?" A voice asks and I look up from the article to look at the speaker. She smiles at me.  
  
I nod and close the magazine, my finger as a bookmark. "Tomoyo Daidouji." I greet with a curt nod.  
  
The girl with raven hair smiled at me again with lively lily colored eyes. "Sorry I'm late. There was a small car accident on the way here so I took some more time coming here."  
  
"It's okay," I replied with gallant smile. "So, what did you ask me to come here for?"  
  
"There's a Starbucks near here. How about we go there to talk rather than the 7-Eleven?" Tomoyo replied, gesturing to the coffee shop that was just across the street. I nodded and went to the cashier to pay for the magazine.  
  
We sat on a booth on the second floor that overlooked the busy downtown of Tokyo sipping cold refreshing coffee.  
  
"Well, it's been a long time since we've seen each other huh?" Tomoyo asked grinning at me over her cup.  
  
"I remember it was around five years." I asked with a smile as I thought of the past we spent as children together. "It seems almost like yesterday when you bought a new camera and Sakura went downtown to see the movies with us for the first time."  
  
She laughed, remembering that moment. It had taken a lot of convincing for Touya to let his little kaijuu join her friends to have fun back in the summer after fourth grade. "You're still the same Eriol Hirrigiawaza."  
  
"And you, Tomoyo, are lovely and pleasant as ever. I hope everything is well with you?" I replied.  
  
Tomoyo smiled lightly. "I hope it was. Have you kept in contact with Sakura?"  
  
I sobered. "I'm sorry that I could not have been with her when she went through such difficulties. Is she better these days?"  
  
"Slightly better now, since she's found an interest in writing." Tomoyo replied. "However the scars run deep. The second time hurt Sakura even more, being betrayed twice by those she had trusted. Only a year has passed since it had happened."  
  
I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Tomoyo, I know you too well for you to hide things from me. What has happened now?" I looked up into the girl's purple eyes that were full of worry.  
  
"Sakura has been receiving letters, you know fan mail. Thankfully she wrote under an alias so the letters have been sent to the publishing company and then they are transferred to Sakura. Of course there are some angry ones, but she's been receiving a few letters that are really awful, which seems to be from the same person." Tomoyo wringed her hands worriedly. She sniffed.  
  
"Do you have the letters with you?" I asked softly, handing the girl my napkin. She nodded miserably as she handed me a letter.  
  
"This one is one of the recent ones." She told me. "Sakura doesn't know that you're here right now and that I have one of her letters. Though she's changed a bit, she's still the same old Sakura when she places her friends before herself." I reached over and held my friend's hands tightly that were trembling.  
  
"Oh, Eriol. She's shutting herself out from others more and training more often. I know that she thinks that it was her fault that she wasn't strong enough then. Sakura has few friends in college other than me."  
  
I gave her a comforting smile, squeezing her hand in reassurance before I briefly scanned the contents of the letters, awful bile filling my mouth as I read the horrid words. It was evil beyond words. I closed my eyes, massaging the bridge of my nose. How could someone have written a letter so cruel?  
  
"Sakura tries to pretend that she's not affected by the letter, but late at night, I find her rereading the letters and crying hard, without sound, over them." Tomoyo continued. "Then she wakes up at dawn and practices."  
  
"Where is our dear Sakura now?" I asked quietly as I closed the letter and slid the letter back to Tomoyo who placed it safely into her pocket in the inside of her jacket.  
  
"She has an afternoon seminary at the university today."  
  
"University has been well for Sakura."  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo said. "She's doing wonderfully well in her classes, but it still contains bad memories."  
  
"Sakura still won't go near the west building in the campus?" I asked, remembering what was written in the letters we wrote to stay in contact. While Sakura wrote of the horrible event, she tried to sound like she had gotten over it. It was Tomoyo who had told me how hurt Sakura really was.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, her hair framing her face perfectly. "Touya suggested that she transfer to his university but Sakura won't hear of it. Tokyo University is special to her."  
  
I nodded knowingly. When Nadeshiko died when Sakura was just a small girl of five, it tore her heart into pieces. The two shared an unbelievable close bond. And Nadeshiko graduated from Tokyo University and Sakura had always wanted to go there.  
  
"Tomoyo, what do you plan for us to do? About Sakura? I don't like these letters. They seem to know who Sakura is even though she wrote under an alias." I massaged my neck lightly with my right hand. "Have you told Sakura's father about this?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "No, it's better not to worry him. I've talked to Touya about this though. I convinced him to let Sakura stay at Tokyo but he's only going to let her if we,"  
  
She looked at me, her eyes serious and determined. "We have to find Sakura a bodyguard."  
  
-----  
  
"Li, you have a letter," Yamazaki informed him as he found a piece of paper sticking from his friend's mailbox. "And, viola! I have one too!" He pulled out a letter of his own from his mail slot. "Don't you feel so loved?" He sang as he found that the letter was from his dear Chiharu.  
  
Syaoran looked at the letter in his hands and sighed. "Not if it's from some insane friend of mine who's on vacation while I'm doing his crap." He said in a bored tone as he slid the letter into his back pocket of his jeans.  
  
Yamazaki laughed and raised a hand to slap his friend on the back friendly, but Syaoran moved away from it easily. "So, Li, anything new lately?"  
  
He grunted. "Not much. Just some paperwork I have to finish from that last case."  
  
His friend nodded. "Heard from boss that you did a really great job last time."  
  
"I was just doing my work." Syaoran replied stiffly, not wanting to elaborate. He worked hard in the past few years and was now finally handled small cases in the Tokyo police department even if he was just only an intern.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I hear you." Yamazaki replied cheerfully, not the least bit affected by his friend's attitude. "Well, I'm off to work. My break's almost over and I want to read my letter. See you around." With that, the tall young man sauntered off happily towards his office cubicle.  
  
Syaoran sighed and went off to his cubicle. He had little work left and it was only when he was getting up to leave did he feel the stiff letter inside his pocket. Sighing, he sat back down on his chair and decided to see what his crazy friend wanted now.  
  
"You know I don't write to you unless it's important, so stop sighing in exasperation and guard this page carefully Li Xiao Lang. There are things that cannot be said over the phone. Enough said. Knowing you, you must be above all gossip. However, you must have heard the article, "Men: They're Not Worth Crying Over." The author who wrote this article is a close friend of mine. I don't want to say much for there is too much to be said on paper. I have an offer for you. I'm here in Tokyo actually, not in some faraway place having vacation, as you would like to think. I'll be seeing you in your apartment when you return. It won't take long so stop complaining. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."  
  
The young man sighed, folding the letter and put it back into his pocket again. Hirrigiawaza just knew him too well to know exactly what his reactions would be. He might as well see what was the matter Eriol was getting all hyped up about.  
  
Eriol, as expected, was sitting in an armchair, facing the entrance when Syaoran opened the door.  
  
"I don't like you to be the first thing I see when I come home, Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Sit, Syaoran." Eriol commanded, gesturing to the seat in front of him. "The faster we start, the earlier we end."  
  
Syaoran growled, obviously annoyed. "Alright. What does this have to do with that strong feminist figure?"  
  
"Her name's Sakura Kinomoto." Eriol started. "She has her own reasons of distrusting men that I won't say here. All I came here was to show this letter." He offered the ominous red letter towards his friend. Syaoran looked at it before opening it and reading it.  
  
There was a slight pause that drifted after Syaoran finished the letter. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked quietly. "I'm a police in training. Not a professional. If you wanted real help, you should have asked someone else."  
  
Eriol shook his head. "This isn't the only one Sakura's been receiving. Tomoyo, a friend of mine and the best friend of Sakura, has told me that this one is the fifth one already. Don't you think they sound like the person knows her?"  
  
His friend sighed and reread the letter carefully. "Perhaps, but her article was bound to cause some unrest, especially the males. She should have expected it when she sent that article for publication."  
  
"Sakura was, and she has received a lot of flames, but this is different." Eriol firmly stated. "Syaoran, this guy wants her dead. It can't be that simple."  
  
Syaoran remained silent. After a while he spoke. "Eriol, I can't help her. As I said before, I'm not a police. I don't have that training. I don't have that power or authority."  
  
His friend shook his azure head with a slight smile on his face that made Syaoran frown in suspicion. "We're not looking for a police. We're looking for a bodyguard."  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol. "You're stating the impossible. I don't do that either."  
  
Eriol sighed. "Look, it's like this. The only way Sakura can stay at Tokyo University is to have a bodyguard, under her brother's orders. And Tomoyo and I believe it's best if Sakura doesn't move; her world is unsteady as it is. She's been through horrors that are nightmares."  
  
"What about the rest of the family? Her parents? What do they have to say about this?"  
  
"Sakura's mother died when she was five. Her father is being hospitalized." He replied shortly. "Her brother, Touya, is currently in his third year in graduate school. Tomoyo is her relative and her best friend."  
  
Syaoran sighed, running a hand through his messy chestnut colored hair, which only succeeded in making his hair more unkempt. "Look, I'm not a psychiatrist or a bodyguard. I don't know how to do things you're asking me to do."  
  
"Syaoran, just think about it, okay?" Eriol asked. "Besides, Sakura'll probably reject having a bodyguard anyways. She is quite capable of taking care of herself nowadays." He continued thoughtfully.  
  
-----  
  
"Sakura! Please!" Tomoyo begged as her friend's emerald eyes blazed angrily.  
  
"Tomoyo, I can handle this myself. I do not need some MALE bodyguard living with me! I can protect myself Tomoyo. You know that I'm a professional martial artist and I have a teaching permit for kung fu." Sakura said furiously. "Why must I have a bodyguard?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She thought it would be better that she didn't get Touya involved in this. "Oh, Sakura. I'm worried for you. Whoever's writing those evil letters truly wants to cause you harm. The bodyguard will just only be a person watching your back."  
  
Sakura just grunted with her arms folded stubbornly across her chest.  
  
"I met Eriol this afternoon," her friend continued. "He's just as worried as I am of you."  
  
"Eriol's here?" Sakura whispered. She and Eriol were close friends and their history went even further back than Tomoyo who she had met in fourth grade. "In Tokyo?"  
  
Tomoyo had to smile a bit. "He's taken up an internship at the police department for some credit for his graduate school. Eriol said he would be transferring to our university."  
  
With those words, Sakura let out a rare smile that made her face light up with delight. "I can't wait to see him! It's been forever."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "So will you try it? Have a bodyguard?"  
  
A frown immediately replaced the smile that was on her face.  
  
"Eriol offered to look for a bodyguard for us. He said he has a friend who's really good a martial arts as you are." Her friend comforted. "You trust me, don't you? And Eriol? Nothing bad would come out of this, Sakura. We're all worried for you."  
  
Sakura looked up into Tomoyo eyes that were full of worry and her eyes glistened with wetness. Feeling guilty, the girl got to her feet and gave her best friend a long tight hug. Tomoyo rested her head on Sakura's shoulders as she patted Sakura's back comfortably.  
  
-----  
  
"So, what's this girl's name?" Syaoran asked after taking a long gulp of his beer.  
  
Eriol took a small sip of his beer instead of sighing. "Sakura Kinomoto." It was better not to mention that he had told Syaoran five times already. Syaoran usually never forgot anything once he was told once, but Eriol, being the long time friend that he was, knew that he was worried about the choice he had to make.  
  
"And she's in her sophomore year at Tokyo University?" The brown haired young man asked, frowning to get his facts straight. Must be the damn beer that was making him think unclearly.  
  
"Hai. And you'll be enrolling for your second year of graduate." Eriol told him patiently while biting his tongue to keep himself from sighing out loud. "She's going to be four years younger than you. Sakura at eighteen, and you at twenty-two."  
  
Syaoran growled at his friend. "I know how old I am, Eriol Hirrigiawaza. I'm not that stupid."  
  
Eriol just made a frustrated gesture with his hands. "Look, you're meeting her tomorrow with Tomoyo and I don't want her to think you're some idiot. After all, her opinion of males are pretty strong, and you don't want to get on the wrong side of her."  
  
The agitated male snorted. "Of course. I mean, she is the one who believes that men are useless. How I wish to be on the good side of her," Syaoran drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Syaoran, just shut up will you?" Eriol snapped. "This is serious."  
  
"Sorry," Syaoran mumbled, placing his empty beer can on the table of his living room. He settled back into the leather couch and rested his head back. "This is a big decision. You know I'm not a bodyguard and I don't have any training or any sense of what exactly I am to do. Knowing martial arts doesn't classify one as being qualified. Does Kinomoto know I'm not a professional?"  
  
Eriol ran a hand through his hair, sighing out loud at last. "Well, I'm not sure she'd like a professional. From what Tomoyo told me over the phone, she had to practically wheedle Sakura into the deal, with leaving the fact about her brother of course. Actually Sakura's quite capable of handling herself, a martial expert like you."  
  
"Then why the heck,"  
  
"Should you be bodyguard?" Eriol finished, giving a mild glare to his companion. "I've told you that already."  
  
"Okay!" Syaoran barked angrily. "What time tomorrow?"  
  
"The four of us will be having a pleasant lunch at the Ritz Café." The young man said, forcing the "pleasant" and giving the other another dirty look.  
  
Syaoran whistled, clearing undaunted. "Who's paying?"  
  
Eriol sighed again. Syaoran could be a pain sometimes when he really wanted to. "I will be, okay? Happy now?"  
  
"Perfectly," he replied smugly. Not only was Ritz Café one of the best café around, it was also one of the more expensive one. And getting Eriol to pay for him was a special treat. "Now, I think I'll go to bed. I knew I shouldn't have drank that cheap beer from the vending machine at the bottom of the apartment."  
  
Eriol gave him a small smile and waved his hand to show that Syaoran was dismissed. It was perfectly normal, for Syaoran that is, to go to sleep around ten and wake up at four in the morning to practice. Why he still practiced probably came out of a "good" habit from his childhood when his mother wanted him to become a champion martial artist like his deceased father. And he did. Count on Syaoran to achieve his goals.  
  
----- Sakura -----  
  
The clock beeped quietly beside my ear and I quickly pressed the button to turn it off before it could awake Tomoyo, who is my roommate at the university and also happens to be a light sleeper. I yawned, made myself to the bathroom I shared with two other people at the room beside ours. After taking a quick cold shower that made my brain going in a snap, I pulled on my tight black shorts and a navy tank top and headed towards the huge gym. Due to my good performance, two gold, one sliver, and two bronze at final competitions, I was given the key to the gym where I could practice early every morning. Otherwise, the gym was opened at eight.  
  
I breathed in the fresh smell of dawn, letting myself relax before running the usual five laps around the gymnasium. I was practicing my punches when I heard the door open and someone come inside. I scowled and eyed to see who had dared cross me. Must be some new student. Others knew better than to bother me during practice. Only Tomoyo had the privilege of interrupting me so far.  
  
My eyes widened as I saw who it was. "Eriol!" I squealed, running over to him, my eyes lighting up. I gave him a tight hug, which he returned. "How are you?"  
  
He grinned and I knew he didn't change. That same smile that greeted me years ago greeted me again today. "Lovely, Sakura. And how are you?"  
  
I beamed at him. "Wonderful, better than I've been in ages."  
  
"I'm glad." He replied in the same gentlemanly manner. "You're still as sharp on your practice."  
  
I gave him a small smile and shrugged.  
  
"Well, I decided to come here earlier to see how you are." He told me with a gentle smile, wisely changing the topic. He's just as considerate as he left five years ago. I'm glad that some things won't change forever, and I'm glad that one of those things is my friendship with Eriol as well as Tomoyo. Friends really are forever. "Besides, we won't be able to talk later much since we'll have other matters to deal with during lunch."  
  
"Sakura, dear, you're scowling." He teased, drawing a slight smile from my cross face. "Let me guess. You're not too happy about the whole bodyguard situation?"  
  
I snorted in contempt.  
  
"Ah, just what I thought. But don't worry, Saku. This young gentleman isn't so happy either. I'm sure you guys will come along perfectly well when we meet this noon."  
  
"Whatever, Eriol. This guy better not double cross me or he'll end up worse than the last guy who dared." I told him, inhaling sharply. Eriol winced slightly and nodded.  
  
"Tomoyo should still be sleeping so I don't think you should bother her." I said, calming down, while doing a few arm exercises to keep myself in practice mode.  
  
"Mm." Eriol nodded in agreement and looked at the clock on the wall that indicated it was five thirty in the morning already. "Well then. Are you done practicing or shall I wait for you? I was planning that the three of us could have breakfast together and catch up on stuff."  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Sure." I glanced at the clock again and did some quick calculations in my head. "I'll just practice some more tomorrow morning. Wait for me while I take a quick shower."  
  
Eriol, being the gentleman that he is, gallantly nodded. When I came out, dressed in a pair of beach shorts and an emerald tank with my wet hair around my shoulder, Eriol was sitting by the bench with two bottles of juice.  
  
"Here Saku." He threw a can at me and I caught it with ease with my right hand. I nodded my thanks before gulping the cool juice down my parched throat. "Come on, let's go wake Tomoyo up."  
  
----- Syaoran -----  
  
I sighed, my arms crossed at my chest as I leaned against the cool glass window of the Ritz café. A waiter that came earlier who told it wasn't safe leaning against the window, hinting that I was dirtying it, was given a quick glare. Problem solved. Not only was I meeting that huge feminist figure I had to stick around with for a long time, wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt was not my idea of comfort on a hot summer day. Besides, I had been waiting for ten minutes.  
  
"Now look! We're late!" I heard a female voice complain.  
  
"That, Tomoyo, would be your fault." Her female companion replied. "I don't see why you insist on me wearing a dress. Pants is perfectly presentable and it's not like I'm meeting president or anything."  
  
"Ohhh," The first person tried to argue but quickly gave up. "Saku, you're impossible, you know that?"  
  
"I know." She replied. "But I give you credit for forcing me into this ridiculous dress. Now I can't even walk properly."  
  
I smirked as I identified the voices that were coming towards me. This actually was going to be more interesting than I thought it would be. As I leaned off the window, I could practically hear the waiter who had kept a wary eye on me, whisper "finally." Turning around a giving the speaker a smirk, I walked over to the trio.  
  
"Ah, ladies, this would be Syaoran Li. A friend and bodyguard." Eriol introduced politely. An auburn haired tall girl with stunning green eyes was glaring forcibly at me before turning quickly to Eriol.  
  
"Eriol, I'm going to stay this right now. He'll only be my bodyguard and that only. You can forget the friend part." She said crisply. "And if you don't mind, the heat is unbearable and there is such a thing as an inside to a building." With that, the girl quickly made her way inside. I smirked as the girl walked a bit inelegantly on black heels that was companioned a long royal purple skirt with an elegant white sleeveless blouse.  
  
The remaining girl who was slightly shorter with long wavy raven hair with light purple eyes gave me an apologetic smile. "Li, nice to meet you. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and the other girl would be Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
I just glanced and her before heading into the café myself. Like Kinomoto said, it really was too hot to be outside. Tomoyo and Eriol shared a glace, Tomoyo looking awfully confused while Eriol just grinned. The two seemed so alike.  
  
-----  
  
As it turned out, Sakura didn't say much after her little speech. She mostly spent her time glancing out the window and drumming her fingers on the table. Syaoran had a similar bored expression on his face. Sure lunch had been good, great actually, but he too wondered when this so called meeting would be over. It seemed like the only people who were having fun were Tomoyo and Eriol who were chatting happily. Sakura sighed inwardly as she glanced at her two friends talking happily. It would be rude to interrupt them so she pulled out a notebook from her bag and decided to write some. By the pace Eriol and Tomoyo and talking, she wouldn't be surprised if they had to be here for another two hours or so.  
  
Syaoran looked around himself and found that everyone had found something to do. Cursing his misfortune, he decided to read that feminist article that Eriol had brought along with him. And as he started to read, he found that the article, "Men: They're Not Worth Crying Over" was actually pretty well written. It wasn't at all a total feminist, men-are-evil-creatures article. It was simply asking women why they did such drastic measures for guy who's frankly not worth it. And him, being a guy, actually understood a tiny bit what women were actually thinking.  
  
"Good, Syaoran?" Eriol asked with a sweet voice. Syaoran just closed the magazine and chose not to respond.  
  
Sakura, who had finished her last thoughts in her notebook, saved Syaoran by asking, "Are we done talking? It's already three. We've been here since eleven-thirty."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo shared a sheepish look. "Uh, Saku, we still have something important to say. You know, some rules." He shot an apprehensive look at Tomoyo, wondering if he had said the right thing.  
  
Sakura sighed loudly. "What rules," She asked warily.  
  
"For starters," Tomoyo said, deciding to take the matters into her own hands. Sakura listened to her most of the time and Eriol was a bit rusty at convincing Sakura into things after being gone for five years. "Li here has to transfer to Tokyo University. Eriol has volunteered to do that for Li and himself. While I'll try to be with Sakura at all times, Li, it's your responsibility to be with her from class to class."  
  
"What? I'm a graduate and she's an undergraduate. How are our courses going to meet?" Syaoran pointed out.  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement. "Besides, what will everyone think when a guy, who I might mention is four years older than me, goes with me everywhere? It's not like we know each other or anything."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo shared another uneasy look. Clearly they did not want to mention what was coming up. Neither wanted to be the one to say it.  
  
"Spit it out Tomoyo." Sakura said. "What can be worse than having a male bodyguard anyways?"  
  
"Uh, well, Sakura, I understand if you kill me and Eriol after this, but it's the only solution we have. Truly." Tomoyo said quickly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Li has to be your boyfriend." The girl meekly said with fast speed.  
  
"What?" Sakura yelled while Syaoran cursed loudly. The neighboring tables glared at them but the two just ignored them.  
  
"You're stating the impossible." Syaoran declared. "Can't we just make something else up? It's worse enough that I have to be her bodyguard."  
  
"You," Sakura whirled her fiery eyes on him, "watch what you say. I'm the one suffering here; so shut your mouth. I can protect myself and only heaven knows why I have to have a bodyguard now. I should have had one from birth then, shouldn't I? Then all those bad stuff wouldn't have happened." She said bitterly. "You can't stop things from happening." And before anyone could say anything, Sakura had already left the table.  
  
After a moment of silence, a sound of a chair being pushed back was heard and Syaoran stood up. Tomoyo and Eriol looked up at him. "I'll go see how she is," He said gruffly with a tone of reluctance. "My job anyhow; might as well start now." The two watched his figure leave.  
  
"Let him go." Eriol told Tomoyo softly. The girl was half out of her seat, worry for her best friend clearly shown upon her face. He reached over and held the girl's cold hands and pulled lightly.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, seeing the worry in his azure eyes, and sat down in her seat. "It's not like Sakura to spill her thoughts out like that, she's usually quite reserved."  
  
Eriol nodded, in deep thought as well. "She's changed a lot even though she tries to hide it from me."  
  
-----  
  
The first place to look was naturally at the bathroom so Syaoran headed towards there. But just as he saw the bathroom side and walked towards it, a figure walked passed him, shoving him roughly without a word.  
  
"What the hell?" Syaoran roared, but the figure had already gone. Muttering another string of curse words under his breath, he came to the red door with "Ladies" marked upon it with fancy gold letters. "Damn, now what?" He asked himself.  
  
An old lady was eyeing him with a suspicious eye; her nose raised high as if she smelled something rotten. Syaoran swore under his breath once more, but pasted a polite smile on his face.  
  
"Miss, could I ask a favor?" The old grandma's eyes turned into slits, her grip on her wooden cane tightened, ready to strike whenever needed. Syaoran bit the side of his mouth to refrain himself from yelling.  
  
"My friend," He rolled his eyes mentally when he said that word, "was feeling unwell and I wanted to ask if she was okay." The lady's eyes softened a bit and her mad dog glare was gone.  
  
"Could you just go into the ladies' room and ask for a Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
"Alright lad, I'll do it." The lady sighed, but shot him a glare. "But you better not be lying to me!" She said, waving her finger warningly at him.  
  
Syaoran smiled weakly. "Of course not."  
  
The old lady came out a few minutes however to say that there was no one by the name "Sakura Kinomoto" in the bathroom. Syaoran frowned and recalculated in his mind where else could the damn girl be. Then his mind flashed back to the rude figure that had bumped him. Figures, he thought. After thanking the old lady, who became much more polite and friendly, he decided with a groan to search for that girl.  
  
She was definitely not what he had expected. The strong personality was admirable to a certain degree, that is, when you're not the object of her sharp tongue. At least she was better than those females who were flirtatious. Ah, the irony. It just made him think of the article Sakura had written. Indeed, the irony.  
  
Syaoran, after walking annoyed in the scorching sun, had untucked his dress shirt and unbuttoned the buttons as well. Seriously, whoever invented those business suit pants did not make them comfortable. For starters, they were stuffy and sweat just made the pants stick to the legs. Talk about discomfort.  
  
Anyhow, Syaoran finally spotted Sakura dangerously close to a pond. Squinting, he saw her bend dangerously close to the water. "Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled, running over. However Sakura did not hear him, now standing unsteadily next to the deep pond.  
  
----- Cliffhanger! Okay, sorry, especially since it's the first chapter, but I just wanted to see if you guys were here with me. Not sleeping? Not reading this with heavy lidded eyes? Not yawning in boredom? I hope not. * Chuckles nervously *  
  
Anyhow, I want to know how this is. And if you're wondering, ADOHE epilogue isn't up yet. I know, I know. I'm just really busy these days, and as for reasons, look at my author's note. I don't want to remind myself of all those horrors I have to accomplish. * Shudders * I wrote the beginning to this story while I was finishing up ADOHE. But, you guys might have to wait for a long time until I update this story. Which do you prefer? ADOHE epilogue or the next chapter of this new story? TELL ME. I want to plan everything out before time.  
  
Except for that, happy moon festival for those who celebrate it. Other than that, see you guys until next time. Hopefully I'll survive the college process. Oh! Any suggestions on where I should go? And don't say Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Stanford, MIT, Rice, Duke, Northwestern, and all those other extremely elite school. You'll just make me more depressed than I already am. LoL. Ja!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer, or should I say Iris dreamer???? 


	2. Hidden Unknowns

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Arigato.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my new fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my one last stab at the SATs, through college essays, countless college searching, and college applications of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.....). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: I want to thank every single reader who has read my past stories. This story is for all of you, especially those who had stuck with me through my ups and downs from my first fic.  
  
Rosalind: Hehe, I thought it would be kawaii for the two to freak out together. :)  
  
Cheler: Thanks! Conflicts as in fights or incidents where sparks are ignited?  
  
Red-Emerald: Thank you!  
  
Ani-chan 1: Arigato for your compliment!  
  
Azi: Thank you. At least I now know I have an interesting beginning.  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: Thanks for reading all my fics!  
  
Di: I thank you too for being such a faithful reader! Arigato.  
  
Safaia Hiryuu: Yeah, I know that Sakura and Syaoran are a little out of character and later you read this chapter, it might seem that their personalities are a bit of the opposite. Hehe. Anyhow, there are reasons why there is no genki Sakura.  
  
Tiarella Cordifolia: Thank you!  
  
Enchantress Azure: Thank you for your everlasting support. I really loved your review (the last one that will ever appear for ADOHE. * sobs*) and it was really quite comforting. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as my last fic. Thank you.  
  
Angel Sari Neko Jeminie Indigo: Thank you! Finally, a senior who knows the horrors of senior year! Hehe. Most people aren't there yet or have passed it so it doesn't seem THAT bad. Anyhow, thank you a hundred times and more for your wonderful suggestions. I'm considering going for education (I want to become an elementary teacher) or I may go into business (which my dad wants major in and which I know practically nothing about. LoL). Either way, I'm still thinking and my college advisor is like "NINETY days kids! Ninety days!" Argh. Anyhow, perhaps we can email each other concerning college stuff?  
  
Star96: Thank you.  
  
Moon Guardian 41: Thanks!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Thank you. ADOHE (Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids) is another card captor sakura fic that I have just completed. Feel welcome to read it!  
  
Demi-kaijuu: It means a lot to mean that you're reading my fic at 2:07 in the morning and you didn't fall asleep reading my last chapter! Thank you!  
  
Dancer5: Thank you as well as for your suggestions. Although Wash U is SO hard to get in! It's one of the best colleges in the US, and if I remember correctly, it should be around 12th place or something. But, UVA is one I'm deciding to apply to.  
  
Daz: Hey Daz! Hehe, the "Men: They're Not Worth Crying Over" is partly from the conversation we had once. Remember? Thanks!  
  
----- CHAPTER TWO:  
  
----- Syaoran -----  
  
Of course, she wanted to jump and hell, she probably would. So, my first instinct was to grab on her wrist and pull her back. Perhaps I pulled a bit hard, for we landed inelegantly on the grass with her in my lap.  
  
"What," She hissed, turning around with eyes into dangerous slits, "the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
I glared right back at her. So much for saving her. "What do you think you're doing?" I retorted.  
  
She gave me a mock look of innocence. "Like, I don't know, like I was going to take off my shoes because heels are god damn annoying?" She asked, pretending to be some dumb blond. "What else would I be doing, smart ass?"  
  
I stared at her, my anger replaced by stupidity. I growled and shoved her off my lap, causing her to send me a dirty look. I sighed mentally. After all, this was my fault. So, I stood up and offered her my hand. She looked at it then at me. Then she stood up by herself.  
  
"I don't need some jerk to push me down then offer to help me stand. I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own." Sakura stated. She turned and walked off.  
  
"Oh, and since we're having such a wonderful conversation," She had stopped and looked at me. "You're only my bodyguard and that's it. I don't care if you're some martial arts champion, because frankly, so am I. Now if we have to play this stupid relationship thing, which will never exist so you can stop your dirty thoughts, then we're going to play it my way."  
  
She gave me a fierce grin and flashed her teeth. "Two words: back off."  
  
I was getting fairly annoyed with her great talk. Who the heck did she think she was? The world didn't revolve around her. She wasn't the only one suffering through this idiotic thing. "Right. You think you're the only one suffering here. Oh, and just to remind you, I would never even think of you, so don't keep your hopes too high, Kinomoto."  
  
"Whatever Li." Sakura replied coolly, as if totally unaffected by my words. "Just stay out of my business. Someone like you with low IQ wouldn't understand anyhow." She grinned evilly at me. "After all, it's not every guy who pushes a girl down when she's fixing the strap of her shoes, thinking she was about to suicide." Her eyes glinted.  
  
I swore under my breath. She was quite smart and made me sound even more retarded than I was. I could not believe a girl was defeating me, Li Syaoran. "Just doing my job, bitch."  
  
"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual," She replied with a fake smile. And with that, Sakura turned on her heels and left.  
  
I stood staring after her. As much as I hate to admit, this girl had guts and was strong. Now I really didn't see why I had to be her bodyguard. We'd probably end up killing ourselves in a matter of seconds. But first, I had to find Eriol and kill him first. After all, it was him who dragged me into this deep shit.  
  
-----  
  
When Eriol saw Syaoran return back to the table, he could practically see his friend fuming with silent anger. Sakura, who had returned a good ten minutes before him was acting like nothing had happened, talking to Tomoyo. He just walked over stiffly and sat down in his chair without a single word.  
  
Eriol shifted uneasily in his seat. Tomoyo caught his eye and she quickly suggested that they return back to the university. Sakura and Tomoyo walked up front while Eriol stayed back to walk next to Syaoran.  
  
"So, how did the talk go?"  
  
Syaoran glared. "You didn't tell me that I would be dealing with a bitch, Eriol. Seems like you always forget the most important thing."  
  
Eriol eyed him critically before seeing Sakura turn around a bit and smile sweetly at Syaoran. Then he saw the middle finger she pointed to him behind her back.  
  
Syaoran was fuming. "Uh, didn't know you guys were on such a bad basis. Whatever happened with you effort on getting on the good side of her?" Eriol asked.  
  
"With a bitch like her?" Syaoran muttered under his breath. "Not a chance."  
  
Eriol sighed out loud this time. Calling over to Tomoyo, he told her that he and Syaoran would be heading back to their apartment to pack the bags. When the girls walked off, Eriol turned to his friend once again. "All right, what happened?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes but answered. When he was done talking, he could see a light dancing in Eriol's eyes. "You can stop laughing now, Hiiragizawa."  
  
Eriol grinned broadly. "Well, you have to admit that you had that coming."  
  
"Right. Now that she's perfectly capable of handling the job of protecting herself, may I be excused then? I have much more thing to worry over than some little girl who thinks quite highly of herself."  
  
Immediately the grin was off Eriol's face. "Look, I'll talk to Sakura about this, okay? It's necessary that you watch over her, since the rest of us aren't as capable of doing so." He told him reasonably.  
  
Syaoran just snorted, crossing his arms defiantly.  
  
"Look on the positive side Syaoran, you actually have a partner to train with. Sakura gets up early in the morning and trains as well."  
  
"And make myself more clumsy? Good idea, Eriol! Why didn't I think of that?" Syaoran retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Why do you care so much about what she thinks if you don't care about her?" He pointed out.  
  
Syaoran paused. "It's my pride here that we're talking about here."  
  
"Just be a real bodyguard then." Eriol replied simply. "They don't show any emotions and all that. Bodyguards and their clients technically don't have to talk much. It's not like I'm asking you to fall in love with her!"  
  
Syaoran thought that over. "You owe me one huge favor, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Until this whole thing is over, you're hugely in my debt." Syaoran grinned maliciously. "Or else, this whole thing is over."  
  
Eriol sighed. "What is it this time? Didn't I treat you to lunch already?"  
  
His friend just smiled wolfishly.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura sighed, tossing in her sleep. The whole week had been a total disaster for her. Eriol and Li had transferred to their university and Tomoyo had demanded her to be at least polite to Li, which she did with gritted teeth. She even had to show him around the campus. To put it short, it wasn't pleasant. She didn't say more anything more than necessary and neither did he. Wonderful. And to make matters worse, school was officially starting the next day. Double of the fun.  
  
It was only three o'clock in the morning. It was yet another good hour before I started to practice. I turned over on my right side, hoping to fall asleep. After a few minutes, I growled frustratingly and tossed my covers off, making my way to the bathroom under the dim light from the window.  
  
As I opened the door, I glared, sensing someone there. Great, just great. Who the hell would be using the bathroom in the middle of the night? Tomoyo was still sleeping and the two roommates next to our room slept until lunch. Unless someone else was there. I quickly altered into fighting mode and landed a hard punch to the first shadow I saw.  
  
"What the hell?" A low, masculine voice yelled, pissed off.  
  
I glared, knowing the sound of that voice. "Who the hell do you think you are, Li?" I demanded.  
  
"Kinomoto?" Syaoran hissed, flicking on the light to the dark bathroom. "Was that you who attacked me? You would of hit me on the head if I didn't block with my arm! What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
I shrugged. "Had every right to be suspicious. Why are you using my bathroom?"  
  
"Technically, it's mine as well."  
  
"No. It's mine, Tomoyo's, and Rika and Chiharu's."  
  
Syaoran smirked. "No. In case you forgot, Eriol and me moved into their room yesterday. Your friends are across the hall."  
  
How could I have forgotten? "Damn it." I cursed.  
  
"It isn't lady like to curse. Where are your manners?" Syaoran teased.  
  
"Go fuck yourself." I barked angrily, pushing him out the door that connected to his room and locked it. I could hear him laughing as he walked off. I grumbled to myself and took a quick shower and slid off to practice. I had to take out my anger in some form.  
  
I was deeply concentrated into kicks at a punching bag that hung from the ceiling that I didn't even notice someone watching me. It was when I turned to do a roundabout kick that I noticed him.  
  
"Back off," I told him bluntly.  
  
"You're good." Syaoran replied instead.  
  
"I never asked your opinion, Li."  
  
"But I'm much better." He finished with a cocky grin of those rich kids with huge inheritances who flash their amount of money in your face, taunting.  
  
I glared at him, placing my right leg back down. "You're asking for a fight." Syaoran grinned at me.  
  
"And I accept." He took off his shirt, tossing it on top of my duffle bag. Flexing his muscles a bit, he then stood into a fighting stance. I raised my eyebrow slowly in a mocking manner of my own before I slid into my stance.  
  
We charged to one another at the same moment, with me attacking first with a series of fast hard punches with which he blocked with his arms. I grinned, feeling adrenaline pumping through my veins. It was long since I had a good fight of a worthy opponent. Flipping once backwards, I got into another fighting stance. This time, Syaoran was first to attack.  
  
I don't know how long we fought, both the both of us were still fighting with just as much vigor as the beginning when Tomoyo and Eriol had come in. I glanced at them before returning to Syaoran.  
  
"Time to end the game, Li." I said.  
  
Syaoran just grinned and quickly punched over. I quickly shifted to my right, grabbed his right hand that was extended and folded it painfully behind his back.  
  
"Game over, boy." I hissed, smiling into his ear.  
  
"Not yet," He replied. With that, he pivoted and threw me across his back, catching me off guard, but not completely. I quickly did a flip and slid to the ground on my two feet without wavering the slightest.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and the two of us were going to fight once more when Eriol clapped lightly, coming between us with Tomoyo behind him. "Wonderful! So, Syaoran. I believe you've found someone of your match?"  
  
He looked over at me with his determined amber eyes, his brown hair soaked with perspiration. "We'll continue this later." I told him, glancing at the clock and noticed that it was already seven thirty. With that, I sauntered over to my duffle bag on the ground. Tossing him his shirt, which he caught, I walked towards the showers.  
  
Although I tried to pretend that I was better than he was, I had to admit that he was good at martial arts. Eriol wasn't exaggerating when he said Syaoran could fight.  
  
-----  
  
"Hm, Sakura, you have a seminar today don't you?" Tomoyo asked over her bowl of fruit she ate in the morning.  
  
Sakura nodded, through her cream cheese bagel. "It's starts at ten."  
  
"Syaoran, don't you have a class then?" Eriol asked, suddenly. The young man who was eating away on pancakes shrugged.  
  
"Some history course." He replied.  
  
"By who?" Sakura asked her eyes on her bagel. Syaoran looked over at her, surprised that she was even talking to him. It looked like she was talking to her food and considering how angry she was that morning about the bathroom incident; he would have suspected her to be still angry.  
  
"Professor Jones, why?"  
  
Sakura smirked, and resumed her to breakfast but she had this small smile on her face smugly.  
  
"What now?" He demanded.  
  
Sakura shrugged, as she sipped her orange juice casually. "Oh, nothing." She replied a bit too cheerfully. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
Syaoran growled dangerously.  
  
"It's just that you happened to got one of the most boring teachers on campus. To top it all of, it's a history course," Tomoyo explained quickly. "She's known to send people to sleep then making them stay for detention, and usually those detentions involve cleaning her office or something like that where you have to hear more history."  
  
The girl smiled. "Sakura is Jones's favorite student since Sakura spent detention after every class she had with her. She learnt a lot too."  
  
"Loads of fun. I can't think of a better way than to spend my afternoon." Sakura drawled. "I now know all the points of Martin Luther's Ninety Five Thesis by heart."  
  
-----  
  
Half an hour later, Syaoran dropped Sakura off in front of the huge seminar classroom where she would be having a lecture on current events in science. She wished him a bit too cheerful goodbye and told him that she would meet him at his classroom. As Syaoran trudged off, he knew better than to think she was being nice; Sakura just wanted to see him suffer through his history course.  
  
-----  
  
She was leaning against the wall with a smug face on her face, like that of a cat's after having some cream. Syaoran yawned loudly and Sakura opened one of her eyes lazily.  
  
"Had fun?" She asked sarcastically, nudging her head towards the classroom where an old lady had her tight hair into a bun scolding a student.  
  
Syaoran growled. "Best thing I ever had. Remind me to talk to her if I have any problems with insomnia in the future."  
  
"I'll be happy to beat the crap out of you so you'll fall just about into unconsciousness." Sakura replied with a daring smile for sauntering off with her backpack slung casually over her left shoulder.  
  
Syaoran cursed under his breath. He really, really didn't get this girl. More than ever, he actually wanted to know about her past. It seemed that she was quite capable to be quite okay to be with. And Eriol had told her that her past was pretty much messed up, which probably was even worse than it was since Eriol had the tendency to make things a bit more cheerful. Besides, Eriol was away when all that crap happened to Sakura. The most correct way would be to probably find Tomoyo.  
  
Yet as Syaoran walked behind Sakura, he remembered that he was only a bodyguard. Heck, as long as he protected her, nothing else really mattered, right?  
  
----- Syaoran -----  
  
Right.  
  
Yet I found myself sitting in Sakura's chair backwards in her room that she shared with Tomoyo when Sakura was out shopping for some supplies with Eriol.  
  
The kind girl's eyes questioned me when I asked about Sakura's past, but being the polite girl that she was, Tomoyo did not ask any questions, which I was really thankful for. Heck, I didn't even know why he was asking.  
  
"You want to know about Sakura?" Tomoyo repeated.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "There's not much to say really, just those letters the guy has been sending Sakura. After all, it seems like the guy knows her right?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, though we can't be certain. So what about Kinomoto's past?"  
  
Tomoyo gave me a pained look. Clearly she did not want to say. "Look, Li. Sakura will tell you when she feels the need to. Right now, just be her bodyguard okay? I know Sakura can be harsh to be around with, but just cope with her okay?"  
  
She looked so sad and pleading that I nodded in reluctance. Yet before I could think the reason as to why I was thinking all this, Sakura came back from buying her textbooks that she needed for the next school year. Holding two bags of books heavily, she gave me a harsh glare.  
  
"Li was just asking me about Professor Kay since he has him tomorrow morning." Tomoyo quickly said before any sparks could be ignited.  
  
Sakura gave me a skeptical look before plopping her books with a slam on her table. "Then by all means, keep on talking. I'm going for a swim." Without another word, she stormed off with her swimming bag and left, slamming the door.  
  
"Perhaps I should go talk to her," Tomoyo said almost apologetically. "Please lock the door for me after you leave."  
  
With that she quickly exited the room herself. I sighed and wandered around the room the two girls shared. Tomoyo's side was much happier with lots of pictures stuck on the wall into a collage in front of her desk. Yet Sakura's was plain, only a schedule, calendar and a few pictures of her family and close friends that I recognized were on the wall. My eyes traveled to the wall next to her bed. There, in different colored paints, she had written some words on it, most likely her thoughts. Thinking that they were private, I backed out the room, but not before noticing a line that stated, "The more we love the damn more vulnerable we are."  
  
Now I couldn't help but wonder even more what had happened.  
  
-----  
  
Tomoyo rushed down the stairs, hoping to catch up to Sakura when she bumped awkwardly into someone when she tugged the heavy metal door open.  
  
"Ah, gomen Tomoyo." Eriol apologized with a small smile.  
  
"My fault Eriol." Tomoyo replied. "Did you see Sakura pass?"  
  
A flicker quickly swept over Eriol's face. "She did. I believe she mentioned she would be at the pool."  
  
Tomoyo looked questionably into his eyes. "Did something happen while you were out? Sakura seemed pretty off center, more than she usually is, when she walked into our room."  
  
Eriol sighed as he pushed his glasses higher upon his nose. "A small accident happened at the bookshop. Although I wasn't there to see it, but her yells could be heard in the whole shop." He winced slightly.  
  
"Apparently a group of guys, probably freshmen, were catcalling to her and some guy reached up and touched her, um," He paused, shifting uncomfortably, "while making some, uh, sexual noises."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes hardened. "They had that coming."  
  
The young man nodded. "I agree that they did. The group of guys had a slap each and the guy who touched her is beaten horribly in the bookshop. From what I heard, he's unconscious at the nurse's clinic. Of course the workers there aren't too happy, but the lady working there, who saw everything, told me that the guys started the fight first."  
  
"Poor Saku. She has enough coming at her and it just seems that things are just piling on her. Perhaps it was a good thing, asking Li to be her bodyguard." The girl said softly, looking at the direction where the swimming pool was.  
  
"Should I ask Syaoran to be with her?" Eriol questioned. "In case some other trouble might happen?"  
  
Tomoyo's worried eyes looked into Eriol's and she nodded. Syaoran gave in to go to the pool after he heard what had happened to Sakura. He brought along his swimming gear, just so that he would have some excuse.  
  
When he entered the building, a strong sense of chlorine rushed into his nose and Syaoran frowned in disgust. The indoor swimming pool was quite empty and he could see Sakura swimming butterfly with a strong stroke. He watched her for a while, making sure everything was okay before going off to change into his suit.  
  
She was still swimming butterfly without any signs of tiring when he returned a while later. When she got to the deep end of the pool, she stood up and glared at Syaoran who was sitting there with his feet in the water.  
  
"Fuck off, Li." She spat.  
  
"It's a free country Kinomoto." He replied easily, as he stood up and did a perfect dive into the water. Sakura waited until he surfaced with her arms crossed.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come here to pity me." She told him furiously. "Eriol must have told you what happened at the bookstore and now you've come here to watch over me. If you didn't notice, I can protect myself."  
  
"Didn't doubt the bit least that you couldn't." Syaoran answered. "I just came up here to challenge you swimming. It seems like you're quite capable of most sports."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Why make a fool out of yourself?" She responded as she got out of the water and positioned at lane two.  
  
Syaoran grinned and lined up beside her. "So, what will it be?" he asked.  
  
She didn't respond but just got into position and Syaoran did as well. In a flash, the two dived into the water at the same instant, the two of them diving deep and far. As the surfaced quickly, the two automatically switched into butterfly. The other swimmers in the pool stopped to watch the two swim at an incredible speed, both majestic in their strong and powerful strokes. When they neared the end, both automatically flipped and continued to swim.  
  
"Tie." A voice announced. Sakura glared at the person who had told it was a tie before giving Syaoran a challenging glare. He wasn't even panting, and neither was she. The two continued to challenge each other in freestyle, breaststroke, and backstroke and in different lengths as well. She won some and he won some. And after a while, they were the only two there.  
  
Sakura floated on her back as she panted after swimming eight hundred meter backstroke; backstroke had always been her weakness. Syaoran floated beside her.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't kill all four guys." He said suddenly.  
  
"Wasn't worth it." She answered shortly.  
  
"Yeah." He paused.  
  
"There should be a hearing tomorrow. Administrators, parents, witnesses and all that will be there, but the whole thing will be kept small." Sakura continued as if she heard Syaoran's question of what was going to happen next. "They'll come up with punishments and all that."  
  
Syaoran nodded and the two stayed in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the quite rippling of the water and the steady tick of the clock. They didn't come out from the water until an hour later.  
  
When the two arrived back at the dorms, Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting patiently for them.  
  
"Saku, Ms. Ivy came by and told me that your hearing will be held tomorrow morning at ten." Tomoyo said softly, her purple eyes sad.  
  
"I'll be attending as well as Tomoyo." Eriol continued.  
  
Sakura just shrugged.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol shared a glance. "And if you don't mind, we hope that you're willing to let Li-kun go." Her best friend said, waiting for her reaction. But there was none. Sakura just shrugged again and went to hang up her wet suit in the bathroom. The two looked at each other again worriedly, totally ignoring Syaoran who stood at the doorway. Sighing, he went to his room.  
  
There was much about Sakura that he did not know.  
  
-----  
  
To Syaoran's surprise, Sakura was dressed formally in a white blouse with black dress pants. She was the last person who he would picture to dress up. She saw him looking and her and she gave a rueful smile.  
  
"Unwritten dress code." Sakura replied simply, sliding a demin side bag onto her shoulders.  
  
Tomoyo came out from their room, locking it behind her. "So," She gave a bright smile to the three, "ready?"  
  
The meeting room in the administrative office was plain and simple with a long U shaped table and sturdy brown chairs to match. It certainly seemed that Sakura was used to the whole process that she knew exactly where to sit. Eriol, sitting next to Tomoyo who was on Sakura's left side, motioned Syaoran to sit next to him.  
  
Administrators filed in and a lady of older age who walked behind everyone else at a slower pace caught Sakura's eye and gave a twinkling grin. Sakura just half smiled and nodded her head back.  
  
Finally, the group of boys entered and their parents, mostly mothers who bothered to come while fathers didn't care more or less. Syaoran had to hide his smirk behind his hand. Sakura had done well; each had a sweltering red mark on their cheek.  
  
"Thank you for moving out the time to come to this meeting," The old lady who had smiled at Sakura spoke authoritatively. She nodded to everyone in turn. "I'm Ms. Ivy and I will be handling this case proposed in front of me."  
  
"It has presented to me that yesterday around three o'clock in the afternoon, there was a fight in the college bookstore. The fight involved Sakura Kinomoto here and Phillip Egdon who is presently not available at the moment. Minors were Egdon's associates. From the witness of the worker, Myra Burke here, it is said that these young man provoked Kinomoto to attack. Apparently Egdon had touched Kinomoto in some vulgar manner and made some sexual references."  
  
"Those are the facts. Is there anything to be added to what is stated before us?" She asked, eyeing both parties.  
  
Sakura, sitting perfectly with her back straight, shook her head.  
  
"And the other party?"  
  
A mother spoke. "My son meant no harm. Kinomoto did not have to the right to attack any of these young men, especially my son whose unconscious at the moment. How do I pay for the bills?"  
  
"Kinomoto, perhaps you want to clarify your reason of attack?"  
  
Sakura nodded, locking eyes on the mother who had spoken. "Your son, and his group of friends apparently were making sick jokes at me which I do not tolerate. However, I kept my anger in and did not say anything. I did not attack until your son, Egdon groped me and made sexual sounds, implicating something I do not wish to state here. I had every right to protect myself in need."  
  
The mother flinched, but would still not back down. "And the others?"  
  
Sakura faced her coldly. "They didn't prevent anything from happening, did they? They found just as much amusement in watching did the guy who acted."  
  
When the mother silenced, Ms. Ivy spoke. "Clearly what Sakura Kinomoto has done was in pure defense. Is there anything else needed to be added? If not, punishments are to be given to prevent such disgraceful acts from happening again."  
  
She cleared her throat and read form a paper handed from an administration beside her. Briefly scanning the paper, Ms. Ivy read it out loud. "Sakura Kinomoto, since the one being assaulted will be given no punishment. However, since her usage of violence may have been too harsh as to the degree of unconsciousness, she will be on probation for two weeks where she will be monitored. Also, her martial arts practice in the mornings will need an overseer for a month."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"As for the attacking side, Phillip Egdon will be given his punishment after he has recovered. He will receive a major demerit, which will be present in his record, and will perform community service that will be handed out later for two months. Other assailants will be given a minor demerit each and one month of community service. All will be on probation afterwards."  
  
"Do both sides agree to punishment given?" It was more of a dare than a question. This was a woman who knew her authority and used it.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry and disappointed that this has happened in our university. As teachers ourselves, we should have raised our students better. As parents, we should have taught our children better. And as students, you should be able to discipline yourself and be able to know the difference of right and wrong. I hope that none of this will happen in the future." She said assertively. "The meeting is adjourned; you are all welcomed to leave."  
  
The boys and their parents immediately left with the administrators who clearly had much more work in their hands. Ms. Ivy came along a bit slower and as she walked pass Sakura she clamped a hand down on her shoulder.  
  
"Child, I'm sorry that it had to happen to you again." She spoke gravely.  
  
"We can't stop things for happening." Sakura response was brief and conveyed only bitterness.  
  
"No, but know this Sakura: you can ask for help. You don't have to act to get your point across."  
  
Sakura smiled, but it was a sad one, one that contained no happiness. "Sometimes acting is the only way to stop things."  
  
As the administrator left, and Sakura and the others followed her footsteps, Syaoran walked behind, letting everything sink in. The world Sakura lived in was vastly different from his. He never saw her laugh and tease with her friends. He never saw her smiling and lying in the grass and watching the clouds. He never saw her do any of the "normal things" girls her age did. Instead, she practiced and did her work.  
  
He knew that she had been hurt, more than once to cause such a great scar as the one she carried on her back.  
  
-----  
  
How was it? As a second chapter? I know, I shouldn't have made it so sad! I can't believe I let that happen to kawaii Sakura! However, those jerks deserved everything that was coming. Syaoran's going to be much nicer to Sakura and what will Sakura make out of it? He's beginning to know a little bit as to why she's acting the way she is. Hm. Don't know when I'll be updating, but I know that the next chapter will have much more moments of Sakura and Syaoran. Wasn't that scene with Sakura and Syaoran at the pool kawaii? The way he comforts her just by being with her? Hehe. Anyhow, please review and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer/ Iris Dreamer 


	3. Shattered Glass

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Arigato.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my new fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my one last stab at the SATs, through college essays, countless college searching, and college applications of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.....). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: To all those who have reviewed Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids. This story is to all of you readers out there!  
  
Cheler: Heh, you're a romantic like me!  
  
Time warp: Thank you!  
  
Sweet baby gurl: Gomen for the late update!  
  
Sapphire Melody: Arigato!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Heh, getting on Sakura's bad side would be pretty bad huh? She barks and bites! And, wow, you swim too? Hehe, I used to swim, but lately I don't have the time. Instead, I'm in the badminton team for my fourth year already. Yep!  
  
Di: Wow! Such a long review and I can't believe what you written in it as well! It should be me who's amazed! Saying that my work is actually literature is a great honor that I don't think I've mastered yet! And that coming from a reader, you, is quite stunning! Thank you. That's one of the best compliments I have ever received! And colleges? A few I'm considering are Boston U, UCLA, and UNC Chapel Hill. Which reminds me, are you in college? If you are any tips? And once again, thanks!  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf: Thank you!  
  
Demi-kaijuu: Sakura's has one hell of a past in this story, as you will find out later. And what's wrong with drying your feet with a hairdryer? I do that when I come back from school or wherever in pouring rain and no umbrella.  
  
Dragonstar03: Thanks.  
  
Weirdly Yours: Heh, I kind of like the idea of Sakura a feminist, but I've mostly thought Meiling as one, at least the way I have tried to portray her in my other fics. Haha, and funny how you should mention that Asian parents have high standards..... I'm an Asian. LoL. I don't have the SAT grades to go to the Ivy Leagues, even though my GPA's great, so I'm stuck to go to schools right under the Ivy Leagues. Right, like I'll get in! And SATs in eighth grade...lol, same here!  
  
Enchantress azure: Thanks! I'm glad you liked my story (AHODE) so much. You know how much that means to me. And as for this story, things are heading towards a wild and crazy start! Happy reading!  
  
Safaia Hiryuu: Sorry for taking forever to update! I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Daz: Hey man! Glad you liked it so much!  
  
Lone WOLF: Thank you! Hehe, don't you just love that totally handsome, intriguing character of Syaoran! I love him too! And thank you for reading all my other fics as well! That means the whole world to me!  
  
Dancer5: You always take the best line of my chapters and highlight them. Thank you!  
  
Cheery Princess Sakura: Interesting, listening to CCS music as you read this. I love Japanese anime songs and I have loads of them. Let's see. I love Tomoyo's voice, Detective Conan songs (I mean it, they have really, really good songs!), Kenshin songs, HunterXHunter ones, Inuyasha songs, and loads of others! Lol!  
  
Star96: Thank you!  
  
And to all those who have read this, thank you! You guys are the absolute greatest! Enjoy!  
  
----- CHAPTER THREE: Shattered glass  
  
----- Syaoran ------  
  
She never really spoke that much after the incident and she kept more to herself. The only person she was really willing to talk to was Tomoyo, and occasionally Eriol. She just ignored me.  
  
As ridiculous as it sounds, since I've only known her for a few days, I kind of miss that feminist strong Sakura. The way she retorts cleverly at my comments and her sarcastic remarks is better than her silence. I still follow her from class to class, but she pretty just pretends that I'm not there. I even found myself waking early and waiting in front of the gym, waiting for her to practice her martial arts.  
  
She didn't show up. After five days in a row, I was wondering what was going on. I had thought that she would go into practice frenzy to protect herself more, but I guess I was wrong. I even went through all the process with the administration to oversee Sakura's martial arts practices in the mornings. Tomoyo was quite surprised at my offer and I was to say I was the most surprised.  
  
I wasn't like this. Coming from an Asian background, my family demanded a lot from me. I had been accepted to Beijing University, which is one of the hardest and most competitive institutions in China. Yet I had decided to go to one in Japan. Of course that did not go well with my family, but in the end they respected my wishes. Consequently, I'm working even harder here than I normally would. Me, the cold silent man who was a perfect role model and martial arts expert, was starting to actually worry about someone outside family. That was something definitely new to me. Yet it was something, something so horrid and unbelievable in Sakura's past that made me connected to her. There was something that I could not place that made me want to understand.  
  
She was one of the few people that I have ever felt empathy for.  
  
------  
  
Tomoyo sighed, tossing her on her chair before falling comfortably on her bed with a contented breath of relief.  
  
"Tired?" A familiar voiced asked from behind her. Tomoyo lazily opened her eyes to see Sakura looking at her with her hair soaking wet and a towel around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe I'm actually pursuing to be a doctor." She grinned at her best friend.  
  
"But it's what you want to be, isn't it?" Sakura replied softly. "That dream of yours?"  
  
Tomoyo studied her friend silently before nodding. "Yes."  
  
"Then that's all that matters." She said simply, finishing the conversation.  
  
"I guess," Tomoyo said uncertainly. When Sakura didn't respond, she frowned. "Saku, you trust me, don't you?"  
  
Sakura looked startled at the question but nodded nevertheless. "Of course, Tomoyo."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" She demanded quietly. "You can tell me anything, Sakura."  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes softened slightly for the first time in days. "Gomenasai Tomoyo." She whispered.  
  
Tomoyo went over and embraced Sakura tightly. "We'll get through this together. Promise?"  
  
Finally Sakura relaxed in her friend's warm embrace and Tomoyo smiled lightly, "I promise Tomoyo."  
  
"Good." She replied, pulling her arms away and giving Sakura a dazzling smile. "How about we go for some coffee?"  
  
"My treat this time." Sakura commanded with a slight smile.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura quietly stopped her clock after the second beep and padded gently for the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the girl frowned. Her auburn hair was tied into a high ponytail with a black hair band. Her slightly tanned skin complemented with her green eyes; those same pair of green eyes that betrayed her emotions inside. She closed them for a while, steadying her feelings, and when she opened them again, the emerald color had turned back into it's dark green. Satisfied, she grabbed her Nike duffel bag and walked out her dorm room.  
  
She stopped a few steps before the gym, seeing someone leaning on the cold metal doors. Frowning, she tightened her grip on her bag and walked over. The young man there looked up when he heard her arriving. However, she simply ignored him, unlocking the door steadily and disappearing inside.  
  
Syaoran sighed and followed the girl inside. She was running laps around the gym already. He quickly followed her. As they ran, he watched the back of her. She seemed out of focus yet from the rigid position of her shoulders, he could tell that she was determined. Her black tank and short gray shorts made her seem unmovable, but he knew better.  
  
After ten laps, she stopped, breathing a bit hard. Automatically, she started to warm up, stretching her legs.  
  
Finally she acknowledged him. "What are you doing here Li?" She asked, her voice weary, not even putting up a fight to him as she changed her position.  
  
"You needed an overseer." He replied simply. He could feel her eyes dart over to him, yet glancing over him before looking away quickly.  
  
"Why bother." Sakura replied monotone.  
  
"I thought you'd rather to be looked by me than some male stranger." He answered.  
  
He thought that she would snap at him angrily but she did nothing. "You don't know me Li." She told him quietly after a moment's silence lapsed between the two. Her simple comment made Syaoran look away from her gaze.  
  
She got to her feet and Syaoran did as well. Both slid into their positions, tension rising. In a swift moment, the two collided together, a blur of punches and kicks. It was a simple spar.  
  
However there was the lack of fun and happiness that there was on their first battle. Sakura was performing her each motion with perfect accuracy and Syaoran complemented her well. It was simply just training, like one of those of a best student with the teacher.  
  
There were no retorting comebacks. There was no feeling of adrenaline running through their bloodstream and the excitement of every attack. The uncomfortable silence was thick, yet both being trained, and trained so well, that neither made any motion to change it.  
  
Syaoran waited for her to come out from her shower and they walked back to the dorms in utter silence. The heavy atmosphere hung low and there was static.  
  
-----  
  
Tomoyo hummed a melody she had thought of in her psychology course with a slight smile on her face. Right when she got inside her room she planned to write them down and perhaps add lyrics. She stopped by the mailboxes on her floor that she shared with everyone else. Finding a white envelope addressed to her, Tomoyo picked it up as she frowned, looking who had addressed the letter. There was no return address or stamp.  
  
Opening the door to find Sakura gone, then remembering that her roommate had an extra course in education, Tomoyo locked it after her. She slid behind her desk and stared at the letter before her. Finally she leaned over and opened the letter.  
  
She shrieked loudly, dropping the letter as if it were hot coals. She vaguely heard a door open and someone rush in, but she was staring at the letter in fear. Backing from the letter, she bumped into her bed and sank down into it, grateful that it could support her. The strength in her legs was long gone.  
  
A warm pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Tomoyo, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked up into Eriol's clam steady eyes that looked at her worriedly, "Oh, Eriol." He frowned and looked down to see the letter there. Tomoyo pulled his arms to stop him when he bent down to retrieve it.  
  
"No!"  
  
Eriol paused, eyeing the girl. "No?"  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at Eriol. "Please don't. It's pure evil."  
  
"Then that's why I have to see it Tomoyo." He said softly, sitting down beside her on the bed. "If this letter was sent to you, then you must be in danger as well. I'm not going to just let that go." Tomoyo shifted from his gaze guilty. Eriol placed a hand softly on his friend's shoulder and he could feel her shaking. "Tomoyo, you're one of my best friends. Please?"  
  
Finally the girl nodded with her eyes closed with a pained look. Giving her shoulder a last squeeze of comfort, he reached over and picked up the letter.  
  
"Daidouji, you have a losing case in your hands. More will come. As much as you want to avoid, it will be stopping nothing. One can't run from the destined." Eriol read out loud in a hushed tone.  
  
"Tomoyo," Eriol started.  
  
"Don't tell Sakura." She cut in.  
  
"Sakura needs to know about this, Tomo." He said, trying to cheer her up by using her nickname. "We can take more precautions."  
  
"With what? Lock her in a tower?" She demanded furiously. "It's not going to work, Eriol. I don't want to see her more hurt that she already is!"  
  
Eriol observed his friend; her hair was messy and her usual peaceful face was filled with tears and worry. He leaned closer and wrapped his arm around the girl, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Why bear the pain alone?" He asked quietly. "You're not alone in the universe Tomoyo."  
  
The girl sighed and leaned her head against his broad shoulder and she could feel herself slowly relaxing in his embrace. They sat like that without saying a word for a while.  
  
"What should we do now?" Eriol finally asked. "Should we tell Syaoran?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at the letter again. "Yet it states that the whole idea of hiring Syaoran won't stop whatever's going to happen to Sakura." She said. "Eriol, this person knows us. He knows Sakura. He knows me. He knows you and Li. He knows what we're doing. The letter didn't even come with a stamp. Whoever sent it is here already. Before letters were sent to the publishing company and then they would send it to us."  
  
A frown replaced the usual serene look on the young man. "Then we're all equally in danger. Should we call the police?"  
  
"Sakura and I mentioned about them briefly to the publishing company, but they just tossed it aside, saying that most likely people were jealous."  
  
"But the police?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head slightly. "No. Sakura refuses. She says that the police will probably just take it like pranks since we nothing has really happened, just threat notes. Am I right?"  
  
Eriol had to sigh. Being a police in training, in a sense that was all correct. The letters were vague and only those who knew Sakura well or was Sakura herself could have interpreted the meaning behind it all. Perhaps he should ask Syaoran about it. After all, that guy was about a police anyhow.  
  
"I still think we should tell Syaoran though. He knows more about cases than you'll ever want to know. Besides, he is the one protecting Sakura."  
  
"But not Sakura."  
  
"Just not yet, Tomoyo. We'll tell her once we think of something to do." Eriol corrected. "Besides, Sakura will be extremely pissed off if all three of us kept it hidden from her."  
  
"Alright. You'll ask Li tonight"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Arigato, Eriol."  
  
Eriol smiled warmly back as he stood up. "You're one the bravest people I know, Tomoyo." He told her. Bending down he gave her a brief kiss on her forehead. "Now wipe those tears and we'll think of something from here, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded again. It seemed that whenever she was with him alone, her heart seemed to flutter on a totally different rhythm.  
  
-----  
  
"I don't know about this, Eriol. I think we should still tell Kinomoto. She should be making the calls." Syaoran stated firmly, his hand grasping the note. It took all his will power to rip the letter and go after the guy who wanted to harm Sakura. Yet it confused him all the same, to feel that sudden rush of protectiveness.  
  
"We should decide on what to do first."  
  
"Look, Eriol. Here are the facts plain and clear. This guy knows us and he's most likely on campus. He knows who I am and what I'm doing." Syaoran said. "Daidouji's has to be watched, assuming that you have some capability to protect yourself. When the person said, "more will come," he definitely meant that more of us would be harmed. That would only make the three of us targets. I can watch Kinomoto any myself, no problem, but there's the rest of you."  
  
"Makes sense." Eriol replied. "Yet I don't think Sakura would like living with a guy in the same room."  
  
"What are you thinking?" Syaoran asked, giving his friend a weird look. Yet upon seeing the sly smile on his friend's face, he rolled his eyes. "Don't even mention it, Eriol. I don't want to know."  
  
-----  
  
Sakura's eyes glared angrily at the letter then at the three of them. Tomoyo winced and couldn't help but to look away from Sakura's deadly glare.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me about this earlier?" She asked, her voice lethally soft.  
  
"We were tying to think of a way to protect you, and the rest of us as well." Eriol offered, trying to help Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura didn't even respond to his words. Rather, her eyes were on Tomoyo's. "Gomenasai, Sakura." The timid girl whispered, tears dripping down as she bent her face down.  
  
"Tomoyo, from now on, any letter that is not written on who it's from directly goes to me, understand?" She demanded. Sakura whirled to the others. "And that goes to the rest of you. I don't care if you can protect yourselves!"  
  
"Why are you doing this Sakura?" Tomoyo pleaded, looking at her best friend though a curtain of tears. She had changed so much, too much. It pained her to see Sakura like this. This wasn't her. This whole .... stupid thing had been breaking them apart slowly.  
  
Sakura's eyes hardened. "Because I have to." She said tersely. Grabbing her side bag, she turned towards the door. "And Tomoyo, arigato for all you've done." She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "I'll be going now."  
  
Without another word, the girl slipped into the hallway and out of sight. Tomoyo had completely broken down, crying and had thrown herself into Eriol's hug. Syaoran looked briefly at the two before deciding to follow Sakura. After all, she needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to watch her back.  
  
Yet those were just excuses. As he exited the dormitories, he spotted Sakura walking down the path. Following her, he realized for the first time what attracted Sakura to him.  
  
----- Syaoran ----  
  
"Missing something?" I asked. Sakura whirled around, her eyes fiery and automatically had shifted into her fighting stance. Actually, she had been in that cautious mode the moment she left the dorms. Now, I could clearly see how really dangerous she was.  
  
I managed to give her a weak grin, while all the while hiding my emotions. Heck, I never really knew that a woman could be that dangerous. Most likely it was because she was pissed off and she knew martial arts well. The glint in her eyes wasn't a joke; she was dead serious. Heck, if I weren't someone she knew, I'd be dead or close to it by now. I held out the car keys to her and she made a lunge for them and she almost got them if my mind hadn't snapped at the last second.  
  
"Don't tempt me, Li." She spat, the glint in her eyes glowed ominously in the dark.  
  
"Hey, if you're going to party, I'm coming with you." I shrugged, giving her a causal look.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"So, I guess we'll be driving my car since you forget our keys huh?" I continued, pretending not to hear her.  
  
"I'm not going with you."  
  
"You're not?" I gave her my best confused look that I use on Eriol when he wants me to do his dirty work for him. "Oh well then." I walked casually to my car that was parked next to hers and slid into the driver's seat. The car purred softly and the lights turned on.  
  
"Since you're not going, tell Eriol and Daidouji where I left okay?" I asked, knowing that would piss her off. True to my prediction, Sakura was muttering curse words under her breath angrily as she got into the passenger's seat, slapping the door loudly after her. I wisely didn't say anything else.  
  
After twenty minutes of just driving, Sakura finally demanded where we were going.  
  
"Oh just around." I replied. "I thought you might wanted to get out of there."  
  
Sakura made no move to reply to that.  
  
"Well, do you want to talk about what happened in there?" I asked, glancing over at her.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road," She snapped.  
  
I did what I was told, but asked the question again. "Do you?"  
  
"Why even bother?" Sakura demanded. "You don't even know me."  
  
"Because you remind me of myself." I said softly, meaning the words for myself alone, but I know she heard. I avoided her, my eyes not leaving the deserted road. I could feel Sakura's gaze on me, but I shrugged it off. Sighing to myself, I pulled the car over to the curb.  
  
"Watch the car, will you? I'm going out to get us some hot coffee." I ambled off into Starbucks, all the while feeling her eyes watching my every step. I cursed out loud when I tripped over the ledge and I could hear a snicker from behind me. That bitch. I can't figure her out.  
  
I returned shortly with two hot mugs of coffee and passed one to her. For a while we just sat in the car, not saying anything and drinking the warming drink with small sips while watching the steam swirl into the cold autumn evening. Yet despite the drinks, it was still cold, even in the car that we were. And as luck would have it, my heater and broken down a few days ago and I haven't had the time to fix it yet.  
  
"Here." I tossed her my jacket gruffly.  
  
She caught it with a questioning glance but shrugged on the big jacket. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She looked more vulnerable that she did before.  
  
"Why even bother?" Sakura asked again, her voice steady and nonchalant as if she was talking to anything but me.  
  
"You'll get a cold." I replied, avoiding answering the question.  
  
She gave me sarcastic look. "Gee, you're the most understanding man, Li." She said with a dry voice. "My thanks."  
  
"Look, if you're going to act like a bitch, you can get out." I told her angrily. This was one girl who didn't know how to be thankful.  
  
"If only you stop babysitting me." Sakura replied, her chin set stubbornly. "You're hovering everywhere I go and it's just like that stalker who's out there to kill me."  
  
"I'm doing a favor for you." I said coldly, fixing my icy eyes at her. "Frankly I don't care if you die by this so called stalker, but others do. I was practically begged and bribed to come here if you want to know the truth. I have a job and I was looking forward to be promoted. I have my life and I don't see why I have to look over yours."  
  
"But like you said, I don't know you." I finished emotionless. I crumbled my empty paper cup into a paper bag. Not saying another word, I turned don the engine and immediately turned a huge U turn, driving back to the dorms.  
  
Sakura glared, folding her arms across her chest as she looked at the flashing images across the window.  
  
She slammed the door behind her as she stormed off without a backwards glance when we reached the university. I swore under my breath as I watched her go, slamming a hand down on the wheel angrily. Every time I spend some time with her, things go in the wrong way and we end up almost killing each other. There's always sparks of lightening and we're both treading on dangerous grounds.  
  
A soft beep sound awakes me from my anger and I notice that it's already past midnight and almost one. Cursing myself for being such a retard, I quickly scan the grounds for Kinomoto. As much as I hate her, I'm still under the obligation to protect her. Besides, that damned stalker should be lurking around.  
  
I heard a few sickening sounds, suspiciously like someone beating the crap out of someone, and I hurry over, careful to stay in the shadows. Under the dim moonlight I could make out Kinomoto beating some guy. Damn. I pity that guy. From the looks of when Sakura left, she's been tenting up her anger.  
  
She raised him by the neck amazingly and slammed him into the brick wall of the building. "Who the hell are you?" She hissed, her green eyes glinting.  
  
"Please, I," The young fellow stuttered pitifully. "I-I don't know anything. That's the honest truth."  
  
"Bastard." She cursed, the curse words grazing her lips easily. The guy's back made contact with the wall again, this time harder. "Now do you have anything else to tell me?"  
  
The man just coughed painfully, wheezing hard. She must have hit him hard in the lungs. "No."  
  
Without another word, Sakura lifted the guy and threw him over her shoulders and he fell with a sickening sound on the hard ground. "I didn't hear you the first time. Would you mind to repeat that?" Her voice was deadly and laced with poison. It made goose bumps run all over my arms just to hear, or see, Sakura like this.  
  
A crazed laughter escaped the man's lips. "Run." Then his head fell back and he was in deep unconscious.  
  
"Shit." Sakura cursed, kicking the guy's body on the ground. Then, suddenly, she turned around and glared. "You can get out the shadows now." She hissed.  
  
I sighed in defeat and walked out.  
  
"I thought it would be you," Sakura commented lightly, glancing once more at the attacker. "Do you have a phone?"  
  
"What for?" I replied, handing it to her without question.  
  
She shrugged and dialed a number, not bothering to answer me. "Moshi moshi? Verna?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is Sakura. I've disposed another stalker on campus for you girl. You owe me one again. He's down by the north wing by the science department." Sakura said with a slight smirk on her face. "Am I hurt? Do you think I would be? Just get down here. I need my sleep."  
  
I looked at Sakura amazed as she talked on my cell. She talked so lightly about what just happened to those around her. She kept everything hidden inside her. I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't even know she was done talking when the phone was thrust back into my hands.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Sakura gave me a look before sighing out loud. "Well, he attacked me, that bastard did. Not very experience or smart, I should say." She laughed, but it was empty and had a tinge of sadness.  
  
"You're not hurt are you?" I locked my eyes into her surprised green ones. I blinked when the colors of her eyes changed quickly.  
  
"No," Sakura replied. "Anyhow, Verna, the campus police, is coming down here to check this whole thing out."  
  
I let it go; obviously she was hurt in the inside but she wasn't going to let that on. "Did you get much from the guy?"  
  
"No, but enough to know that he's related to the perverted stalker. Addressed me with a few lines of the last note he sent Tomoyo." She replied easily, as if none of it was affecting her. "But, I know this is one person who is loyal to whoever is supporting him. Anyone else who was working for money would of told me everything they knew."  
  
"True. Yet you leave things dangling like this. The man can easily come back and attack you." I pointed out.  
  
"Killing the man would have caused more problem, even if I claimed it was self defense, which it was. Deeper questioning would be conducted and I don't tell." Sakura said.  
  
"You did not kill the man who just attacked you, which makes him indebted to you, but the mastermind behind this all will gain from this. If he is indeed loyal as he is, he may still be worth of some value."  
  
She actually gave me a rare half smile. "You're one of most interesting cops I'll ever meet." She told me. But before I could answer to that, a woman police officer came walking to our direction.  
  
"Verna, here's your little gift, that wanted pervert lurking around the campus town for a while if I remember correctly." Sakura told the woman cop who was tall and black hair into a bun with grave ore eyes.  
  
"Damn, Sakura, I should stop being surprised, but hell, I can't but have a little pity for the next guy who looks at you in a romantic way." The older woman grinned, her whole teeth flashing against her bronze skin. "Or rather, in your words, crossed-eyed and perverted?"  
  
Sakura gave another half smile, which surprised me. She hardly ever smiled and this was another person, other than Tomoyo, Eriol, and most likely her family though I've never met them, she smiled to.  
  
"So, whose this to be unscathed?" Verna nudged her head towards me.  
  
Sakura eyed me warily from the corner of her eyes. "Just some friend of Tomoyo's." She replied vaguely.  
  
Verna grinned towards me. "Well, nice to meet some male she doesn't beat the crap out of. I'm Verna, the campus police here."  
  
"Uh, Li Syaoran." I replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it.  
  
"Yeah, well, see to this guy he's in the jail cell. And Verna, I want a special eye on him, okay?" Sakura said.  
  
The cop looked a bit surprised at the request, but shrugged it off. "That perverted huh? Well, I'll see what I can do. Remember, I need a written account of this whole thing since you're obviously not coming to station."  
  
"Hai. I appreciate it, Verna." Sakura walked off towards the direction the dorms and I followed after bidding the woman, who was now talking on her cell, goodbye.  
  
She walked quickly and briskly, not even bothering to look back to see if I was catching up to her. What am I thinking? She doesn't care one or the other what happens to my anyhow. I bid her a quick goodnight and watched until she safely entered her room before I entered mine.  
  
Yet I found myself staring into the darkness at the ceiling. Eriol had fallen asleep already and I listened to the rhythmic sound of his even breathing. I sighed and rolled over to my side, facing the door that connected the bathroom that led to Sakura and Tomoyo's room. I wondered what she was thinking, how she was feeling. She locked herself into a tightly sealed box and she was even closing herself away from Tomoyo.  
  
This was breaking their strong bonds of friendship apart. And this, I knew, was the purpose of the crazed stalker when he sent the letter to Tomoyo. He knew.  
  
And when morning came, I heard a surprised sob.  
  
Yet it didn't surprise me to see Sakura and all her belongings removed from the room she once shared with her best friend.  
  
-----  
  
How was it? I know, it took me forever to update, but I have a lot of tests and I have midterms in a week. Also, I'm so busy with college applications and all that other junk, like filling out forms, giving envelops for teacher recommendation letters, finding midyear report forms, and all that. I don't think you'd want to hear it all. Anyhow, I'll be updating lesser and lesser as college applications pressure closer since it's a major part of my life here. I hope it'll be all right with you guys. BUT! When I'm done, I'll have loads of free time to write and update often! And write new stories! I have so many new ideas popping in my head and I have to resist writing them right now!  
  
Anyhow, your reviews are a wonderful moral support! I thank you guys more than you think! Also, for those who have reviewed for ADOHE, thank you! My second story could only be a success because of you all!  
  
Xoxo,  
  
Iris Dreamer! 


	4. Torn Vulnerability

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Arigato.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my new fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my one last stab at the SATs, through college essays, countless college searching, and college applications of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
Oh! And I finally did well on my SATs! Whoo hoo! After many pitiful chances, my score actually improved by 180 points in my October SAT I! Can you believe that? Now I have a grand total of 1420. Good and bad; that just meant I have to change my college list and start filling out some new applications. Anyhow, super happy now! Hehe.  
  
And tremendous apologies for not being able to update frequently. Senior year is hectic and suicidal. That's all I have to say.  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.....). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: To all those who have stuck with me since step one and everyone else who has joined me along the way.  
  
Sapphire Melody: Thanks!  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: Thanks for all those wonderful compliments! Surely I don't deserve all of them though!  
  
Horselover Girl: Coming from you, that was really nice: spending the time and effort to write a review for me. Thank you.  
  
Kura-Chan: Arigato.  
  
Daz: Hey you! Glad you like this even if I'm having a bit low of inspiration lately. Thanks for making me laugh endlessly.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Thanks! And while we're all hooting for Syaoran, let's give a cheer for Sakura as well. As for swimming? Well, we don't have a swim team at my school. Instead, there is a badminton team, so I guess that's next best. Oh, and soccer is totally awesome. Even though I suck, I love watching it!  
  
Moon Guardian 41: Hell yeah! Thanks girl! I should be the one thanking you though for being such a great person and reader!  
  
Enchantress Azure: Hehe, I have so much suspense in me that it's going to blow. I so much want to blurt out everything but I can't. Instead, I'll just have to torture you guys the slow way. Heh that sounded so evil! Anyhow, thanks for reading and understanding how busy I am!  
  
Hana Tenshi Himkeo: Hey, Sakura's the strong feminist girl here! Martial arts expert and all that. Besides, the guy deserved it. Let's give a hand to girl power! Okay... I'm getting a bit too hyper or maybe its because I'm writing this so late at night.  
  
Cyan Moon: Yeah, it's a bit of a twist, having Sakura be all angles. However, she wasn't always like that so keep that in mind. It's still inside her!  
  
Sweet Baby Gurl: Another romanticist like me. Hehe. Things are going to be progressing slower, at least with Sakura and Syaoran. She's been hurt so many times. However, with Eriol and Tomoyo, who knows? Read on!  
  
Dragon Star 03: Despite the fact that Sakura's different, her side of placing her friends before herself is still there. I'm glad you noticed. Happy reading and many thanks.  
  
Lone WOLF: Hehe, I love reading your reviews. They seem every.... You. Hehe. Not much of a compliment, but hey, it's one! And whoever said of putting Sakura and Syaoran together? Hehe, just kidding. Just read on and I won't spoil the story for you. And I'm glad you liked the part where Syaoran tripped while going out to buy coffee. After all, I had to place some comic relief someplace. Many thanks!  
  
Dancer5: Thanks! Yeah, it's a bit harder to write in a male perspective but I hope it makes some sense! All males out there, what do you think?  
  
Time Warp: No worries. I'm just glad you're reading this!  
  
Dee: Thank you!  
  
Illusioner 1412: Thank you times three for all three reviews you've given me.  
  
CCS Reader: Sorry for not updating soon! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Red-Emerald: Thank you. Done well in SATs as you might know if you read my author's note, but not so well on midterms. Sigh. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now but work harder. Once again, thanks!  
  
Lauren: Thank you!  
  
And to all those who did not review or I have missed, special thanks to you too! Go out and conquer the world!  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER FOUR: Torn Vulnerability  
  
----- Syaoran -----  
  
Sakura had slipped away, silently in early dawn, while everyone was sleeping. All of her belongings were moved away; even the bed sheets were gone, giving an eerie feeling in the room that used to have a warm feeling of friendship inside. Now, all that was left was the tattered remains. Tomoyo had immediately gone to their resident counselor, but the older woman didn't have much information. All she had was a brief letter from Sakura that she had decided to find an apartment for herself and that all the needed process and the administration office already passed paper work.  
  
She had planned to do it for a long time already, apparently from the time around her first letter actually. I had learned that from Ms. Ivy when I went to talk to her privately and Eriol had confirmed it was around that time period. It would tear Tomoyo too much, for the whole thing was a shock to her; her best friend had left without a word of goodbye. All that was left for her was a brief letter, telling Tomoyo not to worry and that she was sorry.  
  
But of course she worried. Eriol moved into Sakura's former place in Tomoyo's room, which was probably a good thing. She would be protected and at the same time have a close friend whom she could confide in.  
  
Now all that was left was for me to seek Sakura out. Ms. Ivy wasn't sure of the location of where Sakura had moved into, but it was vaguely in some apartment building on some apart of Tokyo that was relatively safe. Yet, Tomoyo was deeply worried and Eriol had decided that it would be better that I went alone.  
  
I sighed to myself, running a hand through my unruly hair. Funny how I'm acting doing this actually. Two weeks ago, I wouldn't have even bothered. I would have ditched everything and went back to my work. Yet, I was part of this and I couldn't let go even if I wanted to. Something bound me to her.  
  
After a fair amount of questioning and driving around in my black jeep, I finally came upon a normal apartment building where a nice lady in a nearby supermarket told me she had seen a girl with the looks of Sakura enter earlier that morning. The moment I walked in, a lady around sixty looked up and smiled warmly at me.  
  
"Ohayo, young man. Looking or renting?" She asked.  
  
"Ohayo," I greeted back, giving her a polite smile. "I'm looking for someone actually. Does a Sakura Kinomoto live here?"  
  
A sparkle lighted up in the woman's eyes. "She's a poor duckling," The landowner clucked sympathetically. "Came in early this morning looking like a lost puppy. She's been hurt and frightened in the past, hasn't she? Her eyes were cloudily and you could see all her sorrow buried inside of her. One day it's going to kill her if she can't let it all out in some form." She stopped, eyeing me up and down. "You her boyfriend?"  
  
"No," I replied as calmly as I could. Even though what the lady said was correct, I couldn't help thinking that it was none of her business. "May I ask which room she's in? Her friends are quite worried."  
  
"Oh, dear my, gomen." The lady quickly apologized. "I've rented her room 205 on the second floor but she was so tired yesterday that I told her to sleep in one of my guest rooms. She's still sleeping right now, I'm afraid."  
  
Okay, so the woman wasn't that bad. "Arigato," I bowed slightly to her. "That was very generous of you to do so."  
  
She flapped her hand at me, telling me that the thanks weren't necessary. "Well, come in then, young man. I was just about to prepare breakfast and you can help me. After that, you can fill me on some holes and help me move her belongings upstairs."  
  
-----  
  
"So Li, how did you end up here?" She passed Syaoran a hot cup of coffee after all the dirty dishes were piled in the sink. "Or rather," The lady looked over her steaming mug, "how did Kinomoto end up here?"  
  
"I don't think I should tell, considering that it is her private situation. Although she's been having some troubles lately and she decided that living in the university campus wasn't that great of an idea."  
  
"I see." Gran, which was what everyone in the building called the landlady, didn't question any further. She looked the clock hanging on the wall. "Kinomoto should be up soon and I'm going to make something hot for her. Would you mind moving her stuff for her? Here's the key."  
  
Syaoran took the key and proceeded to carry the many bags up the stairs. When he was done, Sakura was already at the table, looking drawn and vulnerable, her hands wrapped tightly against the hot mug as if it were her lifeline. Her eyes flickered up when she heard him enter. He was surprised when she saw them soften a bit.  
  
"Better?" Syaoran asked, not meaning his voice to come out so gruff.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and then quickly turned her attention back to the kind lady. "Arigato."  
  
"Don't thank me child, but you should know better than to come by yourself so early in the morning! And with so many bags." Gran replied in a motherly fashion. "But that's all the past. Drink up; you'll feel better afterwards."  
  
Sakura obeyed, looking like a broken doll in her large t-shirt and sweat pants.  
  
"Mm. Doesn't that feel better? Now Li has moved all your belongings upstairs, in room 205. Yes, sweet, that's the room I'm renting you. But you have to promise me to take better care for yourself. If you need some motherly fussing over yourself, you come on down here, you understand?" The way Gran said it; there was no room for Sakura to protest.  
  
"Arigato. This means a lot to me."  
  
"Nothing dearie. This young gentleman came early to look for you."  
  
Sakura looked up, her bright eyes with surprise met his calm, imperturbable face. She stood up from her seat, bowed to Gran and left the room with Syaoran behind her. He opened the door and she saw that most of her stuff had been placed and organized. Her bed sheets were on her bed as well as her blanket and pillow. Her books were neatly stacked on a simple desk in the corner while it faced a window. A few other necessities were placed and she was touched that he honored her privacy and did not look through her clothes and other stuff.  
  
"Arigato, Li." Sakura whispered, looking at everything. "Even though I've yelled at you endlessly and dragged you down into this crap I'm in, you still treat me like a human being."  
  
"You got Daidouji really worked up that morning. Eriol has moved in with Tomoyo since she can't really get over the shock. I'll call them later to tell you that you're okay." Syaoran replied calmly.  
  
"I don't get it." Sakura cried frustrated. "Why? Why are you doing this? You're supposed to walk away from this, before you can't, like Tomoyo. I should have left earlier, but I was being stupid and naïve." She locked her fiery green eyes at him. "Why are you even bothering?"  
  
Syaoran thought it over. "I'm a cop." He said finally. "I have a duty to fulfill and I'm not one of those who leave it undone without accepting responsibility."  
  
"You're not obligated to be my bodyguard." She replied. "Leave."  
  
He locked gazes with her, his amber eyes piercing. "I ditch my friends either." He said in a quiet tone. Then he looked away, heading for the door. "There's a pay phone down the hall. I'll go call Eriol to tell him that you're okay." He walked away briskly, without another word and before she could even say something.  
  
Sakura came out from the shower, her hair damp and a towel around her shoulders when Syaoran came back from a long phone call.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" He asked, sitting a chair.  
  
"We?" She echoed, her eyes flashing. "You helping me out earlier does not mean there is a we." Sakura told him. "I'm grateful and that's it. You can return to the university."  
  
Syaoran actually liked her temper more than her vulnerable side. At least he knew she was gaining more control over herself and the situation around her. She would be all right now. "Girl, you're just going to have to accept it. I've moved in next door, after talking to Eriol for an hour. We've decided that if we split, things might be a little better. Eriol can protect Daidouji."  
  
"And you'll protect me?" Sakura filled in. "Why does it seem that every girl needs protecting? Why can't it be the other way around?" She asked, her feminine side kicking in.  
  
"Stick with it girl." Syaoran smirked. "It's not going to change anytime soon."  
  
Sakura cursed loudly. It was a while before she stopped. "How's Tomoyo?"  
  
"In tears." He replied. "Shocked is putting it lightly. You damn scared her out of her guts Kinomoto. She's lucky she had Eriol as a friend there."  
  
The girl sighed. "Tomoyo was always more emotional, and more observant as well. She's extremely perceptive, and she empathizes more than she should sometimes." Sakura said quietly. "I had been thinking of moving quiet a while."  
  
"And perhaps that's better."  
  
Her laugh was harsh as a crow's and overwhelmed with bitterness. "I hope. I damn know well that this fucking pervert wants to break the trust between Tomoyo and me. I'm very aware of that, and so has Tomoyo. Perhaps being away where I can't hurt her more than I have already is better."  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to say. It was clear that she was worried, more than she was willing to show. Instead he changed the topic.  
  
"Well, it's the weekends and I have to head back to the university to get all my stuff and file out that paper work." He said casually. But Sakura knew what he was asking, and it made her frightened.  
  
"They do have the address and phone number here." Syaoran pointed out lightly. "Might as well explain it to their faces and face the music."  
  
Sakura sighed and reached over to grab her bag. "I'm letting you win only because I'm too tired to fight against you."  
  
"Sore loser," He shot back with a cocky grin. Syaoran had forgotten how hard her punches were, and they hurt. Grumbling, he followed her to his car.  
  
-----  
  
Tomoyo flung herself at her best friend, wrapping her arms tight around the rigid shoulders. "Never, ever do that again. Promise me Saku." She blabbered through her tears. "Did you know how frightened I was? It felt like you really had left me, all alone in this forsaken universe. It ripped me into pieces, Saku."  
  
Sakura eyes softened, a light glow in her eyes that was very rare as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "Gomenasai, Tomoyo." She whispered. "Gomenasai."  
  
The girl finally pulled away, her eyelashes wet. "Good. Now that you're back, I can find a way to reason with you. You don't have to leave do you?"  
  
Sakura smiled sadly. "That's already decided, Tomoyo. I should have done it a long time ago, that way you wouldn't have been hurt. You're my best friend and seeing you involved in this crap is more than I can stand."  
  
Eriol swiftly intervened. "Sakura has a point Tomoyo. It's a tactic police use all the time. Dividing the target is a good idea and there is more protection both ways. Besides, Syaoran will be staying with Sakura. Things will be fine." He reassured.  
  
Tomoyo quickly looked over to the young man who was arguing with their resident counselor. Obviously, the woman was not happy with him moving so suddenly. It was amusing to watch Syaoran when he towered over the short lady who only reached his chest.  
  
"Tomoyo, look at it this way." Sakura suddenly said. "You were always complaining how about I never let a guy come near me within a foot without chopping their heads off." She smirked. "With Li, he'll just probably get some serious damage, but nothing hugely critical."  
  
Eriol laughed when Syaoran, who apparently heard what she had said, gave Sakura a sweet smile before sticking his middle finger to her.  
  
"You should count yourself lucky, Tomoyo. I mean, you get to be with Eriol who's a sweet, understanding, and handsome man while I get to be with some immature, conceited loser. Who's benefiting here?" Sakura continued with a cocky grin on her face.  
  
"Obviously you." Syaoran said sweetly. "I have so many women on my list, you should be thankful. They would all die of jealousy if they heard I was living next to you."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes wide and looked around in the empty hallway that only contained the four of them. "Where? I don't see long lines of women. You should get your eyes checked, Li. And while you're doing that, check you head as well. I think there's a bit too much arrogance and hot air inside."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but crack a smile behind her hand and Eriol was grinning in the open. Sakura was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a lofty grin on her face.  
  
"Paybacks are hell," Syaoran whispered as he passed her to get into his room.  
  
"Well, I have to go find some people. Someone call me when Li's done packing." Sakura said, pushing herself from the wall and sauntering down the hallway with her hands in her pockets.  
  
Tomoyo looked at each other, processing what had just happened. Yet all that they could come up with was a smile and a shrug. "Huh. So, Tomoyo, how about we go grab some coffee? Syaoran will call me or Saku when he's done anyways."  
  
The girl nodded, feeling much better. She sniffled for the last time, grabbed her purse and headed out the door after Eriol.  
  
-----  
  
"What the hell?" Sakura yelled, as she opened the door of her closet. This was supposed to be her closet, not some door connected to Syaoran's room!  
  
He gave her his infamous smirk. "Now I know why women have closets." He said. "If you wanted to see me that much, you could of told me. No need to hide in the dark, Kinomoto."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"Such harsh words for a lady." He clucked.  
  
"Moron." Sakura yelled once more before grabbing her clothes and slamming the door shut with a loud bang that echoed. She could hear his obnoxious laughter across the thing walls. Damn him.  
  
She walked out of her room with her bags and keys a few minutes afterwards. Sakura quickly slid past Syaoran's door and dashed for the stairs. To her dismay, Syaoran was at the bottom of the stairs, his arms folded behind his head. He turned around as he heard her muttering a string of curses words under her breath.  
  
"Where are you going? You're always gone on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday afternoons." He asked directly. She cursed under her breath. After two weeks of living so close to each other, Sakura knew he'd find out sooner or later. It was just the matter of time.  
  
"None of your business. I never recalled that I hired some babysitter where I ask permission where I go first. Should I ask you if I can breath now?" Sakura retorted sarcastically. "Now if you please, get out of my way."  
  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran repeated passively, as if Sakura had never spoke.  
  
"Practice." She quickly replied.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Just how stupid do you think I am?" He demanded. "Cough it up Kinomoto."  
  
She sighed loudly. "I just have to go somewhere alright?" She squeezed pass him and out the apartment's heavy blue door. Sakura was already walking down the street when Syaoran caught up to her.  
  
"At least I could give you a ride to where ever you're going?" He asked. Usually he knew Sakura would have driven, but her car had been sent to fix a day ago.  
  
"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Sakura mocked, repeating his words. "I'm not going to get into your car and lead you where I'm going!"  
  
"Sensei!" A little voice piped up. Syaoran's head snapped up in the direction of the little girl's voice. In front of them was a little girl around seven with her ebony hair tied into a ponytail. Beside her was an older girl, around fourteen.  
  
Syaoran's eyes darted over to Sakura's questionably. Yet before she could reply, the little girl had already thrown herself around Sakura's waist, looking up with her big adorable eyes.  
  
Sakura's eyes immediately softened as she patted the girl's head. "Hi Ayumi. What are you doing here?"  
  
Ayumi smiled brightly and let go of Sakura. She ran back to where the older girl was and pulled her over. "This is my older sister, Sakura Sensei! Her name's Miki!"  
  
Sakura nodded to the older girl who bowed slightly back.  
  
"I live around here." The girl continued with a happy grin. She suddenly looked at her sister. "Please, can I please go to school with Sensei today? Please?"  
  
Her sister laughed. "Is that alright with you?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Well,"  
  
"Of course it's alright. I was just about get my car and give Kinomoto a lift." Syaoran filled in, giving Sakura a bright smile.  
  
Miki nodded. "Arigato."  
  
"It's no problem." Syaoran smiled gallantly. Immediately, Ayumi launched herself towards him.  
  
She peered up at him with wide innocent eyes. "You're handsome." She declared. "Are you Sensei's boyfriend?"  
  
"Ayumi!" Miki scolded, rescuing Sakura who knew what not to say. "I want you to be on your best behavior today okay? No bothering Kinomoto or her friend okay?"  
  
The little girl nodded obediently.  
  
Soon the three of them were in Syaoran's black jeep with Sakura sitting in the passenger seat and Ayumi in the back. However, she slid off her seat and positioned herself between the two front seats, peering at the two older adults curiously who were not talking.  
  
"Sensei, who's the really handsome man?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Ayumi, I wouldn't describe him as that handsome." Sakura told her lightly.  
  
"But I think he is," The girl replied stubbornly. "I really like his eyes. They light up every time he laughs. And he's very tall, taller than you sensei. And," The girl paused, studying Syaoran who was trying hard not to laugh. "And his hair is messy!" She finally pronounced, not knowing what to say.  
  
Sakura smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Hair messy, yes. Handsome, no."  
  
Ayumi peered at her teacher curiously. "Well I think he is!" she turned her attention to Syaoran. "You're the most handsome man in the world." She told him.  
  
He chuckled. "Why, thank you Ayumi! I think you're the sweetest, most kawaii little girl I've ever known."  
  
Her eyes widened from the unexpected compliment. "More than Sakura Sensei?"  
  
Syaoran paused, looking over at Sakura who had the weirdest expression on her face. "Hm. What do you think?" He asked slyly.  
  
"I think Sakura Sensei is the most beautiful girl I've ever known. She's really good at marital arts too! And she's really kind and she makes me laugh. And," the energetic voice faded off.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked curiously, turning around to face the girl as he slowed down to a stop in front of the red light.  
  
Ayumi leaned over and placed her mouth near his ear and whispered, "She's single." The girl then pulled away, giggling. "My sister told me that." She cocked her head cutely. "What does that mean?"  
  
"What does what mean?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing!" Ayumi sang cheerfully. Smartly, she sat back down into her seat. They quickly came in front of a gym and Ayumi slid out from the car quickly, dashing towards her friends who were waiting by the door.  
  
Sakura eased herself from her seat and headed out the car when Syaoran's hand on her wrist pulled her back gently. She scowled at him. "Hands off."  
  
"Call me when you're done. I'll pick you up, sensei." He teased. "Have fun teaching marital arts to those little adorable midgets."  
  
She yanked her hand away and slammed the door shut after her. Damn him. Now he knew everything. Walking between the crowd of little kids, she opened the glass doors and ushered them all in.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran was still amused when he arrived at the gym early. After a bit of asking, he learned from a helpful mother who had dropped her child off at the gym the time when class ended. So, he was here a whole forty minutes early to watch Sakura teach. That surprised him, but then in a sense it did not. It was obvious Sakura had a soft heart and she only trusted those innocent children who wouldn't betray that trust. Her eyes had a glow and her cheeks were flushed. The light the shone from the upper windows gave her a halo effect on her auburn hair.  
  
She really was quite pretty, just like Ayumi had said.  
  
Then Syaoran frowned and shook his head. Where the hell had that come from? All right, admittedly Sakura was pretty and even above average. But falling for her? No. Things like that just didn't happened. Besides, after this whole thing was over, he'd leave and everything would fall back to normal.  
  
Syaoran turned away from his thoughts to watching Sakura teach with utmost patience with the little kids and correcting their punches and kicks. Most of them were adequate, but there were a few of them who were really quite skilled, like Ayumi. Then another lady, older than Sakura by a new years, with raven black hair tied into two pigtails in a blue shirt and black shorts came through the door.  
  
Sakura stopped her movements and smiled, a small one that showed that she was just being polite. Though Syaoran couldn't see what they were talking about from his point of view, he could tell that Sakura wasn't really comfortable around her. It seemed that the older girl was doing most of the talking.  
  
He was surprised to see that both girls got into a fighting stance. Sakura, slowing down her moves as a demonstration, attacked the black haired girl who blocked easily. Yet he could still tell that Sakura was much better.  
  
Suddenly the black haired girl whispered something in her ear and Sakura's head snapped up. Her green eyes bored into Syaoran's unmercifully. Turning and directing something to the other girl and her students, she strode over, full of dignity and grace.  
  
"Li, why are you here?" She demanded in an angry whisper.  
  
"Well, I was just around here so I decided to come here earlier." Syaoran cocked his head and looked at the little kids behind her who was now listening to the other girl. "You're a good teacher."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Oh, only around thirty minutes." He replied casually. "Who is the other girl who just came in?"  
  
"Someone." Sakura responded shortly.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"None of your business." The girl told him bluntly, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Now that you're done, you may leave."  
  
"But I."  
  
Sakura cut him off with a glare.  
  
"Look! It's the really handsome man I told you about!" Ayumi was thrilled. She dragged her best friend over and pointed at Syaoran. "See?"  
  
The girl beside her nodded shyly, while observing him through the corners of her dark blue eyes.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Hello again Ayumi. Maybe I'll see you talk to you some other time? I have to talk to," His eyes darted to Sakura, "your sensei right now. Okay?"  
  
Ayumi nodded obediently and the two girls ran off, but they could still hear the girl's whispers, "I bet he's sensei's boyfriend!"  
  
Sakura's scowl was deepening and a low growl was in her throat. She looked like she was about to punch him any moment from her movements of clenching her right hand over and over again. Finally, when all the students had left, Sakura rounded on him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Leave." She demanded. Syaoran eyed her, wondering why she was acting so weird. Normally, she didn't care one way or the less. Yet before he could ask what was wrong, the black haired girl walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, Saku, whose this?" The girl smiled.  
  
"Just some acquaintance of mine." Sakura said shortly.  
  
"Oh? Then I assume this hottie is single?"  
  
"Mira, I'm in a conversation right now." Sakura bristled. "I'll clean up and lock up today."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Mira eyed Syaoran with her light brown eyes. "And, arigato Kinomoto."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Only when the sound of the door slammed shut did Sakura speak again. "Seriously, Li. I told you not to come, and yet you still come, and early if I might add."  
  
"Look, Kinomoto, I was just around here and I decided to come here to watch you teach. Is there anything wrong with that? Why are you so secretive about this whole thing?" Syaoran shot back.  
  
"Because it's my own damn business. I don't need some stranger to come into my life and be a part of it." She hissed angrily, her eyes wild with anger.  
  
"Don't give me this shit Kinomoto. We've been through fucking conversation before. I'm going to be here for a while and stick with that." Syaoran let out his breath loudly. "I don't like this situation any better than you do. Hell, I have my own life too. I don't need this, just like you don't."  
  
"So we might as well cope with it?" Sakura asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes." His eyes dark and grave and never wavered from the girl's sight.  
  
It was now her turn to sigh. "Alright. Truce." Sakura gave in wearily.  
  
"Good." His shoulders relaxed and his posture seemed to spread out like water instead of being solid. "Now let's just get home."  
  
"Fine." It was the first time actually she had actually agreed to him.  
  
-----  
  
Truce does not mean friends. Hell, the two were constantly in fights with Sakura winning most of them. She had, the moment they got back, gone to Gran about the door problem. When the old landlady failed to find the key that locked the door between the two rooms, Sakura immediately had gone to a nearby store to buy thick roles of duck tape.  
  
Syaoran didn't tell her, but he could break through the door if he really wanted to since only Sakura's side was lathered with brown tape. He respected her privacy by all means. If he even dared to think of it, he'd been unconscious at the nearest hospital with at least five major injuries.  
  
He could tape up his side, but he just had that feeling. And by experience, his sixth sense was usually true.  
  
Kami save us.  
  
-----  
  
How was it? I know I took a long time to update, but I've been really busy lately! Forgive me, but as you guys all know, I'm in my senior year. Adding to the fact that I've been slacking off on college applications, my GPA has gone down. I might as well say goodbye to by 3.8 GPA average I've worked so hard on. Darn those schools that need midyear reports!  
  
Anyhow, please don't keep your hopes high as in when I'll be updating soon. I write bits and parts when inspiration comes, but usually I'm brooding over my college essays!  
  
Thanks so much for your ultimate patience and greatness! You guys all rock!  
  
Iris Dreamer (Rainbow Dreamer) 


	5. Wavering Courage

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Arigato.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my new fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my one last stab at the SATs, through college essays, countless college searching, and college applications of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
Oh, since a reader told me that it was sometimes confusing when I change point of views, here's how I change views:  
  
----- Means third person and the passage of time while ----- name ----- means that person's point of view. Like ----- Syaoran ----- would be in Syaoran's point of view. I hope that clears all confusion. I'll label the first few just in case.  
  
Also, as a forewarning, this chapter contains serious cussing towards the end of the chapter due to some violence. Just as a warning to those who dislike cursing. Funny actually that I approve of cursing, but my works are full of it. Hehe. Anyhow, have fun reading this chapter, but I think my story's going to be full of angst.  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.....). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: Da Shy Girl: thank you!  
  
HanaTenshiHimeko: Ironically, your wish for a combat does come true. How evil you and me are. Oh dear, this chapter isn't very happy towards the end. Anyhow, I hope you like it though.  
  
Illusioner 1412: Thank you.  
  
Sakurapetalsandtears: Hehe, I'm glad you like the part where Sakura taped her door. I hope you'll enjoy the comical relief moments in this chapter.  
  
Hououza: Thank you. I know I've taken a huge detour from Sakura and Syaoran's character, but I'm glad you like it all the same.  
  
Dragonstar03: Thanks.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: I love such long reviews! Your prediction (that Ayumi is her child) is quite interesting. Who knows, maybe it will come true! Haha, tennis and badminton. I constantly argue with a friend of mine which is better, badminton or tennis. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Ayunli/Kharin: Thank you. Hm, making my chapters longer? Hm, I would also like to make them longer, but that would mean longer updates. Besides, most of my chapters are around 20 pages on Word.  
  
Tk: Hehe, ah, so most of us out there are just dying to see how Sakura and Syaoran get together. It seems pretty much impossible, but just watch. With a few magical strokes of the keyboard, who knows what I can conjure?  
  
Time Warp: Thanks; especially for pointing out that changing views are confusing. I hope it makes more sense after my brief explanation.  
  
Red-Emerald: Thanks!  
  
Lildragongurl28: Would it be all right if I just addressed you May next time in the special thanks list? LoL, I'm lazy and May is a much easier name to remember. Did I tell you I have a friend named May? Anyhow, hahah, "I'm lovin it," from MacDonalds. And I'm glad how much you like Syaoran in this story because so am I!  
  
Enchantress Azure: Hey! As for who Mira is, you'll know later. Haha, I always leave you guys hanging in suspense, don't I? Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: Thanks for being an ever-there reader and reviewer! You don't know how much that means to me, so thanks!  
  
Yami Eli: Keep reading and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dancer: I love it how you quote from my story, makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside. Thanks!  
  
Daz: Hey you! Glad you're still reading this and finding it interesting!  
  
Innocence8: Sorry for updating so slow, but it is my senior year and I have applications to finish and send out. Please be ultimately patience with me! Many thanks! Oh, and thanks for reviewing my other fics as well.  
  
Cyan Moon: Oh yay! Another rainbow lover like me! And cool, acroiris means rainbow! Pretty cool! How do you pronounce that word? Like how it looks? And Ayumi, I guess she does seem like the little Sakura we all used to know huh? As for your request for a guy in a giant bear costume (like what Touya wears when he's working in the anime, like passing out balloons or the huge white rabbit costume with a red flower in the Second Movie), I'll be thinking about it. Hehe.  
  
AND TO THOSE WHO I HAVE FORGOTTEN (not really, I'd never really forget you guys, I'm just a little absentminded), THANK YOU and I hope you guys like the chapter.  
  
----- CHAPTER FIVE: Wavering Courage  
  
----- Tomoyo -----  
  
It had been exactly three weeks and two days since Sakura and Syaoran moved out the university campus. It's also three weeks and two days since Eriol's been living with me in the same room. I know I should be more caring about Sakura, but somehow I just can't get him out of my mind. Okay, so maybe he is hot, caring, sweet, and all that, but he's one of my best friends! How much would Eriol freak out if he knew that I had liked him since we first met in fourth grade? It would definitely chaste our friendship and that's something I can't afford. No, he's too good of a friend.  
  
I sigh and open my eyes to look at the white ceiling. Turning on my side, I looked over to where Sakura's stuff used to be and where Eriol's possessions now where. It was a big change from Sakura's. I missed that huge white cloth of hers that she had taped to the wall next to her bed where she had written her thoughts on it that came to her mostly from her dreams and experience. Instead, Eriol had chosen to leave it plain. His bed was neatly made and his side of the room immaculately kept. Seriously, he was the most perfect man. He cooked, cleaned, washed, and did everything else that any woman would love. Added onto that, he was totally empathic and romantic.  
  
"What in the world has gotten into you Tomoyo?" I ask myself out loud. The question echoed in the room and stayed in my head like a broken record that could only remember that single line.  
  
Yet before I could come up with an answer, a slight knocking was heard. I swung my legs off the bed and went to the door while running my fingers I my hair to make myself more presentable.  
  
"Hey, it's your room as well. You don't have to knock." I told Eriol with a slight smile on my face.  
  
"I don't want to barge in on you while you're changing." He responded in a polite manner. "Besides, my hands were full with breakfast and I'm too lazy to find my key."  
  
I laughed lightly before remembering something. "Breakfast?" I echoed.  
  
Eriol grinned and walked past me into our room. I closed it after him and sat down next to him on his bed.  
  
"Well, you see Tomoyo, it was like this. I was sleeping perfectly well and suddenly I had this really good dream of me eating donuts! Every flavor I could imagine and all of it was for me. Just as I was done admiring the glaze on my freshly baked donut and was about to take a bite, I fell out of my bed! Can you believe that?" Eriol said. "So, I decided to get up and drive to the nearest Dunkin Donuts. And I got there right after their first batch, so walah! I present you here with one of each flavor they had ready with hot coffee."  
  
I could barely contain my laughter. "Did you really?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, yes. There are muffins inside because I just couldn't help it. Those blueberry muffins and cranberry ones were just too tempting to resist."  
  
I eyed him skeptically. Eriol was not usually like this. "Are you okay Eriol? You seem a little weird this morning."  
  
"Not at all Tomoyo." He replied, more like to his normal self every moment. "Please, do help yourself. I'll be fine right after I've had my share of donuts and muffins."  
  
I smiled and reached over for my own personal favorite. Our breakfast pretty much covered his whole bed and leaving just enough space for Eriol and I to lean against the wall to chat.  
  
I can't remember a more relaxing morning ever since the whole thing happened, starting even before Sakura's hate mail. I leaned towards him, a smile stuck on my face. Eriol shifted and moved an arm casually around me while mastering to eat his lemon cream donut left-handedly.  
  
After shaking out Eriol's blanket that covered with sugar and placing the remaining delights into zip lock bags, I went to the bathroom to change and freshen up. It was then my phone ran loudly.  
  
"I'll get it Tomoyo." Eriol called. "You take your time." Still, I came out a few minutes later with my hair dripping wet.  
  
"Who is it?" I mouthed.  
  
Eriol grinned and passed me the phone despite the loud shrieking from the other end.  
  
"Moshi moshi. This is Tomoyo speaking." I greeted politely. After all, I was the one who made the person wait.  
  
"What? Where did Eriol go? And I was just on the brink of squeezing some information out of him!" A voice complained loudly. "Girl, choose your timing better next time will you?"  
  
"I'll remember that next time Meiling." I replied dryly.  
  
She laughed, her laughter ringing in my ears. "Oh well, since he's gone I might as well talk to you now. So how are you guys holding up? Sakura told me on her last call that she moved out."  
  
"Yeah." I said saddening.  
  
"Hey, stop dragging all the blame on yourself. Heck, I'm not even there right now so you can stop moping about Tomoyo!" Meiling said sternly. "Anyhow, I didn't call to lecture you, girl. I was just wondering how you were by yourself."  
  
"But I,"  
  
"Wait, let me rephrase that." Her friend cut in. "Rather, how are you doing with Eriol by yourself in one room? Girl, I never knew you to be one who acts that fast!" She chuckled with laughter.  
  
"Meiling!" I denied horribly. I could just picture her with her evil smile. Thank god she wasn't here or else she would have teased me to death, especially with the blush that was starting to gather on my pale cheeks. "Who told you that? Sakura?"  
  
"Who else? So, poor Saku's all alone while you have the hottie that you've had a crush on for years! That hardly seems fair for the poor girl!"  
  
I grinned, an evil thought pooling in my mind. "Didn't our dear Saku tell you anything? She's living right next store to her own guy who's her bodyguard right now."  
  
"No way! I knew she had one, but I never would dream that! Which reminds me, you guys never told me his name."  
  
"I didn't?" I asked, twining the cord around my finger. "He's Syaoran Li. Some friend of Eriol's and some police in training I think."  
  
"Uh, Meiling? Are you still there?" More than a minutes' silence had passed and I was beginning to worry. She usually would have been pumping information about him right now talking a mile by the minute. However, only suspense remained.  
  
Finally she spoke.  
  
"Syaoran Li?" She whispered. "He's taller than Sakura right? Brown hair and brown eyes? Does martial arts and all that? Interning at the Tokyo police department?"  
  
"I'm not sure which department he's working at, but that sounds about right." I replied. "What, you know him Meiling?"  
  
"Know him?" She shrieked, her voice pitched higher than normal. "Hell I know him!"  
  
"What? How? Where?"  
  
Meiling laughed, her booming laughter that signaled that she was back to herself. "Why didn't I see this coming? Hell, Tomoyo, Syaoran Li's my cousin!"  
  
"What?" I repeated, wondering if I had heard wrong.  
  
"My cousin! I can't believe this."  
  
"Don't worry, neither can I." I replied dazedly. It was such a small world out there.  
  
"God, I am so going to kill Syaoran later! How dare he? I mean, he does know who Sakura is from all my letters and over the phone! How could he do this to me?" Meiling had already gotten over the fact that it was a small world and had plunged in directly cursing her cousin for not telling me earlier.  
  
"I never would have thought in a million years that the Syaoran that I know would be actually doing this," The Chinese girl continued. "Really, Tomoyo. He's really quiet by nature, does his study and that's about it. I never saw him even look at another girl, don't even mention about talking!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not kidding, Tomoyo. Seriously, his family expects a lot from him, so he's always immersed in his schoolwork. He's really caring when it comes to those he knows however."  
  
"You never really mentioned about him often." I commented.  
  
"About Syaoran?" Meiling asked. "Well, he doesn't like me talking about his life." She laughed. "He knows I blabber too much sometimes. Of course he's afraid that all my good blackmailing material I've collected all these years will actually be used."  
  
"Oh?" I was really lost for words. Who would of thought it would be such a coincidence?  
  
"Hm. Now that Sakura's actually living with him, perhaps I should pass along some of that material into some good use." Meiling said thoughtfully, totally ignoring the fact that I had spoken.  
  
I laughed lightly. "Well then Tomoyo now would be a good time to call Sakura. The two of them have been biting their heads off. You don't know how much torture our Sakura has put Li into."  
  
"That's our Saku!" Meiling crowed. Then snickered. "Wait till I get my hands on Syaoran this afternoon."  
  
"What? You're here?"  
  
"Oh, did I forget?" She replied. "Sorry there Tomoyo. My college's having some holiday for who knows what, but we're having a week of break. And hey, don't you guys have one around then?"  
  
"Yeah. It's our school anniversary or something along those lines."  
  
"So, I'll be at Sakura's new apartment around three and scare my dear cousin. What do you think? You and Eriol up to it?"  
  
"Sure. So I'll meet you there." I replied smiling. It had been months since the last time I had seen Meiling and it was good to have her around.  
  
"Good. I'll see you in a few hours so don't do anything kinky with Eriol."  
  
"Meiling!" I shrieked into the phone loudly but I was meet with the dial tone. Eriol chuckled lightly and I whirled around to meet his amused face.  
  
"So what did Meiling do now?" He asked, smiling.  
  
I blushed, immediately recalling what she had told me. "Oh! Meiling said that she'll be here at three and will be staying for around a week."  
  
He nodded, like he had been expecting it all along. "Sure. She'll add some noise."  
  
I smiled in agreement. "Wait, Eriol?" He turned around. "You knew Syaoran was Meiling's cousin, didn't you?"  
  
He fidgeted from foot to foot. "Well, yes. But that was the whole reason. You see, Syaoran knows Sakura from Meiling and he won't betray our trust. Any other guy would be taking some advantage unless they were a real one, which we don't want. Thus, I placed my bets on Syaoran." He gave me one of his gentleman smiles. "Besides, now that Meiling knows and will be visiting, she'll keep our young bodyguard under control."  
  
I grinned despite the fact that I was angry Eriol had kept it from me. He had been considerate, really considerate, for Sakura. I knew he had gone into great depths to get Syaoran to agree to the whole thing. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and blushed again when I saw him smiling at me.  
  
----- (Third POV)  
  
Meiling stepped out of her red sports car and titled her sunglasses coolly at the apartment. This was where the master game was to begin. A cruel smile spread across her fair features at how much fun it would be.  
  
"You'll never change." A voice said amusedly.  
  
Meiling just turned around, a slight smirk on her face. "I know. I'm still the goddess of the world. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "And I'm glad that you still are." She replied as Meiling pulled her into a huge bear hug.  
  
"Gods girl, I've missed you! I'm damn sorry that I couldn't face this whole ordeal with you."  
  
"You've done more than enough Mei. Calling me at least once a day is more than I can stand sometimes!" Sakura joked.  
  
Meiling pushed her away teasingly. "You've passed the line, girl!" She said with a grin. "But I'm glad you're still hanging on. Now, why didn't you tell me that Syaoran was living with you?"  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What? That immature cocky brat?" She replied. "Really, Meiling. I didn't match your cousin, who sounded perfectly fine, with the guy who annoys the hell out of me."  
  
Meiling boomed with laughter, swinging an arm around her friend. "My dear Sakura, we're going to have fun teasing my poor cousin. You don't know what I have up my sleeve for this week."  
  
"Good. I need to add to my Li blackmail list."  
  
----- An hour later -----  
  
Syaoran grumbled to himself, after a tired day at the university. Not only was he paired with some high-pitched phony ditz for his biology lab, he now smelled like formaldehyde since she had accidentally crashed in it while trying to get away from the poor dead mouse.  
  
Things just couldn't get any worse. Parking his car next to a bright red car, he wandered up the stairs and to his room.  
  
Sakura's room was quite as usual and he decided not to bother her. Besides, he didn't have the energy to think of smart comebacks now. All he wanted was a warm shower and get into bed.  
  
He opened the door and dropped his bag on the floor. His key fell on the wooden floor with a ringing sound.  
  
On his bed was his childhood friend that he didn't dare mention to anyone. He had always taken special care of it and he was sure he didn't leave him in the center of the floor.  
  
"Cuddles, what are you doing on the floor?" Syaoran mumbled to himself as he bent down to pick up his big fluffy brown bear with glassy gold-brown eyes. Sighing, he went to place it back on his bed. As he was about to leave, a freezing cold hand touched his bare ankle.  
  
And he screamed, leaping away from the coldness only to trip and fall on the ground. Sakura came through the open door, looking serious as ever.  
  
"Li, what the hell are you doing on the floor? And was that you screaming?" She mocked. "And I didn't know someone like you would scream like a banshee. What did you do, see a ghost?"  
  
Syaoran glared and at her. "No. I just felt a cold hand wrap about my ankle."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay, so you have some monster under your bed. Seriously, grow up, Syaoran." She walked over and pulled the covers.  
  
There was nothing there.  
  
"Perhaps you drank too much formaldehyde?" She replied coolly. "Go take a shower. Just yell if you see any dead women inside the shower or something."  
  
Syaoran glared at her. Grabbing his clothes, he walked off to his bathroom.  
  
Sakura sat in her room, counting the seconds when the next scream could be heard. True to her prediction, another howl came from the bathroom. Hiding her grin, she walked off to Syaoran's room again.  
  
She knocked on the bathroom door. Silence filled before a familiar laughter rang throughout. Sakura smiled to herself and opened the door. There was Syaoran in a towel around his waste looking at the laughing Meiling who looked like a pretty realistic water witch in his shower.  
  
"So, you've met Meiling." Sakura stated. "She came a while ago but you weren't back from the university yet."  
  
"You knew this?" he demanded angrily. God damn it. If he weren't so tired, he would have caught all the small details and sensed someone there. Who else would own that bold red convertible?  
  
"Perhaps." She replied calmly. She looked over at the grinning friend. "Hey, good job over there Meiling. I'll give you a copy when I wash it."  
  
Meiling ran her fingers through her messy hair. "Thanks Saku. Can I use your shower and warm up? The water here was much colder than I had expected."  
  
"Anytime." Sakura replied calmly. Meiling exited first, shivering in her wet clothing. "Oh, and Syaoran? Tomoyo and Eriol will be here soon, so hurry with your shower."  
  
Syaoran growled and slammed the door behind her. He came out a few minutes later, feeling much better and refreshed. He spotted a letter beside his teddy bear and picked it up.  
  
Sighing, he sat down on his bed to read the note that was written Meiling's messy scrawl.  
  
"Syao, you're the best actor! I didn't think it would work, but Sakura convinced me otherwise when she told me you had biology today. And so I hear you're having fun with some blond ditz in lab. Anyhow, aren't you glad to see me? And if you think you can get rid of me so early, think again. I'll be here for a week. Hm. Looks like we have lots to catch up on, huh? Meiling. Oh, and I'm in Sakura's room. Why not join us?"  
  
I sighed and placed the letter on my desk. Meiling had apparently placed my belongings where I had dropped it on the floor to my desk. I tucked Cuddles back under the covers and made my way to Sakura's room, careful of any other traps.  
  
-----  
  
Lunch was a happy reunion actually with Meiling filling any necessary conversation black holes. Tomoyo is the mist of everything, smiling and laughing more than she usually had; she was also blushing more often from the winks Meiling gave her under the table whenever she talked to Eriol. Sakura was definitely chatting more and giving more of her famous half smiles. Syaoran had talked the least; every time he spoke to Meiling, she talked three times more than he did. It was actually quite funny however and lunch quickly turned towards dinner.  
  
Eriol had an evening class at the university and then had to head over the police department to file some paperwork and stop by some dinner with Yamazaki. The rest of them were, with the courtesy of Meiling, going to some pub downtown that Meiling had heard was really popular when she was driving over.  
  
-----  
  
The deep steady booming could be heard even before Meiling parked her car. As they headed inside the bar, the heavy bass was now intertwined with the electric guitar and a male's voice. Flashes of light bounced off their skin and the four friends looked at each other.  
  
Meiling gave them her brightest smile. "Well, welcome to the hottest club in Tokyo! I present you Bedazzled."  
  
"Sugoi!" Tomoyo looked around. "It seems that without you, clubbing isn't fun, Mei."  
  
Meiling laughed. "Well, we're here, so we might as well have the best time of our lives." She grinned and began to sway to the booming music that coursed through her veins. "Coming Saku?" She called as Tomoyo was already in the mist of all the dancers.  
  
The brunette smiled softly and shook her head. "Maybe later Mei." Sakura replied, heading towards the bar. "A drink, Li?"  
  
Syaoran looked briefly at the mob of dancers before following Sakura. He sat down next to her at the counter. To his surprise, she had ordered a sprite and was drinking out from it with a straw that looked out of place with everyone else's beers beside hers. Her clothing however, did match and it had taken both Tomoyo and Meiling to get in her the outfit. She looked good in the tight black pants and shiny gold spaghetti. Her golden brown hair was in a messy bun instead of her usual tight ponytail. To say that she was stunning was underestimating.  
  
Sakura caught him staring and gave him a wry smile. "Never thought I'd actually come clubbing huh?"  
  
"Neither do I actually," Syaoran admitted. He nodded to the group of people swaying to the music.  
  
She surprised him by laughing lightly. He liked the sound, however brief it was. "Well, then should I order you a beer or would you like to join me drinking out of sliver and green metal cans?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "A coke perhaps."  
  
She gave him a half smile and slid him the red can after paying the guy behind the counter. Despite the blaring music that caused the two to speak louder than usual, the two were actually getting along quite adequately. Actually, adequately would be using the word wrong here. The two were bickering over coke or sprite and finally came to the decision of ginger ale. Just as they were heading toward the next topic, Meiling and Tomoyo head towards them with huge smiles and sweat. Tomoyo sat down to the right of Sakura and Meiling to the left to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, dance with me later," Meiling said with a grin. "This place totally rocks and people really can dance. We have to show them a thing or two."  
  
Sakura turned to her partner who had just complained to her about clubbing with a raised eyebrow. "You dance?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Occasionally when Meiling visits me or I visit her."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, how about it?" His cousin asked bubbling with excitement. " And after me, you can dance with Tomoyo and Sakura."  
  
"No thanks; I pass." Sakura voiced. "This whole place is making my head throb."  
  
"Do you want to go out for some fresh air?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Syaoran, stop making excuses not to dance!" Meiling demanded as Syaoran winced as he was found out. Sakura had her evil grin on her face again.  
  
"Oh, don't let me stop you from dancing," Sakura said innocently. "We would all love to see you dance, right Tomoyo?"  
  
Her friend nodded enthusiastically and Meiling dragged her favorite cousin from the dance floor. Sakura and Tomoyo headed towards the crowd to watch them dance. As a new fast song shook the dance floor, the two were in position. Meiling started to dance first, her hands over her head and she swayed to the music. Then Syaoran, matching her movements but never once touching her. The two flowed with the music, their movements perfectly in sync with each other. Others stopped to watch them dance with vibrantly. Sakura smiled to herself as she observed the light shinning on Syaoran's gelled spiked head with the dreamy glow of Meiling's long ebony hair. The two molded into the music completely. They came to an abrupt end when the music stopped and were met with a wave of great applause and cheer. Meiling had immediately accepted another guy's offer to dance and Syaoran came back to where Sakura was standing.  
  
"So Meiling wasn't lying; you do know how to dance." Sakura said with a slight grin as they sat back down in their seats.  
  
"You were watching?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Perhaps." She stated, drinking from her sprite she had not yet finished. She was surprised it was still bubbly.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Of course she was watching, everyone was." A familiar twinkle appeared in her amethyst colored eyes. "In fact, I would call it admiration and awe."  
  
"Is that so?" Syaoran said with an amused grin.  
  
Sakura glared him down. "Think what you like." She replied. "Meanwhile, while you're still processing whether its true or not, I'll be outside for some fresh air as you earlier advised."  
  
"Then I'll take Daidouji's words." Syaoran replied. "When you're back, I'll treat you to a dance."  
  
Sakura snorted. "I don't dance." She replied, sliding off her stool. "Watch my drink for me, will you? It's still a third full." With that, she sauntered off, making her way through the crowd to get to the door quite easily.  
  
Syaoran sat there with Tomoyo in silence before Tomoyo spoke up. "Saku used to dance and really well." She said softly, looking at her drink in her hands. "It used to be Sakura jumping up at every chance to go dancing. Of course back then, it was just school dances."  
  
"I'm surprised she even came with us today. Usually when Meiling suggests that we go clubbing when she visits us, it's just Meiling and I."  
  
Syaoran just sat there, not knowing what to say. More things he didn't know about Sakura. Now he really wondered what Sakura was like before... Before everything bad started to happen. It was someone he couldn't imagine.  
  
Tomoyo said no more so he didn't ask. Girls came to ask Syaoran to dance, but he rejected them all. Tomoyo later went back to the dance floor with Meiling. And he sat there, deep in thought. Beside him, Sakura's drink fizzled.  
  
He found Tomoyo and told her that he was going out for a while. She nodded and the two girls returned back to their seats to watch them.  
  
And that was when everything started when Syaoran disappeared from sight and out the door. Sakura was nowhere to be seen outside, so he decided to walk around by himself.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and when she noticed that she had bee gone for twenty minutes, she decided to head back to the pub. Once again, the music was pounding hard. She sighed and set her pace slower. She didn't really want to go back; it was already two in the morning and why couldn't they, like many, head home already?  
  
A pierced scream rang through the night and the music. Sakura's eyes widened and ran for the door, yanking it open, rushing through the thinning crowd. Those who were still there were cowered to the ground in fright. The telephone behind the counter was ruined and the bartender held his bleeding hand. He must have tried to contact the police. Sakura's mind whirled as she looked for her friends.  
  
There was Meiling, trying unsuccessfully to loosen the tight hold of some guy who had her arms behind her back. Sakura's green eyes darkened and searched for Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo was crying, pressed against the counter as the cool metal of the knife was pressed against her cheek. Anger inside her flared as she stepped into the empty ground where no other dared to enter.  
  
"Fucking bastards, gaining up on girls." Sakura spat as she got into her fighting stance. "Wimp. Cowards."  
  
The guy who was holding Tomoyo just laughed. "Get rid of the bitch Lance."  
  
A heavy guy cam towards her, muscles rippling through him. Sakura growled at her and attacked at him, moving swiftly. She dodged his heavy strong punches and went behind him, landing him a sharp blow at the neck, making the big man stagger to the ground. He would be out cold for a good hour.  
  
Sakura stepped over him carefully and faced the guy who head Tomoyo with her stormy forest eyes.  
  
"Let her go." She said in a deadly tone.  
  
The guy smirked and threw Tomoyo roughly to another guy. "Well, I didn't suspect you would show up. After all, they refused to tell me your whereabouts. "  
  
"Saku, be careful. They're," Meiling, shouted but only to receive a hard blow to her head and shutting her up.  
  
Sakura slowly turned away from her friend to the head of this all. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, just a friend of yours from long ago. He hired to me to come and drop by to say a warm hello to you. Aren't you touched?"  
  
Sakura hissed venomously. "What do you want?"  
  
"I've already told you that." He replied. "Besides, what I want I can't have yet." He smiled sinisterly, licking the sharp blade.  
  
"Horace, Kent, Carl, Mo, Jack, you're up." Sakura studied the men who had come up. Those were everyone else left under the control of that fucking bastard. She could get rid of these men, but with five, it would take her some time. These were well-trained men, nothing compared to the guy he has sent to fight her previously. He had been mocking her then. Yet even if she could single-handedly fight all five men, she doubted if she could still have enough energy to fend off the two who were holding her friends and the leader.  
  
Growling from her throat, Sakura slid into stance, eyeing the five men who surrounded and then decided the one to her right to begin attack. She swiftly moved, launching a powerful pick to her right as she punched and blocked the others who came. Yet she was surprised to find that her balance was off and that the guy she had kicked held her feat easily and flipped her. She landed on the ground heavily.  
  
Sakura shook her head slightly; her view was beginning to waver before her eyes. Rolling to her left as she avoided a kick, she swiped her leg toward another guy, making him trip and she immediately hit him hard and making him fall down unconscious. Struggling she got to her feat, immediately blocking quickly, but she could feel the energy stealing away from her and her vision spinning.  
  
Soon she had her arms tightly pinned behind her back. Sakura struggled angrily. She had managed defeated two more men who now lay in various painful positions on the ground. Only two remained. One had a slight cut, but he was fine. The other was the one who had her arms pinned. She defiantly glared at the leader who laughed.  
  
"Don't like how the AXI-0945 feels don't you, my cherry blossom?"  
  
She spat in his face. "Go to hell, you mother fucking cheater. Putting some damn drug in my drink because you were afraid I'd kick your ass and do some real damage to your screwed up face."  
  
He just laughed cruelly. He held the whip, the power. No matter how she tried, he was still above her. "Such words." He said, dragging the cold metal across her cheek, making a thin line of blood flow.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off me." She defied. Even though her vision was fading rapidly and she had a hard time standing up, she would not give in. She never would. Her only hope lay in Syaoran who was currently missing from sight. She had to stay firm and strong until then. Sakura spat in his face and kicked him hard, missing his crotch by a mere centimeter.  
  
The guy's steel eyes darkened and his knife slid lower down and slid under a golden strap of her shirt, cutting it off easily. He leaned to her face, his breath heavy. "Bitch, you like it rough, don't you? How about I fucking take you on the counter? Give everyone here a little show? I've heard how tight and warm your cunt is. I've heard all about it." He leaned closer. "Every single detail."  
  
"Fuck you!" Sakura screamed, butting him with her head, her green eyes flashing. "Damn you and everyone else. You wimp! You bastard!" She was hysterical, struggling hard against her capture. Her energy was quickly fading away with her anger and she knew that if the guy wanted to, she had no energy left to protect herself or her friends.  
  
Her vision failed her. Yet before she shut her eyes, she thought she heard someone cry her name. She shut them with a small sad smile on her lips.  
  
She had lost again.  
  
----- Sakura -----  
  
I was told that I had been asleep for two days. I had been told that the drug had not done any long lasting effects on my body and that it was a banned drug that made people go unconscious. The doctors were surprised that I actually lasted that long without going unconscious immediately.  
  
I was told Syaoran had come and had prevented everything. I was told that Syaoran was never angrier in his whole life as he beat the guy, who had assaulted me, repeatedly in the stomach. I was told that he wrapped his arms around me, never letting go until the ambulance came. I was told that it was he, not Tomoyo or Meiling that had rode in the same ambulance car. I was told he stayed by my side the whole time. Perhaps he was feeling guilty.  
  
But I don't remember any of it.  
  
All I can remember is the guy's cold hard laughter ringing in my ears and his evil words repeatedly in my mind. All I could remember was how weak I was and that I had failed to protect my friends and even myself once again. And all I could think of was all the bad things that had happened in my life. The cruel laughter as I stood alone on stage during prom night with everyone snickering and pointing at me behind my back. The feeling of a pair of cold lips stealing my innocence, tearing my virginity away, leaving me left with emptiness and blood. Words stabbing my heart as I open each letter. My soulless shell looking back at me in the mirror. The times I tried so hard to give up my life but found that I was too weak to complete it. The images swirled inside my head and I forgot all the good in the world.  
  
I lay in the cold foreign room, the smell of medicine and death lurking behind the walls and crawling in. I opened my arms and welcomed it all.  
  
----- How was it? I know I'm cruel, ending it there, but I couldn't help it. I ended it much crueler than I had planed it to be, however. But in the end, I still liked this version of it better. This story is going to have much more angst. Anyhow, I tried to update it on my birthday (11/15) but I was out having fun, so I couldn't. However, I'm still dead, not even done with a half of my UC applications! Argh! I'm putting this story on hold until November 30th, or until my UC applications are due. So thanks for your immense patience with me!  
  
Iris Dreamer. 


	6. Crying Out For You

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Arigato.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my new fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my one last stab at the SATs, through college essays, countless college searching, and college applications of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.....). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that. No, wait, actually now that I think about it, there is a lot of twists in this! LoL.  
  
Oh, and mild (?) cursing in this chapter. I don't know how many it would be mild for you guys, but deepest apologies for the vulgar language.  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: SulliMike23: Am I that cruel to let Sakura die? You'll just have to read this to find out. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Da Shy Gurl: Hopefully this chapter will be a bit happier than the one before. Have fun reading!  
  
Hououza: Thanks for all the best luck and for understanding about all my delays.  
  
Enchantress Azure: My deepest thanks for your tremendous support, waiting for my chapters! Thanks girl!  
  
Jaina: Who knows? Perhaps this whole incident will tie Sakura and Syaoran closer together. Keep on reading!  
  
Dragonstar03: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
May (LildragonGurl28): Hehe. I would much rather call you May, more efficient wise. And yes, sexy Syaoran dancing. That was a special treat, wasn't it?  
  
Crystalline1: I'm glad you reading my story and that the last part had a big impact on you. Thanks.  
  
Raining stars: sorry for the late update!  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: So many questions huh? I'm glad you like Meiling in my fics. Hehe, she's one of my favorite characters, or at least the way I portray her. And is love in the air? That's something you'll just have to figure out in time. And Eriol leaving? Yes, there was a purpose and it's the first thing you'll read. Happy reading!  
  
Sweet-captor: I know, I'm horrible at ending it there. You'll probably hate me for leaving this chapter the way I did as well. LoL. Sorry for being so cruel!  
  
False Reality: Unrequited Love: You changed your alias! Haha, so many curses there, or should I say many attempts? Don't worry, there's tons of cursing in this chapter for you. As for Cuddles.. isn't he just adorable? LoL.  
  
Mimi Ghost: Thanks!  
  
Red Emerald: Thank you and I'm glad you liked the chapter despite how gloomy it was towards the ending.  
  
Illusioner1412: I hope you like angst because there's going to be more and more of it in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: LoL. So you've decided that Syaoran cares, and possibly loves, Sakura huh? Well, let's see if you're right. And I'm sorry I won't be able to update soon! You'll see why towards the end of the chapter where my other author's note is. Gomen.  
  
Sweet Baby Gurl: Thanks!  
  
Dancer 5: I'm glad you liked the last part of my last chapter with all that parallelism. Don't worry, I have sent out my UC applications, as bad as it is.  
  
Cyan Moon: Thanks! I might consider having a huge Kero, but maybe later on in the story. I think that coming out now would be a bit too weird for a comic relief. I'm glad you liked the E+T in the beginning; there's more here. Thanks for teaching how to say acroiris! And indeed, Syaoran having a teddy is adorable, especially if it's named Cuddles.  
  
Kura-Chan: Thanks for the birthday song! Sorry for not being able to update soon, but try your best to empathize for me here.  
  
Inu-death-demon: Thanks, to actually think this is the best story you have ever written. There are so many much more qualified writers out there!  
  
Daz: Yeah, heck, we were definitely the best couple at that Sadie dance! We totally rock. We should dress alike just for kicks someday.  
  
Lone WOLF: Wow! Long review! Have I mentioned how much I love your reviews? I'm glad you totally think Syaoran's a cutie... Although I beg to differ.. Syaoran is more of a total hottie! LoL. And more S+S fics in the future? Definitely! You don't know how many ideas I have in my head right now. If I weren't so damn busy with college applications and senior year, I'd probably be juggling two stories right now. Hopefully after all my college stuff is sent out I'll start on a new story.  
  
Hana Tenshi Himeko: Oro? That's Kenshin! LoL. Hopefully you know the handsome redhead that I'm talking about. Hehe. If you don't, then ignore my nonsense blabbering.... although Kenshin is really hot. Heh. However, so is Syao!  
  
Ms. Pac man: Thanks for being the 100th reviewer! I'd thought I would never get to the three-digit number. Hehe. And I'm glad you like Sakura in this fic.  
  
ANY EVERYONE ELSE, A HUGE THANK YOU!  
  
----- CHAPTER SIX: Crying out for you  
  
----- Eriol -----  
  
I paced around my office cell, my eyes blazing in anger. Tomoyo had just gotten off the phone with me, in tears, wailing and sniffling. I couldn't bear the pain she was going through or what had happened to Sakura.  
  
Whoever the mother fucker was, I knew I was going to find him out, and if not me, Syaoran would.  
  
Those words he told Sakura made it seem like he knew everything, from the fateful day when Sakura was raped in the middle of the semester of her freshmen year in Tokyo University. It had been a date rape, and like last night, she had been drugged without her knowing. Everything that happened last night would have been repeated if not for Syaoran.  
  
She needed someone to protect her, as Tomoyo did. We all need someone. Yet I hated myself for not being there. I had, in fact, chosen to stop by my office in hopes of finding some more evidence to the whole case, instead of protecting Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura.  
  
I slammed the side of my fist into the wall, shutting my eyes in pain. I wanted to share part of that pain the girls experienced last night, to take some of it away. I feared for Sakura the most, yet my heart strayed to Tomoyo. Somehow I knew the whole thing was emotionally shattering to her. Somehow, in my heart, that quiet girl with soft purple eyes had already claimed a spot of her own there.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly to see a childhood picture of the three of us in front of a huge Sakura tree in full bloom. Sakura's eyes were sparkling green and her face broke into a wide smile that was so rare in her now. Tomoyo was smiling softly, giving her a warm and understanding feeling. And I, stuck between the middle with Sakura's arm around me with Tomoyo holding my hand, was smiling. Everything seemed so innocently pure then.  
  
But ignorance quickly faded from us when reality hit, forcing us to change to defy against the changes society wanted. We have to be corrupted in order to rebel against the popular flow of the world.  
  
The phone ran shrilly, pulling me back to the cruel world. I sighed in exasperation and picked it up.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo's breathy voice greeted me.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" I immediately asked, my eyebrows knitted into deep worry.  
  
"I think she gave up or something." She whispered faintly. "I overheard the doctors say that she's been carrying too much emotional stress on her and that this might cause her to break down." The girl's voice failed her.  
  
"Tomoyo, listen to me." I commanded in a stern tone. "Just listen to everything I say and don't give up all right?"  
  
"Okay," Her voice sounded like a little girl again, uncertain of the bad things that were happening around her.  
  
"I'm going on my way right now, and you have to greet me there, okay? Remember the time when you, Sakura and me went to the park during fourth grade? And how I got lost with you guys while I headed for the men's room?" I said, trying to get her mind away from all the bad things.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remember? You thought it was funny because Touya had told me to watch over you two girls and you ended up watching over me and Sakura?" I continued in a soothing voice as I got into my car and started the engine.  
  
"And you won me a funny little green frog." Tomoyo said lightly. "You told me it was because I was so grown up. I still have it; it's on my desk."  
  
"Really? You should show me it one day." I replied, driving my fastest to the hospital.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Now Tomoyo, I want you to hold onto that good thought okay? When I'm there, we can go to a carnival in the future and I can win you some more gifts." I tapped my finger impatiently on the steering wheel.  
  
"And what? Win me more funny looking frogs?" She was beginning to hold onto herself better now.  
  
"If that's all you want." I replied while taking a sharp turn, the wheels squealing as I took the shortest route.  
  
"I would like that."  
  
"Good." I said, driving into the first empty parking space I saw. "Now Tomoyo, I'm downstairs at the hospital. Could you come down and show me the way?"  
  
A muffled answer came through the phone.  
  
Shit, I cursed. Bringing up the hospital thing had immediately led her to think of Sakura once. I sprinted towards the automatic doors.  
  
I saw a blurred figure run in my direction and collided into me before I could saw anything. The person wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.  
  
"Oh, Eriol." Tomoyo whimpered in my chest.  
  
I pulled her closer to me, holding her close as I petted her hair soothingly. "Shh. Tell me everything, Tomoyo. Just tell me how you feel. It's going to be okay; I'm here." I rocked her gently from side to side.  
  
----- Sakura -----  
  
So tired. So tired of everything. There was nothing to live for. What was there to look for in this bleak, god-forsaken world? The horrors in the world clearly outlived the little good that survived. Nothing could survive. I couldn't survive. I was too fucking damn weak.  
  
-----  
  
"What the hell?" Syaoran said dazedly. He somehow had just left that Sakura's body had gone limp in an odd fashion that seemed unnatural. He pressed his fingers at her pulse, and released it when he was greeted with a steady beating. Placing his cool hand to her pale forehead, he noticed nothing wrong.  
  
Had he seen something weird? He hadn't slept since Sakura was wheeled into the hospital, and now it was around six in the morning. It was like pulling an all-nighter except this was hundred times worse.  
  
"Kinomoto? Hell, you better wake up soon. I'll show you later how much like crap the guys look now. If it weren't for Meiling, they'd be probably dead by now." Syaoran said, talking to the girl who laid unnaturally still.  
  
"Meiling's a bit off center from being punched when they wanted to get her into a arm lock. After all, she did pick up a few martial arts thing from me." He told her, holding the girl's hand.  
  
Somehow he just left responsibility for everything that had happened. For God's sake, he was, after all, her bodyguard. Obviously he hadn't done a good enough job.  
  
"Oh, and your older brother came by earlier, looking like he was about to murder me. I think he told me his name was Touya. Anyhow, he'll be back later and if I didn't know better, he seems very overly protective of you." Syaoran recalled the dark haired young man who had stormed in with his hands clenched into fists. Yet his face immediately calmed down, like a storm on a sea, when he saw his little sister lying vulnerably on the bed.  
  
"Kinomoto?" Somehow something just seemed different about Sakura lying there. He couldn't help that nagging feeling in his heart.  
  
"Kinomoto?" he shook her lightly, and when she didn't stir, he frowned.  
  
She was scaring him.  
  
"Sakura?" He finally asked, his voice trembling, not wanting to face reality if it was true. His right hand immediately clamped onto her wrist, his fingers searching for that pulse beating with life. "Sakura?" he asked again, his fingers still wandering.  
  
"Damn it." Syaoran cursed, getting frustrated.  
  
Then he felt it, the soft beating of her heart slowly, fading. "Don't die on me here, Sakura. You're getting the fuck out of this damn hospital alive if that's the last thing I do." He swore as his left hand deftly reached under her blanket and located the button attached to Sakura's green hospital gown. His thumb firmly pressed the button, signaling for a nurse to come by.  
  
"Sakura, suicide is just ridiculous."  
  
In his mind, he could just see her smirking with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Believe me," Syaoran paused, studying the girl's withdrawn face and reached out and tucked a lock of auburn hair caringly behind her ear.  
  
"I've tried it before." He whispered, his voice cracking abnormally.  
  
Sakura twitched lightly, perhaps hearing what he had said.  
  
"I've seen death before my eyes and I could do nothing." He whispered quietly. "It happened four years ago when I was eighteen, your age. I was with a friend of mine and we had decided to go celebrate getting into college during that afternoon. When the two of us were walking out of the restaurant, a big bulky guy ran towards us, with a gun. Without a word said, he fired at my best friend since childhood. He shouted some nasty words and ran off."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, recalling that fateful afternoon with blood seeping slowly wider, time passing slowly with screams that seemed so far away.  
  
"And I never did anything. I knew martial arts; I could have defeated the guy or at least made some attempt to. But I didn't so anything. It was even some stranger who called the ambulance."  
  
He took a deep breath and studied the girl's face, her eyebrows knitted together intently as if she was listening.  
  
"The police caught him eventually but I couldn't stop blaming myself. I grew distant from my family and friends. I was so deep in guilt that one day I did try to kill myself."  
  
Syaoran laughed dryly. "I took half a bottle of aspirin and went to sleep." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair with his free hand; the other was still holding Sakura's hand. "It was Eriol who found me. I stayed in the hospital for a month. After weeks of healing, I finally accepted the truth."  
  
Sakura stirred lightly.  
  
"To this day, I don't take aspirin or any kind of medicine unless it's prescribed by a doctor."  
  
"I've promised Lin that I would try my best to protect others, which is why I still practice martial arts and am pursuing in becoming a police." He squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"Please Sakura." Syaoran demanded frantically as Sakura's heartbeats faded off slowly, and he could see her disappear into a black hole and gone forever. It was a one-way trip and there was no turning back.  
  
He had to save her.  
  
The nurse rushed in with a doctor and they immediately started to check up on her. Syaoran stood off to the side and noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol had come in wide-eyed. Together they watched the doctors pump on Sakura's chest, getting her to breathe.  
  
----- Sakura -----  
  
I blinked, squinting my eyes from the blinding light that suddenly shown through the darkness that had enveloped me.  
  
"What the hell?" I murmured to myself, not really expecting an answer so I was surprised when a soft voice whisper. The melodic soothing voice came from all around me, casting me into a warm embrace and holding me there tight. I closed my eyes and let the feeling wash over me.  
  
"So you can't give up, do you understand Sakura?" He whispered ferociously.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
I couldn't give up? But why?  
  
Immediately I thought of Tomoyo, her eyes wet and her dark hair deviled, her hands bound behind her back tightly as she tried to reach out to help me that night. She's been with me since step one and I owe everything. I would be nowhere without her. The way her eyes would light up every time she was happy for me. I never knew one to be sincerely happy as Tomoyo was. For her, words like jealously simply did not exist.  
  
And Meiling, fighting bravely against her captor and dared to call out to warn me and face the consequences. I wonder how's she doing right now. But then Meiling was strong; she'd be okay. My clearest memory of her was back in sixth grade were she bravely told the school bully to "fuck off" when he made me cry when he mentioned that I had no mother.  
  
Eriol, who had been my best friend since childhood, had his sweet demeanor always made me smile at how wonderful a gentleman was in his pleasant voice. He was the one who introduced me to martial arts and got me crazy on it. And Tomoyo liked him. The idea of two together, both with their elegant manners were made for each other.  
  
My father, sick and tired, cramped in some hospital room. He'd always paste a smile onto his bleak face whenever I visited. He was still fighting against that damned cancer and has lived longer than the doctors said he would. What would he think if I gave up now? I remember the days when he was still healthy when he'd bathe me in his loving smile everyday; he still does. He often sends little gifts through the mail and long letters and phone calls. I love him.  
  
I guess I do miss my overprotective brother Touya. He was always there for me and I've always looked up at him as my knight in shinning armor when I was a little kid. I miss him electric glare at any guy who dares looks at me. Yet I'd melt every time with the small ways he's showed he that he cared. I remember the day when I truly realized mother wasn't coming back. It was on that funeral day and when they lowered her into the ground, I knew, I really knew then, that mother was dead. Touya had taken me by the hand, and led me outside the cemetery. There, he looked me into the eye and told me seriously that he'd always be there for me, that he loved me, and so did mother and father. And then he wrapped me into a tight hug, and soon I knew he was crying just as hard as I. That was one the best memories I have of him.  
  
And Syaoran. I couldn't deny that I was thinking of him. Even though I've only known him for a while, he's not that bad of a person. He did save me from last night and Meiling and Tomoyo as well. He stuck through my ups and downs. Unlike others, Syaoran doesn't really pile pity on me and push himself on me, to understand me. And I guess I owe him one. He's actually not that bad, as guys go.  
  
"I won't let you die." It was that voice again, promising me and hugging me tight, not willing to let me go. I was pressed against his broad chest and I closed my eyes and breathed in his fresh smell of cinnamon and spices, of masculine scent, and of life. "Promise me you won't give up." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I nodded. "I promise." I whispered.  
  
And the darkness melted away and I was thrown back into reality, my lungs contracting tightly as I gasped for breath. A doctor continued to pump at my chest, making me wheeze as tightened my hold on life.  
  
"She's staying," He called. "Keep her there," He ordered the others and I was immediately pampered with other medications and life supports. I blinked my eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim white ceiling. Then my eyes wandered to the right of my bed. I saw my friends standing there and I smiled lightly before closing my eyes again.  
  
Everything was going to be all right now.  
  
----- Sakura, hours later -----  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
I smiled at the familiarity of the voice, a voice that seemed I didn't hear for a long time. Opening my eyes, I turned my head towards the speaker.  
  
"Never been better," I croaked.  
  
He frowned. Reaching for a glass of water from the nightstand, he tipped it to my cracked lips gently. When I had enough, he sat back down, his dark brown eyes studying me.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill those guys." His dark eyes flashed with anger, his jaw set tightly and a little muscle twitched.  
  
"After me." I told him.  
  
He sighed. "Since you agree that I can tear them from limb to limb and put them through the most painful torture, convince that little retarded boy outside your door, who at first didn't let me in the first time I came, to screw the fucking law."  
  
"Huh? What little retarded boy Touya?"  
  
Touya, being the overprotective brother, growled. "The little retarded 'bodyguard' that Tomoyo hired for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes 'oh'." Touya mocked. "Seriously, what kind of pathetic bodyguard was he? If he had been doing his job, nothing would have happened? And what were you thinking, entering a pub? You know how dangerous people can be there!"  
  
I let him vent out his anger. Obviously he was worried and upset for me. I knew he wanted to tell father, but we both knew that it would hurt him too much. I knew he wanted to do something to help and not feel so useless.  
  
I reached out and clasped my hand over one of his fists and gave him a feeble smile when his eyes met mine. "Oniichan, we really can't stop things from happening. Even locking me in a room isolated from human nature won't stop the fact that there is evil in this world."  
  
"I know that but why the hell does everything happen to you? God damn it, you've been though so much and heavens know that you don't need anymore."  
  
"I'm glad you're so worried, Touya, but its all part of my decisions in a sense isn't it? I chose to go the pub. I chose to drink that drink. I chose to. I have to take responsibility somewhere."  
  
Touya snorted rudely but made no comment to go against me. "Anyhow, I think you should move into my apartment with Yukito. I don't trust that 'bodyguard' of yours."  
  
"Oniichan, if it weren't for Li-san, I wouldn't even be here, neither would Tomoyo nor Meiling. I owe him one if anything else." I told him firmly.  
  
"Still, I want you to move out."  
  
"I'm not going to run away." I responded stubbornly.  
  
"Gods, Sakura, what do you want? To die? Don't you know how much this whole thing scares me? Everyday I wonder if I'm going to see you again or not! I don't want to lose another family member."  
  
My eyes softened and I leaned over to wrap my arms around my older brother.  
  
"Hey, I love you too okay?" I told him gently, showing him a side I rarely showed to others, especially in public. "But if I move, Tomoyo and everyone else will still be targeted. If I move, I'm adding more threat to everyone I become attached to. Staying here, a place that I know, I'm more capable of protecting myself."  
  
"But,"  
  
"And I don't want a new bodyguard. Li's perfectly fine and he sticks up with me." I cut him off with a rueful grin after pulling away.  
  
Touya's shoulders relaxed visibly then hardened once more. "I want to talk to him."  
  
I almost groaned. "Here goes the 'Touya interrogation,'" I mumbled to myself. "Look, Touya, if you just," I started.  
  
The door swung open with a slam, making me jump. "What the,"  
  
"Oh, you're all right!" A flustered Tomoyo said dazedly. Then, before I could react, she had pushed Touya aside and pulled me into a breathtaking hug. "I'm so glad you're back."  
  
"There's too much I'd be leaving behind." I replied, holding tightly onto my friend. I opened my eyes as saw Eriol smiling softly in the center.  
  
"Get over here, Eriol." I commanded. "Group hug!"  
  
Eriol cracked a grin and walked over and the three of us pilled into an inelegant mob that was somewhat a hug.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran watched from the door and couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Sakura was alive once more. As he watched her smile more often under hugs, he couldn't help but wonder what made her come back to reality. Her life was miserable; what had she come back for?  
  
But looking at the friends and family around her, he knew the answer why.  
  
As he turned to leave, he heard her call out his name. Sighing, he turned around to see Sakura looking at him.  
  
"Guys," She turned to those around her. "Could I have a little privacy here? You have been biting my head off with all this questioning."  
  
Tomoyo immediately obliged and went out with Eriol, hand in hand. Sakura smiled, watching them slip out the door. Definitely within a week, those two would be dating. She turned her attention to her older brother who was still standing there stubbornly. She fixed a hard glare on him before he sighed and left, but not before giving Syaoran a glare of his own as he passed by.  
  
When the door finally clicked shut, Sakura looked at Syaoran in the eye, her green eyes dark and grave.  
  
"First off Li, I would like to thank you at the pub that happened whenever ago." She told him. "I know you were doing your job, but you still have the choice to choose what you wanted to do. So, I guess, thank you?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and sat down in Touya's previous spot beside Sakura's bed with his arms crossed. "Well, the guys had it coming. I guess I'm just sorry that I couldn't prevent more of it from happening. Meiling told me what happened." He sighed, closing his eyes as if blocking the memory from mind. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For whatever happened. Obviously it had hit some cord, for you for almost hysterical when I arrived and almost damn hit me in the eye when I tried to collect you in my arms."  
  
"They fucking poisoned me!" Sakura flared, her eyes flashing with fire.  
  
"Damn it, I know that Kinomoto." Syaoran growled back.  
  
"Then don't blame me."  
  
"Kinomoto, I'm not fucking blaming you for anything!" he replied, his eyes locked with hers. Sakura just met his with a defiant glare.  
  
"Whatever." Sakura looked away and closed her eyes tiredly. Syaoran could now truly tell how much the whole incident had affected her. There were slight bags under her eyes and her face bore some kind of weariness when she let her guard down. Her shoulders were tense and rigid, set in some unnatural position even though she was laid on the slightly inclined bed. Her face was slightly bruised on the right cheek and had a slight cut above it. Before he could stop himself, his hand was touching the scar lightly.  
  
Her eyes immediately opened, and rounded her accusing glare at him.  
  
"Do you know who did this to you?" he asked before she had the chanced to speak.  
  
Sakura immediately dropped her glare and her eyes darted away as she shook her head slightly.  
  
"This just gets me damn frustrated!" her body shook violently, her right hand clenched into a fist, her fingernails cutting into her skin. "The bastards that attacked me were just puppets under him but the leader, the hellish looking one, seemed to have more direct contact with whoever's behind this."  
  
She eyed him and let a huge breath, a little of her anger going with it as well. She looked down at her clasped hands. "I know for certain that none of those people will tell me anything, just like everyone before."  
  
"I'm just harming everyone I know." Sakura whispered, a lone tear splashing on her pale hand.  
  
Syaoran looked at her profile startled. He never saw her break down in all the months he's met her.  
  
"I," His voice cracked. Swallowed. Then spoke again. "We'll get through together." He promised, his voice unnatural. "None of your friends out there regret ever meeting you."  
  
Sakura looked up at him, her eyes a bit watery but no more tears came.  
  
"And you?" She asked, her voice seemingly much stronger than his.  
  
He looked into her eyes, surprised to find a stunning shade of emerald instead of a cold dark green that he was usually met with.  
  
"I- I don't regret either."  
  
Sakura's face sort of scrunched up in a horrible way and stubborn tears collected at the sides of her eyes. Syaoran reached out and touched her shoulder tentatively, yet he was surprised when Sakura turned suddenly and wrapped her arms tightly around him as sobs that she had been hiding for so long burst in erratic intervals. The tears racked through her chest as she poured out her sorrow.  
  
"I wish this could be all over." She confided, her voice dry and unnatural from crying her throat hoarse. "I wish everything was back to the way it was before."  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to say but to pull Sakura more comfortably in his embrace, holding there tightly.  
  
"But then some of the good would never would have happened as well." He whispered quietly, his eyes shut tight to keep himself from crying as well. He was her only support now and he didn't want to cry now.  
  
The girl in his arms sniffed loudly and then pulled away. She wiped her nose inelegantly on the pastel green hospital gown. Sakura smiled wryly when Syaoran passed her a tissue.  
  
"Perhaps." She answered a while. "I guess if all this crap didn't happen, we'd never would have met, would we?"  
  
Syaoran cracked a half grin. "Thinking of me so soon?"  
  
"Only in your dreams." Sakura replied with a cocky smirk.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura made a fast recovery after that, and demanded to be released after another day at the hospital despite doctor's suggestions and Touya's commands. She was still arguing with her older brother when Syaoran and Eriol came back. The girl's attention immediately turned towards them.  
  
"Anything?" She asked, even though the possibility of having something was almost zero.  
  
"Like you said, nothing." Eriol replied. "It's a dead end road almost."  
  
Syaoran grunted, his arms crossed and his eyes blazing. Sakura studied him for a while before looking over to Eriol. "I'm assuming the two of you split up to ask questions?"  
  
"Kind of. Syaoran demanded to see the leader by himself. I waited outside and then both of us went to see the others." Eriol said, looking over to his partner who stood in such a stance that everyone knew he was angry.  
  
"Well, what did you find?" Touya interjected, his eyes on Syaoran. Syaoran just merely looked back without answering. "Why you cocky arrogant son of a,"  
  
"Touya." Sakura's voice was quiet and deadly.  
  
Touya lowered his arm dejectedly.  
  
"I'd like to talk to Li alone about this." She continued. "Please?" Her older brother sighed and gave in. Eriol left too but sent a worried glance over to the girl before leaving. The door clicked gently behind them and soft hushed voices could be heard from the other side. Only when the footsteps died down did Sakura turn her attention to Syaoran.  
  
She locked her eyes with his, seeing a pool of angry emotions. His jaw jutted out at an angle and his shoulders were rigid and tense.  
  
"He attempted suicide?" She asked, in a monotone voice.  
  
"No." Syaoran spat, leaning against the night table. "He threatened me with it." The young man closed his eyes for a while before opening them. "I wasn't to tell anyone a fucking thing about this, or he'd suicide and cast the blame upon me. And knowing what he can do, he's damn will if necessary."  
  
"Name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Bret Monoko." He replied.  
  
"False name," she commented. "Anything in your database?"  
  
"Ironically, yes. They even made a huge load of crap in this guy's history as in how mentally unstable he is." Syaoran answered angrily. "The others gave me all their names but I could tell through their eyes that they were all lying. Interestingly enough, all the others don't have a file in the database."  
  
"Meaning whoever is behind this doesn't care a crap of what happens to anyone else, yet somehow these people are deadly loyal to this power."  
  
"Correct. Thus, there are more men behind this. Those guys figure that either way, this head will kill them. However, most figure not to betray him, most likely their family or whatever other connections will die as well."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Great. It's not only some idiotic retard after me. Instead I have the whole gang after me for reasons unknown."  
  
Syaoran looked over at him. "Yeah." He paused. "Hey, Kinomoto, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"How exactly did your mother die?"  
  
Sakura gave him a glare immediately, but Syaoran held the glance steadily until Sakura sighed and looked away. "She died when our house accidentally caught on fire on a winter night. She sacrificed herself to protect me."  
  
"You were five then."  
  
"Yes. I suppose Eriol told you this?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"She was someone special and I connected to her." She said softly, looking outside the window. "Touya later told me that the firemen said it was because of the gas stove in our house."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
Sakura looked over at him, not saying anything for a while. "Maybe. Sometimes I wish I wasn't that small so I could remember some more about what happened that day."  
  
"So you still think ...?"  
  
"Perhaps." She replied. "But there is evidence."  
  
"You searched through it?"  
  
"Stole Eriol's ID card one day and spent the day in his office looking through files." She replied, grinning at the memory."  
  
Syaoran couldn't but half smile. "So you were the one who bumped into me that day, late at night."  
  
Sakura squinted her eyes, trying to remember. "Oh! You're that guy who told me to fuck off and that I shouldn't find some action here tonight because Eriol's already taken." She smiled wryly.  
  
"Yeah, and then you swiftly kicked me."  
  
"Because you underestimated a girl." She replied smugly.  
  
"Was just trying to defend my best friend's interest." He answered a bit too pleasantly.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Sore loser."  
  
Syaoran just shrugged, secretly relieved that she was at least getting a bit better. He knew better than to ask her to stay for a few more days, but he could find the doctor later to give her one more round of check ups and a few antibiotics.  
  
-----  
  
A sinisterly smile grinned, somehow illuminated in the dark isolated room. There was a slight beeping sound before it went dead, a monotone buzz filling the room, bouncing off the walls.  
  
Death had conquered another victim.  
  
-----  
  
----- How was it? I'm actually surprised I got together a chapter, despite how angst-y it's getting to be. Most likely I'm feeling a bit angst-y with all the damn college stuff I have to do. Just sent out two this weekend before December crept along. Now I only have 8 left .... Yippee. Sigh. I have to average about two applications per week. Damn it. Argh.  
Anyhow, be surprised if I actually do update within the month of December. Hehe. Sorry there. But I'm horribly busy and thank you for understand the best you guys can be.  
  
Iris Dreamer. 


	7. I am Everywhere

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Arigato.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my new fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my one last stab at the SATs, through college essays, countless college searching, and college applications of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
This chapter, or rather this whole story, is dedicated to Ryoko Subaru. When I first entered fanfiction, her works (SAKURA-Cherry blossom) were the ones I started out reading. Her works have given me so much inspiration, and I thank her for that.  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.....). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that. No, wait, actually now that I think about it, there is a lot of twists in this! LoL.  
  
Oh, and mild (?) cursing in this chapter. I don't know how many it would be mild for you guys, but deepest apologies for the vulgar language.  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: SulliMike23: Hm, who knows what will happen in this chapter? Read up!  
  
Cyan Moon: Firstly, thanks for reviewing and all that good luck for college applications and all that. I think I'm about done if my dad doesn't make me apply for more colleges! Anyhow, I totally understand your feeling of not being able to find a word that describes your feelings. I'm an Asian American and sometimes, Chinese has some words I can't describe in English! Hehe. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Thanks. When you said you knew about rape, is it true? I utterly hope that it isn't. Anyhow, thanks for all the best wishes concerning applications! I'm just thankful that I have mostly everything done and that my finals are over with, and I have Chinese New Year winter break to look forward to! (I'm not in America now).  
  
LiLDragonGurl28 (aka May): Hehe, thanks! I'll give you my word that I'll always finish my stories, although when I am able to update is a question. However, I'm trying my best!  
  
Hououza: Thank you! I know this story is so much darker than the ones I've written before. However, rest assured that there is romance in here.  
  
Ms. Pac Man: Hehe, if I could, I would so steal another's ID card as well! Hm, a murder mystery hm? Don't really know exactly what direction this story will be heading, but like I said, it's going to be much darker.  
  
DaShyGurl: I should stop leaving cliffhangers huh? Can't stop myself sometimes, however. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Readergirl14: Interesting, your initial reaction actually. Who knows, maybe after your review, I just might kill Sakura's dad. Hehe, just keep on reading.  
  
Kura-Chan: Yes, I suppose cliffhangers are a trend these days. The trouble with me is that I don't know when to leave my chapters sometimes. Hopefully this chapter's cliffhanger isn't that bad.  
  
Azndreamer1788: Hm, your guess may be quite accurate. Who knows? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sweetbabygurl: When I have the chance, I'll set aside some time to read your stories. Until then, thanks for reading my stories so faithfully.  
  
Sarah: I'm so touched that my writing actually makes you cry. That really makes me feel like I have some talent. Hehe.  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: Haha, swearing is really not my thing. To tell you the truth, I don't swear in real life, actually I'm a promoter against it. LOL. Funny how things are huh? Maybe it's my unconsciousness talking, as Sigmund Freud would say (psychology). Anyhow, I'm glad you love the whole blossoming love thing. This chapter hopefully will satisfy you.  
  
Nicole: Thanks! I'll try to remember to email you! I have horrible short- term memory.  
  
Yamiyumetenshi: Thanks for reminding me to raise my rating! I cannot believe I forgot to do that.... So thanks! I'm sorry to have scarred your eyes for life and thanks for introducing "Murdering Angel" to me.  
  
Kakera No Yume: Hehe, I'll have to get used to you changing your alias. Glad you love Sakura's sarcasm, more will appear here.  
  
N@sh FiL@an: Thanks for reminding me not to be too stressed. Sigh. I have panda eyes from sleeping to late. However, I'm glad to announce that I have not yet pulled an all nighter. Hehe.  
  
Oyme: Glad you like my story so much, especially how it's written from different perspectives. And good luck with your hectic school schedule!  
  
Dragonstar03: Sorry that the last part was creepy, although I must agree that it was. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Daz: Hey you! Thanks for being there for my, always, Daz.  
  
Dancer5: Hehe, I'm glad you liked Sakura's kick butt attitude. She rules!  
  
Red-Emerald: You're the third person to have guessed that it was Sakura's dad who was killed. Read on to know the answer! And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Tiarella Cordifolia: I'm so ecstatic to know that you love my stories! Thanks!  
  
ASwtXiaoLang: Happy belated birthday. Terribly sorry that I wasn't able to update this story on your birth date. However, keep in mind that I send my best wishes. I hope you love this chapter, and accept it as a late birthday gift.  
  
Starrygaze (Dee): Haha, I hope you have fun on your "internet abstinence" thing. And I'm really touched that you broke it to read my fics! That means a whole lot to me! Sorry that I haven't been able to update soon, but this chapter's a bit longer to make up for it!  
  
Your Worst Nightmare :p: Hey, you're not really my worst nightmare. I have much worse ones! Hehe. Oh, and it's "iris dreamer" not "isis." Just wanted to let you know that. Oh, and try on sharpening your flame skills! I've seen worse! LoL.  
  
Thekawaiihouse: Who died? Read on. Sorry that I wasn't able to update quickly.  
  
:) Thanks! Glad you liked Sakura stealing Eriol's ID card as well!  
  
A guy who actually likes CCS: LoL, you're not the only guy who loves CCS. Sullimike23 and Daz are other reviewers of mine. Besides, what's wrong with being a guy? I'm just glad that the male population reads this story as well.  
  
Avid reader: Thank you. How will this become a sort of a fairytale? Read on.  
  
HanaTenshiHimeko: Sorry for the late update! And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto-Li1: Thank you.  
  
AND EVEYONE ELSE (or those who I have forgotten), a HUGE thank you! You guys make me feel so wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER SEVEN: I am Everywhere  
  
Meiling bolted up from her bed, panting heavily. She placed a hand lightly over the erratic beating of her heart, as if trying to calm it down. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes. Sunlight was peeking through the curtains; the night was over.  
  
"Oh god," She groaned, recollecting her thoughts of last night. Her hand trembled at the horrid memories and the crazy laughter that rang in her ears. Shaking her head, she slid out of bed, her bare feet coming in contact with the cold floor. Draping a jacket over her shoulders, she walked to the window and pulled the curtains open. Immediately the warm sun embraced her.  
  
Meiling sighed out loud, her breath fogging the glass slightly. Unconsciously, her finger wrote out the name of her best friend: Sakura. She wondered how she was doing now. She had gone to Eriol's house after Sakura's condition was stable and had woken up. Syaoran insisted that he would stay by her and the rest should leave, which they did.  
  
So here she was at his apartment. Although he had moved into the same dorm as Tomoyo, he still kept this old house, which she was quite thankful for. It was someplace familiar, something that she knew. And it was a comforting thought.  
  
Muffling a yawn, she ran her finger through her messy black locks. She didn't even want to see herself in the mirror right now; she felt as miserable as she was already.  
  
Eriol was already in the kitchen, brewing some coffee and something edible and hot on the stove. When he heard her come in, he stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. Meiling found herself in his warm embrace and she hugged him back tightly.  
  
"Better?" Eriol asked knowingly after they parted.  
  
Meiling gave him a feeble smile and nodded her head to cover her weak attempt to smile. "How are Tomoyo and Sakura?" She croaked.  
  
Eriol beckoned her to follow him to the kitchen where he immediately gave her a cup of rich hot chocolate with marshmallows swimming on top, the way she liked it. After he made sure that she was settled comfortably in the chair and her plate of eggs, bacon and blueberry muffin before he, did he reply her question.  
  
"Tomoyo's still sleeping in my room; she was quite," he paused, his azure eyes glancing over at the direction at his room, "traumatized. She's knows that there's bad in the world, but this was the first time she has ever experienced it."  
  
Meiling sighed, her red eyes concentrating on her marshmallow that she was sinking with her spoon. "I know. Tomoyo's wonderful at comforting people, but like you said, nothing directly has happened to her. She doesn't know how to handle her pain."  
  
Eriol closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I wish I was there that night to prevent all this from happening."  
  
Meiling reached over and patted his hand. "Hey, we're all in this together okay?" She whispered, her voice cracking. "You were doing what you thought what could be helpful. We all don't know what's ahead of us Eriol."  
  
Eriol nodded and Meiling sat back down in her seat. A small devilish grin spread across her face.  
  
"So, what were you and Tomoyo doing last night, hm? Sleeping in the same room with the girl of your dreams? Being the knight in shining armor to save the damsel in distress eh, Eriol?"  
  
Eriol couldn't help but crack a grin of his own. Meiling truly had her ways of cheering on up and bringing everything a step closer to normal.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran growled in disgust, throwing the morning paper on the table. Sakura reached across the table and read the paper herself. It was not before a few seconds later did she herself shove the paper away.  
  
"Fucking bastard." She commented, her voice dangerously calm.  
  
Syaoran snorted in reply. "More like fucking wimp." He corrected her after taking a huge gulp of his coffee.  
  
She shrugged. "Makes no difference." She looked around the office, amazed at the nice environment police officers had. She didn't think he'd get such a good cubicle, for after all he was only an intern. But then he'd remind her that he was almost a police officer anyhow, one more month.  
  
"I told you, it was just a lucky draw. Some of the better interns are chosen to have some isolated office cubicles, especially if they've handed good cases." Syaoran said once he saw her eyes observing her surroundings.  
  
"Then Eriol must be pretty lucky as well." She commented.  
  
"He's going to be an officer around the same time as me. It really makes no difference if we get the offices now or later."  
  
"Oh." Then she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "spoiled brats" under her breath.  
  
"And can we get back to the main topic now?" he grunted while giving her a silencing glare.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, let's see." She said in a high-pitched fake voice like a schoolteacher uses while reading to the class of first graders. "Mr. Bret Monoko, age 28, was sent to the Tokyo Memorial Hospital November 3rd. However, it has been reported that the man died the next day early in the morning. While doctors have been saying it his injuries from a nightclub fight was too serious, there are some considerations that this actually may have been a suicide case. Details are still hazy around this event and the police are trying to keep down this case down."  
  
She looked over the paper at him. "Whoopee." She declared sarcastically. "What now?"  
  
Syaoran sat upright and a serious look immediately took upon his face. His eyes were grave as he held Sakura's eyes with them. "Okay. We're certain that Monoko committed suicide and the only evidence we have in our hands is the note he left to us."  
  
He pulled out a white scrap of paper. "Written on it is 'you'll never win.'"  
  
"And we won't." Sakura replied cynically. "Things are just getting worse, aren't they?"  
  
"You're just going to let them win?" He shot back just as cruelly.  
  
Sakura gave him a glare. "I never said anything about giving up Li."  
  
"Good."  
  
She sighed, leaning back in those comfortable rolling chairs that rich business people have. She had always wanted to sit in one and Syaoran had "given" it to her after he had lost the scramble for the chair. Now she rolled herself convienetly to the computer on Syaoran's work table and began to type quickly inside. Within five seconds, a data of Bret Monoko came up.  
  
She clicked the mouse furiously. Syaoran came up from behind her. He covered her hand that was on the mouse with his, controlling it. Sakura gave him a glare but stopped once she saw his concentrated look.  
  
"Get up." He told her. Sakura raised her eyebrow but did as he told. He immediately wheeled up to the table.  
  
"Give me a word." He commanded her. Sakura looked over his shoulder and her grin broadened evilly. Syaoran had gotten into a confidential section and the screened had the words "password needed."  
  
"Hm. This is for whose files?"  
  
"The pervert." He replied  
  
She pulled a disgusted face. "Oh, right. That bastard Bret Monoko." She mumbled to herself. "Hm. Try 'fuck me hard' with no spaces."  
  
Syaoran gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What?" She demanded hotly. "He was a complete pervert and I wouldn't be surprised if he indeed had a password like that. I do not want to repeat to you what he said that night."  
  
The young man nodded and typed the words in. "Password error." Syaoran said with a smirk. "My turn to guess."  
  
He quickly typed something else in, but the same words appeared.  
  
Sakura grinned. "What did you try?"  
  
"I tried 'you will never win.'" He said, referring to the note they had received.  
  
"Nice try. We have one last chance before the file shuts down to protect itself?" She asked, leaning against the table.  
  
"Yeah so make it a good one."  
  
She snorted and closed her eyes to think. Letter after letter flashed in her mind, trying to recall something that was important or something that repeated. She shuddered involuntarily at the feeling that she could never escape, that his eyes were always on her. Syaoran saw her shiver and placed a hand tentatively on her elbow. Sakura's eyes flew open and met Syaoran's.  
  
She smiled lightly. Leaning over, she reached for the keyboard and typed quickly. A bar appeared and slowly loaded. Syaoran whistled when access was granted. She grinned smugly and let Syaoran take over the computer.  
  
"What did you try?" He asked as he waited for the next page to load.  
  
"I am everywhere." Sakura replied in a cold, monotone voice. It took him a while before he realized that she was talking about the code word.  
  
Syaoran wisely made no comment on that. Instead, he motioned Sakura to see what had appeared on the screen. Two pairs of eyes read the information there, filling their hearts with utmost disgust. A thick vile clogged their throats, making them unable to speak. Their eyes met, a feeling of fear tying the two together.  
  
-----  
  
Inside the confidential files of Bret Monoko. What was said inside was truly unexpected.  
  
You'll never win. I am everywhere.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh, fuck it!" Sakura cursed suddenly. Getting up so unexpectedly and with such force, the chair was pushed back hard and hit the wall before coming to a stop. Syaoran's eyes studied her carefully as he watched her pace around the room furiously and finally settling on looking out the window.  
  
He stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder tentatively, He could feel her shaking lightly underneath his hand and that scared him. Sakura immediately flinched and moved away from his touch, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
Syaoran walked over to her again, his time wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her against him close.  
  
"Didn't I tell you you're not alone on this?" He asked softly.  
  
"I should be." She retorted. "Look how much pain I've caused in other people. Tomoyo was truly shocked at what happened that night. And Meiling! She too was dragged into. They're not used to this!"  
  
"And you are?" Syaoran replied calmly.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" She replied angrily, struggling in his grasp, but his strong arms held her firmly in place. "You should have seen the look in Tomoyo's eyes. Meiling's a bit rougher and she's been through more. And I completely failed to protect them!"  
  
"And you are?" he repeated just as calmly.  
  
Sakura slumped and went limp in his arms. "Let go," She whispered weakly. But Syaoran paid no heed to her words. Somehow there was no way from hiding her emotions from him. Sakura frowned lightly. Didn't she promise herself not to trust men anymore? What in the Heavens was wrong with her?  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything else; he just tightened his grasp around her. Somehow his masculine scent soothed her tumbled thoughts. Closing her eyes, she leaned against his broad chest, somehow safe in his hold. -----  
  
Two weeks had passed since the incident and things were slowly falling back to their original pattern once more. Meiling had, after a while of decision that she did not want to leave her friends behind, made her way into Tokyo University, of course without a whole string of fancy curse words at the application forms. And the girl, being one of the slyest ones in their group, had quickly declined Eriol's gentlemanly offer to move out Tomoyo's room. Instead, she took the room that Eriol and Syaoran once lived by herself, which she crowed about happily.  
  
Now the five of them were in Syaoran's apartment room, for the weekly meeting of any news on the "perverted stalker" Sakura had so kindly dubbed.  
  
Meiling watched with a sly grin at her cousin bickering once again with Sakura, who was completely into the fight and used every bit of her wit to win. It was actually vastly amusing to see Sakura grin smugly, her arms folded in front of her chest when she won.  
  
"Amused, Meiling?" Eriol asked with a smile.  
  
"Incredibly." She replied. "Tomoyo?"  
  
The raven hair girl smiled dreamily. "Kawaii." She whispered. "Where's the camera?"  
  
Meiling's eyes lit up. "Damn, you are right! Where is the camera?" Eriol's eyebrow twitched slightly at Meiling's actions. "This is wonderful blackmail material!" Eyebrow went down; that was Meiling exactly.  
  
However before either of them could get the camera, the two were fighting again, this time it seemed much more serious.  
  
"No, I completely refuse!" Sakura yelled after Syaoran had said something to anger her. "It's completely ridiculous and out of the question!"  
  
"Kinomoto, you're not being reasonable here." Syaoran fired back.  
  
"You're not!" The girl glared at him angrily, her stance clearly labeled her as stubborn. His clearly showed that he wasn't going to give in, woman or not; Sakura was perfectly capable of standing up for herself.  
  
"Hey, settle this like grown men." Eriol came in, a friendly smile on his face.  
  
Sakura immediately rounded her glare on him. "Some pieces of advice Eriol." She grinned evilly. "One, don't interrupt me while I'm talking. Two, I'm not a man. Three, that was your last warning."  
  
Eriol chuckled nervously. "I'll keep that in check, Sakura. Thank your for reminding me."  
  
Meiling laughed. "So, what's the big fight about?"  
  
Sakura was still shooting darts at Syaoran from the corner of her eyes when she started to talk. "Li decided that he and I should pretend, and make it known, that we're in a relationship such that the fucking pervert will turn his attention to Li."  
  
Meiling blinked and shared a look with Eriol and Tomoyo. "That actually makes a bit of sense." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Sense!" Sakura barked, picking up what her friend said. "It is totally ridiculous!"  
  
"I agree with Meiling actually." Eriol said with a pleasant smile on his face. "From the way I see it, the attention will be drawn off from the three of us and placed more on Syaoran if the two of you really pull this off."  
  
"Which is the problem." Sakura pointed out. "And who knows for certain that this lurking pervert will fall for this? After all, didn't he send the letter saying that our attempts were futile?"  
  
"Yes, but he may have thought that we were just some friends or something." Tomoyo answered. "He didn't specifically say that having a boyfriend would be useless. He may think that Li is just some normal guy. You know, the whole thing of guys being macho and shielding girls from scary scenes in the movie theaters." She grinned.  
  
"But the pervert knows that Li is not just normal guy." Sakura argued. "He must already know that Li is capable of protecting himself since we practice every morning and if he still doesn't know, the fight at the club was obvious enough! This stunt will be harder to pull than we think so, and it might not even work."  
  
Her green eyes flashed. "This isn't just some normal guy we're dealing with. He knows about us, every single one of us. He's been monitoring our movements; how else would he know the university we attend or the pub we're going to be clubbing at?"  
  
Meiling was about to protest when Syaoran cut in. "Kinomoto was right about everything she just said. However, if we really do pull of this stunt, there are certain advantages for us. It would explain us living together. Moving around in public would cause less attention. He would less suspect our relationship if we actually were in one."  
  
Sakura grunted.  
  
"So, what do you say," Syaoran grinned, knowing that he had won this round, "Sakura?"  
  
Her eyes immediately turned into slits and were glittering strangely. Barring her teeth into a wolfish grin, Sakura growled. "Go fuck yourself." She threw at him before walking out of Syaoran's apartment room to her own. As she left the door, she finished her sentence, "Syaoran."  
  
He chuckled with laughter. "I think I'll have to you after how much you arouse me, Saku!"  
  
"Damn you!" Her shout was not even muffled through the wall. Meiling was laughing along with her cousin at their exchange. Eriol was smiling, that pleasant one he always has when something happens that was clearly unexpecting. Meanwhile Tomoyo was sighing dreamily, holding the precious camera in her hands. She couldn't wait to wash her film and see what pictures she had there.  
  
------ Two weeks later -----  
  
"Oh! Sakura-Chan! How are you doing?" Chiharu squealed happily over the phone. "It's been so long since I've seen you now that you're off campus."  
  
"Yeah, I know. How's things back at the dorm?" Sakura asked, a small smile on her face. She had missed talking to Chiharu.  
  
"Mm, pretty well actually. I just have to show you the pictures of Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa together! I caught them one day in their room and I accidentally forgot to knock." She laughed. "Meiling was way out of her mind laughing when I showed them to her. I gave her a copy. It most likely will end up in her 'future blackmail usage' huge black box under her bed."  
  
Sakura grinned; that was so like Meiling. "Oh?"  
  
"Yep. Tomoyo's a bit flustered by the whole thing, but she seems to be getting along a bit happier."  
  
"That's good to know, Chi." Sakura replied, using the girl's nickname that was not only an abbreviation of her name, but also of the math symbol in honor of her bravery of actually majoring in calculus.  
  
"Oh! That's right. Tomoyo probably already told you this but Yamazaki and I are having a party at his house celebrating his success in becoming a police officer as well as his twenty third birthday." The girl stopped. "Oh and hey, tell Li that I send my own congratulations on becoming an officer. He truly deserves it, being so hardworking and all. I don't even want to how Yamazaki became a police."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Well, you'll just have to ask him that yourself Chi. Anyhow, when's this party?"  
  
"This Friday night starting at five, going until who knows when. But don't worry; if Yamazaki actually talks us all until we fall asleep, Yamazaki's house is big enough to hold you, Li, Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa, Meiling, and a few others. The rest can pitch out in the small plastic tents on the lawn."  
  
"Chi, I must say that your imagination skills are becoming quite sharpened. Takashi's rubbing off you huh?"  
  
"I've been around him way too long since he's on break and visiting him. Anyhow, I hope you'll be able to make it, with Li of course."  
  
"Hai. Ja, Chi."  
  
"Ja ne, Saku. See you on Friday night then."  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura as she exited her bathroom while drying her hair. "Do I have to go?" he asked again.  
  
Sakura gave him a silencing glare. "Quit being such a baby, Syaoran." She mocked, stressing his first name. "What are you, afraid?" She taunted.  
  
"Well, some people have more sense than to go out partying if they knew what was better for them." He replied.  
  
"Li, I am not going to live my life hidden under a rock, worrying about what the heck life is going to throw next at me." She responded seriously. "I'm not going to let fate control my life. If you want to live your life like that, then by all means, go ahead."  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow, lightly amused by Sakura's speech. "Well said, Sakura." He clapped his hands with a slight smile on his face, like one of a teacher's approving look at a model student.  
  
She glared. "Kinomoto, Li. That will be reserved for outside."  
  
"Hey, stop trying to suppress your emotions." He said with a cocky grin. "We all know how you moan my name late at night when you're deep into your dreams. I never knew you such had naughty dreams."  
  
"Oh, quit teasing Syao." Sakura blushed and held a palm to her cheek. "You'll make me blush even more."  
  
Syaoran ogled at her; he had not expected this reaction from her.  
  
"You never know what will happen when I get my hands on you." She continued. "I just might wrap my arms around your neck, like now." Sakura whispered, her face leaning close onto Syaoran's.  
  
"You what to know what I've always dreamed?" She teased lightly, her breath running on his face lightly. Syaoran just froze, not knowing what to do. The girl winked, and slid her hands to his chest. His eyes widened.  
  
She grinned wolfishly and in a flash and she had spun around and smartly had Syaoran painfully on the ground after lashing him out with a roundabout kick. She laughed. "You're lucky that I went on easy today." She informed him. "Now go and get dressed before I really try my moves on you."  
  
Syaoran laughed good naturedly, not the least bit annoyed. "You are truly a woman with spirit Sakura." He grinned and bowed down from the waist.  
  
"And you, Syaoran, are the most gullible man alive." She replied just as quick. Sakura flashed him another predatory smile.  
  
Within moments, both were dressed into casual clothing appropriate for some dancing. Sakura swung her key around her finger as she descended down the stairs in a pair of flared jeans, an emerald green shirt with long sleeves that flared out from the elbows. Her hair was done in a messy bun and she was actually wearing gold hoop earrings.  
  
"Someone's obviously in a good mood." Syaoran grinned.  
  
Sakura surprised him by actually giving a half smile back. "You'll see. Chiharu and Takashi hold the best parties ever alive."  
  
"So I've heard." He replied. "And one would think so, considering the person Takashi is, after all." They arrived in front of Sakura's car. "May I drive?"  
  
"It's my car!" She protested. "I'm not going to let you drive my baby."  
  
"Sakura, we all know that you're miss independent and all, but there is such thing as male chivalry in this world." He said sarcastically.  
  
"And one would think it's dead." She muttered.  
  
"Then may I have the chance to prove to you that it's still alive?" Syaoran responded smiling.  
  
Sakura gave him a disbelieving look. "Did you place a bet with Meiling?" She asked warily. "I'm not going to help you win money; after all, Meiling will probably share whatever she earns."  
  
Syaoran coughed, surprised at how accurate her guess had been. "Of course not." He replied, putting on his most earnest face.  
  
"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Sakura demanded. "You're driving." She thrust the keys into his hands.  
  
"I am?"  
  
The sound of the passenger door being firmly shut was the only answer. Syaoran smirked and got into Sakura's "baby," a faithful sliver Camry.  
  
Takashi's house was filled with people partying and they could hear the steady booming sound of the bass in the air. Laughter seemed even louder than the music and groups of people chatted happily. Sakura scanned over the people and vaguely noticed that she had more or less knew them on campus; the most she just assumed were a mix of those from the police department and handfuls of others.  
  
"Yes!" Meiling yelled. "You go Sakura!" She crowed, running over and giving Sakura a huge hug.  
  
"All right, so you did win; you can stop crowing now Meiling." Syaoran said with a slight touch of annoyance in his voice, but the grin on his face told otherwise. He turned to Sakura and returned her back her keys. "I assume you've studied psychology?" He asked Sakura.  
  
She grinned. "Reverse psychology, my dear." Sakura replied with a smug grin.  
  
Syaoran just shrugged. "I'll keep that in mind." He noted. "So, Mei, a dance later?"  
  
"You bet cuz! Oh, and Takashi's looking for you." Meiling replied. "But, be careful of him. He's so deliriously happy that he's a bit off center if you catch my drift."  
  
"No prob. And I want a dance later," He grinned over the back of his shoulder, "Sakura."  
  
Sakura gave him a fake patronizing look back.  
  
Meiling laughed. "So, you look wonderful tonight Sakura. Dressed up for Syaoran hm?"  
  
Her friend snorted inelegantly. "You wish hon. Tomoyo actually called me and had a whole list of possible outfits for me." Sakura sighed. "This one was the only one that did not require a dress."  
  
Meiling laughed again. "Yeah, I hear you."  
  
"Hm." Sakura smiled, "but you look nice yourself tonight as well." Dressed in a tight red tank with gold Chinese designs and a black skirt, Meiling looked completely exotic and attractive. Her shiny lipstick with tints of gold glitter and gold studs in her ear accented her looks.  
  
"Ready for some partying," She replied. "I figure that I'm going to be backing away from pubs for a while, so this will I'm planning to have fun dancing until I burst. After all, who knows when the next party is going to be up?"  
  
Sakura just nodded, not saying much.  
  
"I'm such an idiot." Meiling cursed herself. "Look, Saku, I'm not blaming you anything. Truly. Besides, now Syaoran actually has an excuse to make me get up from my lazy ass and actually start working out." She laughed, trying to mend things up.  
  
Sakura waved her friend off. "You go off and have fun, Mei."  
  
"Hey, a girl can't party without all her girlfriends." Meiling grinned. "Come on. Chi's been waiting forever to see you and you have to greet the host don't you? Tomoyo and Eriol are inside as well; don't you want to see what a kawaii couple they make?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I did promise to help Chiharu serve and play host," She relented. As the two friends made their way through the people who had come early, Sakura turned to Meiling. "You've got the camera?"  
  
Meiling's face broke into her an evil grin of her own as the words dawned on her. "You bet, baby." She winked. "You ready?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
The two best friends crackled an evil laugh. Syaoran, in the house, shivered suddenly. He felt that something bad was going to happen, or was it just his imagination?  
  
-----  
  
The party turned out crazier than the past parties and Takashi had definitely gone into his way of making it perfect. The party was outdoors in the huge backyard with loud music and lights hung around the trees for decoration. He had even ordered a carter of food and Chiharu, with the help of Sakura, had made her special strawberry shortcakes.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had indeed become a wonderful couple, after with Sakura's approval, which the girl did not understand why it was needed. She had said, "Hey, you if you want to get together, go ahead! At least something is going right in all this mess."  
  
Meiling had the time of her life partying; and she was good at it. Of course she dragged Syaoran to the small stage and showed off her skill, much to Sakura's amusement as she took pictures. He had, come back, and dragged her off to the crowd to where everyone else was. Who'd know that just then the song turned into a slow one?  
  
Sakura cursed her luck as she saw Syaoran's smug look. "What, are you afraid?" He mocked, repeating her earlier words.  
  
Sakura sent him a death glare. "You wish." She retorted. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a corner where she promptly placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Syaoran had to bit the insides of his cheeks to fight the urge to laugh; he loved it when her pride got on the better side of her.  
  
"Saku, look how everyone else is dancing."  
  
Her eyes wearily scanned over the people. "And your point is?"  
  
"This." Syaoran replied, swiftly closing in the distance between them. Sakura was pushed against his hard chest.  
  
"Syaoran!" She hissed angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
He grinned. "Dancing, my dear Saku."  
  
He could hear the growl from her throat and his grin widened. He was thankful that she couldn't see his face, or he'd have hell to pay later. Meanwhile, Sakura's cheeks were flushed over Syaoran's shoulders. This was way to close for her comfort and she had not danced like this in ages. And before she had never danced to close to her partner. She shuffled uncomfortably, wondering when the dance would end.  
  
A grin in the darkness and there was immediately a flash of a camera. Farther off in the distance, another flash appeared.  
  
She immediately pulled away from his warm embrace when the last note sounded. Syaoran laughed. "I'll see you around Saku!" He called after her disappearing figure. He was still grinning when Eriol found him a while later.  
  
"What's with the smug smile?" Eriol asked, a secretive smile on his own.  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Syaoran replied.  
  
Eriol laughed. "Still thinking of that dance with Sakura huh?"  
  
This caught him so unaware that he coughed into his punch. Eriol waited until his friend was done, a small smile still pleasantly on his face.  
  
"I was that obvious?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at how much I know that you don't." Eriol replied easily. "Besides, Meiling took at least ten pictures of the two of you."  
  
"That girl!" Syaoran cursed. "She's probably going to blackmail me again. Where is she?"  
  
"Oh, she, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and a few other girls are at the shed over there." Eriol pointed at a fairly large wooden shed at the edge of the backyard. "There's television and everything in there. But don't go there now, they're doing some girl talk."  
  
"Mm." Syaoran looked over at the shed. Soon his attention was off the shed and the girls as Takashi got on stage and started a little talk show thing where he got everyone laughing.  
  
"And I told my boss, hey what's a meeting without donuts?" Takashi said with a huge grin as he was sharing the moment where he was late for an important meeting. Syaoran smiled lightly at the incident, for he was there as well.  
  
"Of course my boss was not to pleased with my answer. He demanded that he did not want those typical policemen who shared donuts and hot coffee at work." He paused for effect. "I readily agreed and replied, 'Of course, which is why I'm eating it all myself.'"  
  
The crowd roared with laughter.  
  
"Oh, and there was this other time," Takashi started again. His eyes widened and pointed behind the crowd. "Fire!"  
  
The crowd laughed at the joke.  
  
"No, really, fire at the shed!"  
  
Syaoran spun around to see the shed blazing brightly in the darkness. Cursing, he sprinted over; all the girls were inside. Yanking at the door, he found it locked, unable to get in.  
  
"Sakura, what do we do?" Tomoyo coughed over the smoke. Sakura frowned, holding a sleeve to her mouth. She had tried to ram the door down or at least kick it open but she could hear metal clattering on the other side; they were locked in.  
  
There were three other girls other than Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling, and Chiharu. Sakura closed her eyes and calmed herself down. Backing up, she delivered another hard roundabout kick, but the door remained shut.  
  
Everyone was looking at Sakura pleadingly. It seemed that only she was able to have enough force to bring them out of the fire.  
  
"The window." Sakura motioned to the small window at the top. "I'll boost each of you up. Hurry."  
  
They started with the weakest ones, those who were near exhaustion. Sakura was just boosting out Tomoyo after the four before when the fire burst and increased. "Meiling hurry!"  
  
"What about you?" The Chinese girl yelled back. "How are you going to get out?"  
  
"Don't worry. There's a bar up there and I'll swing myself out." Sakura replied. "Now hurry." Meiling looked at her friend once more before allowing Sakura to boost her out the window. Once her friend was out, Sakura smiled grimly at the blazing fire before her. Actually, she had no intentions of making it out. Her leg had a deep gash from when the television blew up and was unable to jump that high. She had said that only to let Meiling get out safely.  
  
"Oh, fuck it." She moaned when her vision started to fade. Fire crept up to her. She staggered away from it.  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling yelled once Syaoran yanked her to her feet to bring her to safety. "She's still in there. Why isn't she coming out yet?"  
  
Syaoran cursed. Pushing Meiling into Eriol's arms, he made a dash forward, but the flames warned him to back off.  
  
"SAKURA!" He roared.  
  
Sakura's head jerked up at someone call her name. She groaned and slowly stood up. Backing up from the fire, she felt her back bump at the wall; she had come to and end. Her finger fell upon rug. Frowning, she looked behind her to see a rug hanging on the wall. Her hands exploring behind it, she felt a door. She ripped it off quickly and found an iron door. Testing her weight on her feet, she slammed her body at the door. The door creaked under the weight. The roof groaned even louder.  
  
"Takashi, is there another door?" Syaoran demanded outside.  
  
"I,"  
  
"The back!" Chiharu screamed. "There's one in the back!"  
  
Syaoran sprinted.  
  
Sakura was taking fast quick breaths, her vision fogging up already. One last time, she told herself. One last time.  
  
Bracing herself on her bad leg, she aimed and delivered and solid blow to the door. It flew open with a loud bang just as the roof collapsed on her.  
  
"I am everywhere."  
  
The words brushed her ears lightly; sending goosebumps up her arms and weakened her knees. Sakura shivered and fell to the ground.  
  
-----  
  
How was it? I hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh, and before I forget, HAPPY 2004! Time flies so quickly, I mean, it's my graduation year! Anyhow, happy Chinese New Year for those who celebrate it.  
  
I can't guarantee when I'll update since I'm on Chinese New Year winter break right now. I'll be away from my computer for around one week to one and a half week. So I won't be able to write then. However, expect an update soon. Hopefully I'll have major inspiration rushes now that college essays are tossed out. Hehe.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Iris Dreamer. 


	8. Building Trust

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura solely belongs to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Arigato.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my new fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my one last stab at the SATs, through college essays, countless college searching, and college applications of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Avelyn Lauren for all the hardships that she's pulled through; and bless God for the courage that He gifted her with. Furthermore, this entire story is dedicated to all those whose roads are a bit more crooked and less smooth than ours. Be grateful with what you have and always be willing to share what you have with others.  
  
With that said, can you guys believe it? I, full name here, actually got into a university! Yes, that's right! Goodbye to "no-college-to-go-to" fear! Whoopee! You guys cannot believe how happy I am. I came back from Chinese New Year holidays with this rain soaked letter in my garage! Talk about big surprises and a bright new beginning in a new year! The school is my safe school (University of Washington) but, hey, I have somewhere to go. This totally throws the weight off my shoulders! So, this chapter is definitely to YOU guys who have made me smile through my troubles! THANK YOU!  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.....). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that. No, wait, actually now that I think about it, there is a lot of twists in this! LoL.  
  
Oh, and mild (?) cursing in this chapter. I don't know how many it would be mild for you guys, but deepest apologies for the vulgar language.  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: SulliMike23: Don't we all wish that all the bad things in the world would just disappear? You'll just have to see how Sakura handles this Monoko guy mess! Happy reading!  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Remember to read my author's note, for you have a dedication coming girl! You deserve it. Anyhow, if you want to email me, it's rainbow_dreams@email.com; it can also be found on my profile. I'm just sorry that you had to go through all that, but at the same time I'm thankful that you've come through that darkness and embraced the light. Hm, on other matters, I'm not in China, but in Asia. I moved to Asia a long time ago, since I was eight. Anyhow, I'm an American born Chinese if I haven't said earlier. Hehe. I'm pretty interested in Japanese as well, although mine's pretty much non-existent. I watch Japanese anime, drama, and sitcoms often, but only a few words I know. However, if you need any help in Chinese, just ask! I'm totally fluent there! Now, concerning my story. Hm, I hope you'll be pleased to find out that most of this chapter is Sakura and Syaoran interaction. As for the I am everywhere guy, you'll just have to read on to find out! Oh, and thanks for introducing all those stories to me! When I have the time, I will certainly take some out and read your fics. I hope you'll keep your interest in writing.  
  
Yamiyumetenshi: Hehe, don't you just love Chinese New Years? All that free money is indeed wonderful! I hope you have received plenty in this new year.  
  
Lily: LoL, I think you've lost me in your review. Whose * in your review? I'm taking wild stabs here. LoL. Perhaps I'm thinking too crazily or it's something I already know... eh hehe...  
  
Sarah: Glad you like my fic that much, truly honored, I am! Keep on reading!  
  
Iced Faerie: Oh! I'm so glad that you've read my other fic, Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids. That fic of mine really turned out better than I had ever expected. I just hope that with this new story my writing will be better off! Thanks!  
  
Risa-sama: Before anything else, Gong Xi Fa Cai to you too! And even before that, thanks for reading all my fics from day one! I'm glad that my writing is getting better, or at least I really hope it is. Hehe, I just know for certain that my interest for writing is growing however, which is a good thing I suppose. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and I hope you had a really great Chinese New Year!  
  
Raining stars: Sorry that I couldn't update faster, but at least it wasn't as long as a wait as last time. I hope you enjoy this chapter however, as it is a few pages longer than my previous chapters.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto-Li1: I'm touched that you love my fic. Happy reading!  
  
Starrygaze: You'll be pleased to find that this chapter is mostly Sakura- Syaoran interaction. For those who are Tomoyo-Eriol lovers, their kawaii moments will have to come out in later chapters.  
  
Ms. Pac Man: Hehe, the donut thing is pretty much an inside joke with my friends and me. I'm thrilled to find another person who found the donut part amusing! Hehe.  
  
S+S43v3r: I'm glad you like this, and as for the freaky dude, you'll just have to read on because I don't think he's not going on a trip anytime soon.  
  
Windswept-heaven: Is this the way Sakura's mother died, in a fire by the same person? I'm definitely not going to give any answers or any indications in any guesses anyone makes! You're just going to keep your hat on and enjoy the ride! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dragonstar03: Sorry for not updating for a while, was away on Chinese New Year break. However, this chapter is much longer than usual! :)  
  
Cyan Moon: Firstly, your request of Tomoyo-Eriol kawaii moments will have to be delayed. I'm afraid that this chapter's spotlight is on Sakura and Syaoran. However, this kawaii couple will not be left out! Secondly, welcome back to the hell gates of school. LoL.  
  
Crystel: I'm touched that you found your way to my story! I'm glad that you're enjoying my fic just as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope you've found your way to stay here for a while, or at least until the ride's over.  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: Glad you love Meiling here, for I love writing her parts because of her totally kick ass attitude! As for the I am everywhere thing, it's simply a message left by this "stalker," reminding Sakura that he is everywhere and watching her every move. If any more confusions, feel welcome to email me!  
  
Dancer5: I'm glad you liked the dancing part, and how you pulled out my favorite line in that scene about Sakura's pride. Hehe. I hope you had a great Chinese New Year as well and the same wishes to you too!  
  
Fire Temptress: My apologies for forgetting to email you, or everyone else in that matter. Hehe. I posted that chapter up right before I left the house to go visit my relatives for Chinese New Year, which is why I forgot. However, I'm still glad you remembered to read my fic! Oh, and for you, lots of Sakura and Syaoran action here!  
  
Daz: Hey, no worries that your Internet isn't working! You've read my latest chapter and I'm glad that you've praised it in person! Thanks, Daz.  
  
And to everyone else that I have missed here, a THANK YOU to you too! Also another THANK YOU for whoever else that reads this fic. Keep in mind that you are greatly thanked!  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER EIGHT: Building Trust  
  
"What the fuck," Sakura growled, voice raspy. "I'm back at this damn hospital again."  
  
"Glad you find it such a welcoming place," A voice drawled, handing a glass of water to her, which she readily accepted to her cracked lips. "Such that you keep returning Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Ugh, just fuck it and save it for later Li." Sakura groaned and turned her body. She immediately grimaced and stopped moving as pain shot up her left leg. "Oh, double fuck it."  
  
Syaoran sighed out loud and got to his feet. Placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, he moved her carefully until Sakura was lying on her back once again. "Stay girl." He said firmly. His amber eyes hardened.  
  
Sakura met his look defiantly, determined to not back down. She was never going to lose to him. Never.  
  
"Sakura, why don't you ever listen to me?"  
  
His voice contained so much emotion, so much sadness that Sakura had to look away. She could not deal with those eyes; those very eyes that saw through the barriers she put around herself. She could not handle those eyes that reflected her own emotions, her deepest fears.  
  
"Sakura, look at me." His warm hand gently turned her stubborn chin towards him. She promptly shut her eyes.  
  
And he let go.  
  
"I know that I'm the last person that you want to see right now, but please, can't we just talk about what happened? I need to know what happened from you. The others only have that much to tell me."  
  
Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eyes, studying his tired face, his eyes pleading. Slowly she relented.  
  
"He was there."  
  
An obvious streak of fear shook her voice. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself to stop herself from trembling lightly. "I-I-just--,"  
  
Syaoran reached over and unfolded her arms, holding her stony cold hands in his large square ones firmly. "I'm here. Just tell me everything."  
  
Through misty tears and uncontrollable shaking, through dark fear and terror, Sakura poured out the whole story. The eyes watching her every movement at the party. That gaze that seemed to penetrate through her and gaze piercingly at her very soul, leaving her bare-naked and alone. Yet she had let down her guard just a bit when she entered the shed. Never did she ever dream of seeing fire. Again.  
  
"It was like when I was five. The same feeling of helplessness. The same feelings of raging anger and hate around me." She choked on a sob. "Why does he hate me?" Syaoran stared back surprised when Sakura turned to look at him, demanding an answer. He was looking at her soul without any hidden or tucked away. Her eyes were a startling hue of green that glistened with tears. And in glassy waters lay a pool of yearning, of want.  
  
It was long since she fully trusted someone.  
  
Syaoran opened his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace without saying a word. They weren't needed. They understood each other and that was all that was needed.  
  
----- One week later -----  
  
"Argh, I'm fine damn it!"  
  
The two could be heard fighting even before they even reached the entrance of the gym downtown when Sakura taught at. Meiling and Tomoyo shared a look and sighed. They might as well go in and get things over with.  
  
"Let go of me!" Sakura struggled against Syaoran's hold. "Argh you big meanie!"  
  
Syaoran paused, an amused look on his face. "Meanie?" He repeated with that same smile on his face.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Shut up, Li. Just let me go."  
  
"Ah, it's Syaoran to you, my dear Saku." He replied, tightening his hold on her wrists. "And what if I don't want to let go?"  
  
"Damn you!" She yelled. "You're asking for it."  
  
"I'd like to see what you could do." He merely replied, cocking his eyebrow. Sakura growled in frustration and before Syaoran could stop her, she was balancing herself on her right leg and swiped a kick with her left. The result was unfortunately not as expected. Instead, Sakura was pulled down and toppled over Syaoran.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Syaoran yelled at her as he helped her up. "Your leg still needs healing!"  
  
"It's been a week." She fired back hotly, ignoring the pains that were shooting up her right leg. "It doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"Have I told you how badly you lie?" Turning, he reached over for the first aid kit nearby, all without loosing his grip on her left hand. "Sit."  
  
Sakura sighed out loud and slumped to ground and obediently stuck out her right leg. Syaoran knelt down before it, pulling up the right leg of her pants. With careful hands, he unwound the slightly blood stained bandage. After placing it by his side, he expertly applied some clear medicine on the keep gashes and burns that had opened from her kick. Then came the gauze and then the bandage.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Sakura barked. Looking over his own shoulder, he saw Meiling and Tomoyo standing there. He groaned out loud and turned his back to them; he would let Sakura deal with the two that were as bad as professional paparazzi.  
  
"Oh, just watching my dear cousin watch after you." Meiling replied sweetly. "He has a special touch doesn't he, Sakura?"  
  
"A loving touch, dearie." Tomoyo corrected Meiling with a smile. "Hm, so how does it feel to be pampered by Li?"  
  
Sakura growled warningly. "You two are so lucky that he's here." She informed them. "Or else," She grinned, barring her teeth, "You don't even want to know the consequences."  
  
Meiling rocked with laughter. "Yeah, yeah. We all know how much you love spending time with Syaoran."  
  
"Alone." Her partner in crime added. The two pair of eyes twinkled with mischief and enjoyment.  
  
"Ha ha." Sakura said dryly. "What did you come here for? I'm not in the mood to be poked at."  
  
"She just says that because she just lost to me." Syaoran supplied, his tone light and cheerful. He gave Sakura a grin.  
  
Sakura punched his arm. "My kicks might not prove effective but I assure you there's nothing wrong with my arms, so watch it."  
  
Syaoran chuckled and stood up. "Yes, my lady." He gave her a bow. "Anything else you might need?"  
  
Sakura crossed her arms, frustrated at how poorly she was losing to Syaoran. "Only for you to get the hell out of my face."  
  
"Hm, will do." He answered, surprising the three girls. Syaoran turned to face Sakura. "Just watch your leg; I don't want to have to wrap it all over again. I'll leave you three ladies to chat while I go practice."  
  
They watched him leave, starting on practiced punches and complicated moves. Meiling and Tomoyo sat down on the ground with Sakura, the three forming a little triangle.  
  
"So, what's up?" Sakura asked, easing herself into a more comfortable position slowly.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "Life's been boring without you. You seem to carry around the excitement."  
  
"Ah, don't mind her. She only says that because Eriol couldn't make it this afternoon. You should see how those two lovebirds cuddle together! Hell, they can't even keep their hands to themselves!" Meiling yelled. Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's crimson face, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Stop talking about yourself," Tomoyo fired back. "How about you and Kai? You're always flirting around him."  
  
"Kai? Ryoko Kai?" Sakura repeated. "That fiery redhead that transferred this spring? Isn't he the latest target for most of the girls on campus?"  
  
"Yep. And he's right in my grasp, right in the palm of my hands. He's mine." Meiling grinned, showing all her teeth. "By the end of the week, I assure you that I'll be introducing him to you as, 'Ryoko, my boyfriend.' Count on it girlfriend."  
  
Tomoyo laughed as Sakura gave a small smile. "You should see how she flirts around him during our psychology course. It's so hilarious I tell you. So many girls are after him, but you should see how Meiling fights! Kicks and punches like it's her death. Makes one thankful that she's not going after your man!"  
  
Sakura cracked a rueful grin. "Wouldn't doubt our Meiling the least. She fights for what she wants, that girl; and when she sees something she wants, she'll never keep her hands off."  
  
Meiling puffed out her chest. "You got that right baby." She winked.  
  
"Well, go for it." Sakura said. "No one here is fighting for him, so by all means, give it all that you have."  
  
"Don't worry sweetie." Meiling piped up. "We'll teach you all the perfect balls you have to pitch for the guy to get the right message."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll give your whole wardrobe a new change." Tomoyo added. "We'll have Sya, I mean, your sugar asking you out before you know it!"  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Just how stupid do you think I am? I have no intentions of trying to hook up some idiot like that thing over there." She vaguely pointed her hand in the direction of Syaoran who was practicing his kicks.  
  
"We've seen the look in your eyes, trust me." The Chinese girl replied, totally undaunted at her friend's words. Sakura just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyhow, how's your leg?" Tomoyo said, hoping to change the topic. Sakura looked wearily at her right leg.  
  
"Fine." Then a crossed expression was placed upon her face. "No, wait. I hate it. It's not fucking fine. The pain's horrible and I can't move like I want to."  
  
Meiling sighed empathically. "Yeah, I totally hear you. Remember the time I broke my leg?" She shook her head. "Horrible."  
  
"Ditto that."  
  
Tomoyo looked back and forth between her two friends who were thinking gloomily. "Well, I can't really share in this matter, but why don't you tell Li about it? Isn't he your professional doctor?"  
  
Sakura laughed dryly. "You mean overprotective hen. He can compete with Touya."  
  
Meiling grinned. "That bad?"  
  
She shrugged, and then paused. "No, worse. Touya's actually pretty nice when I'm hurt. He more like spoils me than hover."  
  
"Don't tell me Syaoran doesn't spoil you." Meiling said, grinning evilly. "You should see the way he treats you, girl! Never did he help much when I broke my leg. And when I told him to sign my cast, he wrote, 'loser'."  
  
"He didn't!" Tomoyo laughed with a shocked tone.  
  
"He did! I swear he did." Meiling countered. "He said it was my own fault that I was in too much in a hurry to miss the ice on the floor and my own slow reflexes for not regaining my balance in time when the last five steps came."  
  
"How come I'm not surprised?" Sakura said in an amused tone. "You should be thankful he didn't write anything worse, Meiling."  
  
"I should be, considering you know him so well, huh?" Her friend replied, grinning.  
  
"Why do I even put up with the two of you?" She complained. "The pain's muddled up my brain and I can't come up with smart comebacks, so just shut up."  
  
Tomoyo laughed lightly and put an arm around her friend comfortingly. "Hey, no problem. In a few more weeks, you'll be brand new."  
  
"Yeah, so think of it as a short vacation. You have too much on your back anyhow. Might as well forget it." Meiling added.  
  
Sakura sighed and lay down on the ground, her arms tucked behind her head. "Forgive and forget." She turned to her side. "I don't think I'll ever be able to do both." She whispered quietly.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling shared a worried look at their friend's back. At times at these, what was the right thing to say? It seemed that no words were able to provide comfort. A black void filled the spaces in between and the three lapsed into silence.  
  
"Meiling, cat caught your tongue?" A loud voice interrupted. "Usually your voice talks for all of us." He chuckled lightly.  
  
Yet to his surprise, his cousin looked up soberly. "Yeah, well, I think I ate the cat." She replied. Meiling got to her feet and dusted off her pants. "I have some stuff to do before weekend hits. Tomoyo, you coming?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at her friend then back at Sakura who had not moved nor said anything for the past twenty minutes. She had been liked this, quiet and often thinking to herself, ever since the fire accident at Chiharu and Yamazaki's party.  
  
"I'll call you, okay Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered in her ear, squeezing her friend's shoulder. Sakura nodded. Straightening, Tomoyo looked at Meiling and nodded. The two turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Syao, remember what I told you." Meiling reminded before she walked out the open door with Tomoyo right behind her. With a small slam, the two were left alone again.  
  
Syaoran looked at the door a few more seconds before squatting down before Sakura. He poked her lightly at her arm. "Want to get a drink? I'm thirsty."  
  
Sakura groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Only if you're treating." She replied.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Fair enough." He stood up and waited for her to stand; he knew better than to offer her help. She was mad enough as it was for being so dependent, or weak as she would say.  
  
------  
  
"Perfect." The man looked at the pictures in his hands that were freshly developed. "Just perfect." He glanced up at the cashier and nodded his thanks. Tucking the pictures in his pocket, he turned to walk out the photo shop.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Tomoyo apologized as a guy bumped into her as she opened the glass door. "What the heck," She mumbled when the guy just walked away rudely. She looked at him walk away, his long gray overcoat blowing with the wind. With a shrug, she entered the photo shop.  
  
"Ohayo, Lei." She greeted the cashier with a smile. The guy behind the counter returned it.  
  
"Here are your pictures, Daidouji." He replied. "You've been taking a lot lately."  
  
"Yeah, well, you know me. These kawaii moments just keep happening!" She laughed and opened her photos. "Oh! These are wonderful!"  
  
"Glad you're so pleased."  
  
"Look!" She slid a picture across the counter. "Don't they make such a cute couple?" She asked. Lei glanced at the photo. It was the picture of Sakura and Syaoran dancing together that night at the party. A faint blush was seen on Sakura's face and a smile on Syaoran's.  
  
"Hey, mind if I see this closer?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Tomoyo replied generously.  
  
"I think I've seen this before." Lei mumbled to himself. "This picture seems really familiar, like I just saw it a few moments ago."  
  
"Really, where?"  
  
He frowned, trying to remember. "Oh! The guy before you; the one with the gray jacket and black sunglasses. He was looking at a few photos too and he kept saying perfect. I remember seeing this one flash before me."  
  
"Oh my god." Tomoyo whispered. "Did he say anything else?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Lei blinked. "Um, just let me check." He quickly opened a thick pamphlet and flipped to today's. Running a finger down the list, he found it. "Here, his name is Bret Monoko."  
  
"Anything wrong?" He asked timidly when he saw Tomoyo's face pale even more. She placed a hand on the counter to steady her shaking legs.  
  
"May-May I see that?" Her voice came out in a whisper, barely there. Lei leaned over the counter.  
  
"Daidouji, are you okay? Your face is all pale and you're trembling." Lei reached out a hand to steady her.  
  
"Just show me the book," She said tiredly. "Please," Tomoyo looked up, her eyes desperate and pleading. Lei nodded and handed her over the book.  
  
She stared at it for a long time at the scrawl before her. The words eerily stared back at her, almost in a defiant manner. It seemed to be mocking her, and all her friends. Were there attempts really futile? And if it really were he, what was he doing at the party and with pictures of Sakura and Syaoran?  
  
"Is there any more data of Bret Monoko in your computers?" Tomoyo asked, her voice much firmer than before. If she were to be a friend, she'd have responsibilities to take.  
  
"Let me check." Lei quickly typed in a few data in the computer. "There's not much in his data, after all, customers aren't required to fill in all the personal data. He hasn't been a frequent customer here, around three times since last year. However, there is his phone number and address from the information he gave in September two years ago."  
  
"May I ask a copy of that information?"  
  
Lei shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. I cannot give personal data out to other people; it would be invading his privacy. Gomen, Daidouji."  
  
"But this is a different case,"  
  
"I really want to help, whatever help that you acquire, but I'm not allowed." Lei smiled apologetically. "Is there anywhere else that I may be of your assistance?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at the computer screen again before shaking her head again. "Iie." She paused before gathering her photos. "Arigato Lei." She paid her money and walked out the photo shop without another word. Once she opened the door, she started to run.  
  
----  
  
"Tell me everything again," Sakura demanded after locking her door shut. Tomoyo looked smaller than usual, but she nodded and recounted everything again. Sakura's face showed no emotion, her face stony and silent. Beside her Syaoran just stood beside the door, just as impassive, yet his eyes were glittering strangely under the fluorescent lights. Meiling was muttering to herself angrily, her hands into tight fists as she walked around the room. Tomoyo frowned to herself and looked over at Eriol. To her surprise, he actually gave a warm smile back. It seemed that he was the only one not affected by her words.  
  
"Li, what do we do now?" Sakura's words were calm. It sort of surprised Tomoyo, yet at the same time it didn't, that Sakura turned to Li for advice first. It somehow hurt, but she quickly got rid of the feeling from herself. Li was a police; of course Sakura would turn to him first.  
  
"I don't know." He said. "He's playing around with us."  
  
"God damn it, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Meiling cried. "Tomoyo, did he see your face?"  
  
"I don't know," Tomoyo whispered. "He just brushed past me. I said sorry but he just continued walking."  
  
"Let's hope he didn't." Eriol cut in. "It was a good thing that Tomoyo was there today. We're knowing what the other side is doing one step ahead of them."  
  
"Are we really one step ahead of them?" Sakura repeated slowly. "He had a reason to sign his name Bret Monoko. He knew that we would go there to wash pictures. However, he had no way of knowing that one us would actually see Bret Monoko there unless he had it planned."  
  
"I agree." Syaoran said seriously. "I'm not piling guilt upon you Daidouji if that's what you're thinking. It could be any one of us here, but that's not the point. He had set up a plan merely on us to find out that he's still around, whether that be a photo shop or the next restaurant we dine at."  
  
"Then what is his purpose?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Most likely to put fear in our very hearts. Like I said, he's playing with us."  
  
"How can you be so calm about it?" Meiling demanded. "I don't like the idea one bit that he know are every step and we're just fish that he's waiting to catch his bait and be hooked up!"  
  
"Did I say I liked the feeling?" Her cousin replied. "At least we know that he's fallen for the idea that Sakura and I are actually a couple. It may start to turn the clocks."  
  
Sakura snorted lightly. "We hope. But first, we have to get a copy of that address and phone number. I need to know how long this whole fucking plan started. If it started two years ago, I can narrow everything down by far."  
  
"Agreed." Syaoran said. "However, we don't have access."  
  
"We're both cops. Can't we just ask Lei for the information?" Eriol inquired. "We could say it's for case issues and I'm sure he'll give us the information now."  
  
"Wouldn't work." Syaoran replied immediately. "We'd have to get a permit and all that crap done before we can even think of using our power. Besides, making the scene huge with police and media is definitely not the way to go. Bret Monoko isn't as dumb as we think he is. He could easily come back to the store and ask Lei about us, which Lei will mostly likely give."  
  
"But we could always," Tomoyo started.  
  
"When Lei has a gun to his head, I'm sure he'll tell." Syaoran replied. "I know he's your friend, but who knows what can happen?"  
  
"Then how are we getting the information, Mister I'm-so-smart?" Meiling crossed her arms, daring her cousin to give her an answer.  
  
"Easy." Sakura grinned wolfishly. "I've done it once, I can do it again."  
  
Her friends stared at her, wondering what in the world she meant.  
  
"You're not going to do that, are you?" Syaoran whispered when he finally knew the issue Sakura was hinting at. She just gave him another wolfish smile secretively.  
  
-----  
  
"Watch it." Sakura hissed.  
  
"Gomen." Syaoran whispered. "Just give me a break will you? I didn't start my crime life as earlier as you."  
  
"What did I tell you? It was just a loan. No loses." Sakura replied back in a harsh whisper. "Now watch where you're going."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The two slipped into the dark shop, blending into the darkness with their dark clothing. Sakura knelt in front of the back door, her hands slipping into her pocket for a long metal pick. Within a few minutes, the lock swayed and she pushed the door open gently. Once inside, she beckoned Syaoran to follow.  
  
"You're going to have to teach me that one day." He told her once they were safely inside.  
  
Sakura gave him a glare and took out a pen flashlight. The two quickly made it the counter.  
  
"Your turn to shine." She told him, moving aside to let Syaoran get past her to the computer. He nodded and started to turn on the computer, connecting all kinds of weird wires to his own laptop. Sakura turned and looked around the room, once more making sure there were no security cameras in the room. They had come earlier that morning to make sure of that fact. Finding the folders on the desk, Sakura's glove covered hands slipped out a heavy book. Slipping her hand into another pocket, she fished out a digital camera and snapped a few pictures.  
  
"Done." Syaoran whispered into her ear. Sakura nodded and slipped the book back to where it belonged.  
  
"Everything in the right place?"  
  
Syaoran nodded affirmative. Sakura swept the light over everything once more before they crept out into the dark night once more.  
  
"Oh God." Syaoran let out a breath of relief once the two were a block away from the photo shop. Sakura nodded in agreement as the two sat with their backs against the cool brick wall.  
  
"Never again." Sakura wheezed.  
  
"Then how about the time at the police station with you and Eriol's ID card?" Her partner in crime asked. "Wouldn't it be much worse considering there's police and security cameras?"  
  
Sakura half smiled at the memory. "Well, it wasn't that hard, just a bit of acting really. All I had to say that I was here to find Eriol on some 'special issue' and act a bit out of character and I got through. Besides, I had Eriol's ID card, so I kind of served as a pass. You guys should get better cops to do nightshifts or the guy would have known that Eriol had long left the building."  
  
"Sly bitch." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"You got that right, partner." Sakura replied, grinning evilly. "Now since we're done, let's get the hell out of this freaking place."  
  
"Grand idea." Syaoran replied. As they headed for their parked car, Sakura raised her right hand. Syaoran smirked and he raised his own hand and slammed it down on Sakura's.  
  
-----  
  
"Anything?" Sakura asked as she strolled in Syaoran's office holding three cups of hot coffee. Eriol looked up from where he was seated and immediately went over to help her hold the coffee. Sakura nodded her thanks and gave one over to Syaoran while she kept the other for herself.  
  
"Well, the address and phone number given two years ago were definitely different. It's just around here, twenty minutes or so drive from here." Syaoran spoke up from his seat behind the computer.  
  
"Let me see." Sakura leaned behind Syaoran's shoulder to see the screen. "Hm, want to go check this out?"  
  
"Sure. Eriol, you coming?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "No thanks. I would like to look further into the computer and data you brought if that's all right with you. There's just something that keeps bugging me in the corner of my mind."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Have if your way, partner. My cell and Sakura's are both on if you find anything worth sharing."  
  
"Sure thing, Syao." Eriol replied, already immersed into the computer, images flashing off his glasses. Sakura smiled lightly at her friend; it was a good thing that he was that skilled at computers. Syaoran cocked his head towards the door and they head out to Syaoran's parked jeep outside.  
  
"Ready?" Syaoran asked as he shifted his gear to drive and the motor purred softly. Sakura shrugged, strapping on her seatbelt.  
  
"Don't know what I'm ready for exactly." Sakura replied, getting her sunglasses and his from Syaoran's glove compartment. "Who knows what's waiting for us there?"  
  
"Makes sense." Syaoran admitted as he slid on his own shades.  
  
-----  
  
"Twenty Fourth Street." Sakura instructed Syaoran. "Might as well stop at twenty third and walk the rest. We can observe our surroundings a bit."  
  
"Mm." Syaoran grunted and parked his car by the sidewalk. The two got out of the car almost perfectly at sync. They matched from their jeans to their cells that hung from their back pockets to their black sunglasses.  
  
He walked over to her. "Let's get this over with."  
  
It was a tall apartment building that looked like any other apartment building in the block. The white bricks with light blue lining around the windows and the bright colored plants that decorated it did not seem to make the place any more friendlier. Sakura took a deep breath and entered the building.  
  
"Ohayo." She smiled warmly at the man who owned the complex.  
  
The man nodded and replied in greeting. "How may I help you?"  
  
"See, we're a couple and we're looking for a nice sized apartment to live in. I heard from a couple friends of mine that the rooms here are very well kept and with high securities." She gave the man another dazzling smile.  
  
The man smiled back, easing off his guard. "Would you like a tour? I would be happy to give you one."  
  
Sakura looked over at Syaoran and winked. "Hm, but we would, you know, kind of like to be alone. I heard that 3B is open?"  
  
"For quite a while. Shall I just give you the key then?"  
  
"Thank you for understanding sir." Sakura said sweetly. "I'll return this right after I'm done with it."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled Syaoran with her up the stairs. Once they were safely out of hearing range from the owner, Syaoran gave her a rueful grin.  
  
"So that's how you got in." He said.  
  
"I told you guys needed more security." Sakura replied, back to her own self. She rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe that the things I've observed from the ditzes across my hall would actually come in use."  
  
"Will wonders ever cease." Syaoran replied sarcastically. "Now let's get this room checked out before all that acting goes to your ego."  
  
Sakura tossed her hair back and continued up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
"Hey, Eriol's called me. You go on ahead." Syaoran told her as he waited for Eriol to pick up his phone call. Sakura nodded and continued up the stairs, her guard rising up now that she had no one to watch her back. God, she hated how the fucking stairs creaked beneath her feet such that she couldn't pay attention to her surroundings as carefully.  
  
"You found what!" Syaoran barked into the phone. "But I sent her,"  
  
He looked up and swore loudly when he heard that Sakura was not climbing up the stairs anymore. "Sakura!" he yelled, dashing up the stairs as fast as he could, his strides wide and quick.  
  
"Don't!" He roared. The stairs creaked loudly in protest.  
  
"Syaoran?" She turned her head towards him as she opened the door. "What are you,"  
  
She never finished her sentence. Syaoran dove at her, pushing her down with him, the two sliding across the floor heavily.  
  
"What the fuck?" Sakura muttered once the dust settled. She rounded her eyes on the man that pressed himself on her.  
  
Syaoran sighed, straightening his arms that were on either side of Sakura's body. "Eriol called. He said that the whole thing was a trap." He whispered as he bent down towards Sakura's ear, trying to cover up if the owner downstairs decided to come up.  
  
"Damn." Sakura cursed under her breath. "I don't hear anything wrong now. Let's go."  
  
Syaoran nodded and he helped her to get to his feet. Slowly the two approached the door, and a faint ticking sound could be heard.  
  
Sakura's eyes met Syaoran's fearfully. He reached over and squeezed her hand lightly. Taking a deep breath, the two turned and faced the open doorway with Syaoran holding his gun out in a guarded manner.  
  
"Shit." Syaoran let a low whisper as they stared at the alarm clock that ticked away before them, sitting eerily in the middle of an empty room. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Sakura scanned her surroundings before walking over to the alarm clock. Glancing it over, she tapped the metal on it. "It appears just to be a clock. I don't see any explosives or anything else of that matter."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Not a hundred percent, but good enough. Hell, it's not like I know anything about bombs." Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders. "The batteries in here seem the normal AA batteries and there are no wires or anything else."  
  
"Maybe I should call Eriol and," He was immediately chopped out by the shrilling sound of the alarm clock. Sakura shrieked in surprise and tossed the clock down. It bounced a few times, still ringing.  
  
"That didn't set anything off, did it?" Sakura whispered when the ringing stopped.  
  
"It always does that." A voice answered calmly behind them. "Ever since, oh, more than a year now."  
  
Sakura whipped around, her arms in her stance, feet in the right position. Her breathing was unsteady.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything." The guy stuttered once he saw Sakura in her fighting stance. "I just heard a loud crashing sound and decided to see what was all the matter.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. The clock startled me and you entering just made it worse." Sakura gave him an apologetic smile, walking towards the owner of the building in a more relaxed manner, shielding Syaoran with herself.  
  
"So, this clock's been here that long?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"Yes, the last guy who lived here left it when he left almost two years ago."  
  
"Do you remember his name?" Syaoran asked, stepping from behind Sakura once his gun was safely hidden. The last he wanted to was to explain. The less people involved the better.  
  
"Gomen." The landowner smiled sheepishly. "I don't quite remember. After all, it's been such a long time ago."  
  
"There wasn't anyone else who rented this room." Sakura said, her tone quiet and observing.  
  
The landowner sighed. "Many, like you, get scared by the clock. It rings whenever someone opens the door. Thus, people think the room is cursed with the young man's soul. I'm just thankful that the other rooms are unaffected."  
  
"Why would it ring?" Syaoran asked, inspecting the clock. "There's no wires of any sort that connects to the door."  
  
"I don't know. I asked a friend of mine who's skilled with this machinery, but he couldn't figure out why it would ring."  
  
Syaoran noticed the slight change in Sakura's face, but as he was about to speak up, Sakura beat him to it. "Could we talk somewhere else?" She asked sweetly. "This room is giving me the shivers."  
  
"Certainly," the man replied. "We'll go downstairs."  
  
"I'm sorry if this causing you any convenience." Sakura spoke up.  
  
"No, none at all. Is there anything else you would like to know?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just curious as to what kind of guy would live in that room." She sighed. "I mean, he's playing pranks on everyone."  
  
"Actually, if I remember correctly, the young man was quite reserved and unspoken. Usually polite well mannered. He was around your age, maybe a bit older, but definitely in a university around here. Hm, I think he was a tall, thin man with black hair and these really interesting light blue eyes."  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember his name?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"Yes; so many people have been here, my mind can't keep up like it used to."  
  
Sakura suddenly stood up, looking at the clock. "Gomen, I just remembered that the two of us have a date this afternoon and I have an appointment at the hairdresser's. Arigato for taking out time to talk to us."  
  
"My pleasure." The landowner replied smiling. "Come back anytime soon if you need a room."  
  
Sakura bowed slightly. "Arigato." Syaoran nodded his thanks as well, quickly following Sakura out the apartment. She slammed her door shut, not even saying a word as Syaoran started his car and drove off. The silence between them was so thick that one could touch it, like the dark shadows of the tall building that pressured them down.  
  
"Either I drag it out from you or I ask Daidouji, it's as simple as that, so you might as well tell me." Syaoran pointed out quietly.  
  
"You didn't feel it, did you?" Sakura questioned softly.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"In that room, we were being watched."  
  
"What?" Syaoran barked, pressing on the breaks so suddenly that the tires squealed and the cars behind them honked. "Screw you!" He yelled at them. "It's a fucking red light!"  
  
"How the fuck were we being watched?" He turned his gaze on Sakura. She looked back at him, thankful that he had his shades on such that she didn't have to face his fierce profile.  
  
"The clock. Think about it," She said wearily. "The clock rang after we were in there for a while. If it were actually triggered by wires, it would have ringed immediately. Thus, most likely it had some sort of small camera in the room, which records back images to who knows where and then sends back a trigger that sends the alarm off." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's as simple as that."  
  
Syaoran continued to stare at Sakura until the horns behind him were honking again. He dove angrily, unsteadily, and immediately parked his car at the nearest parking spot he found.  
  
"That's why you wanted to get out of the room." Syaoran said quietly. "God damn it, why didn't I notice it earlier." He paused. "Then why didn't you want to question the landowner more?"  
  
"There was no need. He wasn't going to remember the name anyhow." Sakura said, her tone nonchalant.  
  
"And you know it?" Syaoran fired back.  
  
"Miraki Hayushi." She replied calmly. "He's currently one year my senior in Tokyo University, studying in the business department."  
  
Syaoran stared at the girl before him dumbfounded. How come Sakura knew everything? It seemed that everything was in her grasp. "How do you know him?"  
  
"He chased me for two months when I first entered Tokyo University." She paused. "He's my ex, Syaoran."  
  
-----  
  
Ah! Another cliffhanger! I'm so evil aren't I? I know, just yell at me, won't you guys? Sigh, I just didn't know where to leave my chapter. Darn it. I could have just gone on and on without stop. Hehe, it would be like my 56 page one shot (titled "Through Your Eyes"). Hehe. Anyhow, please review; I'm wondering what your feelings/comments/thoughts were.  
  
Oh, and ending on a happier note, well, at least for me, I got into another university today! So, other than University of Washington, I now have Penn State as well! Oh, but more work! I'm also applying for the honor program in Penn State, which is SUPER hard to get into. Ugh, so much work to get done! Anyhow, happy as it is. Oh, and I'll be happy to help anyone with questions about college in the future! You guys know my email! :) It's on my profile for those who don't know.  
  
Hm, so review! Tell me how this chapter is! I want to know how it is in order to improve! :) Oh, and happy early Valentine's Day! It's coming soon. I'm just saying that in case I don't have an update by then. Yep. :)  
  
Iris Dreamer 


	9. Paparazzi Fun

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my third fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my one last stab at the SATs, through college essays, countless college searching, and college applications of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.....). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that. No, wait, actually now that I think about it, there is a lot of twists in this! LoL.  
  
Oh, and mild (depends on your own definition here) cursing in this chapter. I don't know how many it would be mild for you guys, but deepest apologies for the vulgar language.  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: SakuraKChan: First off, I must thank you for all that praise you have given me! I really don't think my stories are that well done (yes, us authors tend to be a bit harsh on ourselves), but I am pleased nonetheless. Oh, and thank you for your congratulations on my acceptances! To think that my stories are actually being read and appreciated by a senior at college really makes me happy. Hehe. So, thanks! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
DaShyGurl: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Seriously. However, it's not bad of one if you read this chapter. Hehe, explanations will come later. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dragonstar03: I've updated! Aren't you pretty glad?  
  
Yamiyumetenshi: Thanks for your congratulations. Hey, don't you get more money, as you grow older? Or maybe that's just my family. From the way I see it, when you get older, you need more money, since you're becoming more independent. In my family, those who are going to be college, in college, or out of college, are given more money. Oh, and concerning my story, things are never what they seem. *Insert evil laughter * Ignore that; I'm overly hyper.  
  
Syaoransbear: I hope this fast update has satisfied your scruples, dear. Just kidding.  
  
SulliMike23: Things just keep on piling up, hm?  
  
Lind-liu: Thanks!  
  
Iced Faerie (aka SakuraLova): I'm glad you still love my fic, even if you have changed your name. Happy belated birthday and I'm glad I updated my last chapter to be your gift.  
  
AnimeObessionFantasy: Yes, things are always unexpected. Like the Card Captor Sakura motto, "expect the unexpected." Hehe.  
  
Sarah: Hehe, perhaps this chapter's cliffhanger is a bit milder than last one's. Don't you love it how Sakura so witty and totally kicks ass? LoL.  
  
Ms. Pac Man: Oh, I don't want to ruin the story by telling you everything, even though I really want to. Although this chapter doesn't really contain any answers, reasons will come.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Wow! Long review! So touched here. Hm, so first off, you're totally welcome to email me, and that goes for anyone else. Secondly, your idea was quite amusing and I have thought of something, although with Sakura not as quite as helpless. I do love that fiery temper she has. LoL, I can't bear to have her gone that long. Anyhow, this chapter does contain sweet moments, as well as humorous ones. As for the next chapter, even I don't know what will be in it. As for acceptances, hopefully there is more to come. I'm sure you'll be glad that I've updated before Valentine's Day. Also, no worries about getting where I live; in another few months, I'll be back in the States and prepare myself for some major culture shock. LoL.  
  
Dreamy-gal: I do take writing pretty seriously, as it is one of my interests. :) So, even if it does take me a while a to update, it's because I'm constantly rereading and rewriting everything I've written. Hehe. As for romantic Syaoran and Sakura moments, I'm sure this one does contain it, even if it isn't what you would have imagined for it to be.  
  
Illusioner1412: Don't worry, school has take over my life as well. However, second semester of senior year is rolling around and I've already been hit with senioritis.  
  
Fire Temptress: You, along with everyone else, are planning to kill me for that cliffhanger I left. However, as you read on, you'll find that the cliffhanger isn't as bad as it is. As for your wish of a love confession, there is one in this chapter, occurring in the most amusing way possible. Hehe. Not much action or plot happening, but it's all the matter of building up the grand finale. Hehe. I don't even know what I'm taking about here. Anyhow, read on and review!  
  
Sally: Thanks!  
  
Hououza: I'm glad you liked the twist at the ending of the story. Of course, there is more to come, and in many ways than one. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Starrygaze: I'm glad you liked the Sakura and Syaoran interaction, but as for some answers I'm afraid you won't find many here.  
  
Dancer 5: I always look forward to your reviews, wondering what line you'll pick out that stands out from the rest. Hehe. Don't have any big surprises for you in this chapter, but they're coming. And thanks for your congratulations!  
  
Daz: Thank you; truly, for the two reviews even if I said the one for chapter seven wasn't necessary. Thanks. Yes, I do hate clichés and although I try to avoid them, some things are simply unavoidable. I really do hope that my story's original. Sigh. I'm working on it.  
  
Rika: Thank you time eight for all eight reviews you have given me! I'm glad that you really do like this fic and that Sakura and Syaoran's relationship was quite plausible.  
  
*****: As much as I laugh about being an evil author, I truly hope that I'm not one. Cliffhangers are no more fun for you than they are for me. I have to end my chapter suddenly to prevent myself from not dividing my story into chapters. So sorry if it's getting on your nerves.  
  
HanaTenshiHimeko: Yep, that's me, with a weird approach. I tend to look things in a weird way. LoL.  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: LoL, perhaps I am leaving too many cliffhangers. Hopefully this one is not that bad of one. After all, each chapter is a cliffhanger, because it's a wait until the next chapters. Oh well. Anyhow, your wish for romance is in this chapter, and this chapter's mainly for you, along with romance demanding readers. It's a chapter to relax a bit before the fun comes along.  
  
Raigne: Thank you for you best wishes for the honor program for Penn State. Hopefully all will go well. As already said, this chapter's going to be a breather and the answers will only be revealed piece by piece.  
  
:) Thanks for reviewing. This chapter will hopefully have enough kawaii- ness to keep you satisfied until next time.  
  
Chibilee: To you, I give you my most sincere thanks, for you actually sent me an email because ff.net was having a few glitches. That meant a lot to me, since you went through all that trouble when you could have chosen not to review. I'm glad you like how the story's going so far and thank you for your congrats at my college acceptances! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
And EVERYONE ELSE, thank you as well. I'm just pleased you are willing to take time out to read my story, and that's enough for me, even if you don't review; you still have my utmost thanks.  
  
---- CHAPTER NINE: Paparazzi Fun  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hm?" She answered sleepily.  
  
"I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" The voice apologized from across the dark room.  
  
"Mm, no." Tomoyo mumbled, shaking her head lightly. "What did you want to say Eriol?"  
  
There was a slight pause where only the sound of steady, rhythmic breathing could be heard. Tomoyo blinked sleepily, focusing her eyes against the darkness of their room. Turning over on her side, she looked across the room at Eriol's bed.  
  
"Sweetie," He paused. "Whose Hayushi?"  
  
Tomoyo gasped out loud; that was the last thing that she had expected him to ask. Eriol frowned once he heard her sharp intake of air.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"What made you ask that?" She finally replied, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Syaoran called me last night; we talked for over two hours." He sighed. "Sakura must have told you about their search of the apartment room. It was Sakura who figured everything out, including the man who once lived there. According to Syaoran, the guy was Miraki Hayushi," His voice trailed off.  
  
"He was Sakura's ex-boyfriend as you might already know." Tomoyo continued, her voice soft. "He's one year older than us and the first time he saw Sakura, he was totally smitten with her. Hayushi chased after Sakura for two months, and never gave up despite Sakura's warnings and protests. After all, it was only around three months since that incident at prom night. In the end however, Sakura finally agreed to a date with him. He was known for being a nice and reserved young man and the upperclassmen who knew him said that Hayushi was a nice guy." Tomoyo sighed sadly. "Actually, I'm the one to blame."  
  
"No one can predict the future, Tomoyo." Eriol replied comfortingly.  
  
"Yes, but it was me who told Sakura to go on a date. Who knew that one date would follow one another? At first Sakura seemed fine with the whole thing, but once Sakura started to refuse him, Hayushi started to change. Somehow Sakura bargained with him and they decided to go on one last date after one month of relationship." Her voice cracked and Tomoyo swallowed painfully. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Eriol walking towards her until he was lifting up her blanket and lying down with her. He gave her a warm smile and shifted in her bed such that she was leaning against him, her head on his chest. Somehow listening to his steady heartbeat gave her enough courage to go on.  
  
"Sakura didn't tell me much, but when the police called me, I knew that something horrible had happened to her. Once I saw her broken face, crumbled and torn, I knew that she had been raped. The police told me that she was probably drugged and by then it had been too late to stop anything and that probably she didn't remember much." Tomoyo shut her eyes tightly, hugging Eriol tighter to herself.  
  
"The night at the pub last time, when Sakura was drugged, she lasted really long and defeated many men. Only lately did I finally realize that Sakura was somehow rendered helpless for the whole disgusting act to have happened. I know now that Sakura remembers every single detail of that night."  
  
Eriol closed his eyes, cannot believing the horrors the world contained. Sakura had written briefly that she hated her ex in her letters but she never really wrote why.  
  
Tomoyo was sobbing. Eriol wrapped his arms tighter around her, gently smoothing her hair. "Tell me, sweetness, did this guy do anything else to Sakura?"  
  
"No." She mumbled her reply to his chest. "At least I don't think so. He pretty much left Sakura alone after that."  
  
"I wonder what's he's doing." Eriol said quietly. "This is all too eerie and it can't be some simple revenge on a girl who had dumped him."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Are you going to tell Li-san what I said? About Hayushi?"  
  
Eriol shrugged. "I don't know; if I have to perhaps. It would be better for the both of them if Sakura told him, but it would have to depend on Sakura. Remember, Sakura didn't even tell me the details, nor you Tomoyo."  
  
He pulled the covers over them more comfortably when he felt Tomoyo shiver in his arms.  
  
"I'm not cold, Eriol." She whispered, trembling. "I'm just afraid."  
  
Eriol closed his eyes, pulling Tomoyo even closer to him, as if wanting to shield her from all the bad in the world. He caressed her hair lovingly. "I'm afraid too," He told her, trying to steady his voice. "But we have to believe in one another."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I love you, Eriol."  
  
"I love you too. Remember that Tomoyo. No matter what happens, my love for you always." He whispered back fiercely.  
  
----- A few days later -----  
  
Sakura glared, her feet set apart in such a stance that labeled her as stubborn, unyielding. Syaoran returned the look, his face equally as fierce.  
  
"Will you get out of the way?" She hissed angrily, trying to get pass him but Syaoran blocked her every move. God damn the fucking small door, Sakura cursed in her head.  
  
"We have to talk." He told her.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about." Sakura replied angrily. "Now get out of my way."  
  
Syaoran blocked her again. "No. I told you, you're not going anywhere until you tell me everything."  
  
Sakura ignored him.  
  
"Damn it, Sakura, you will tell me." He barked. "Who is this Hayushi such that he has connections to Monoko? Stop acting all-powerful and solving this fucking case by yourself! You need someone!"  
  
Sakura glared frostily at him. "And you're the one to help?" She mocked. "You don't even know me."  
  
"So tell me!" Syaoran shot back. "How am I supposed to help if you don't tell me anything? God damn it, you're not alone Sakura! Why can't you just let yourself open to some help?"  
  
"You want to know why?" Sakura fired back. "Fine! I'll tell you! Because every fucking person that I've trusted out there has turned their back on me! Every single man that I've ever known, that I thought I had feelings for, were playing with me and used me. And you know what? I would be fucking much better without them. I've gotten this far without anyone, I don't need anyone."  
  
Syaoran stared at the angry girl before him, her dark green eyes blazing, chin held up high. His gaze softened. "Not this time, Sakura, not this time."  
  
"Who are to you make such judgments?" Sakura scoffed. "This is my own business and I fully intend to have the last say here."  
  
"It's never your own."  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're my boyfriend." She said sarcastically. "How could I have forgotten such an important fact as that?"  
  
"Sakura,"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" She snapped.  
  
"Sakura,"  
  
"Shut it Li and get the hell out of my way." Sakura fumed. She threw her Nike duffel bag on the ground. "You're asking for a fight." She moved into her fighting stance, the glint in her eyes showed that she was perfectly serious.  
  
"Wait," Syaoran blocked the punch that came flying towards him. Sakura glared at him, silencing him with quick punches. Syaoran cursed under his breath, blocking rapidly. There wasn't even time to think, much less talk. So he didn't think.  
  
Her punch stopped less than a centimeter away from his nose. Syaoran stared at it then to the crossed expression of Sakura's face and the eyes that were mocking him. Then slowly, Sakura lowered her hand to her side. Even though she never showed it, Syaoran knew that Sakura would never hit someone who was innocent or had no means of defending himself.  
  
"So you've thought it through." She said dryly.  
  
"Yes I have." Syaoran spoke with a grin on his face. "I've figured out why I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Sakura made a choking sound and Syaoran looked up startled. To his surprise, Sakura was laughing, hard. For a moment he didn't know what to say, so he didn't. He just stood there like a dumbstruck fool.  
  
"You men are all the same." She informed him, with an amused smirk. "Those words mean totally nothing to me for they express nothing. You expect me to be touched at those words and that I'll be bound by them, blinded by the truth." She gave a harsh laugh. "Men always want to be the more dominant one, the one with more control. You hardly can deny the fact that you have fantasized about me, and to think I told you on our first meet that we would never be together. I don't say things I don't mean, Li."  
  
"I don't say thing I don't mean either, Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran replied swiftly. "Who was the one who stayed by your side? Who comforted you and shared your difficulties? I did, Sakura. I'm the one who has seen you without those barriers you put around yourself. I've seen the real you, without any brittle sophistication."  
  
"A fault on my part, I do admit." She responded. "However, you were the one who interpreted the matters deeper than they actually contained. I hold no feelings for you."  
  
"Then you would have hit me."  
  
Sakura rounded a piercing stare at him, holding his amber eyes firmly in her hold. "You know that answer if I do not."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "You got me there," he admitted.  
  
Sakura growled, exasperated. "Li, I have class in thirty minutes. Move. I don't have time to play your annoying childish games."  
  
"On one condition," Syaoran said cheekily.  
  
"Syaoran Li, do not, I warn you, piss me off." Her eyes glinted; the hand that was holding her duffle bag was clenching the strap quite tightly. "You have exactly three seconds to get your annoying face out of my sight."  
  
"If you promise me," He started.  
  
"One." Sakura counted slowly, her feet tapping impatiently.  
  
"To go on," Syaoran continued.  
  
"Two." Her voice was somehow getting more infuriated.  
  
"A date with me." He finished as Sakura dropped the last number. She shoved him out of the way and walked out the door without another word. When she was at the stairs, she stopped, her hand resting on the rail.  
  
"Oh, by the way, the answer is no." She replied calmly and descended down the stairs quickly. Syaoran smiled lightly to himself, running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't work." He murmured out loud as he watched Sakura's car speed off in the direction of the gym where she taught those little kids karate. "I can't believe I asked her, Kinomoto Sakura, on a date." Syaoran chuckled lightly to himself. "I must be going crazy, but at least I'm not the only love sick idiot out there."  
  
-----  
  
"You asked her what!" Meiling shouted.  
  
"I asked her,"  
  
"Tomoyo! Pick up the other telephone! Hurry!" Meiling shouted to her best friend, totally disregarding the fact that Syaoran had spoken. On the other end of the phone, Syaoran sighed. What had he gotten himself into now? Perhaps he should have waited until Eriol was done with his classes, but it was all too late now. He had thought Meiling would have understood, considering the whole campus news of her chasing Kai, but he had clearly been wrong.  
  
"Syaoran, tell her! Tell Tomoyo what you just told me." She commanded.  
  
"I asked Sakura on a date." He repeated tiredly.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "She must have told you no; is that why you're calling? For help? Backup? Hints? A few pointers?"  
  
"It's going to cost you, buddy, but we'll help you." Meiling joined in, totally thrilled at this excitement. Hell, this was more fun than the last time she blackmailed her cousin! "So, what do you want to know? Don't worry, we'll charge you in the end, so you don't have to worry about not giving us anything in return."  
  
"But I,"  
  
"Meiling," Tomoyo said through their three-way telephone conversation, "don't frighten our customer." Syaoran groaned; these two were worse than all his sisters combined. "First off, don't mention the price! We don't want him to know that he'll be broke within a few questions. Secondly, perhaps we should ask him a few questions as to why he wants a date. After all, this is Sakura who we're talking about here, not some random girl."  
  
"Agreed. So, Syaoran, for starters, what impulse made you ask Sakura on a date?" Meiling asked. "Wait, before you answer, Tomoyo, are you ready?"  
  
"Wait," was the muffled reply. There was a faint clinking sound of buttons being pressed. "Tape recorder ready. I'm ready to go whenever you are."  
  
"What! You're recording this?" Syaoran sputtered incredulously.  
  
"Of course," Meiling replied nonchalantly. "This is a milestone, cousin. Now, remember, speak clearly and distinctly; pronounce each syllable. Don't mumble. You might want to talk a bit louder though. Anyhow, act normal!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," he grumbled.  
  
"What was that Li?" Tomoyo asked a bit too pleasantly. "Talk up!"  
  
"Never mind." He groaned.  
  
"So, Syaoran, what impulse made you ask Sakura on a date? I thought you two were always on a formal basis. What caused this sudden change?" Meiling asked; her voice laced with excitement.  
  
"Well, I, uh,"  
  
"Don't worry; take your time. Perhaps you should think over the answer before you reply." Tomoyo encouraged.  
  
"That's good advice." Meiling nodded in agreement. "Yes, we'll sit here quietly and patiently while you think."  
  
"Hm. I think I'll have to label this one as 'Syaoran Li's confession of undying love for Kinomoto Sakura; a story of gradual change from hate to trust and love.' What do you think, Meiling?"  
  
"Well, as long as I have a copy, I don't mind at all. You may have the honors this time."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't sweat it."  
  
"Wait, do you think it sounds better is I said, 'a story of love at second sight' instead of 'a story of gradual change from hate to trust and love'?"  
  
"Will you guys shut up?" Syaoran roared. "I had enough; you two are completely annoying and I don't know why I'm even putting up with you guys! I just like Sakura okay? There are no reasons, it just happened! Emotions never make any sense!"  
  
There was a pause after Syaoran had his sudden outburst. Then, with complete synchronization, the two started clapping.  
  
"Well said, Li." Tomoyo nodded her head professionally. "Well said."  
  
"Wonderful." Meiling added. "That's the smartest thing you've said your whole life. Do you have anything else to say?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Syaoran said dryly. "Fuck off."  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo said, putting on her shocked face. "Li, did you just curse? That wasn't very gentleman like, now was it?"  
  
"Not at all." Meiling chided. "You should apologize."  
  
"What the hell should I apologize? I'm the one being," He paused. "You know what? I have something else to say."  
  
"Please do." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Wait! Syaoran!" Meiling cursed. "He hung up on me, Meiling Li! He actually hung up on me!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, come off it Meiling." She said, putting Meiling's phone back into its cradle. "At least we got this." She held up the black tape recorder, an evil grin on her face. Meiling's was even wider if that was even possible.  
  
"Well, what are you doing? Replay the whole conversation!"  
  
-----  
  
Sakura punched hard, her fist cutting through the air as her yell did. Then a series of quick punches added with strong hard kicks finished her moves as she finally let out the air in her lungs in her final ending move, moving her hands to her sides and bowing to her imaginary opponent.  
  
Then her cell phone rang, demanding attention. Sakura growled, focusing on her steady punches, one following the other, but whoever was the caller was had no intention of giving up. Cursing herself for even turning on the cell phone, Sakura did two complete back flips to where her bag was.  
  
She didn't even have the time to say something when Meiling's voice blared from the other end.  
  
"Sakura! You won't believe what happened! Listen to this!" Her friend jabbered, hushing down after a winding sound was heard.  
  
"Will you guys shut up?" Syaoran roared from the phone. "I had enough; you two are completely annoying and I don't know why I'm even putting up with you guys! I just like Sakura okay? There are no reasons, it just happened! Emotions never make any sense!"  
  
Meiling promptly clicked the tape off. "So, what do you think of my cousin's declaration of undying love?"  
  
"I don't think you can call it that." Sakura replied dryly. "It sounded like he was pressured to say that rather than willingly. Did you guys prepare some sort of script or something?"  
  
"What?" Tomoyo piped up. "But doesn't his words make your heart flutter? After all, it is directly from his mouth."  
  
"I don't date, if that's what the two of you called me for. Li's more of a wimp than I thought him to be if he sunk so low as to ask someone else to convince me to go on a date on him."  
  
"It's not a date; it's a friendly dinner." Tomoyo corrected slyly. "I promise you, Sakura, that Li's different and he won't pull any moves on him."  
  
"That's right. If he does anything we'll whip him black and blue and make him wish that he never was born." Meiling added. "If he does anything wrong, I give you all rights to hit him in any way, shape, or form. Added to that, I'll give you any choice of blackmail material that I have collected in all these years."  
  
"Bargains don't work on me." Sakura answered, drying the sweat with her towel. "I don't need you to give me permission to fight Li; I can do that whenever I wish. Furthermore, I have enough blackmail material in my hands currently that are quite sufficient, although your collection is quite amazing."  
  
"Thank you." Meiling replied.  
  
"However, I don't see why a date is necessary."  
  
"Sakura, think of it as a trap." Tomoyo said, pulling out her plan B into use. "The two of you alone on a date will definitely draw attention and this so called perverted stalker will most likely to be there. A high classed restaurant will definitely narrow the people you want to keep an eye on."  
  
"True."  
  
"Yeah, and you guys can dine at Lakeshore restaurant where Syaoran's sister works. She can give you guys a copy of who dined at there." Meiling added. "It will totally be a professional meet on business, no romance needed."  
  
"But,"  
  
"So! Syaoran will be at your door to pick you up at seven, so Tomoyo and I will be at your apartment in thirty minutes to dress you up and everything. That gives us roughly five hours, which should be enough."  
  
"See you then, Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily and the two matchmakers promptly turned off their phones. Sakura raised her eyebrow, glancing at the cell phone in her hands. Sighing out loud, she began to pack her bags to leave.  
  
-----  
  
Eriol chuckled lightly to himself as he walked into Sakura's apartment room where two overly hyper girls were clucking over a crossed Sakura in the mist of clothes strewn everywhere.  
  
"Poor Sakura." He said, giving Sakura a sympathic smile.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo bounded over to him, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's Sakura's first date with Li; of course everything has to be perfect."  
  
"It's not a date." Sakura said crossly. "Control your woman, Eriol."  
  
Eriol laughed. "I'll try my best. So where's the other main character?"  
  
"Syaoran?" Meiling asked. "When I called him to tell of the date half an hour ago he said he was going out. I don't think he'll be here until five hours later when he has to pick up Sakura." She shrugged. "Most likely he's nervous. So, Eriol, since you're here, what color should Sakura wear?"  
  
"Whatever you ladies decide will best." Eriol answered, smiling pleasantly. "I'll go find our dear Syaoran and give him a few pointers."  
  
"Good idea, Eriol." Sakura replied. "Might as well go take him to Touya so Touya can give him a few talks." She grinned wolfishly.  
  
Eriol laughed. "Sending him to the dungeon so soon? Last time I checked, Touya wasn't all together that happy about Syaoran living so close to you."  
  
Sakura's grin grew wider. "All the better. Maybe I should call Touya and tell him you guys made me go on a date."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Tomoyo said shocked.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Meiling, say something!" Tomoyo looked at her partner in crime for support.  
  
"Well, why not?" The Chinese girl shrugged. "It's good blackmail material if we could record the whole thing."  
  
"You're joking!" Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
"I'm dead serious Tomoyo." She replied. "Li has to know what he's dealing with. No one I ever knew went on a date without going through the whole Touya interrogation. It proves to be effective for scaring off guys for a while."  
  
"Eriol, when you find Li, tell him to call my brother." Sakura handed a piece of paper to her friend. He nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and tell Li I said good luck." She crackled evilly. If she had to suffer through the whole date, plus the whole ordeal of dressing and makeup for five hours, it would only be fair if Syaoran had to go through five hours of lecture.  
  
----  
  
Syaoran stared at the piece of paper Eriol gave him. "I have to call him?" He said incredulously.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Indeed. Sakura called him, so he'll be expecting your call." He replied. "I'll give you some privacy then. I'll be in my own office when you're done. Oh, by the way, Sakura told me to tell you good luck."  
  
With that, Eriol left Syaoran in his own cubicle at the police station. Syaoran sighed and looked at the number in his hand again.  
  
"Might as well get it over with." He said to himself. Picking up the phone, he dialed.  
  
"So you're Syaoran Li." A fierce voice came from the other end. "I'm Sakura's older brother, Touya Kinomoto. You'll address me as Kinomoto and nothing else wise guy. I've heard from my little sister that you're dating her tonight. Why did you want to date her? What do you think of her? And where will you be taking her for dinner? What other activities will you be doing tonight? What gifts are you giving her? And what time are you planning to bring her home? What will you be wearing?"  
  
Syaoran groaned.  
  
"Don't you groan me, Li." Touya interrupted. "Answer those questions."  
  
It was going to be a long talk.  
  
----- Two hours later ----  
  
"Okay, so what are you going to give Sakura tonight?" Touya asked,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gifts." He sighed. "You're planning to give her one, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Syaoran said lamely.  
  
"You're not giving her one?" Sakura's brother demanded.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't really thought about it."  
  
It was now Touya's turn to sigh. "Look, I don't like you anymore than all those other retards that dated my little sister. Hell, I don't think I even trust you, even if you are Sakura's bodyguard, Eriol's best friend, Meiling's cousin, and whatever friend connection you have to Tomoyo. However, since this whole date is more of a business thing and inevitable, I'm going to give you a few pointers. Do you have a pen? I'm expecting you to write this all down."  
  
"What? Oh, um, yeah." Syaoran fumbled for a pen. "Um, ready."  
  
"Good. Mostly likely you'll plan to give her a gift. Flowers will do nicely on a first date." Touya said. "Now, don't give her lilies; Sakura's a bit allergic to them because their scent's a bit too strong. Of course her favorite flower is the Sakura, but they aren't really in bloom yet. Roses are fine; her favorite would be white ones edged with a dark pink. Other flowers are okay, but don't get a whole bouquet of them. She doesn't like guys spending that much money on her; it makes her feel as if she's never had a bouquet of flowers before and that she's too poor to buy some herself. However, they are necessary, as a symbol to show that you actually went through the whole trouble of buying them."  
  
Syaoran blinked, writing down the information. This guy really cared about his baby sister, and hell did he know tons of information about her.  
  
"Treat her like a lady but don't do everything for her. What she hates most is guys asking her what she wants to eat, and then having the guy answers for her, telling her that this dish and that dish is exceptionally fine, and then ordering for her." Touya continued. "I mean, what an dolt."  
  
Syaoran had to stop himself from chuckling at that.  
  
"Compliment her, but don't pile them on her. She doesn't really fall for praises if you haven't noticed that. However, Sakura's sharp and she'll catch if you really mean what you say." Her brother warned.  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
"You better." Touya replied. "I can't believe I'm actually giving you all this information."  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran said sincerely.  
  
Touya snorted. "Yeah, whatever gaki. Now listen up; I have more to say to you."  
  
-----  
  
"Sakura so kawaii!" Tomoyo clapped her hands delightfully. "Don't move! I have to tape this." She instructed, whipping out her camera and tapping her best friend from all angles and all sorts of technical tricks."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Isn't this a bit too formal?"  
  
Meiling shook her head. "No, Lakeshore's one of the best restaurants around; top ten in Japan the last time I checked. Fanren, Syaoran's sister, is the owner of the hotel, a chain of hotels actually. Syaoran's three other sisters, Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa are managers of the other hotels. I called her before I came and she's reserved a spot for you." Meiling grinned. "She's really excited."  
  
"Whoopee," Sakura drawled sarcastically. "I cannot wait until this night is over and I can take this dress off of me. What time is it?"  
  
"Six thirty." Tomoyo supplied. "But knowing Li, he'll be here early to pick you up."  
  
"Most likely. It's a good thirty minute drive to the restaurant." Meiling said thoughtfully. Then her eyes lit up. "So, any last minute thoughts you want to say before Syaoran comes? You have a dreamy look in your eyes."  
  
Sakura was grinning roguishly. "I'm wondering how the talk with Touya went." Then she laughed evilly. Meiling and Tomoyo shared a look, shaking their heads.  
  
-----  
  
"And before I let you go, gaki, remember your manners. I'll come and beat the living shit out of you if you do anything wrong." Touya reminded.  
  
"You have my word." Syaoran said, trying to push how tired he was from his voice. Gods, the conversation had been three hours and thirty-three minutes long! It was already five twenty-seven and he still had to buy flowers, take a shower, and change into his suit.  
  
"I'll leave you to go shower. Oh, and don't wear cologne."  
  
"Oh?" Syaoran responded, too tired to come up with anything else to say.  
  
"Bad memories." The older man replied shortly without any further explanations. "Just don't wear any."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Touya sighed. "Look, I'm just worried for my little kaijuu, okay? She's been through a hell of rotten stuff and she's seen more bad than good in the world sometimes. You do not want to know the things she's been through." He paused. "I don't even know why I've bothered to tell you this much. Maybe it's because you're the one who's in charge of protecting my sister for me since I'm not there."  
  
Syaoran nodded, sitting up in his seat at the change in tone of Sakura's older brother.  
  
"So, um, take care of her?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I will." Syaoran replied seriously.  
  
Touya grunted. "This doesn't mean I'm allowing you to officially date her." He informed. "I'm simply allowing you to be her bodyguard for a while; that is, until I can. Sakura loads too much stress on herself."  
  
Syaoran wisely decided not to say anything.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave it at that." His voice seemed much sadder.  
  
"I promise you that Sakura's in good hands. I'll do my best to protect her from whatever that is to come."  
  
"Mm." Touya replied absentmindedly.  
  
"Um, it's been nice talking to you Kinomoto. I'll reread everything that I've taken down before I go pick up Sakura." Syaoran said, not really knowing what to say actually.  
  
"Yeah, you go do that gaki." He replied. "You go do that. Now, Sakura's going to inform me on everything that happens tonight, so no tricks. And if this guy really does appear, you give him all that you got, you hear? I've had enough of that fucking bastard's games and it's about time we set it to an end."  
  
"My thoughts exactly Kinomoto." Syaoran replied. "I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Mm. And mind the little kaijuu's feet; she kicks hard."  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "I'm very well aware of that Kinomoto."  
  
"Good, then you know what else she can do." Touya replied smartly. "Goodbye." And then he hung up without another word. Syaoran couldn't help but sigh out loud. Leaning back on his chair, he ran his hand through his brown hair. Seven pages of hand written notes, both sides. He gave himself a few minutes to recollect himself before getting up and driving back to his apartment to get ready. In his pockets were his notes and in his mind he already had an idea of what kind of flowers to get Sakura.  
  
-----  
  
"He's late." Meiling said, as she stared at Sakura's digital clock that showed it was exactly seven and one minutes.  
  
"He's right next store," Tomoyo replied. "He won't be going anywhere."  
  
"True. I'll give him five more minutes then." Meiling relented. "After all, most likely Touya gave him on hell of a lecture."  
  
Yet before five minutes were up, there was a polite knock on the door. Tomoyo jumped up, squealing. "Hurry Sakura! Answer the door!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "You guys act like you're the ones on the date. There's nothing to be so excited about; it's only Li." However, she got up to her feet and opened the door, taking her own sweet time.  
  
"Well, we should be going." Sakura told Syaoran who was dressed nicely in a black tux with his chocolate brown hair nicely jelled. She quickly walked out the door and firmly closed it behind her.  
  
"That eager?" Syaoran asked amused.  
  
"I'm doing you a favor." She replied. "Those two will surely have your head off if my brother hasn't already."  
  
Syaoran smiled grimly. "The talk went, um, interestingly enough. Your brother is quite, uh, protective of you."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Well, that's Touya, my lovable, as sweet as ever, brother. So, let's get this date thingy over with then. I've heard a couple of interesting things about your sisters as well from Meiling."  
  
"A spitting image of Meiling," Syaoran quipped. "It's nothing pleasant at all."  
  
"I pity you." Sakura informed him.  
  
"What can I say?" Syaoran said. "Anyhow, your brother kindly reminded me to buy you flowers, so here." He gave her a small yet elegant bouquet of her favorite kind of roses, white with the edge of the petals a dark hue of pink.  
  
Sakura gave him a half smile. "Thank you. Touya told you?"  
  
Syaoran grinned sheepishly. "He did."  
  
"Well, thank you anyhow." Sakura replied, fingered a rose softly. The two walked to Syaoran's black jeep. Remembering what Syaoran said, he made no offer to open the door for Sakura.  
  
The ride there was silent, the two not saying a word. Sakura had her head leaned to her right, watching the images outside the window. Syaoran meanwhile was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He really didn't know what possessed him to ask her on a date. However, it was all worth the trouble. She looked simply dazzling in her wine red halter styled dress. Her auburn locks were curled slightly and piled up elegantly with a few strands framing her face. Pink eye shadow made her green eyes stand out even more, giving her an elegant, royal look.  
  
"You look wonderful." He whispered.  
  
Sakura looked up him, surprised. "Thank you," she paused, "Syaoran."  
  
He grinned. "My pleasure, Sakura."  
  
"Touya must have had one long talk with you." Sakura said. "On your best behavior, hm?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "I hope I will be." He replied. "He's warned me about how had you kick people's shins. Your most brutal blow, after many years of practicing and polishing."  
  
Sakura grinned, barring all her teeth. "Good, then I hope I've made myself clear."  
  
----  
  
"Wow, so Meiling wasn't lying when she said Lakeshore's one of the best restaurants around." Sakura said, staring awed at the hotel that glowed with a sense of formality and high class. "Your sister Fanren must be quite talented."  
  
Syaoran offered her hand, which Sakura took. He handed his keys to a formally dressed man who parked Syaoran's car for him. "Fanren's my favorite out of all my sisters if I really have to choose. She's the one who acts her age, and most of the time older."  
  
"Well, I must see her before we go." Sakura informed him as they walked inside.  
  
"Reservations under the name of Li, Kari." Syaoran told the lady behind the counter.  
  
"You haven't been here in a while." She replied, smiling. "Your sister was most delighted when she heard that you were dining tonight. Come, she's reserved you one of the best tables."  
  
Kari led them to a more isolated part of the restaurant. When Sakura sat down, the wonderful scenery that their table overlooked awed her.  
  
"Tokyo's especially magical at night; so these would be our best seats now." Kari said with a small smile to Sakura. "If you decide to come during the day, we have a few tables that overlook the cherry blossom groves, which would be absolutely beautiful when they are in bloom."  
  
"I'm sure they would be." Sakura replied gracefully.  
  
"So, Xiao Lang, are you going to introduce me to your date or shall I ask myself?"  
  
Syaoran cracked a grin. "Sakura, this is Kari Chen, Fanren's best friend since who knows when. Kari, this is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kari said, smiling so happily that it lit her whole face up. "Well, then, shall I call your sister or would you like to order first?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Your decision."  
  
"I would love to meet Syaoran's sister if she's not busy right now." Sakura said sincerely. "She must be a wonderful person if she can create something so spectacular."  
  
Kari nodded. "Of course." She bowed lightly. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Nice meeting you Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura's eyes were observing the room carefully, memorizing each face she saw. Syaoran smiled what she was doing.  
  
"I'll watch your back." He leaned over and gave her a charming smile. Sakura had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. I'm not all that useless in a dress." She was grinning roguishly, tapping Syaoran's feet under the table.  
  
He groaned; Sakura was wearing her boots, her combat boots to be exact, underneath that long dress where no one could see what she was wearing, even when she sat down.  
  
She chuckled. "Never underestimate me." She turned her heads in the direction of where Kari had left. "It's been a good twenty minutes. Where do you think she's gone?"  
  
Syaoran frowned. "I don't know. Fanren's never really that busy. She's usually just watching over the cooks and everything. Last time I came, she was out in three seconds flat."  
  
However, Kari came out a few minutes afterwards, smiling a bit nervously. "I'm sorry, but Fanren's a bit, um, busy right now." She shrugged. "She might not be able to see you tonight. Gomen, Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura gave a warm smile. "Don't worry about it." She chuckled lightly. "It'll give me some time to use the restroom before the food is served." She turned to her date. "Syao, give me a few minutes, will you?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her for a while before nodding. "Please do; take your time."  
  
Kari told her where the bathroom was and quickly left the two's table. Sakura winked before walking off towards the bathroom, in the direction where Kari had just returned from.  
  
Sakura pushed open the door of the bathroom with a long bang, making sure no was there. Sighing out loud, she spotted a small security camera at top right corner, on top of the sinks.  
  
"Now how did Eriol do it?" She mumbled to herself. Bending down, she slipped her hand underneath her dress, her hand coming in contact with her black combat boots. Sliding a hand inside her boots, she fished out a shiny blade. She walked towards the sinks pretending to wash her hands while she sneaked her right hand under the camera. With a flick of the blade, she slightly made a horizontal cut on a thick white wire and slid a small chip inside. Sliding the blade carefully back to its original place, she walked into a stall. There, she took off her dress. Beneath was her black halter that was fashioned by Tomoyo such that it didn't show when she wore her dress. Added to that were her trustworthy black tights. After her fighting gloves were firmly in place, she dialed Eriol, making it ring three times before hanging up. Now, it was Eriol's turn. When she felt her phone vibrate three times back, Sakura slid outside her stall. Now, the camera would see the bathroom as it was, with no one inside.  
  
Sakura had to stifle a laugh when she saw herself in the mirror, formal hair with her black outfit. Grinning wolfishly, she took out her pins, her auburn hair flowing down. Gathering in her hair into a tight ponytail, she strutted out the bathroom, tossing her hairpins into the trashcan as she did.  
  
Everything before that was simple. Now, it was time for her favorite game: to catch the rat slinking in the kitchens and dispose it.  
  
-----  
  
I think I'm going to leave it there. It's already much longer than my usual chapters already. Besides, I didn't want to get into the game and leave it hanging there. Hehe, however, I will leave you guys in the dark a little while as to what Sakura's going to do. Hey, at least I got this chapter out pretty fast though! It's even before Valentine's Day so I have to wish you all and early Valentine's Day once again. LoL.  
  
This chapter wasn't that violent and suspenseful so it was much easier to write out. Actually, in this chapter nothing really much happened; to me, at least. I'm still a little behind on the plot. Anyhow, next chapter will be much more interesting; tons of action there. On the other hand, it will take me a bit longer to write out.  
  
Sigh, school starts for me in one day. I have to say goodbye to my Chinese New Year break holiday and to my mornings of waking late and typing my stories. Oh, and my nights of staying up late while hugging my pillow and my remote control; no one to fight against for the remote since everyone's all asleep. Heheh.  
  
Anyhow, enough of my nonsense; haven't you guys realize how often I go on tangents? Argh, there I go again. Review! Please; I really want to know how this chapter went!  
  
Iris Dreamer. 


	10. Unwanted Reunion

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my third fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my through college essays, countless college searching, college applications, and loads of AP tests of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.............). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that. No, wait, actually now that I think about it, there is a lot of twists in this! LoL.  
  
Oh, and mild (depends on your own definition here) cursing in this chapter. I don't know how many it would be mild for you guys, but deepest apologies for the vulgar language.  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: Sullimike23: Indeed, Sakura has to learn that Syaoran's different, but he has yet to understand everything there is about her.  
  
DaShyGurl: I'm glad you like longer chapters because my chapters are definitely getting way longer! More for you to read. And I'm happy to know that you liked my chapter title! Thanks!  
  
YamiYumiTenshi: Yes, Sakura in a halter dress in combat boots; that sounds like Sakura doesn't it? And hurry read on, the chase is about to begin and there's action to come.  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: Aren't you happy that I sent them out on a date even though it isn't really quite what you expected? And don't you love Touya in the last chapter? That's him, overprotective and wanting the best for his dear kaijuu.  
  
Linda-liu: Thanks!  
  
Hououza: Like what Sakura says in the real CCS series, "expect the unexpected!" You're going to keep that in mind as you read on in my chapters for things are never the way they seem to be. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: My new pen pal! *Grins crazily * the whole mouse chase will certainly be pack full with action with much more to come. Thanks for reviewing and I'll be sure to email you! :)  
  
Raigne: I do admit that nothing really much happened the last chapter, but it's all part of the build up towards the climax. And as for who this rat is, you're in for a crazy, unexpected surprise.  
  
Illusioner 1412: Thanks! Happy reading.  
  
Annelee: Thank you! I'm glad you like reading it so much and I hope you keep on reading this!  
  
Iced Faerie: Thanks and sorry about taking forever to update.  
  
Cyan Moon: Your welcome for the kawaii Eriol and Tomoyo and my deepest apologies right here that they won't be coming out in this chapter. This is going to be a Sakura and Syaoran dominant chapter once again. And does Syaoran know what Sakura's planning? You're just going to have to read and find out! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dancer 5: Once again, I have to tell you how much I like how you pick out your favorite lines from each of my chapters. Thank you for reminding what an awesome character Meiling is! :)  
  
Kura-chan: Sorry for the late update.  
  
*****: Once again, sorry for taking forever to update and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Red-Emerald: Sakura called Eriol to tweak the security camera such that they would remain "normal" and the security guards wouldn't see anything weird. And as for your other questions, you're just going to have to read on by yourself! Happy reading!  
  
Fire Temptress: I'm glad that you're satisfied with the long chapter and this one is almost as long. You'll probably kill me once again for leaving off where I did; you'll see/read later why. As for real kawaii Sakura and Syaoran moments......... well, that's just going to come later.  
  
Raining Stars: Miraki Hayushi is indeed the guy who lived in that room, not the landowner.  
  
HanaTenshiHimeko: Don't you just love Touya' over-protectiveness?  
  
Rika: Thank you.  
  
Daz: You little sweet talker. I'll talk to you soon.  
  
Chibilee: I'm glad that you're back online again. I checked my email more often than usual in case I forgot to give you a special thanks (that is my responsibility!). Thanks for taking time out to read this and happy reading.  
  
Dragonstar03: Hopefully your questions will be answered in this chapter. Have fun reading.  
  
Kawaii Neko: I'm glad you like this "Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids." As for me, they're both my precious children! :) Sorry for taking forever to update and I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE WHO'S READING THIS BUT DID NOT REVIEW, THANK YOU! I'm simply happy to know that you're taking time out to read this!  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- CHAPTER TEN: Unwanted Reunion  
  
Syaoran tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. Sakura was taking way too long. However she had warned him at least ten times to not come to look for her, and he knew the consequences. Sighing, he could only wait for her sign.  
  
"Sir, it looks like you've been stood up." A girl with dark red hair said smiling. "Would you like some company?"  
  
Syaoran eyed her. Dressed in a simple black dress, she seemed hardly a threat. Her brown eyes were twinkling with some sort of hidden secret. "Please, do sit." He replied.  
  
"Thank you. You may call me Rika." She smiled.  
  
"Li."  
  
"Well Li, it's really a pleasure knowing you." Rika said politely. "On a special date tonight?"  
  
"I guess you can call it that." He answered. "Are you here alone? Ladies like you are never left alone for long."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. However, I'm here waiting for my boyfriend." Rika smiled sheepishly. "He has a great tendency to be late and I, a bit too early."  
  
"I see." Syaoran nodded. "You come here often?"  
  
"Lakeshore's much too expensive for that, but we come here every now and then." She replied. "And you?"  
  
"Often enough to know Fanren quite well."  
  
"So do I." Rika said, surprised. "I came here early to come visit her, but Kari said she was occupied at the moment, which was really weird since I had called Fanren yesterday and we had a pact to meet each other at six."  
  
"That's what I heard as well." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Well, I won't bother you any more. I should give you some time alone by yourself." Rika said, standing up. "Thank you for talking to me." She extended her hand.  
  
Syaoran looked at it before shaking; it wasn't a usual custom to shake hands.  
  
She laughed. "Sorry, I still can't correct that habit." She admitted. "I studied overseas."  
  
"No problem." Syaoran said, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Have a good dinner."  
  
"You too" Rika answered. "After all, the night has barely begun."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Indeed. Pleasure meeting you here Rika."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine." She replied easily. "Ja." Rika stood up and walked over elegantly to where her boyfriend was sitting. The guy looked up and gave Syaoran a nod before turning his full attention to Rika.  
  
Syaoran frowned, and looked at the small posit in his hands. "Big mouse on the run." It read in the code words Sakura and him had made up before they had come. Standing up, he walked to the kitchens quietly, thankful of Sakura's plan of asking Rika to give him the signal when she was ready.  
  
Rika, Sakura's friend, from fourth grade but had gone overseas to study. Choosing her, someone that the stalker had not seen before, was their best plan yet.  
  
Syaoran cursed his dress shoes that tapped lightly on the tiled floor that led to the kitchens. It was a good thing that this was his sister's restaurant; it meant that he had his own room, where all that he needed was prepared before hand.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran had told her the basic ways to get around the building, but Sakura still had a hard time to figure out where was where. Deciding to try her luck, she opened a door out of all the ones that looked exactly the same, and went in.  
  
"You did what?" A female voice screeched. "Why did you tell Josh I had a crush on him?"  
  
Wrong room, Sakura said to herself sighing. Next. There were at least ten rooms in this hallway and searching each one was not the best way to go. Time was always the enemy, never stopping. It was her fifth try already. Somewhere some waitress on break, others were empty. After closing the fifth door, she felt someone walking towards her. She immediately pretended that she didn't feel anything. Standing up, she continued to walk, her guard up and ready. The footsteps quickened after her. Sakura made no motion to hurry up; she'd let the rat come up to her. That was how the cats played at the game; no need to chase after it when it'd come itself.  
  
Suddenly she crouched, and spun around on her heels, delivering a solid kick.  
  
"Syaoran, what the hell were you thinking?" She hissed, putting down her foot. Syaoran just gave her a sheepish smile; her foot had almost slammed his face and he wasn't even aware until she spun around.  
  
"Well, you seemed lost." He told her.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Sakura mumbled. "Now give me a copy of the blue map."  
  
He sighed and gave one of the copies over to the waiting hand.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid again." Sakura warned him again. "I will bash your head if you try that again. Take the left, I'll take right."  
  
"Who gets there first wins." He told her with a grin.  
  
"You're on." She replied calmly. "If, and that's if, you get to our big mousie first, don't tell him anything until I'm there. Understood."  
  
Syaoran just nodded. Then his face went serious. "Are you sure you don't want us to go together?"  
  
Sakura locked eyes with him, her dark green eyes looking boldly. Syaoran sighed and broke away from their gaze. "Here, take this."  
  
"I don't use guns, Li." She glared at him. "Guns are used to kill, no exceptions."  
  
"Take it." The tone of his voice surprised her. It was, at the same time, demanding yet under hit hid a sense of sincerity and worry. His amber eyes rounded on hers with some sort of ferocity.  
  
She took the gun and strapped it under the pants of her right ankle. "Let the game begin." Sakura whispered.  
  
The two were gone from the empty hallway in a blink.  
  
-----  
  
He moved quickly and efficiently down the hallway that he knew so well. Fanren most likely was in the kitchens, but it was impossible since there was apparently nothing wrong with how people were served, which meant the target had moved. Staying on this floor was a possibility, but none of other waitresses were acting weird with the exception of Kira. However, Kira was cautious and tried to act normal, which meant that there were still men on this floor. He quickened his pace.  
  
Slipping into the shadows, he waited near the entrance of the room behind the counter where Kari worked.  
  
Her movements were unnatural and her poise stiff. However Syaoran saw no one around her that seemed to be watching her. When the golden haired girl shook her layered hair, he saw something black twinkling on her right ear that was definitely not like some normal earring.  
  
Frowning, his amber eyes flashed. Moving stealthily to his left, he pushed a chair to the ground with a loud bang.  
  
Kari made no move to see what it was, which could only mean two things: the men who were watching Kari were only monitoring her actions by giving her direct orders and had not seen or heard the chair fall, or they were monitoring her from a camera and told her not to bother looking, for it was a fallen chair.  
  
He decided to take his chances. Tossing a small, overlooked screw, it tapped Kari's ankle lightly. She cleverly bent down to scratch her ankle, and when her layer of blond hair swept down, Syaoran knew she saw him through her hair. She stood up once more and tapped her left hand on her thigh, three fingers out. Then she did it again, this time her hand in a fist.  
  
Three men. No cameras.  
  
Syaoran smirked to himself; he was damn glad that Sakura thought of that clever code actually. She vaguely said it was from television show she watched, but who knew if she was telling the truth or not? That girl had tons of things hidden up her sleeve that he never could comprehend. Anyhow, since there were only three men, it should be easy to defeat.  
  
Kari was tapping her right foot impatiently now. Syaoran blinked, watching her movements. He had to calm down; he had almost acted rashly and ruined their whole plan.  
  
Three armed men with guns was not a grand idea to fool around with. Besides, there was Kari to think about and everyone else in the hotel. If he blew this up, their plan would have gone wasted and everyone knew for fact that a trick can be only used once; and that goes for both sides.  
  
He would just have to lure them away from everyone else and take them down fast. Syaoran stood up quickly and quickly yelled at Kari to duck. She did, but not before giving Syaoran a glare. Three men, as Kari had said, came at him automatically. He backed up into the hallway where he had come from. Pressing his back against the wall to his right, he immediately got the first stupid guy who ran out without thinking. The two following quickly hid. Syaoran sighed; such inexperienced men he was dealing with; no wonder there was three guys to watch after one girl.  
  
Syaoran bent down and dragged the unconscious body closer to him. Pushing him to a standing position, he shoved the guy into the open doorway. Like he expected, the two men stared at body before reacting. By then Syaoran had rushed forward, kicked one man down and hit the wrist of the other, making him drop his gun. Delivering a steady roundabout kick, he slammed the guy who was recovering from his earlier kick into the wall. Syaoran grinned wolfishly at the last remaining guy who was backing up slowly.  
  
Syaoran cuffed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. His right hand reached into his jacket and tossed out another gun and a walkie- talkie.  
  
"All right, kiddo," Syaoran drawled, "spit out what else you have to say."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you a fucking thing," the man wheezed heavily.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "I like that in a chap, loyalty." He nodded his head, as if agreeing to his own words. Then suddenly without warning, the man had his back pressed against the wall again, and not very friendly either. "Now here's another type of loyalty that maybe you haven't heard of: loyalty to your own life. So how about, going to tell me?"  
  
"I really don't know, I swear!" The man was blabbing, his eyes wide. Syaoran almost sighed out loud; this really was some rookie he was dealing with. "Some guy came up to me one night and asked if I wanted to make some money — and I really needed it— and the next thing I knew was that I was facing this big guy—,"  
  
A bullet came whizzing pass Syaoran's face, barely missing his cheek and hit the man in the neck, killing him almost immediately. Syaoran dropped his grip on the dead man slowly, and then whipped around, a gun in his hand.  
  
It was the man who he had kicked twice with a twisted smile on his face, a trickle of blood trickling from the corner of his crimson lips that looked startlingly unrealistic against an ashy white face.  
  
"We can't let our secrets out, now can we?" he croaked. Surprisingly, the grip on his gun was steady, unlike how the rest of his body was holding up.  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "You will tell." He said coldly, pointing the gun directly at the man's face.  
  
He just laughed. "Think a gun will scare me, eh? You're too damn innocent."  
  
The young policeman growled frustrated. "What are you guys doing here?" Syaoran commanded again, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"I win." A blissful smile fixed itself on the man's face. His eyes didn't even twitch as he turned the gun around and fired it at his own heart.  
  
The man was dead before the bullet even hit.  
  
Syaoran punched the wall angrily, cursing his own bad luck. His face was contorted with some sort of expression that could not be named. His hand by his side was clenching so hard that the fist trembled and his knuckles white.  
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder lightly. "You have matters to attend to." Kari whispered lightly. "Kinomoto needs you in this; she cannot handle this alone. You have to stand up and go on." Her eyes met his with a sense of determination that comforted him.  
  
"Go." She commanded, a soft smile tugging on the corners of her lips.  
  
Syaoran sighed, relaxing a bit. "But the bodies,"  
  
"I'll handle that." Kari said firmly. "I'll just lock the doors that enter here until this whole thing is over."  
  
She left him no place to hide, no place to escape, and offered no place of refuge. Syaoran nodded weakly and slide his gun back into its holster that was hidden under his clothes.  
  
"You'll do fine," Kari reassured him. "You are truly a Li."  
  
"Thanks, Kari." Syaoran gave her a smile that did not waver. He gave her a brief hug.  
  
She returned it, holding him tightly against herself. "You better get my best friend back."  
  
"I promise you that." Syaoran replied, releasing her.  
  
"And I want to become friends with your fiancée as well." Kari told him, her eyes twinkling. "Now go before I make you go."  
  
He nodded and was gone without another word, leaving as quietly as he had come. Kari watched him go before studying the men sprawled on the carpet. Two men were dead and the man that was left looked pretty much dead anyhow. Scrunching her nose in disgust, she locked the door leading to the hallway where Syaoran had left. She even put a chair under the doorknob in case anyone came. Kari smiled at her masterpiece before walking towards the door that led to service counter. The guns were hers and the walkie-talkie had disintegrated under her black heel. She locked the last door behind her and hid the key.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura sprinted across the hallway, thankful for the carpet that muffled the sound of her combat boots. She quickly made her way through the first floor and yanked the first emergency exit door she saw. A cool wave of night greeted her as Sakura ran up the metal winding stairs that creaked dangerously under her feet.  
  
There had to be men on the roof. That was where the men had come in, at least those who were doing the fighting and the tech crew did. The big rats came from the front entrance, not at all daunted. However, to get the mouse to the trap, the first step would be to eliminate all exits. Then one would just have to sit and watch the mouse try itself to death in wanting to escape.  
  
An evil smirk spread across Sakura's face as the wind blew stronger and the temperature decreased. The wind brought a few chopped up words of a conversation that made Sakura knew she had come to the right place.  
  
Now, only a heavy metal door separated her and her prey. Flexing her right arm, Sakura placed her hand on the cool metal and pushed it open.  
  
The expression on each of the men up there was hilarious if she could remember how to laugh. It was identical to deers looking with that blank eyed look at car lights.  
  
"Hey, guys." Sakura gave them an innocent smile. "Am I in the wrong place?" She titled her head to the side. "I came up to have a little smoke, and what to I find? A bunch of hot looking men." She winked seductively at a guy who was staring openly at her.  
  
"Look here, cutie, we're having a private thing here." A guy spoke up, who seemed to be the head or something.  
  
Sakura nodded understandably, patting a hand on the guy's shoulder. "I know, I sneaked out of my job as well. The boss rides on people hard on you guys too?"  
  
"Cutie, it's a guy thing, no ladies around." The man said. He was tall, around six feet with black hair with a cold calculating look. His eyes never left hers as he spoke.  
  
Sakura swore to herself; the man probably knew all her tricks. "Ohh." She sighed. "Well, then, I should just leave you men to your fun."  
  
"You should." He replied, his voice not changing the least.  
  
Sakura laughed lightly. "Well, see you guys later? I'll be just around the corner if you,"  
  
"Cutie," He did not mean the term; it was demeaning, and the equivalent to bitch coming from his mouth. "We are busy. We are not skipping work as you assume. I advise you to go back to wherever you are and stay there."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just," Sakura started.  
  
The man stepped forward a step, but before Sakura could whip him in the face, another man spoke up.  
  
"Jack, she's just some girl. Don't get all riled up." Sakura turned her head and found that it was the guy who she had winked at.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes while mimicking the younger man under his breath. "Yeah, yeah. Fuck off Johnny baby and get that fucking piece of shit to work. And you, cutie, you better go before I let my men take you right here on the fucking roof."  
  
Sakura almost laughed out loud. Who the heck did this ugly man think he was talking to? Besides, he had to learn how to talk. Open curses were nothing. She preferred discreet sarcasm.  
  
"I liked it better when you didn't talk as much." Sakura said with a sweet smile. "You're so much more attractive that way." She winked and sauntered off. "Well, nice meeting you boys." Then she was gone, behind the metal door.  
  
Once safely behind, Sakura began to sprint down the stairs. She'd have to find Syaoran.  
  
-----  
  
"You did what?" Syaoran whispered loudly.  
  
Sakura glared at him warningly. He growled lightly and lowered his voice.  
  
"I cannot believe you did that." He mumbled, resting his back against the wall, his eyes trying to get used to the dark closet the two were in. "You're telling me you placed a hearing device under the guy's collar?"  
  
"Yeah, will you better believe it soon." Sakura drawled, "Because they're talking about something about a nuclear bomb."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
Syaoran was shooting daggers vaguely at where Sakura was, for her black outfit seemed to blend right into her surroundings.  
  
"They're talking about computer gibberish." Sakura sighed. "Remind me why Eriol couldn't come with us again."  
  
"It would be adding light to him and Tomoyo if he came with us." Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Right." Sakura sighed. "Don't move. I'm going to move by you and maybe both of us can hear."  
  
"Why can't," Syaoran started.  
  
"Just don't move." Sakura snapped, moving over to Syaoran in the dark, blinking her eyes. Her hands came into something hard and she poked it.  
  
"Watch where that hand's going." Syaoran warned, and amused look on his face. "I'm not going to be responsible for my actions if you go a bit lower, but I have to admit that it'd be my first time in a janitor's closet too."  
  
"Hentai." Sakura flipped him the finger in the dark.  
  
"Bitch." Syaoran replied. He didn't have to see to know she was giving him the finger; it was a typical Sakura reaction.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Syaoran, their bare arms pressed against each other. Syaoran frowned, and leaned his head close to hers to hear the conversation that came through the single earphone.  
  
What came through was not of best quality; there was always a faint buzzing sound and it was hard to decipher what was being said when only the man's commandments could be heard clearly.  
  
After a few minutes, Syaoran exhaled loudly. Sakura looked at him and lowered the hand that held the earphone between the two.  
  
"They're hacking into the system."  
  
"What? Syaoran, there's something you're not telling me and I want to know now." Sakura's voice was laced with ferocity. "You told me your sister runs a restaurant, and that seems like it's so, at least on first floor it does. No one that I know of would come and hack into the system of a hotel, unless they want the recent recipe for a crème latté."  
  
"I'm the heir to the Li Clan."  
  
"And I don't give a shit." Sakura responded, not really caring she was dealing with some high class, rich ass, powerful, heir to the only clan that wielded its power in all of China.  
  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Syaoran muttered.  
  
"So let me guess. This hotel isn't some hotel is it? It's simply another one of your bases."  
  
"I knew you were a smart girl."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me that." Sakura snapped. "And this is just great. I'm fucking scared shitless and this is what you tell me. You know what, this makes me feel better. We're not on just some mission to get some big time information; we're dealing with some ass who really are fucking bastards, who, if you don' know already, do want your head in a silver platter."  
  
Syaoran slapped her, the smart sound cutting through the silent air. Sakura stopped talking and looked at him glowering.  
  
"Gomen, Kinomoto." He immediately said. "Didn't mean to,"  
  
"I needed that." Sakura cut him off shrugging. She slid her black gloves back onto her hands. "You dealt with those bastards out there?"  
  
"A few times, but those were just some pathetic attempts many years ago in China." Syaoran shrugged. "I don't really know if they're related."  
  
"Well, it's god damn too much of a coincidence that the day we decide to lure them out, and at this restaurant, another gang decided to come hack your system." Sakura said. "Either they're together or this is the same gang all along."  
  
"Nothing else we can do except kick their ass." Syaoran said, getting to his feet.  
  
"Agreed." Sakura replied. "Wipe out the roof first? Then make our way down?" She pushed open the door to the closet and light came flooding in.  
  
"You said there was roughly ten men up there?"  
  
"Thirteen, last time I counted."  
  
"Enough for both of us." Syaoran mused. "However, they're armed."  
  
"Don't worry about me." Sakura told him after he noticed she had made no motion to get her gun unlike himself who made sure that his gun was easy to get a hold of.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You are such a horrible liar." Sakura smirked openly in his face and walked off, leading the way to the roof. Syaoran growled angrily; that girl was such a fucking bitch sometimes.  
  
-----  
  
"Hey there." Sakura gave a seductive smile towards a man who was standing alone in front of the metal door, acting as a guard. Most likely her earlier visit had the men raise their guard. However, by this guy's stance, Sakura could tell that his muscles were tight; most likely it was his first biggie or something.  
  
"Hey." He gave her a wobbly smile. "You shouldn't be here." He whispered.  
  
"Oh come on," Sakura said, placing her hands on his shoulders, flipping their positions such that she was leaning against the wall and he was on top of her. "I'll be a good girl." She purred, running her hands down his arms.  
  
He shivered under his touch, his mind completely frazzled by the beauty in front of him.  
  
"So how about it?" She leaned closer to him, suddenly pulling him close. His eyes widened, and his Adam's apple bobbed uncertainly. Sakura snaked her arms around his waist, her right hand slipping into his back pocket and slid a key and a few ID cards to Syaoran.  
  
"I really don't think so." The man sighed. He started to pull away from Sakura's hold. Her eyes flashed as the man started to turn around while Syaoran had not even opened the door. She did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
She kissed him hard, totally knocking the breath out of the guy.  
  
Syaoran stood there, shocked as he watched the scene before him. Sakura's eyes were glittering dangerously and warned him to leave. He shook his head to break himself from the reverie and opened the, disappearing from sight.  
  
Sakura pushed the guy away roughly, in disgust. She kicked him down, and stood above him.  
  
"You're fucking bastard." She cursed, spitting in his face. "You men are all the same, you know that? So easy to play against with, like a toy." She grinned evilly at him. The man looked up at her fearfully; the pretty face that had attracted him was gone in a flash and a look of pure power and hatred was written all over it instead.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
The man's head quickly snapped, and hit the ground. Sakura spat at him once more before tying him up and shoving him into the corner. Sakura stood up and walked back to the ominous black door. Knocking twice, the door opened and was immediately pulled to the right by Syaoran.  
  
"How many men?" She whispered, the two hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Lucky seven." He answered. "Most of them are fully armed and seem extremely well-trained. The only few that seem to be no threat at the men near the computer, those who are hacking into the system."  
  
"Bunch of useless men." Sakura hissed angrily. "I'm ready to blow their fucking brains out."  
  
Syaoran eyed her from the corner of his eyes. He could see the girl shaking, whether it was from anger or from fear, he didn't know, but he had a deep ugly feeling that it was both. And that was what scared him.  
  
The Sakura he knew never acted scared, or angry. In fact, she never really expressed her emotions; that was what made her so powerful.  
  
Syaoran found himself reaching over, his hand resting near the girl's shoulder. She turned her fiery green eyes at him, looking at him for a long while, as if reading what went through his mind.  
  
She nodded with her eyes closed and Syaoran withdrew his hand. When she opened them again, her emotions were collected and hidden under a dark hue of green.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran watched admirably as Sakura swiftly kicked ass through the crowds that came by. She had picked up a metal bar and was handling it like a sword. Her movements were fluid and strong, possessing the strength of the tiger and the speed of the dragon.  
  
"Will you please pay attention?" Sakura growled impatiently as she delivered a strong kick to the guy who was going to hit Syaoran. She rolled her eyes as she punched the guy again when he recovered from his hand that had lost feeling.  
  
"Sorry my lady." Syaoran mocked, knocking another guy out. "I was dazed by your lovely looks."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes; Syaoran was always making up stupid remarks to cover up his stupid moments. What surprised her was that most of the guys were not armed as she had thought. She had disarmed a few that had guns, but most of them were rendered helpless with their bare hands. Most likely the group up here was nothing of importance, or the job that was to be done was already completed.  
  
"Hey hottie," Sakura grinned wolfishly at the computer tech guy, who, if she remembered correctly had the name of "Johnny baby."  
  
"You going to get that computer going the way I want it to or do I have to make you?" She said, her voice dripping with honey.  
  
"I'll do it." He whispered, watching the men around him lying in various positions. The guy who was her partner was still beating the crap of one guy in the background. The sickening noises and moans were enough to convince him.  
  
"Good. Now undo everything." Sakura commanded.  
  
"Everything?" He squeaked.  
  
Sakura growled frustrated, slamming her fist into a wooden board, making in break in half. "Dearie, what part of everything do you not understand?" She asked, giving him a strained warm smile. "Perhaps I should tell it to you in computer language. It's spelled e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g."  
  
Syaoran half grinned in amusement at the man staring nervously back at Sakura, freezing completely. He wouldn't be surprised if the guy's cerebellum had just fused.  
  
"NOW!" She barked, slamming her palm down on the table. The computer jumped as the man did. He nodded his head frantically now as he logged into the computer.  
  
"Uh, it's." His voice came out in a broke whisper.  
  
"Talk louder." Sakura commanded.  
  
"Well, um, you see, the computer has this automatic lock system which under the completion of a duty or a task, the computer will log into a protection mode. Usually the one who sets the codes are able to re-enter, but in this case, the programming of digits is quite complicated and it overlaps with the system of the database," the man ticked off.  
  
Sakura growled, turning over to Syaoran. "In English please."  
  
"Simply saying, he cannot redo everything since the computer's locked." Syaoran replied. "Most likely the computer is set that with the completion of a task, it is closed off in order for no disruptions."  
  
"Very clever Johnny boy." Sakura mocked, turning her green eyes on him. "You will answer my questions with direct, short answers with clarity. Now, where is the information currently?"  
  
"At the home base computer."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never been there. There are many branches and I only work under a few people who work under more people and finally the major guy."  
  
"What were you guys after?"  
  
"The Li Clan's information." Johnny replied. "I don't really know what, but I was told to hack into the system and copy everything and then send a virus into their system."  
  
"Can the virus be stopped?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What will it do?"  
  
"It will continue to send information back to the home base computer."  
  
"So a check on the Li Clan."  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"I don't guess, I know." Sakura replied coldly. "Who came to you?"  
  
"The one thing that I won't do is to betray my own people." Johnny answered, his tone just as firm.  
  
Sakura laughed mockingly. "Your idea of loyalty. How absolutely touching." She smirked. "It's absolutely disgusting how you bow down to people who don't even give a shit about you. Do you really think that you're a necessary part of the gang? Think again, Johnny boy."  
  
"I do think I am."  
  
Syaoran actually admired the guy's bravery.  
  
"You think you are." Sakura mimicked. "Please, listen to the way you talk. Do you know how pathetic you sound right now? You are nothing but a chess piece, and after you've served your duty, you're disposed without another thought."  
  
"At least I did something."  
  
Sakura clapped her hands slowly, her eyes mocking. "Wow. That's an accomplishment that you should be proud of: eating the shit of others and not doing what you want to do."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"Yes, I don't know shit." Sakura finished for him. "Now where is Fanren?"  
  
"You mean the lovely Asian girl who's the eldest of the Li clan? The favorite sister of Li Xiao Lang? The wonderful cook and organizer?" A voice replied, his tone somewhat a bit too carefree. Sakura's body turned rigid, and her blazing eyes turned slowly to the direction of the speaker.  
  
"Syaoran, guard him." Sakura ordered, her eyes never leading the tall, well built figure who had his hand easily around Fanren's neck. "Do as I say, Syaoran." She repeated when Syaoran did not move.  
  
Reluctantly, he moved and stood beside the computer guy. However, his concentration was still on his sister and the man who held her hostage. And most of all, his eyes were on Sakura, who somehow took control of this whole situation in a flash. He pulled out his gun discreetly in case anything would happen.  
  
"Oh, good evening there, Sakura." The man smiled, his black eyes crinkling through his charcoal bangs. "Such a lovely night, not a single star in sight."  
  
"Hand the girl over." Sakura informed him, not even looking at the sky.  
  
"I'm hurt, Sakura, dear." The man answered, not a bit unnerved by her cutting remark. "After all these years, this is how you greet me? A man you once greeted with joy? Greeted with great enthusiasm, a kiss to the cheek?"  
  
"Perhaps it's been to long, and I've changed. After all, it has been more than thirteen years since we last met. Let me jog your memory for you, shall I? Does Mr. Bear remind you of anyone from you childhood?"  
  
Syaoran growled lightly; he didn't like this guy at all, and the hell with whom he was. He looked from the man's pale face to Sakura who had not said a word.  
  
Finally she spoke up. "Forgive me, Mr. Bear," She said, her tone overly sweet. "It really must have been so long. Perhaps we should chat and get along, just like the old times, ne?"  
  
"I'll take up your offer another day perhaps Sakura. I'm quite busy now, as you can see." He gave her a patronizing smile. "But my, you have grown up so much. I was afraid I couldn't tell that it was you for while, but oh, the green eyes just clicked. After all, you're the only one in the Kinomoto family who has them."  
  
Sakura didn't even bat an eyelash. "And I would never imagine to meet you up here, on a rooftop of all places with a friend of mine in your arms. Surely you have other women to play around with? This one is way out of your league."  
  
"And isn't the man behind you out of yours?" He replied, just as calmly. "I'm quite aware of the position of power he holds and the difference from yours. After all, I didn't think you would date after everything's that happened."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sakura, you may be clever beyond your age, but you can never defeat the one who taught you the ins and outs of the game."  
  
"And you may never conquer the one who you have raised." Sakura replied, her green eyes blazing.  
  
The man chuckled. "I have raised you well."  
  
"Too well for your own good." She informed.  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"You'll meet your death here," She grinned. "Father."  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE CONTINUED: Before you kill me, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Things are going way out of control here! Even I had not planned things to happen like it has. *Evil grin * Things will be getting very, very interesting now. I might be updating a bit slower these few chapters, but rest assured that this story will be finished. This story is somewhat harder to write than Angels Dancing on Her Eyelids or any other story that I've written before. I have to make sure that all the clues from before are tied up together and that no loose ends hare dangling around.  
  
This story should be coming towards an end. I'm thinking at most five chapters, but who knows? I haven't started writing on the next chapter so it's still kind of hard to say know.  
  
Some good news here. I have more universities to go to now! I also have Ohio State University and University of Michigan, Ann Arbor. I'm so thankful that I applied to rolling admissions schools! No worries of no school to go to until the end of March. End of March.... Shudders.... If I don't update soon, most likely I'm in a pit of depression from being rejected oh, so many times.  
  
Other good news. I'm thinking of a new story already. It's going to be a romance comedy fic. I'm going to try something different from action now. Yes indeed, this new story is going to have some funny unexpected moments here. Hehe, I just cannot wait to get my hands writing this story! I'm going to have fun here.  
  
I'll update when I can, but don't expect one in a week. For me, at least, that's too short of a time period to complete a well-written chapter. So, please me patient with me and in the mean time, please review! Thank you. Comments are always appreciated! Let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.  
  
Oh, by the way, who saw the Oscars? LOL, didn't you just love that movie in the beginning with that actor....... What's his name? You know, that movie with his face popping out everywhere. He was especially funny as Legolas from LOTR and in Something's Gotta Give. Anyhow, if you've seen it, you should know what I'm talking about. And Lord of the Rings rules! They had 11 nominations and they took all! Mwu hahahah! :)  
  
Iris Dreamer 


	11. Blinding Truth

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my third fic! Bear with me here as I suffer my way through my through college essays, countless college searching, college applications, and loads of AP tests of my senior year. Needless to say, I'll be very busy. I'll be trying my best to update this, but I'm going to have one hectic senior year!  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.............). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that. No, wait, actually now that I think about it, there is a lot of twists in this! LoL.  
  
Oh, and mild (depends on your own definition here) cursing in this chapter. I don't know how many it would be mild for you guys, but deepest apologies for the vulgar language.  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: Sullimike23: Surprised? Confused? Don't worry, we all are. This chapter should prove to be interesting. Enjoy!  
  
AnimeObessionFantasy: LoL, I am weird, aren't I? Yep, I use my fics to vent out all my twisted thoughts in my head. Hehe. J/k la!  
  
Winter-hearted oddity: Glad you found the last chapter so interesting; perhaps you'll find this chapter even more so.  
  
Hououza: Expect the unexpected! Anyhow, what kind of game is Nightshade? Is it interesting? Thank you for your congrats in my acceptances to colleges! THANKS! No, really, thanks. Anyhow, I'm narrowing down the choices of where I'm going. I have until the first of May to decide where I'm going to spend the next four years of my life. Hm, seems like schools everywhere is a huge competition. Thank you for understanding about updates. School and everything else is driving me crazy. Glad someone out there understands.  
  
Yamiyametenshi: THANK YOU for all your congrats. My deepest apologies for spelling your name (looks over again quickly to see if it is). I hope your cut isn't anything bad. Happy reading!  
  
Kawaii neko: Your issue about cursing. I'll definitely try to cut down on the cursing, but really, no guarantees. This story's a bit rougher than my usual stories and I'm trying to find ways to portray that sort of unevenness in people. However, I will try my best! Sorry for the inconvenience it has caused you.  
  
Starrygaze: Hey, no problem about missing one of my chapters! I'm just thrilled that you come back and read it! Thanks!  
  
Illusioner 1412: Is it Fujitaka? You'll just have to read on and find out!  
  
Raigne: Deepest apologies if I have confused you and thrown you into one huge mud puddle. As the story has reached its climax (or so I think it has), more information will slowly be revealed. Hopefully the end of the story has tied all loose ends tied and that everything is crystal clear. In the meantime, put up with me, and happy reading.  
  
SakuraKChan: That's right! Lord of the Rings rule!  
  
Cherry Jade: Thanks! And good luck with your studies as well.  
  
Syaoransbear: Once again, expect the unexpected. I'm glad you like Sakura as a strong figure. Sorry about taking forever to update. Too many things are bogging me down at the moment.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: I'm glad you loved the cliffhanger! It seems that you're the only one who has! Woo hoo! There's always a reason for everything, including Sakura's strong distaste for men. You'll be finding out much more about Sakura and her past in this chapter. Hm, an editor? I never really thought of having one, to tell you the truth. I always feel guilty when I pass the deadlines I set for myself for my stories, and I don't think I could stand making my readers wait longer. But really, thanks for your offer! I have a few more ideas in my mind for future stories, and since high school's ending for me after May passes, who knows if I may need an editor in the future. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and happy reading!  
  
Cursed-Mind: Sorry for taking forever to update. You really have to understand that I have tons of things to weigh on my shoulders right now. It'd really appreciate it if you could be a little more patient with me. I'm trying my best to get my chapters out as soon as possible!  
  
Iced Faerie: Hehe, another Orlando Bloom fan. My friends are totally crazy about me. And me? I personally think he should stay as an elf for the rest of his life! He looks so much better as an elf!  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: Sorry you're so confused. This chapter should be clearing up a lot of the smoke. And the 80 same reviews. What can I say? Fanfiction.net has its glitches. Sigh.  
  
DitzyLemon37: Wow! Another person that compliments me on my cliffhangers rather than bite my head off. Thanks. Truly.  
  
Cyan Moon: Hm, about your questions. I can only answer two of them. Nadeshiko is, unfortunately, dead in this story. It has been stated in the earlier chapters, but it's easy to forget. It's been known so far that she died when Sakura was five while protecting her from the fire. Kari would be Fanren's best friend in this story. I know, she sort of just pops up. As for the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, that sounds really interesting. What is the basic story about? Oh, and cuddles, I won't forget him. I'll let him have a part before the story ends!  
  
Dancer 5: Thanks for reminding me of that line. I'm glad you think Sakura's awesome!  
  
Red-Emerald: I'm glad you like my fighting and scheming things since I'm not really good at them!  
  
Rainingstars: I'm totally thrilled you love my story so much! Thanks!  
  
Daz: Thanks sweetie for simply everything. And I'm disappointed you haven't figured out all my quirks yet! :)  
  
Ms. Pac man: Thanks.  
  
Rika: Sorry for the late update. Hehe. Enjoy this chapter; it should prove to be longer than usual.  
  
Sakura: I'm glad you like it! I may be a little slow on updates, but I'll always finish my fics! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Hana Tenshi Himeko: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but no guarantees there'll be no more. In fact, I feel one is about to come pretty soon. Hehe. Sorry in advance and happy reading!  
  
Chibilee: Thank for your sending me an email of your review! That just warms up my heart just right! You're in college right now? Where? Maybe you give me a few pointers as to where to go? Hehe. I'm just confused as to where to go. Sigh. Besides, for me, it'll mean leaving my family and friends behind, really behind. After all, I'm going to be on the other side of the Earth. Literally. Oh dear. And don't worry about reviewing; I'll be satisfied with the idea that you read my fic!  
  
----- CHAPTER ELEVEN: Blinding Truth  
  
"So you do remember who I am." The man smiled, arrogance displayed openly on his features. His coal black eyes glittered strangely with a light despite the dark sky.  
  
"How could I forget?" Sakura replied sarcastically. "You, out of all the people, should know that I never forget, and nor do I forgive."  
  
"My dear, as much as you think you are free, you never can escape from the maze that I have you in." He said. "All these years, were you ever truly happy?"  
  
"What is your point?"  
  
His face contorted into something that could only be described as a split between a smile and a smirk. "You're always mine, Sakura Fujin. You can never escape who you really are."  
  
Syaoran felt his body tense as his eyes never leaved the girl before him, the girl he had become accustomed to having beside him, the girl who he enjoyed sparring with both verbally and physically, the girl he had grown to accept as a friend, was the daughter of the notorious Haskin Fujin.  
  
"Surprised hm, Syaoran Li?" Fujin asked, an amused smirk on his face when he saw the young cop's surprised reaction. "You have the great honor of meeting me in person; not many do." He gave another smile, but instead it sent shivers.  
  
"The police will catch you."  
  
His mind was reeling. This was Haskin Fujin, the notorious leader of the underground revolution against the Chinese government, namely the Li Clan. This was the cold-blooded murder who sought out those "inferior" and "weak" at the dead of the night and disposed them. He was the one who led loyal extremists who were able to defeat the police countless of times.  
  
"I wish they could." Fujin replied. "Are cops these days smarter than they were before? After all, I heard that college tuition has gone up; the so called 'education' must have gone somewhere."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Syaoran answered, trying to keep his cool.  
  
The police had caught a few members, but their captures were futile. Nothing that they did made them willing to share what they knew.  
  
"So surprise me, cop." The gang leader said dully, his eyes bore into Syaoran's as a challenge. Syaoran could feel his temper rising.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. Syaoran was so easy to play around with. Fujin wanted him to be angry, to fight, and end his life just like all the other retards. If she didn't act now, the idiot would probably kill himself.  
  
"It's Sakura Kinomoto to you." Her voice was steady and showed hardly any emotion.  
  
Fujin turned his dark eyes to his daughter slowly, taking his time. After all, time ran for him, and nobody else. He ruled all and no one else had yet had the power to go against him. "You can never escape who you really are. You cannot deny that you are my daughter even though you wish you could. You cannot deny that it is I who have shaped you the way you are."  
  
"I do not deny." Sakura answered firmly. "I accept fully of who I am, even if that means accepting the fact that I am your daughter by blood. I do admit that you have trained me to a part of who I am. However, I am the one in charge of my life."  
  
"You have not changed since I last saw you."  
  
"I'm touched." She drawled, placing a hand to her heart. "After all these years, I'm still in your heart."  
  
"I would never forget the best I've ever trained."  
  
"Something you'll regret for the rest of your life."  
  
"Will I?" Fujin asked. "Will I? I'm glad, no proud, that I've raised you like this. You've been so much help, killing off those unnecessary varmints of society. Besides, if there is one to regret, it should be you, my cherry blossom."  
  
"You do not know me well enough to judge me." Her voice was colder than usual and it was laced with poison. Her dark green eyes were glinting.  
  
"And your friend of yours behind you does?" Fuji countered back. "I did not expect you to count on others to achieve. Perhaps I am wrong, and that you have changed. You have become weaker."  
  
"He has nothing to do with this." Sakura's voice was cold and harsh. "It just so happens that the ground you're standing on belongs to him."  
  
"And the fact that you're with him tonight? And all the times before?"  
  
"Means nothing." She said, her tone not wavering the slightest.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I killed him right now along with his sister."  
  
"I know you well enough that you won't kill them." Sakura replied. "However, do as you wish. I was never one to stop you from anything, now was I?"  
  
Fuji laughed, the harsh sound echoing into the darkness. "My little wildcat." He said amusedly. "We'll just test that right now." He raised his gun and pointed it at Syaoran.  
  
"So shoot him." Sakura drawled when Fuji had not pulled the trigger. "You can get the fucking cop off my back for me."  
  
His black eyebrow raised slightly, then his blood red lips curled into a smile. "No, I think later." His eyes went over to Syaoran. "I want to make your last breathe last."  
  
"You think that killing me will achieve anything? If so, think again." Syaoran countered, finding his voice again.  
  
"This is how I see it, little wolfie." Fujin said sarcastically. "If you're important, more fun for me. If you're not, then there's no use of you anyhow. Killing you off will be a benefit to society. What is the point of society raising you if you are merely a parasite?"  
  
Syaoran stared at the man before him, dressed all in black. His coal eyes were harsh and cutting and a scar that ran from his left brow to his chin made him look dangerous. This was why he was so influential. This was why people feared them.  
  
It was simply all because he had no emotions. He had no ties. He had no reason to fear others, simply because he didn't care if he lived or not. To him, life just was not precious.  
  
And that was what scared him.  
  
-----  
  
Touya bade Yukito goodbye, taking the right path while his friend took the other. This was where they met, and this was where they parted each day. He sighed, shifted his backpack more comfortably on his shoulders and continued to walk home.  
  
It was late, around seven, but that was expected since there was to be soccer tournament coming up and being co-captain with Yukito, they had make sure that their team was the best that was possible.  
  
He took another turn and stopped in front of his apartment. Walking in, he chose the elevator over the stairs he usually took. Somehow today seemed to drain away his energy more quickly than before. Touya leaned against the cool wall, closing his eyes.  
  
How much had changed these past years?  
  
Too much. Touya let out the breath of air he kept pent up inside when the elevator bell rang. He ambled out tiredly and slipped into his room where he had learned to call as home.  
  
Home. Home was back in Tomoeda with father, and Sakura.  
  
Oh, Sakura. The dear little kaijuu that would always be. Touya smiled sadly at the picture of Sakura, at the age of five, the age they came she came to them.  
  
Sakura was never the child that belonged to the happy, peaceful family of Kinomoto. No, she was adopted. She was adopted by his mother, Nadeshiko, the first to accept the poor child.  
  
He remembered quite clearly that he was around ten then and the huge murder case in China had caused quite a disruption in Japan as well. He remembered his fifth grade teacher telling that murders were really bad people. When he bounded home to tell his mother what he had learnt at school, that was the day Sakura arrived at their house.  
  
Nadeshiko was always a kind-hearted person. She was dedicated to those she loved and pursuing to become a volunteer in health care. She loved freely and was the emblem of true happiness. Her marriage with Fujitaka, her professor, was something special and true. Her first child came shortly after, Touya Kinomoto, a dashing handsome young boy.  
  
There were few generous, loving people during this time. China was full of underground revolts, and it was heard that a man called Haskin Fujin was the leader of the black organization, threatening to overthrow the Li clan. They were of a worthy rival and had problem succeeding riots and assassinations. The police never came close to capturing any. And if they did, somehow, the members were loyal to the point of no return.  
  
It was supposedly rumored that Fujin and his wife were in an argument. People aren't even certain if she was his wife, but it was certain that they were once high school lovers and that she had been pregnant with his child. Yet one night, she ran away, desperately, with her baby girl. Fujin hunted her down and killed her in the most brutal, inhuman way possible. He had not hurt the child, for the child would be his to raise, to mold in whatever way he wanted.  
  
He brutally trained her for five years. That was when the government found out about the girl he had under their control. They took action and took her away, placed under intensive care. This was where Nadeshiko came in. She heard about the whole thing, called the police in China and adopted the baby girl.  
  
That girl was Sakura. The sweet little girl whose emerald little orbs shinned with joy. Sakura, was, finally free of everything. She led a normal life and every evidence that she came from China, from the very blood of Fujin was hidden.  
  
However, that protection never did last long. Within three months of Sakura's arrival in her new home, a fire had consumed their house, killing Nadeshiko. The three continued to live on.  
  
-----  
  
The wind whipped at their faces, slapping their cheeks, and howling into their ears. Sakura stood there, her back straight and had not the slightest intention of giving in.  
  
"You killed her."  
  
Fujin eyes glittered amusedly, his mouth crooked into a mischievous grin. "You're such a smart girl."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? It's very simple, Sakura dear. She knew too much. She knew who you were. She knew about matters about us. She was the one who took you away from me. I can't risk her contaminating you and washing everything that I had drilled into your mind."  
  
"Don't call me Sakura."  
  
One eyebrow rose. "Oh? Should I call you Kinomoto then? But that's hardly your real name, no more than Sakura is." He chuckled, if one could label it as one. "Perhaps I should call you Yukio, your real name."  
  
Sakura flinched visibly.  
  
"Yukio Fujin has a nice ring to it don't you think? You might want to know that it's actually a male name. Oh, and for reference, it means 'he gets what he wants.' I thought it would be appropriate." Fujin suddenly turned to Syaoran. "That was meant for you, little wolfie."  
  
"What the hell." Syaoran cursed.  
  
"Just thought you might wanted to know that she was never who you imagined her to be. Forget all feelings for the bitch."  
  
"That will be my call, won't it?"  
  
Fujin raised his left hand in mock surrender, his other one still wrapped under Fanren's chin, a gun roughly shoved against her pale skin. "Hey, I'm just warning you. My little Yukio's a heart breaker."  
  
"Why don't you just,"  
  
"Shut the fuck up?" Fujin finished mildly. "Oh, I don't think so. After all, your favorite sister's life lies in my hands. And while we're at this topic, stop hiding your gun behind my computer hacker."  
  
"One for one." Syaoran bargained. "Hand me my sister and I'll give you my precious hacker of yours."  
  
"You're really are naïve." The murderer declared. "Really, weigh the balances here, little wolfie. That is such a useless police tacit. It may happen on TV, but it never happens in real life. But, if you insist, we'll trade."  
  
Sakura, beside, snorted, her arms crossed. "This should prove interesting." Syaoran glanced over at her, wondering what was wrong with her. She never acted like this.  
  
She never acted like this, unless he never knew her in the first place.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura always knew that she could never be the normal child. She knew the horrors of the world the day she opened her eyes. Though only at age five, she had seen people killed and slaughtered. She had learned, and mastered, simple skills taught by her father. She, herself, had experienced pain, torture, and the real means of hunger.  
  
She knew that she would not be released from Fujin's hands when Nadeshiko adopted her, and that hunch remained true. The rest of the family had, apparently, no idea who she really was, except for the fact that she was a poor orphaned child. Anyone who knew, Sakura guessed, most likely was killed. Fujin contacted her on a regular basis, and had threatened her to take combat lessons.  
  
Sakura had asked to be taught, and Fujitaka had agreed. There, on an everyday basis, she was instructed on how to fight and kill by Fujin's most loyal follower, Nadeshiko's older cousin, who had supposed, "died" in a riot.  
  
She knew she was being watched constantly and she formed two personalities. There was the happy, laughing girl, who was a friend and outstanding student. And then there was the cold, hidden mask of another who hands were tainted with blood.  
  
She knew she could never escape. It was impossible to break out of the trap that had molded her so.  
  
-----  
  
"So, like, what do we do?" Fujin called over the mere few meters between him and the cop. "We count to three and release our hostages right? And neither of us makes a move until both are on the other side? Is that how it goes in real life or is that just TV?"  
  
Syaoran was glaring. This man had some nerve. He swore that once he got Fanren safely across, he'd beat that fucking bastard, aiming for his mouth first. Gritting his teeth, he managed to say, "Yeah, that's what we do."  
  
"Oh goodie. Let's get started then." He looked at Fanren, who had been silent since her capture. "Anything you want to say Fanren? You've been awfully quite."  
  
Fanren just glared at him, refusing to give him the pride of his control over her. Fujin laughed. "You're a brave one, you. Too bad the little wolfie wants you back or I'd show you what it really is to be a woman."  
  
"Leave her alone, Fujin." Syaoran's voice was venomously quiet.  
  
"As you wish." The murderer replied. "Shall we count together?"  
  
"One."  
  
The first number dropped like a metal bar on concrete in a silent night. It was the fluttering of a bird that signaled the start of a battle between to two samurai.  
  
"Two."  
  
Syaoran glared, quietly observing the man before him. He was straining his eyes, looking for something. Fujin was never a man who let things go that peacefully. There must be something he was hiding under his sleeve. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Three."  
  
The hostages began moving, the same rate, in opposite directions. Equal and opposite. Newton's law of motion. Syaoran hung on every motion.  
  
Fujin was smiling.  
  
Why?  
  
The two walked past each other.  
  
There was no time to think why.  
  
The computer hacker had whipped around, pulling his gun out in a swift motion, and fired directly at Fanren, who had started to turn around at the sound of Syaoran's yell. Syaoran dashed forward to protect his sister, but time seemed to move against him. His body seemed not to be cooperating, and his legs seemed to way tons. His eyes, never blinking, saw the bullet spin, deadly accurate.  
  
There was a sharp clash of metal and then everything went back to its normal speed.  
  
"That was well done, Yukio." Fujin said, a trace of a prideful smile in his voice. "Clever, actually. I have taught you well."  
  
Sakura threw the heavy metal bar on the ground, a slight scratch on its surface from where she had used to deflect the bullet, where it was safely lodged into the wall a few feet away.  
  
"My thanks." She gave him a fake patronizing smile. "I learn from the best."  
  
"Indeed you do."  
  
She nodded her head in acknowledgement. Syaoran stared at Sakura's back that suddenly seemed so unknown and so distant. His arms were protectively wrapped around Fanren's shoulders that were shaking slightly.  
  
"I didn't do it for your sake." She spoke, not even bothering to turn around. Her voice had an edge of indifference, one that sounded so much like Fujin's. "It was simply a test."  
  
"Of what?" Syaoran demanded hoarsely. "Of fucking what?" He asked again, his voice rough, like sandpaper. "You're sick, Kinomoto! Playing with people's lives just like that fucking monster over there! You're not any different."  
  
He thought he saw her shoulders stiffen, and his eyes lit up with hope, but when she slowly turned around, he knew he was wrong. Her eyes were a shade of black, a hue he had never seen in her. They were emotionless pits that showed the way to hell.  
  
"Do you really think you knew me?" Her lips curled into a smirk. "You are so innocent, Li. You, Tomoyo, and everyone else are just play toys to me. All those letters, threats, and everything are merely just a ploy to confuse you. Never would you guys imagine that I was just acting my role."  
  
Syaoran could only stare. Everything? Everything had just been a trap? His head spun and he had to tighten his grip on Fanren's shoulders to stop him from screaming in frustration. His sister winced slightly and turned her worried eyes to Syaoran. He didn't even see her glance; his eyes were drilled upon Sakura.  
  
She turned to face to Fujin. "Are we done father? We really should be getting along if we want to carry everything out."  
  
Fujin grinned. "We should set our last steps into place then."  
  
She nodded calmly. "Leave my bike for me." She informed him. "Group our men and I'll head over there myself."  
  
"Don't be late, Yuki."  
  
"When am I late?" It was a statement; not a question.  
  
"Ah, my dear Yukio. Farewell, Syaoran Li. It really was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
Syaoran growled.  
  
"Down boy." Fujin laughed. "Meet you at our place. I'll bring your gear." He told Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded. Fujin walked towards the edge of the building. It was only then did Syaoran realize the strong gusts of winds. He hopped on after the computer hacker into the helicopter that flew into the night.  
  
Sakura walked towards the black door after the helicopter was gone from sight.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran called after her desperately.  
  
She stopped, her hand on the handle. "You should leave while there's still time, Li. There are those you want to protect." With that, she pushed open the door and disappeared inside the building.  
  
He stared at the door where Sakura had just left. What the hell was going on? Who really was Sakura? She seemed so different when she was around him, Tomoyo, and Eriol. He wondered how she lived that kind of life. Furthermore, what did she want?  
  
He really was in no position to talk about it.  
  
A slight coughing brought him back to his senses. "Come on Fanren." Syaoran said gently, cradling his sister in his strong arms. "Let's get you back downstairs. Kari's been thoroughly worried about you."  
  
Fanren smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Xiao Lang. I haven't been any help at all."  
  
Syaoran hushed her, a small smile on his face. "Hey, it's not your fault okay? I'm just glad that you're okay."  
  
Syaoran started to walk down the stairs with Fanren on his back now. "Xiao Lang, was the Sakura Kinomoto you talked about over the phone?" She asked, her voice coming out barely louder than a whisper.  
  
He didn't reply for a while, thinking over how he should rephrase her. "No, today you met someone else. That, that wasn't Sakura Kinomoto. The one I know is, just, different."  
  
Fanren smiled. "You've grown up, little brother."  
  
"I wish I had. I had no idea how to handle anything that happened today." He shook his head slightly, wanting to get rid of what had happened, especially how cruelly Sakura was acting.  
  
Another silence drifted over the two. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"  
  
Fanren blinked and shook her head. She carefully got off her brother's back on moved herself onto her bed. "I'm fine, really, Xiao Lang. I'm just a bit shocked, and that's all. Really." She added when she noticed Syaoran's frown.  
  
Right then Kari burst into the room. "Oh, you're all right!" She cried and launched herself into her best friend's arms. Fanren laughed.  
  
"Of course I am, Kari." She comforted, hugging tightly back. Kari sniffled and backed away from the hug.  
  
"I'm so glad that you are. I was terrified something might had happened to you." She blubbered. "Thanks, Syaoran, for bringing her back to me." Kari paused and looked around. "Where's your date? Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
"She left."  
  
Kari sighed. "And you let her?"  
  
"What's that fucking supposed to mean?" Syaoran roared, frustrated.  
  
The girl looked completely flustered. "What do you think it means? You're the one who let her walk out of your life, not me! Get that into your head, will you? I told you before: she needs help! Everyone needs it!"  
  
"And what the fuck can I do?" He yelled back. "She totally changed who she was! I never knew her in the first place."  
  
"That doesn't mean you don't know her." Kari said. Her face softened and smiled. "You've just seen a part of her. However, it's still a part of her."  
  
Syaoran froze, thinking over what she said over his mind a few times.  
  
"Go to her." Syaoran looked to his sister, who was looking at him with a smile so understanding that it reminded him of mother. "She needs you."  
  
"But I don't know where she---," Syaoran paused in the middle of his sentence, and swore. "I'll be right back Fanren!" He spun around and yanked for the door.  
  
How could he have been so stupid? She had practically said the location in front of his face! Of course! "There are those you need to protect." The place that offered protection was the Headquarters, where the national defense capital lay in Japan. That was Fujin's next destination, and his last.  
  
"Hey, cutie, you forgot something." Syaoran turned and a gun was tossed to him. "It's really quite an awesome gun, fully loaded." Kari laughed.  
  
"Thanks Kari." He nodded and sprinted out the door.  
  
"Your car should be at the front door by now!" His sister called after him. "And don't you dare come back without her! I know where to find you!"  
  
"I won't!" Syaoran answered back. Gripping his hand tightly into his fist, he swore that was the promise he would never break. He would get Sakura back, alive. That was only girl he found truly attractive and beautiful. It was only her who could make his heart thump wildly and mumble some retarded things to her that made no sense. He could slap himself black and blue for letting comments like, "you're so pretty" slip out from his mouth. No, he couldn't think of that since he knew nothing of Sakura's regards for him. But that could change, and he intended on asking as soon as he found her.  
  
-----  
  
"Meiling, pack your gear. Syaoran needs us." Eriol commanded, strapping his gun under his belt as he talked to her over his phone.  
  
"What? Aren't they on a date? So something really happened?"  
  
"Apparently so. Syaoran didn't tell me details, but all I know is that Sakura and Syaoran both need help." He answered, walking out the door, while telling his boss that he the case he was handling finally had some sources. "Anyhow, they're headed for the Headquarters."  
  
"Why the hell at the Headquarters? Did this stalker decide to stalk the national head of defense or something?" Meiling demanded angrily as she slipped on her black boots.  
  
"Apparently so." He replied dryly. "Stop by my office, and give a call to Yelan back in Hong Kong. Tell her that Syaoran demands to have the central computer shut down and all information locked and sealed. Also tell Yelan that she's not to do anything until Syaoran contacts her himself."  
  
"Sounds pretty." Meiling said sarcastically. "Anyhow, I'll let Auntie Yelan know about this ASAP. It's going to take me a while though if I'm to head towards the Headquarters, no pun intended, by the way."  
  
"Then get your ass in the car and start driving!" Eriol barked.  
  
"It's going to take us hours!"  
  
"When has that ever stopped you?" Eriol asked, turning the engine of his car. The motor purred softly and he skidded his car out of the parking lot.  
  
"You know me too well." Meiling laughed and grabbed her leather jacket from her bed and sped out the dorm room, almost crashing into the person in front of the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. In her hands was a bag from Dunkin Donuts. "I bought coffee and muffins for us."  
  
"Uh, I'm going," Meiling started.  
  
"Mei, who's there?" Eriol asked from his end of the phone.  
  
"It's Tomoyo." She answered.  
  
There was a short pause. "Don't tell her to come." Eriol's voice was serious and unlike how he usually spoke.  
  
"But,"  
  
"Don't let her come. She can't see Sakura like this. Do you think she can handle this?" Eriol asked Meiling in a furious whisper.  
  
"You can't hide this from her."  
  
"You can't hide what?" Tomoyo asked innocently, her head cocked to the side. "Are you okay Meiling? Your face is all pale."  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo, really." Meiling quickly replied, pasting a quick smile on her face. She turned her attention back to the phone. "She has the right to know. This concerns her as well. Perhaps she doesn't need to come, but she does need to know what's happening."  
  
"Tell her, but make it quick then." Eriol commanded. "Tell her to go to my office and stay there since no one can look after her now. And hurry over to the Headquarters. I'm off."  
  
Meiling shut off her phone and looked at her best friend. "Look here, Tomoyo, let's eat this on my car okay? We need to go somewhere."  
  
Tomoyo looked a bit confused, but nodded her head and followed the angry Chinese girl outside to where her red convertible was.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura sped through the cars that were stopped for the red light with her black heavy Harley. It had been her precious baby since she ever got on a real bike. Grinning, she let the wind run through her hair as she sped dangerously.  
  
Her blacks leather gloves gripped the bike handle tightly as she added speed. Cars honked angrily and she laughed. No one was going to stop her now. No one. This was one night where she was going to finally do the one thing she had always wanted to do and hell, it felt great.  
  
"Bitch, watch where you're going!" A driver called out angrily.  
  
Sakura turned around, an amused smirk playing on her red lips. "You're the one who should be careful." She answered.  
  
The man glared at her. "Stay in your place." He grunted.  
  
"Gladly." Sakura quipped, "if you stay in yours. So go to hell." She added speed, her tires squealing away and into the dark night.  
  
She felt hateful, and angry. Sakura muttered incoherently under her breath, her dark green eyes flashing. Eighteen years of torture, of being under control, and she had had enough. Tonight she was going to show who the real leader was going to be. Fujin could just rot in hell; she was going to rule.  
  
She was going to show the world that she really was, starting now.  
  
The magnificently built architecture stood solidly and illuminated from the lights that was shown upon brick walls of fortress. This was where the nation's security laid, but not for long. There were too many terrors in the world that this building could not defend. There were too many horrors for those inside the building to comprehend. No, they had no idea of the real world, but they would have to learn.  
  
"Yukio, what a pleasure seeing you again." Sakura narrowed her eyes but lowered her fist. "You're still on top of your practices I see."  
  
"What's it to you?" She spat.  
  
"Where is the respect?" The man demanded. "I am, after all, your mother's favorite cousin and your teacher from the day you saw the blue, blue sky."  
  
"Cousin you may be, but never were you a favorite. You think too highly of yourself."  
  
"Because I have trained you well." He smiled. "Nadeshiko would be extremely pleased, seeing you like this."  
  
"You leave her name out of this." She growled lightly. "You have no right to say her name."  
  
"And you do?" He asked mildly. "After all, I am related to her, while you, are not. I should have more right than you do, Yukio Fujin."  
  
"You'll never win." She paused, her eyes glinting, "Bret Monoko."  
  
-----  
  
Tomoyo shared a worried look with Meiling. She looked vulnerably small in that room and her purple eyes expressed such sorrow, Meiling thought. It drained all the courage she had inside her.  
  
"You okay?" Meiling croaked weakly, placing the phone back to its cradle. The phone talk with Yelan was to say the least, not pleasant at all. Things just seemed graver and it seemed that she was thrown into a pit of confusion. The only thing that stabled her was Yelan's calm and steady voice. God, she hoped she could have some of that courage.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "It's not me that needs worrying Meiling. I just want my best friend back."  
  
"I promise." She replied, her voice raspy. She swallowed uncomfortably.  
  
"If there's anyone that needs saving, it's Sakura who needs it most. She's lacks her sense of self and I know that she's constantly hiding who she really is." Tomoyo continued. "I've seen the looks on her face, full of confusion and a sort of longing. Haven't you noticed that she always has her guard up? Haven't you wondered what she really does at her martial arts training? We never see where she practices and she hasn't been in any competitions."  
  
"Nothing ever seems the way they are." Meiling responded softly, looking at the ground. "Sakura's just seen more dangers in the world than most of us, but that doesn't mean that she knows what's real and precious too."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That's what we have to remind her."  
  
"As you have?" She now lifted her gaze and looked wonderingly at her friend.  
  
"As we all have." Tomoyo reprimanded with an air that reminded Meiling of a mother, wise beyond age talking to a child. "You, me, Eriol, Syaoran, Touya, and everyone else. Sakura needs us and we need her, whether or not she sees that or not."  
  
-----  
  
"Johnny, cover us." Fujin demanded quietly, putting a silencer on his gun. The computer hacker nodded, immediately connecting his computer to the wire system. Quickly typing, he zoomed through the passwords and arrived at the core of the system.  
  
"It's going to take me ten minutes." Johnny informed him. "They have one hell of a system, but it should be a quickie. Just some problems with the cameras and a few infrared lines, but that's about all they have."  
  
"Well, have your fun." Fujin replied casually. "You have eight minutes while I go find my trump card." He grinned and walked over to where Sakura and Monoko were.  
  
"Hey Yuki." He reached over, intending to snake his arm around his waist. However his hand came in contact with a cool metal.  
  
"You have balls to try that." Sakura seethed, her gun in between her hand and Fujin's. "But I assure you if you try that again, you will have no balls. In fact, you'll have nothing left to fuck with."  
  
"Vicious." Fujin hissed, his voice pleased.  
  
Sakura ignored him, and turned her attention to the young man who was crouched in the corner, out of sight. "Johnny, are you done?"  
  
"Hai!" He replied quickly, bobbing his head up and down obediently.  
  
"Good." She swiftly walked past all three men and pushed open the door to the Headquarters. Her black outfit blended into everything and disappeared from sight; Fujin grinned.  
  
"Monoko let Tiger to lead the east wing. Johnny, come with me and I'll drop you off at one of the security rooms. Cil," A sliver blond haired man came into view, "You go on ahead and take the west wing with Jo." The various men moved into the building. Fujin turned his steel eyes to Monoko. "Monoko, go and keep an eye on my dear Yukio. She's hiding from something from me and I want to know what it is. If you find that she has any sense of betraying me, kill her."  
  
"And you're allowing me the honors?" Bret said sarcastically.  
  
"Because I want to kill that Syaoran Li, right in front of that good for nothing bitch." Fujin replied, his eyes crackling with excitement. "There is no point of letting a weakling in our group."  
  
"Agreed. Well, I'll be off. That wrench should be heading towards the roof where she most likely can see when the brat comes. Knowing her, she likes the feeling of being above, like the overseer."  
  
-----  
  
Sakura snuck behind the corner, watching Cil lead his men in. She missed talking to Cil. That guy with blond hair that was almost a slivery glow at night was one of her favorite people in the world. She had grown up with him; she had known him since she was two. It was him who helped her clean up her cuts and wounds after harsh training since no one else was willing. She was known as the brutal wildcat and had taken upon that alias. Even the police knew her as "Wildcat."  
  
Sakura sighed softly to herself. She glanced once more at Cil before she turned and disappeared away from sight once again. If she were going to change things, she would only have one shot at it. And time was against her; Fujin, no doubt, knew what she was up to, as well as Monoko. No doubt she was being followed at this very moment.  
  
She would have to go to the basement first and put all of her training into use.  
  
-----  
  
"Fuck." Syaoran cursed silently under his breath as he looked at the handsomely built structure. It had taken a good thirty minutes to get through the security guards alone. He didn't even want to imagine how Sakura and the rest of the "gang" had gone in.  
  
"Damn, where is Eriol?" He muttered, looking at his watch under the dim moonlight. It was exactly one o'clock in the morning. Soon, dawn would arrive and everything would be completed. He had to find a way to get more time.  
  
He decided to sneak in by himself.  
  
"Ah, little wolf. I was expecting you to drop by our party." A voice greeted, sending shivers down his back.  
  
"Haskin Fujin." Syaoran acknowledged, his voice deadly quiet.  
  
"Good morning to you as well." The murderer continued, his voice horridly pleasant. "You're just in time for the best part of the party. Come, let me show you around."  
  
It was not a request.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, try something and die." Fujin's voice had immediately gone from a soft voice to a commanding force of that of metal. "Your gun is of no threat to me whatsoever. I can handle you singlehandly without even bothering to move my feet. Must I remind you that my men are all around you?"  
  
"You're not going to get away with this." Syaoran gritted out as he started to walk down the dark hallway, Fujin's presence lurking right behind him.  
  
"But I will." He answered, his voice losing the hard edge again, but his every word was dripping with sarcasm and double meanings. "You'll be the one to help me. So, I believe our first step would be to the roof. Yukio will be attending our private orgy there later."  
  
"How would you know?" Syaoran lashed out.  
  
Fujin laughed coldly. "Is she not my daughter? I have kept contact with her since the day was taken away from me. I have had my most loyal men with her constantly. She is, in every way, under my control."  
  
Syaoran just growled.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to worry? You'll see your precious Sakura Kinomoto soon." His words were harsh and cutting as he spit out her name. His lips curled into a sadistic smile. "Come along."  
  
They suddenly took a sharp turn and went into another corridor that seemed not part of the original plan. Syaoran frowned in the dark, trying to figure out where they were in the Headquarters now.  
  
Suddenly he sensed someone else in the hallway and froze, calculating slowly.  
  
"Ah, Cil, how nice of you to join us." Fujin greeted cordially. "Cil, this would be Syaoran Li, the little boy Yukio has wrapped about her finger. Little wolfie, this would be Cil, Yukio's childhood friend."  
  
Syaoran squinted, gazing over the well-built man before him. His ashy blond hair was spiked and his cobalt eyes were piercing. While Syaoran was tall, this man was even taller. Somehow, he didn't know why, it hurt for him to know that he wasn't the only male, beside Eriol that is, who had caught Sakura's attention.  
  
"Shall I go fetch Yukio?" Syaoran blinked surprised. Cil's voice was unlike all the other gang members. His voice was soft and, even more surprising, pleasant to hear. "Knowing her, she should be on the roof right now."  
  
"Monoko should have everything down pat. Jo's finishing everything up?"  
  
Faux nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"No, Faux, join us." Fujin offered. "There's room enough for all of us."  
  
"You play with one's mind, that you do." The young man replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "However the heavy atmosphere here too much for my liking." He nodded at Syaoran. "I still have to take one more sweep of the building. Excuse me."  
  
Fujin briskly marched Syaoran deeper into the darkness that it temporarily blinded Syaoran when a flash of bright light greeted him.  
  
"Come." Fujin walked into the elevator and Syaoran silently followed. They rode the elevator in deadly silence and Syaoran could feel that they were going up the building. Perhaps that Cil person had been right; they were approaching for the roof, to where Sakura was.  
  
The door opened and Syaoran was greeted by the harsh cutting wind and scrapped against him relentlessly. When his eyes had adjusted to the change in light, he noticed a figure walking towards him. Sakura. She had a small smile playing on her lips. As she walked towards him, he could faintly smell a whiff of perfume. Since when had Sakura worn perfume? His mind was spinning and Syaoran squinted his eyes, trying to focus on Sakura. Had she changed clothes?  
  
"Welcome to the real world." That was the last thing Syaoran heard before he fell forward into dark oblivion.  
  
-----  
  
Meiling's head dipped lower from her position and her hand accidentally pressed against the horn. The sound jerked her awake, causing her to yank her head back, hitting her head against the back of the seat.  
  
"Fuck!" She moaned, rubbing the back of her head. She blinked sleepily and looked at the clock on her car. It was only five in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and glared at the gate before her.  
  
After dropping Tomoyo off at Eriol's office in the police station, she had rushed over to the Headquarters only to be found locked outside. Damn them, she cursed in her mind.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Meiling's head shot up and gave a glare at the speaker.  
  
"Morning to you too Meiling." Eriol said, an amused smile on his face. Meiling yawned and rolled down her window to greedily accept the steaming hot of coffee.  
  
"My thanks." She mumbled after draining the cup's contents quickly.  
  
"Mm." Eriol replied absentmindly. "I wonder how Sakura and Syaoran are doing. Do you think maybe it isn't this place?"  
  
"But Syaoran told you this was where he wanted us to be." Meiling pointed out. "He didn't call you again?"  
  
"Not that I know of." He replied. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it though. Should we just head back?"  
  
Meiling gave one more glance at the building before starting her car up. "Why not?" She asked. "There's nothing here for us anyhow."  
  
Yet exactly three days later, Sakura and Syaoran were on the front page of every newspaper and the main headline on every television news. The word had gotten around that the largest underground group kidnapped the two.  
  
The three friends looked at each other with a frightened fear. Meiling said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
-----  
  
How was it? I know, another cliffhanger. SORRY! It's just at this story's heading towards 28 pages in word and I think I should cut it off just so that I won't finish the whole story in one setting. Hehe.  
  
Hm. I'm going to be really busy lately and the fact is that you guys aren't going to be able to receive an update until 5/10 has passed. May 10th is the date of my last AP exam. Before that I have midterms coming up on April 19th and 20th. I have a concert to organize right after midterms. I have a badminton competition the end of April. Top it all off, I have three AP tests to take in the beginning weeks of May. So, I have to sacrifice my writing time and put on the label "cram time." Sigh. There you have it; my hectic life. So, deepest apologies and I hope you guys understand.  
  
As for colleges, can anyone give me some suggestions? I've narrowed everything to just UCLA, U Mich, and UVA. Some help please?  
  
That's about it for now. Oh, and if I wrote an Inuyasha fic, how many of you guys are willing to read it? I feel like I need a change in characters for a brief moment. I don't know; I'm thinking of writing an Inuyasha fic after this one. What do you guys think?  
  
Thanks,  
  
Iris dreamer 


	12. Soundless Screams

----- Sort of a Fairytale  
----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer  
  
----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.  
  
----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some good news. I will be officially attending University of Virginia at fall of 2004!! I have finally made my decision, and I'm damn proud of myself. Hehe. UVA is not an Ivy League, but hell, it's ranked 21 in the top schools in the US and the BEST (tied with Berkeley) university. LOL. Just had to add all those meaningless statistics for those who are like my dad where numbers matter more.  
  
I know, I've taken forever to update. However, please understand that I've just graduated and my prom was just on the 12th. I've been having fun with my new found freedom. Hehe. I still have some college stuff to finish, like shots (!!) to do, choosing classes and all. Yep. So, my deepest apologies and have fun reading this chapter.  
  
Iris dreamer.  
  
----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.............). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that. No, wait, actually now that I think about it, there is a lot of twists in this! LoL.  
  
Oh, and mild (depends on your own definition here) cursing in this chapter. I don't know how many it would be mild for you guys, but deepest apologies for the vulgar language.  
  
Iris Dreamer.  
  
----- DEDICATION: To Avelyn Lauren, who's the greatest gal on earth. This story's to you girl, for putting up with my horrible writing skills! :)  
  
----- SPECIAL THANKS: Oh my. I can't believe I forgot to give our special thanks before I updated. To those who have already reviewed, I can't ask for better readers. My deepest apologies that I could forget something as important as this, and now, here are the special thanks.  
  
SulliMike23: I hope SS come out alive too! Sorry to keep you waiting. Happy reading.  
  
YamiYumetenshi: Haha. Yes, this story has gone from a simple article in a magazine to guns and deception. I like the way you put it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kawaii Neko: I still apologize for the swearing in my chapters as they cause a distress to you and some others. I'm glad the ones I did use however, did bring out the darker atmosphere as you said. Thanks.  
  
Sally: Thanks.  
  
Cherry Jade: There are many surprises to come with this twisted mind of mine. Thank you for everything.  
  
Dark Blossem: Thank you for you trust in me that this story will be a good one. Thank you. I do hope it's a good one.  
  
Cherry Princess Sakura: I'm glad you like all the unexpected twists. Thanks for putting up with my slow updates and me.  
  
Anime Obsession Fantasy: Thank you for being honest. Truly.  
  
Sweet Baby Gurl: Sorry for making you wait for an update. And thanks for understanding that sometimes when you write, you just keep on going. Dividing into chapters is really hard.  
  
Hououza: I'm touched that you label my writing as "excellent." Thank you. The game Nightshade sounds really interesting by the way. :) I'm glad that you're also an Inuyasha fan. I'm apparently quite a big fan of them! And thank you for all the best wishes you've given me. That certainly helped pull me through.  
  
Kit Taylor: I'm glad that it was interesting the whole way through. Thanks.  
  
Sakura onto Hitomi: I know. The biggest problem to my story is that it's confusing. I'm trying my hardest to unwind everything and I hope I didn't further confuse anyone with this new chapter.  
  
Ms. Pac man: Deepest apologies for my late update. I realize that it's been a long time and this chapter isn't anything exceptionally long, just the usual 28 or 29 pages. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Avelyn Lauren: Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. It's been more to me than you know. I also want to say thank you for already reviewing chapter 12. That really touched me. I don't know what else to say. I just wanted you to know that I'm really, really grateful. It might not be a lot to you, but, omg, it means a whole lot to me. Thank you girl. :)  
  
Cutekawaii: Sorry about the late update. Happy reading.  
  
HanaTenshiHimeko: Haha. I want to take out pom-poms and cheer for Syaoran and Sakura too!  
  
DaShyGurl: Apologies for the cliffhangers. I'm sure this one isn't that bad.  
  
Iced Faerie: Haha, yes, Orlando Bloom should stay as Legolas forever! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and how it brings your day up. That means more to me than you'll ever know. Thanks.  
  
Cursed-Mind: I'm tempted to say "perverted mind," but that would be too mean of me and you've already said that. As for your question, I didn't plan on SS "fucking." Haha. To me, "fucking" might be a too vulgar to me, which is quite ironic, considering how much cursing I've used. But honestly, I haven't planned on it. Sorry if you were expecting it.  
  
Itachi-Ai: Are all men bad? Certainly not. Are women worth saving? I believe that every soul is worth saving.  
  
Dragonstar03: Thanks.  
  
AquariusAngel5000: Thank you!  
  
MisunderstO.oDPsychoPath: Thank you for you compliments! I'm extremely touched that you think that this is the best CCS fic ever! Thank you!  
  
Fire Temptress: Thank you for reading and being by my side since my first fics. I'll remember to email you when I update.  
  
Cyan Moon: Haha. I do put too much information sometimes. I hope everything will unwind soon; I'm working really hard on that. Yay! I'm glad you're an Inuyasha fan too! I can't wait to see the third and fourth movies! Tsubasa sounds really interesting.  
  
Dancer5: I love how you pick out your favorite lines. I've mentioned that before, haven't I?  
  
Amy: Thank you! And for all those reviews too!  
  
Daz: Thank you for you ultimate support along the way. I don't think I could have made it without you.  
  
Songs make me cry: I'm glad you like it and sorry for the late update.  
  
Rika: Thanks.  
  
Saku: You rock too! :)  
  
Luna: Thank you.  
  
Sakura: Thank you for supporting me!  
  
Yakkiniku: I'm glad it "absolutely amazing" and "mind boggling." Happy reading!  
  
SS43v3r: I'm sorry how confusing this all has been. Hopefully by the end of the story, you'll understand. If you still don't understand by the end of the story, which should end on chapter 13, then I'll email you and try to explain everything. Thank you for reading and reviewing chapter 12 already.  
  
----- CHAPTER TWELVE: Soundless Screams  
  
Sakura ambled into the room, a newspaper in her hands. She strutted to the middle of the room and when she noticed she had everyone's attention, she threw the morning's paper onto the table.  
  
"Nice job there, Monoko." She flashed him a wicked grin.  
  
Bret Monoko tipped his imaginary hat at her. "My thanks." He replied. "It gives some food for thought for the hungry peeps out there. After all, we got to feed those news suckers."  
  
"Food for thought indeed." Sakura echoed.  
  
"How are the cops taking this?" Cil asked, his black eyes dancing. "And our Mr. President?"  
  
"Oh, he's giving the usual speech about how he's 'shocked at what has happened,' and that 'he is doing everything that he can to stop this serious act of terrorism'." Sakura quoted mocking. "Those news reporters just gobble up everything he says like he's some damn prophet or something. They don't know a hell of what's going on in that Mr. President's head."  
  
That immediately started a fired conversation and there was at least ten mouths arguing now.  
  
"Ah, fuck it." A gang member said. This time was a girl. Her stunning red hair clashed horribly with the blood red halter. "I'm going to the Rummy. Wildcat, you coming?"  
  
Sakura looked up and shook her head. "Later."  
  
The girl shrugged and walked out the room, headed for the Rummy where the gang's bar was placed. A few other guys walked out with her, the group placing bets on the next game of poker already.  
  
Monoko picked up the paper from the table and glanced at it briefly. "Your father would like to see this." He mused out loud. "Save me a kiss later, Sweetie." He called to Sakura as he quickly walked out the door.  
  
"Kiss the door bastard." Sakura yelled back, slamming the door behind him. Monoko just laughed.  
  
An awkward silence drifted between the remaining people in the room: Cil and herself. There was no one else in the room to create noise with. Now with him alone, she didn't know what to say. Cil stretched from his seat in the roughed up couch, and stood up. He was taller than she remembered; he now towered her over a head's length. And his slivery hair had been, she noted sadly, cut short. She missed his long hair that he would braid into a long thin strand.  
  
Cil noticed her eyes on him and turned to give her a wink. "I'm a hunk huh, Wildcat?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Try harder."  
  
Cil returned the smile. "Heavens know I do."  
  
"What the hell made you cut your hair?" Sakura demanded now that the ice was broken.  
  
Cil shrugged. "Hell, stop picking on me already." He complained. "I was bored out of my mind and you weren't here to stop me. You always get to have the fun."  
  
"Don't I?" She said dryly.  
  
"Oh, you do. Trust me." He answered her seriously. His coal black eyes were glinting steel. She didn't know how to answer to that so she didn't.  
  
"So, how's your little boy doing?" Cil asked lamely, trying to get the conversation going again.  
  
"You mean Li?"  
  
"Thought you were on a first name basis?" He teased.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Boys are there are too easy to hook for." She informed him. "He should be in the cell right now. Last time I checked on him, he was still out from the drugs we gave him."  
  
"And how are you holding up? Back into the world after years?"  
  
"Weird." She admitted. "Everything's the way they are, but something's still a bit off center. I've been away from the game too long."  
  
"Seems to me that you're doing just fine. I mean, you passed the test. Fujin will be off your back for a while, but Monoko should still be a little hazy on the edges. He's just a bit miffed that you're still accepted among the gang after being away for some time. From the way I see it, you've done exceptionally well. Many who act as spy in the outside world often come back with their purpose hazy or don't come back at all."  
  
"The Wildcat's legend will never die." Sakura answered simply.  
  
-----  
  
Eriol splashed cold water quickly on his face. His hands slowly fell from his face and trailed to the sides of the sink. Bracing himself, he looked at himself in the mirror. Dark blue eyes bordering black looked back at him. Eyes that contained a sense of hopelessness. Eyes that contained confusion. Eyes that no longer knew that to do. Eriol shut his eyes tightly, refusing to see the tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
Was it too late to save Sakura? He had thought that she had returned towards the reality for good this time. He smiled wryly. Perhaps all those letters filled with good news were just lies, like the medals she kept in her desk. She told everyone of her "two gold, one sliver, and two bronze at final competitions," but he knew better. On the day of his arrival at Tokyo University with Syaoran, he had accidentally bumped into her desk and a medal fell onto the floor with a crack. It was then Eriol noticed that the medals were fake, made with a simple gold covering. It was then Eriol truly started to suspect Sakura as being more than she pretended to be.  
  
Her practices that spoke of danger and speed scared him. Sakura practiced in the dead of the night with no light on, yet her eyes shown dangerously.  
  
Her night rendezvous with a tall, muscular man. He had seen her once accidentally when coming back from the police station after staying late to finish up a case. What she was doing with that man was too deep for him to fathom.  
  
Eriol had always been the more cautious one in the group of friends and he always had a hunch, since he met Sakura. She acted differently, more mature in a sense than the normal five year olds, and that was saying something. Eriol was exceptionally more mature as a child, however he knew, that sense of intuition that Sakura was just............... different.  
  
But he never imagined that the Sakura he knew, or the Sakura she pretended to be, was indeed the infamous Wildcat. He had tapped the system at the Headquarters for brief, precious seconds before it was immediately discovered and disconnected. He had heard a deep man say, "She is not Sakura. She is Yukio Fujin, my daughter. She is Wildcat and she will not be wavered."  
  
That would explain her martial arts skills. That would explain the people she met at night. That would explain why she had gangs after her, wanting her dead. That would explain how she lasted so long after a strong dose of AXI-whatever drug. That would explain the weird actions as a child.  
  
That would explain too much.  
  
As they say, ignorance is bliss. But Eriol could not bring himself to ignore Sakura. He had seen a part of her that he liked; he wouldn't have chosen her as a friend otherwise. It didn't matter if she was the daughter of the notorious Fujin. It didn't matter is she was the renowned Wildcat for her cruelty and speed. To him, she was Sakura Kinomoto and she would always be that.  
  
Tomoyo stood at the doorway of the bathroom, a smile lost from her face. Seeing Eriol so broken up broke her heart. In one night, he had lost two of his best friends; they all had. Quietly she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her face into his back.  
  
Eriol smiled lightly and relaxed into her warmth, acknowledging what she wanted to say and thankful of her not saying it out loud.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo."  
  
He felt her smile into his back. Eriol reached down and loosened Tomoyo's hold. Turning around to face her, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He looked into her amethyst eyes and wiped the tears off her face with the pads of his thumb. She broke down into sobs, his touch unraveling her emotions completely. Eriol just tightened his hold around her, rubbing her back gently as his own sadness slid continuously to the cold tiled floor.  
  
-----  
  
Touya smashed the nearest thing: the mug he had prepared his morning coffee in. The news of Sakura being kidnapped. His Sakura. His little kaijuu. That was more than he could stand. He gritted his teeth angrily and didn't even bother the coffee that was sinking into the carpet or the pieces of ceramic that was cutting into his bare foot.  
  
Why her out of the entire god damn people in the world? And what good was a fucking bodyguard who couldn't protect?  
  
His thoughts wouldn't settle and the unanswered questions just made him feel even worse. The news reports that repeated the same thing over and over again with no answers were no comfort. The president's empty promises made him want to throw something at the television. However, instead, the phone rang.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Touya demanded into the phone, not caring whom the hell it was.  
  
"Well hello to you too." The caller replied sarcastically. "If you don't mind, Touya Kinomoto, I'd like to get your attention for a couple of god damn minutes. You can rant all you want after I'm done with you."  
  
"Who the hell do you think,"  
  
"Save it." She replied. "If you don't know who I am by now, then you're even more stupid than I realized. Go ahead and kill yourself and see if I care. I might not, but you know who will."  
  
Touya let out a sigh. "Gomen Meiling."  
  
She snorted inelegantly. "About time, Touya." Meiling answered. "So, from your reaction, you've seen the news."  
  
"God damn it, Meiling. How can you be so calm?"  
  
"I won't tell you implicitly what I have done, but I will tell you that I've added a few plates to my collection of shards and a punching bag totally in shreds." Meiling laughed dryly. "If that's called calm, then calm is what I am."  
  
"And I'm assuming you know everything?"  
  
"God knows that that was something not on my list of virtues, hon." Meiling said. "To tell you the truth, I called you over for a tea party in half an hour. You up for it?"  
  
"Count me in, but I think I have to opt for plastic or paper cups."  
  
"Then I'll buy some on my way back to the dorms then." She said. "Oh, and watch the shards on the ground. I do not want to see you limping around hunchbacked."  
  
"Shut the smart comments, Meiling."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you know you love me." She said sarcastically before she hung up. Touya grunted and slammed his phone back into its cradle. His brown eyes bore holes into the television. Yeah, shoot the messenger, he thought to himself, smiling sadistisicaly.  
  
The television screen went black and now glass shards companioned the ceramic ones on the red carpet. How ironic. Red. The color of blood. Too violent. Touya sighed and got up to grab his jacket. Staying in this room any longer would cause the house to collapse into ruins. Locking the door firmly behind him, Touya Kinomoto walked out of his house, not noticing a pair of eyes watching his every move until it was too late.  
  
"What the fuck?" He roared as something soft hit him promptly on his head. Whipping around, he found himself staring into the eyes of none other than Meiling Li.  
  
She was grinning smugly. "Don't like the cups?" Meiling walked over to him, bending over to pick up the paper cups. "I got the especially for you. Look, there are even your favorite teletubbies on them."  
  
Touya growled and snatched the stack of cups from her hands and threw them down the street. It missed the nearest trashcan by a foot.  
  
"Nice try big guy." Meiling said sarcastically. "Now go pick them up like a good boy."  
  
"I'm not a dog, Meiling."  
  
"And neither am I." She shot back hotly. Touya opened his mouth to retort something back but she raised her hand to stop him. "Shut it Touya. I'm in no mood to be patient and neither are you. If we continue this we might as well start launching punches."  
  
Touya grunted in agreement. "Yeah, well," He started to apologize.  
  
"Save it." Meiling said, walking towards the cups. "I'm in no mood to be humored. I find out that my best friend and cousin are kidnapped by God knows who; I wake up with my period in the middle of the night; I smashed my television and now I can't watch OC this afternoon, and I'm fucking hungry."  
  
Touya felt a smile trying to sneak up onto his face. He looked at the blazing girl before him and he couldn't help but stare. Her eyes were shinning dangerously with fierce emotion that clearly showed how worry she was for her friends. If she weren't loyal, then he wouldn't know what loyalty was.  
  
"How about we go get some coffee?" Touya found himself asking. "I ruined my cup this morning when it made contact with the floor."  
  
Meiling studied him for a while before raising her right eyebrow slowly. She never really understood this weird specimen. But before she could actually make a decision, her belly grumbled loudly in protest. "Oh, what the hell. I need food."  
  
Touya actually managed to crack a smile, and forget the bleak world for a few seconds.  
  
-----  
  
"You've slept long enough." Sakura grunted. "I was just about to leave."  
  
Syaoran managed to give her a brief glare before his head fell against the pillow again, groaning loudly. "What the fuck have you done to me?" The dirty pillow his head was dead upon muffled his question.  
  
"The AXI-0945 has a nice kick to it huh?"  
  
"The AXI what?" Syaoran repeated before his voice trailed off. "Wait. Isn't that the damned drug that,"  
  
"That Monoko used on me?" Sakura asked a bit to easily. She sat backwards on the car, her body pressed against the back of the chair as she examined her nails wearily. "Yeah, that's the same drug. It's really quite effective."  
  
Syaoran turned to lie on his side, his eyes studying Sakura. "Why?" He croaked.  
  
She looked up from her nails and Syaoran froze, locked with her intense glare. When had her eyes turned a dark black shade that glinted strangely? It was almost an identical copy of Fujin's. But then again, she was his daughter. Her having his eyes was nothing strange.  
  
But the soft look that he knew existed there was gone. The lively twinkle she had when she teasingly mocked him ceased to exist.  
  
The Sakura Kinomoto he knew was as if never existed. Yukio Fujin was the one who was standing in front of him right now. He was seeing the Wildcat.  
  
Her harsh condemning laughter shattered his thoughts. "You really do live in a world full of illusions and fake dreams. Let me introduce you to reality, Li Xiao Lang. This," She waved her hand around the barren room around them, "is reality. How are you liking it so far?"  
  
"Fuck you." Syaoran muttered, wincing as he tried to push his major headache back from his mind of thought.  
  
Sakura laughed again, that harsh laughter that gyrated his ears like nails screeching down a blackboard. "Have fun growing up." She informed him as she got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Sakura, wait." She paused, her hand on the handle already. Syaoran studied her back; the shadow that cast behind her seemed to so dark and lonely. Her back was arched in a stiff position and her stance was in a cautioned mode.  
  
"I'll be waiting here." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Syaoran watched as she opened the door and locked it behind her, all without saying a single word.  
  
"That was an interesting conversation the two of you had." Cil said as she came out from the shadows. "Quite touching. He really does care about you."  
  
Sakura growled. "Cil, quit being such an ass. What does Fujin want now?"  
  
"You know me too well, Yukio. Your father wants you in at the Front. It's about tonight's mission at the Lawn." He told her. "I'll go watch that little puppy of yours."  
  
Sakura gave him a sweet smile and her middle finger as she walked off in the direction where Fujin wanted to see her. Yukio's eyes narrowed as he watched her go. Once she rounded the corner, he got out the pair of keys and slipped into the room where her little puppy was.  
  
"Get the fuck out Bret Monoko. You're the last thing I want to see."  
  
He laughed and seated himself in the middle of a table that creaked under his weight. "Such words hurt my heart to be mistaken as someone else." Syaoran turned and saw the stunningly handsome before him. This was the man that Fujin said yesterday that was "a childhood friend" of Sakura's. "I thought you had a nice, loving soul."  
  
"I do, unlike you fucker." Syaoran growled, pushing himself to a sitting position. The drug still had its hooks on him and from the way he was feeling, it wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.  
  
"Such as loving one that you fall in love with a girl who's untouchable."  
  
Syaoran glared at him, shielding his emotions inside.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to try to hide your feelings." Cil said, his slivery blonde hair shinning under the dim light. "I know exactly how you're feeling."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Cil laughed. "Why do I? You haven't got it yet, haven't you? Do you even know who your Sakura Kinomoto is?"  
  
"Haskin Fujin's daughter, and the Wildcat." Syaoran answered hesitantly, wondering where this conversation was leading.  
  
"See? You don't know anything." Cil rolled his eyes. "I'm going to let you on on something. Think of why this whole underground organization was formed. Think of why we do things the way we do."  
  
"You sound philosophical."  
  
The blond snorted. "I don't have to sound like." He informed Syaoran arrogantly. His cobalt eyes flashed warningly and without another sound, flipped off the table and walked towards the door. "We'll see each other later, puppy." Cil said as he walked out door, the lock swinging shut in the process.  
  
"What the," Syaoran started, lunging on his feet, meaning to race after the man, but his body heard none of his wishes. Instead, he ended up in a tangled bunch of limbs on the ground.  
  
"Fuck." He wheezed out his last word and stared at the depressing shade of gray where the white paint had peeled off the concrete ceiling.  
  
-----  
  
"So, how have you been doing?" Touya asked lamely, trying to break the silence.  
  
Meiling raised an eyebrow over her cup of coffee. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" She asked bluntly, giving him a sideways glance.  
  
Touya sputtered into his cup, and immediately choked, leading onto several coughing hacks. Meiling handed him a napkin, which he promptly took, and kept on coughing. The Chinese girl just said there, her arms crossed and waited for him to finish.  
  
"Don't scare me any more than necessary." He reprimanded.  
  
"Well sorry for getting the wrong impression." She retorted slowly. "Your eyes were roaming all over me and the lady next to our table just gave me a wink and a thumbs up."  
  
"She was?" Touya repeated loudly.  
  
The pleasant middle-aged lady across from them lifted her head from her morning paper and offered the two a nice warm smile before going back to her paper.  
  
"Nice going, Touya. That was smooth, real smooth." Meiling said, rolling her eyes. "Now she thinks there probably is something going on between us."  
  
"But,"  
  
"There's nothing going on between us." She pointed out clearly. Meiling suddenly grinned. "You know, it's awfully fun teasing you like this. When did you become so soft and blushable?"  
  
Immediately Touya glared. "You wish I were."  
  
She burst out laughing. "I've forgotten how fun it is to tease you, Touya." She grinned at him.  
  
Touya finally relaxed and gave a smile of his own back. "Yeah. We haven't really talked since," His voiced trailed off and he blinked his eyes furiously, trying to blink away the water that suddenly came. "then." He croaked.  
  
Meiling sobered as well. "Since we knew who Sakura was trying to hide." She whispered. "Never did I imagine Sakura to be the one she is."  
  
Touya just nodded. The lump in his throat made it hard for him to swallow. "Let's get to this tea party of yours." He gave her a weak grin and offered a hand up. Meiling took a deep breath and accepted his help. The two walked out the café quietly, soundlessly, without a word.  
  
Ignorance was indeed bliss.  
  
-----  
  
"What do we do now?" Eriol asked, looking at his friends around him. Touya, Meiling, and Tomoyo just stared back at him blankly.  
  
"All I know is that we have to get our Sakura back." Sakura's older brother said firmly. "That's number one."  
  
"Plus saving Syaoran as well." Meiling added, giving a slight glare to Touya.  
  
"Of course." Tomoyo amended. "They're both our friends and equally important to each of us. However, I do think we need to concentrate on Sakura. We need to convince her that we need her and that we accept her the way she is. Don't you see that she's stuck between these two worlds?"  
  
"Between the real world and some underground organization full of crap, I don't see much of a choice." The Chinese girl said bluntly, her arms crossed.  
  
"Think of how she was raised, Meiling." Tomoyo said, a frown on her usually warm and friendly face. "She was brought up there and that's her reality. We can have no say of which one is better."  
  
"Yes we can," Touya argued. "We're part of her family. I say we do have a voice in saying which one is better. I mean, you've seen what they've raised her to become: the notorious Wildcat who plunders and kills. And Fujin's her father. We can't just let her there!"  
  
Silence drifted over them as all of them quietly studied Touya who burst out suddenly. His words made them think over again of how they never really understood Sakura. How she lied to them all these years. Hearing him say those words just made them sad, just made them think that chances of saving her was almost impossible.  
  
"He's raised her to become the best." Eriol finally said softly. "Don't all parents want that? For their children to be great? And hasn't he done just that? Sakura's the best person they have there."  
  
"But obviously in the wrong direction!" The older brother continued to rant. "Why couldn't he wish she'd become a great artist, a scientist, a doctor, or a teacher? Something normal. But an assassin? A thief? A future leader of revolt?"  
  
"That's how Fujin was raised." Eriol answered. "He's simply doing what he thinks is best. Society's the one who puts on the label."  
  
"So you're saying that it's right for them to do what they're doing now? Hurting innocent people, stealing, and creating unnecessary revolts?" He spat back.  
  
"Did I say that?" He questioned mildly.  
  
Touya stared at him, with his mouth opened. Then closed it slowly. "You know, I have to give you a point for that." He sighed. "Since when were you so good at talking?"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "There's much you don't know."  
  
"That Tomoyo does?" Meiling added, grinning as her eyes danced.  
  
"Meiling!" Tomoyo complained. "Aren't we talking about Sakura and Syaoran here? Since when did we,"  
  
"Since the moment Touya complimented me, my dear." Eriol filled in, smiling his famous grin of his. "But let's move on." He continued before anyone could say the wiser. "Obviously there is a part of Sakura who wants to be Sakura. We just need to strengthen those feelings more."  
  
"Thank you for pointing that out, wise guy," Meiling said sarcastically. "But how?"  
  
"One word: Syaoran." Eriol answered simply. The rest of them stared at their calm friend. It took a while to get their minds to register exactly what he said.  
  
"Syaoran." Meiling echoed as she chuckled evilly.  
  
"Ohohoho." Tomoyo added smiling. "I like this plan."  
  
Touya raised his eyebrow. "Uh, I hate to burst your bubbles, but in case you've forgotten, Li's with Sakura right now."  
  
"Duh!" Meiling replied rolling her eyes. "I thought we established the fact a long time ago that he was with her."  
  
"But then how,"  
  
"Easy." Tomoyo quipped. "I don't really have to explain this, do I Touya? I thought you'd understand."  
  
"You guys are thinking a bit ahead of yourselves." Eriol cut in, smiling gently. Touya nodded firmly. "I don't think he's quite keen on the idea of Sakura and Syaoran, you know. Think of all of Touya's past conquests."  
  
"Ah. No more explanation necessary." Meiling said, waving her hand. The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Touya burst.  
  
Meiling blinked. Tomoyo blinked. Eriol blinked. The three shared a look and burst out laughing. Touya stood there, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. He tapped his right foot impatiently, waiting for them to finish laughing.  
  
It was, thankfully, Tomoyo who stopped first for she was the most pleasant and the one who knew best how to handle the situation best.  
  
"You see Touya," She started, with a kind patient smile that mother's gave their children, "Syaoran's the one who actually can change Sakura and get her back, because obviously, as you stated earlier, he's the one with her now. Now, you can't say you haven't noticed the way Sakura acts around him haven't you?"  
  
She continued without even waiting for a response. "Of course you have." She answered for him. "She's much more open and natural and he kinds of relates to her in more of a friend way," Tomoyo paused, not even noticing the shocked look on Touya's face. "From a view of a fighter I suppose." The girl mused.  
  
"They had fights and all, but seriously Sakura and Syaoran do get along quite well. It's very obvious that Syaoran does care about her, as a true friend does. I know that he's there for Sakura and him being there with her now eases the situation."  
  
"Yeah, he's probably a prisoner. How's that going to help?"  
  
Tomoyo gave him another gentle smile. "Of course it does. Most likely he's going to be put under Sakura's care since they know each other and all bad guys love doing that kind of psychological kind of test."  
  
"And Syaoran will be there to talk to her." Meiling cut in, impatient at how slow Tomoyo took to explain. "He'll say something to trigger her and get her emotions running and just maybe, they'll both get the hell out of there and back to us where they belong." She finished, a smug smile on her face.  
  
"Any more questions?" Tomoyo asked, her right eyebrow rose disapprovingly at her best friend.  
  
"Uh,"  
  
"We know the plan isn't the best, but I, being Syaoran's friend for ages, know that he will do everything that he can to bring Sakura back to us." Eriol said comfortably as he saw the confused look upon the older man's face.  
  
Touya just stood there dumbly. The three best friends shared another look before glancing back at Sakura's older brother.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? THE GAKI BETTER NOT TOUCH MY LITTLE KAIJUU!" He yelled.  
  
Birds fluttered from where they were perched on a tree near the room, giving evil glances at the offending window as they flew to a more peaceful environment.  
  
-----  
  
"Yukio, listen to me." Monoko demanded. "What you're thinking is just incredibly ridiculous."  
  
Sakura glared at him. "What exactly is so 'ridiculous' about it?"  
  
"It just is!" He argued. "Fujin, tell her."  
  
The man smiled eerily. How the man was able to move upwards was a miracle and a monumental feat already. "It's quite an interesting proposal my sweet Wildcat has proposed."  
  
Sakura shot Monoko a smug look.  
  
"However, what was the whole plan again?" The leader asked. "I would very much like it to hear again, Yukio."  
  
"I challenge a fight with Syaoran Li. If he wins, he can win back his freedom." She repeated.  
  
"And if you lose?" His lips curled into an evil smile as his black eyes twinkled amusedly.  
  
Sakura's eyes hardened and looked at her father in the face. "That's if I lose, father." She said, her voice low and fierce. "However, if I happen to lose, fire Monoko for being such a disgraceful instructor."  
  
Fujin just continued to smile, waiting for her real answer.  
  
"Also, you have my word that I'll completely under your control."  
  
His face turned serious and his coal black eyes pierced her dark colored ones. "That you will once more be my daughter?" Fujin demanded. "I've had enough of your swaying loyalty and I can choose to kill you now if I so decided. What makes you so worthy?"  
  
"For one, I am your daughter and I am of your blood. I am, and you know, your best out of all your men out there. I am your pride." She spoke clearly, her voice not wavering the least. She stood firmly and her stance showed that she meant what she said.  
  
Fujin finally nodded. "You've gotten yourself a deal, Yukio Fujin." She stepped forward and they shook firmly. "When do you want this challenge to take place?"  
  
"Daylight tomorrow at the practice room of the left wing. Only you, Monoko, and Cil are allowed there. Understood?"  
  
Fujin smiled at his daughter. "Quite clearly. Hand combat?"  
  
"Anything else would end too quickly." Sakura barred her teeth into a wolfish smile. "I'll see you around then." With that, she turned around and ambled out the door, as if nothing had even happened.  
  
She didn't want to play this façade no longer.  
  
-----  
  
Syaoran stared at the peeling ceiling, thinking over the words Cil had told him while fingering the picture of Sakura in his mind over and over again. He couldn't wipe the feeling that she wanted out; that she wanted him to set her free.  
  
He snapped his head up and quickly got to his feet. As expected, the door creaked open and a figure walked in.  
  
"What the hell?" The intruder yelped in surprise as he was suddenly held at a headlock.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran growled from behind. "Hm?" He tightened his grip.  
  
"Boss wanted to tell me that Wildcat has a challenge for you at daylight tomorrow." The man squeaked. "You're in for a hand combat. If you win, you'll be ensured your release."  
  
"What will happen if Sakura loses?"  
  
"I don't know a Sakura, but if you're referring to Wildcat, I have no idea." He muttered. "It's not like you'll win anyway."  
  
Syaoran tossed the man back against the wall and released him. "That's all you wanted to say right? Now go away."  
  
The messenger fixed his collar haughtily and walked out the door. Syaoran rolled his eyes at the fake act and plopped onto the bed. What was Sakura thinking now? What was he supposed to do?  
  
He buried his face into his hands and sighed loudly.  
  
-----  
  
"Up." A loud demanding voice called. Syaoran opened his eyes warily at the tall figure before him. "One would think that you'd be up all night." The tall shadow drawled.  
  
"Just shut it." Syaoran barked, his voice rough and heavy; heavy as his heart. "You came to pick me up?"  
  
Cil snorted. "After what I heard you did to little pipsqueak the other day, I decided to come visit you myself. Now enough with the chat, wolfie. Get your lazy ass out of bed and follow me."  
  
Syaoran swung his feet to the ground. He could feel that his legs were tighter than usual, but he gritted his teeth and followed Cil out the door. Eyes were watching him as he walked through the shadows that lurked. The heavy atmosphere reminded him of his heavy heart, weighing his decisions.  
  
It was either win or lose.  
  
He stepped into the room, the tiled floor clicking softly under his shoe. In the middle of the room was her. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
She looked dazzling, strikingly beautiful as he first met her. She carried that sense of strength and courage around her. She was so amazingly attractive, yet some part of her made him fear her. The way the dim morning light shone upon her just made her seem untouchable, so unrealistic as in part of a dream.  
  
"You," His tongue felt thick and his words were getting stuck in his mouth. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "You seem like you're ready." He blurted the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I didn't ask your opinion, Li." She replied tartly, her eyes narrowing.  
  
His mind whirled. He had heard those words before. Where? Syaoran lifted his head and blinked when he saw Sakura's eyes flicker. He could swear he saw a flicker of green in the mist of all that darkness.  
  
"But I'm much better." Syaoran grinned.  
  
He had heard those words. It was the beginning of their first challenge of a fight. (Refer to chapter two).  
  
Sakura frowned. "You're asking for a fight." She replied steadily, as she smoothly got into stance.  
  
"And I accept your challenge." Syaoran relied as he got into position.  
  
Fujin smirked on the side and leaned casually to the wall with his arms crossed as he watched for the first sign the fight would begin. Beside him, Monoko watched with a careful eye, suspicious of everything. Cil, however, remained at the door, his expression unseen with the shadow that hovered over it.  
  
The fight began, as Fujin expected, with Sakura making the first move to attack. Her moves were correct and accurate, much to his pleasure. Her speed wasn't as fast as he expected, but they weren't bad and it was just the beginning of the game. Syaoran, however, was actually decent, he noted. But his level would never be a match for his Yukio.  
  
Monoko glared, observing his student that he brutally trained for years. Her moves were as taught, but her attacks lacked the deadliness that it contained when she was out on a mission or when she was sparring with him. He scowled at Syaoran's attempts of defense. Clearly Wildcat was playing with him. Her muscles were not even exerting much energy. He saw no point for this silly, ridiculous battle.  
  
Cil watched calmly as the challenge unraveled. The two seemed to be... dancing actually. Their moves showed detailed grace and elegance. His eyes flickered with brief amusement before it was shadowed with darkness. He would very much like to see what this Sakura Kinomoto had in mind.  
  
Syaoran's eyes shined with determination and a feeling of great warmth. This feeling was just like their first spar. His whole body filled with a sense of happiness and a warm tingling sparks ran through him, wrapping his heart with the essence of joy. These were the times he felt happiest. These were the times he came in contact with the real Sakura Kinomoto. These were the times he could face the one who had captured his heart so.  
  
And he smiled.  
  
Sakura scowled, her eyebrows creased downwards as she flew past him when he dodged her attack. Rolling her eyes at the image of his dorky grin, she spun on her left heel and shot out her right leg in a perfect swing, coming in solid contact with Syaoran's stomach.  
  
With a loud "oomph," he skidded across the floor and slowly came to a stop. She watched with wary eyes, as Syaoran stood up.  
  
The dork was still smiling.  
  
She growled in frustration and launched herself over, not waiting for him to get ready. She had quickened her attacks and had moved her power up a notch or two, Monoko noted.  
  
"Game over." Fujin whispered, as Sakura seemed to disappear right before Syaoran's eyes, showing her true speed. He could see the flash of panic and awe in the eyes of the young man before him. He could see the pupils moving quickly, but not fast enough, to try to find where Sakura was.  
  
Wildcat, true to her myth and her training, was too fast. In a blink of an eye, she was right before Syaoran, with only a hair's breath away. And before everyone else could do anything, they slumped to the floor.  
  
"You bitch." Monoko hissed sharply as he yanked the thin needle from his neck. "You gave your word that you would bring no weapons in." He lunged forward, but his vision blurred and went hazy.  
  
"I did." Sakura replied, grinning wolfishly. "But those belong to Syaoran Li. I just merely used the skills you've installed in me, Monoko. You should be proud of me."  
  
Monoko laughed harshly. "You have exactly two minutes to run. Why aren't you?"  
  
"Because I don't intend on running." Sakura said, her voice deadly quiet. "I'm fucking tired of all this shit you guys have been giving me. Today, I'm going to end it, and that's the way it's going to end."  
  
"You are clever beyond your years Yukio Fujin," A deep voice said, "but the student shall never defeat the teacher."  
  
"The needle was never meant to stop you father." She replied easily, turning around to face him. "It was only for Monoko because he talks and assumes too much easily."  
  
"I'm honored." Fujin drawled. "And how will you dispose me and Cil?"  
  
"I don't have to." His daughter answered casually. "It's already been taken care of."  
  
A distinct metal click was heard and Fujin smiled. "Never would I have imagined that you, Cil, would betray me. It seemed beyond you." The notorious leader turned around slowly, not even worrying. "You've always been one only to listen to directions. It's impossible for you to think outside the box, Cil. Look at yourself: a tool for the underground. Without me, you're nothing. So what are you going to do? Shoot me?"  
  
Cil chuckled. "You always thought you carried the whip huh?" The blond shook his head. "Let me tell you something, Fujin. No one respects you here. We're all wishing you'd be dead. I'd be doing a great favor for society. How much money do you think the government would give me for getting your head on a platter?"  
  
"Flattered to think I'm worth that much Cil." Fujin replied. His lips were curved into an amused grin. "However, I'm quite certain of the loyalty of those underneath me. You know I get rid of those who disobey me."  
  
Cil's eyes widened before he fell to the ground. The metal needle glinted under the beginning rays of the morning. "Bastard." Cil wheezed as his left hand shot up to his temple and removed the offending needle.  
  
"And you should know how I get rid of those who have broken the law." Syaoran calmly stated, picking up the gun from the floor where Cil had dropped it and pointed it directly to Fujin.  
  
Fujin laughed. "Go ahead and kill me. It's not like I have anything else worth living for on this fucking planet. So go ahead and kill me."  
  
Syaoran eye's hardened. He used his left hand to steady his right hand and aimed.  
  
"Give me the gun."  
  
Her voice was so quiet that he barely heard her, but he did. And he couldn't believe what she had just told him to do. Turning his head back to look at her and dropping his guard for the slightest moment, was a bad idea. Fujin lunged forward to grab the gun.  
  
"What's the hurry father?" Sakura asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. Her hands held the gun that was once in Syaoran's hand. Syaoran lay painfully on the ground, having his feet swept underneath him by Sakura.  
  
"I thought we should have a, you know, a father-daughter talk." She smiled, her red lips curled up into a sinister smile.  
  
"By all means, go ahead. You have my attention."  
  
"Do I?" Wildcat smiled. She spun around and fired a bullet. Loyal Monoko fell to the ground with a dead thump. "Now I do."  
  
Fujin nodded. "Ah, now you do."  
  
Syaoran studied this man warily. He could see that he was less certain of himself, but this man was never to be underestimated. This notorious leader held great power and asserted him over a hundred followers. Fujin Haskin was not one to be laughed at. Even with only himself standing, he would fight to the end.  
  
"I thought so." Sakura sighed. "You really are nothing without your followers. They do all the dirty work and you get all the credit. You feed them shit and they treat it as gold. Wouldn't you like to meet the day they turn against you? Or rather, the day your best so called 'creation' turned her back on you?"  
  
Fujin laughed. "I would like to see you turn yourself against me Wildcat. You are no one. They see right through you, as if you're not there. The only emotions that you're capable of are hate and more hate. That's all you have installed in you. What are you going to do after you kill me? Enter society? Don't make me laugh. You don't fit there; you don't belong. When people see you, they see the dreaded murder that has blood on her hands that will never wash off. You think you can live there, in a place constructed of fantasy and illusions?"  
  
Sakura's hand moved the slightest inch.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Sakura! Think of Tomoyo! And Eriol, and Meiling! Your family who's out there waiting for you. Everyone's waiting for you, to come back." Syaoran yelled.  
  
"What would he know?" Fujin countered, walking slowly to his greatest creation. "You guys just met. He's toying with your emotions. He's a fucking cop, Yukio. He's the Li Clan leader. He has so much more to choose than you. Why would he choose you? You're nobody but just a murderer who will never have her hands clean."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
The leader laughed. "You lie. I can see it in your eyes, Li Syaoran. You don't even know her. How would you even know what would be true?"  
  
Sakura winced, but she still kept her gun trained upon her target.  
  
"You're being weak Sakura. Showing your emotions and letting them get in control of you. Don't you see? He's using it against you." Her father intoned. "Listen to me. I'm your father."  
  
"Sakura! Is that who you want to be for the rest of your life? A murderer? You can wash away the blood. You can. Just give yourself a chance." Syaoran pleaded He focused his amber eyes on her wavering black ones. "Please Sakura."  
  
Fujin sighed. "Yukio, give me the gun." He said, walking closer to the girl who looked so utterly lost. "It'll be all over then."  
  
"Don't move." Sakura's voice came out as a plea. Her voice soft and trembling.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. Never before had he seen Sakura break down like this. He had never seen her so vulnerable and torn.  
  
She was torn between two worlds. Both that welcomed her and both where she belonged.  
  
He watched silently as Fujin talked to her, pleaded her, and persuaded her. He could see the walls around Sakura breaking down and her guard was barely even up. Her eyes were losing that twinkle of green, swallowed by the pit- less black. He didn't want to see her go.  
  
He didn't.  
  
That was the last thing he wanted.  
  
He was looking at her, but he wasn't seeing her. His thoughts had pulled him under to where he knew her.  
  
Her sarcastic remarks that were all cleverly put. Her smirks that were the closest to a smile he'd ever draw out of her, made him gape like an idiot every time at how incredibly sexy she'd look when she did that. He fell in love with the playful twinkle of her eye. He adored the spark of determination and the fluid motions of her attacks when she fought. He smiled when she saw her teaching little children and the soft glow she possessed when around them. She tried to keep her emotions in check, but he knew she cared about her friends and family.  
  
He knew then he couldn't live without her.  
  
Sakura lowered her right hand slowly and Fujin smiled as she walked closer to him.  
  
He couldn't bear watching her go, and step out of his life forever.  
  
"I love you." Syaoran whispered, his eyes trained to Sakura's back.  
  
She stopped walking and turned around, her eyes wide with disbelief. As he looked at her, he could feel wet tears pooling at the side of his eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me behind." His words came out barely audible.  
  
Sakura tilted her head slightly to the left and gave Syaoran a sad smile. "Thank you." She replied softly and turned back around. To Haskin Fujin. To her father, who smiled victoriously and so smugly.  
  
Syaoran heard his heart shatter into pieces.  
  
He heard a gun shot ring out once, and only once. One dark figure fell down and everything was over.  
  
She had killed him. The one who had started everything, and now, everything was over.  
  
Sakura turned around and smiled a wobbly smile at Syaoran. "Thank you." She told him again. "I'll be leaving now." With that, Sakura dropped the gun in her hands and walked out the door of the room after giving a nod to Cil who had managed to get back to his feet.  
  
She opened the door and walked out.  
  
And Syaoran let her.  
  
Her eyes were a sparkling shade of pure emerald.  
  
-----  
  
So, how was it? Not my greatest chapter I'm sure. Been so busy these days I can't even think right. I'm a jumble of mixed emotions. A huge part of me doesn't want to leave and go to the States to attend UVA. I'm leaving my childhood behind and everyone that's been so important behind and literally going to a place on the other side of the planet. (I live somewhere in Asia.)  
  
But anyhow, on a happier note, one more chapter and this story will be at an end. The last chapter will be a short epilogue. I just want to say thank you for reading and supporting me along the way, even though I take forever updating and what I write isn't what you'd call great or anything. But thank you for reading. It means more than I can say in words.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Iris dreamer 


	13. The Way

----- Sort of a Fairytale

----- Written by Iris (Rainbow) Dreamer

----- DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura belongs solely to Clamp. However, the plot is mine and I would like to remain it that way. Thank you.

----- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some good news. I will be officially attending University of Virginia at fall of 2004!! I have finally made my decision, and I'm damn proud of myself.

I'm at University of Virginia. I have some stories in mind, but I don't know when I'll be writing them. I'm going to be quite busy for a while, adjusting to college life, being alone, totally separated from my friends, and literally across the planet from my family. It's going to take a while for me to get used to everything, but stay assured that I'm not going to stop writing.

Enjoy this chapter. I hoped you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this story. Thank you for all the tremendous help you guys have given me.

Iris dreamer.

----- BACKGROUND: Okay! Some background here. Syaoran and Sakura have not met before. Hm. No magic in here either (as some of you might know, I'm horrible at describing magic.............). What else? Oh, the characters may seem a bit out of character in the beginning (especially Sakura), but you'll see why as the story proceeds. Hm. I think that's about it. The rest you'll have to discover yourself! And if you know me, I love twists and turns, although this chapter should have less than ADOHE if you've read that. No, wait, actually now that I think about it, there is a lot of twists in this! LoL.

Oh, and mild (depends on your own definition here) cursing in this chapter. I don't know how many it would be mild for you guys, but deepest apologies for the vulgar language.

Iris Dreamer.

----- DEDICATION: To everyone who has read my story. Thank you. This last chapter is for all of you who have stood by my side. Secondly, to those who have read my stories since my first one, like Fire Temptress, SweetBabyGurl, and Cherry Princess Sakura just to name a few, a huge thank you for you immense support. Third, to those souls who have added me on to their list of favorites and author alerts that touched me more than you have known. And finally, but definitely not last, to Avelyn Lauren who edited my whole story and sent me tons of emails of how I could make my story better.

----- SPECIAL THANKS: I know how you guys look forward to reading my special thanks to you, but these past few weeks have been a roller coaster ride for me. I've been totally emotional and I think writing out more thank you notes and such will break me into another wave of tears. You guys are such the best readers, and I couldn't ask for more.

----- CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Sort of a Fairytale

This one is going to be Syaoran's point of view. A gift to all those Syaoran fans and a challenge for myself.

"Syaoran."

Someone was calling me. I sighed blissfully as the person repeated my name over and over again. Her voice was so melodic and I felt as her voice was a smooth as honey. I could go on listening to the way my name rolled from her mouth, but the voice was getting more and more cross. I frowned at the way my name was sounding sharper and more insistent. I hope she wasn't angry with me. I wondered what the speaker looked like. I smiled dreamily again. She probably looked as beautiful as she sounded.

A sharp stingy pain shocked through my whole body and I groaned painfully. Opening my eyes, I stared into a sea of emerald and beauty, and I could only stare, gulping down big breaths of the dazzling light.

"Pervert!" She yelled, hitting me smartly on the head again. "Keep your lusting, roaming eyes off of me."

"Wha?" I answered confusedly. "I was, I mean, I wasn't staring at you! Honest." I immediately tried to look as guilty as possible; what I just said wasn't very convincing.

She immediately crossed her arms and glared at me. "Just how stupid do you think I am, Li Syaoran?" She raised her right eyebrow, challenging me to go against her. When she that I wisely chose not to reply, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyhow, can we go now?"

"Go where?" I asked stupidly.

"Baka." She scolded. "Where else? The movie ended a long time ago, Syaoran, if you didn't notice yet. I told the others to go on and head to dinner first when I saw how attached you were to the theater's seat." She drawled sarcastically.

I immediately dashed up to my feet, and as she had said, the whole theater was empty, except for a few people who were cleaning up the empty popcorn boxes and cups into large black trash bags.

"Let's go." She said her voice softer. She must have seen my bewildered expression. "Everyone's waiting, Syaoran."

I didn't move from my position. I just stood there as if my feet were glued to the ground. I stared straight ahead at the black screen.

Black. Unflickering. Motionless.

Had everything just been a dream?

"How, how long was I asleep?" I whispered, my gaze still not leaving the screen.

She raised her eyebrow again.

"Kinomoto, how long?" I repeated, looking at her now.

Sakura raised her eyebrow even higher. "Okay, let's go outside, and get you a cup of water. I think you need some fresh air." She said slowly and promptly propelled me outside the dark theater. The bright fluorescent light that greeted me blinded me for a while, but it seemingly had no effect for Sakura, who dragged me to a corner, forced me to sit, and shoved a cup of cold water into my hands.

"Okay, so what's wrong with you? You fell asleep in the movie you wanted to watch for ages, and when you wake up, you act like you're a zombie in shock and then you call me Kinomoto. So, what's up baka?" Sakura fired at me before I even had a chance to swallow the water in my mouth.

"I, uh,"

Her cell phone rang before I could continue. Sakura shot a glare at the ring, but picked retrieved her phone from her pocket.

"Moshi moshi?"

Sakura sighed out loud. "I know, I know." She paused. "No, nothing's wrong Tomoyo. Syao just fell asleep and he's a bit dizzy. I'll catch up with you guys once I get his brain to function again."

She laughed.

"Yeah, I'll just hit his head. Meanwhile, gomen about you guys waiting for me. Yes, I know I'm the birthday girl, but really, why don't you guys go ahead and order first? Haha, no I don't mind."

"Fine, if you want to wait, then don't blame me if you guys starve to death. Who knows, maybe I'll just grab some popcorn and eat that."

"No, I'm not planning to ditch you guys and running off with Syao for a date. Please, Tomoyo, that'd be something you and Eriol would do."

I watched her laugh again as she talked to Tomoyo, her face open and her emerald eyes dancing with happiness. She was wearing a dark green spaghetti strap shirt with small olive green beads decorating the straps. With that, she was wearing a pair of khaki pants and her black combat boots.

It was then I noticed that I was wearing the same colors as Sakura was: a green button down and khakis as well. I frowned slightly as I leaned back on my seat and looked at my surroundings: a basic theater, a theater that I knew.

It was Sakura's birthday today. April 1st. She was twenty today. He, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Ryoko, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, and Naoko had come out to celebrate her birthday. They went to go watch the movie. The movie was about.......

I couldn't remember. All that came to mind was Sakura Kinomoto, Yukio Fujin, and Wildcat. Bret Monoko. Haskin Fujin. Cil. The Tokyo Police department. The underground. Fights. Red threat envelopes. Drugs. Tokyo University.

Tokyo University.

Wasn't that where Sakura was attending now? And so was I. It would be our second year in university now.

So was everything a dream?

Yes.

Tomoyo's going to a music university and studying in the night while she pursued her dream as a singer. She recently had finished her first single, and was heading towards top ten internationally. Eriol was planning to go to England for a year as an overseas exchange student. Meiling was on her way to being a professional martial arts teacher and was taking courses in the summer over at China but studied in Japan. Chiharu and Takashi were heading off to another university together. Rika was going to study abroad, to achieve her dreams of becoming a doctor. Naoko was earning enough money from her works as a writer, but chose to still finish college first.

Everything was different.

It couldn't happen.

So everything was just a dream, but it had seemed awfully real at the same time. I could remember all the small details and I could clearly recall the feelings I had felt.

Miraki Hayushi. That was the name of Sakura's ex-boyfriend in my dream. Wasn't that the brief guy who had chased after Sakura, but nothing came out from it? I remembered that guy was some quiet, reserved, dorky guy who had admired from Sakura from afar.

Wait, so there were parts of truth in my dream? I must have mixed everything together. But Miraki Hayushi was the only character, other than me, Sakura, our friends and family that was real.

So Bret Monoko, Haskin Fujin, and Cil were just parts of the imaginary then.

I was becoming more and more confused by the second by the dream I had. Never before had I remembered my dreams to such detail. But it was just a dream, not reality.

Sakura walked back to me, done with her phone call with Tomoyo. "So, what's wrong with you, huh Syao?"

I shook my head lightly. "Nothing's wrong," I paused, studying her face that tried to be cross but I could see concern underlying the mask, "Saku."

Sakura let out her breath loudly as she plopped herself down next to me. "Whoa, for a while I thought you were going to call me Kinomoto again. I think if you had, I would have smashed you head in." She gave me a roguish grin. "Well, if you're feeling better now, let's go and head over to where Tomoyo and them are waiting. I told them they could order first, but they refused."

"Can't start a party without the birthday girl, now can we?" I replied, grinning.

She stared hard at me before laughing. "Nah. It's just an excuse. You guys can't do anything without me there to hype up the atmosphere. Now come on, baka! You're taking forever Syao."

"Just like to keep my distance away from scary kaijuus." I answered in reflex.

"Mou! You're just like Touya! I thought you promised that I would get this day free of you calling me kaijuu." Sakura retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"I did?"

Sakura laughed. "You'll never change. Come on, my stomach's growling and I want some dinner and later enjoy the cake Tomoyo and Meiling baked personally for me."

"Meiling made a cake? I don't think you'd want to eat it then. But, if you insist, I brought along some stomach ache pills." I said seriously. "Last time she tried to bake, she burned the cake along with scorching the kitchen into an attractive shade of black."

"I thought that was the time when she tried to cook spaghetti."

"No, that time she flooded the place and the ceiling was damp from the water evaporating."

Sakura grinned and I grinned back. Indeed, Meiling was one of the worst cooks imaginable, but exaggerating those stories had always been an inside joke between the two of us for some reason.

This was where I was supposed to be. What had happened were just a dream, and only a dream. Dreaming wasn't reality and it couldn't become reality. I most likely had probably watched part of the movie and dreamed on the rest.

_There's something bout the way you look tonight,_

_There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

But I couldn't help thinking about Sakura in that dream of mine. As I walked beside her, I kept sneaking glances at her. Her smiles seemed so much brighter and her eyes shown with life, yet at the same time, she had an aura that was strong and powerful. In so many ways, she was like that Sakura I dreamt of.

But dreams were to stay at dreams. They were just meaningless dreams. Nothing could come from them.

Yet, even though I was saying such, I was looking at Sakura much more often than I used to. I always had treated Sakura just a great friend of mine since the two of us grew up together and enjoying playing together since she was much of a tomboy. Today, I was looking at her from a different light. She seemed, just really, really pretty tonight. Funny how I never realized it before. When Tomoyo called and told me to wear my favorite green shirt with the khakis that Sakura had picked out for me for Christmas, I gave no thought as to question. And when Sakura came, wearing the same colors, I just thought it was pretty awesome, since we're buddies and all. Besides, we had spent the whole day before the movie playing games as teams, so I naturally thought nothing more about the clothes since Sakura and I were always a team. But now, that dream has got me thinking.

I risked my life for her in that dream. I even admitted that I loved her in that dream.

Some say dreams are just dreams. Some say dreams are hidden fantasies. Some say dreams are part of your hidden unconsciousness.

I don't know what dreams are, whether or not they're my fantasies or unconsciousness. I just know that I had a dream, and it's got me thinking.

I think I'm going crazy. When was the last time I was thinking so much about my best friend, my favorite buddy to go kick soccer, my pal to count on to also get second and third helpings of double fudge ice cream? No, I'm pretty sure that the last time I checked, Sakura was just all that and nothing more. And now? I actually thinking that I like her.

Now that's got to be the craziest thought I've had in ages.

"Syaoran, you're staring off to space again." Sakura butted into my thoughts. "So cough it up. What's wrong with you?"

I backed my head away from her face in reflex and blinked. Oh my God, when did those eyes become so damn alluring? I could stare into them for ages, but I didn't dare. Instead, I blinked a couple of times and gave her my innocent look.

"Nothing," I fibbed, giving her a small smile. "I was just thinking."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "You're telling me that you're thinking." She repeated.

"Uh, yeah? Can't a guy think once in a while?" I retorted defensively.

"Well, sure they can. But you? I never thought I'd live to that day when you're actually thinking!" She gave me a wolfish grin playfully and I found myself grinning back, partly because her smile was so damn attractive that I had to smile back and also because the topic had shifted away from what I was thinking about.

"Please, I have to think. I must decide what I want for dinner. It takes skills my friend." I answered as seriously as possible.

My friend rolled her eyes. "Men and their stomachs: I'll never understand it."

"That, my dear woman is for you to find out and me to know."

She tried to look offended, but a laugh broke out from her. "You should hear yourself when you said that!" Sakura said between laughs. "You sound like one of those pompous jerks who try to act seductive in those chick flicks."

"That was beneath the belt." I said solemnly. "I'm deeply wounded."

"Wimp."

"Thanks for being ever so understanding, Saku," I answered sarcastically.

"No problem." She replied, giving me a sweet smile that just totally threw me off guard. Seriously, I swear to God, if she gives me another smile, I'm going to end up hugging her or something just as ridiculous. I get a hold of myself before I actually end up doing something silly and make a fool out of myself.

_There's something bout the way your lips invite, _

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around. _

"Food," I blurted out loud once I saw Sakura observing me again; it must have been the weird look that crossed my face when my brain was wandering. She turned her head to look as well.

"Come on, Syao. I'm starving!" Without warning, she grabbed my hand and ran towards the restaurant with me trailing behind helplessly. My God, her auburn hair was let down today and when she ran, the air blew her hair back and with me being behind her and so close, I could smell the fragrance.

_And I want you to be mine_

_And if you need a reason why,_

There was seriously something wrong with me.

The loud chorus of "happy birthday" saved me once again from my own thoughts. Blinking, I now noticed I was now inside the restaurant and seated next to Eriol and across from Sakura. He gave me a secretive grin that never ceases to annoy the hell out of me, despite years of knowing him. Yet somehow, it seemed like he really knew something this time.

"Are you feeling better Syaoran? When we left the theater, you were still sleeping. Sakura later called and told us that you were feeling a bit dizzy." Eriol offered me another smile.

"I'm fine." I replied shortly, turning my attention away from him and stupidly caught myself facing the special birthday girl instead. Inwardly, I cursed at my mistake when Sakura caught my glance and gave me grin.

"So, Syao, enlighten me. What are you ordering?" She teased.

"What I always get."

"The classic roast beef with mozzarella sticks on the side." Sakura continued for me knowingly. She laughed. "Why did I even bother asking?" She turned to the waiter and ordered for me.

Yes, that was what I always ordered when I came to Kila's, my favorite restaurant in Japan. It was also what Sakura's always ordered in her favorite restaurant. It was really funny actually, once I thought about it, how similar we were.

_It's in the way that you move me, _

_And the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight, _

She was my best buddy and I always counted on her to make anything fun. Since the day we met in fourth grade, we instantly clicked and became the best of friends. I found out that she loved sports as much as I did, and my idea that girls were weak, especially cheerleaders, was immediately erased. Not only was Sakura the team captain of the cheerleading team in high school, she was one of the best with me in martial arts, and was my buddy I knew I could count on to practice my soccer skills with. Now at Tokyo University, she had formed the university's best women soccer team, leading them into top twenty last season.

She was my best pal who I did everything with. We both found a little piece of heaven in double fudge ice cream. The color emerald became a shared favorite color, and the sparkling ocean was where we found part time summer jobs.

She was my best friend who I could count on anything. I didn't want to go with some air-headed girl to senior prom, so I asked her as a friend, and at the last moment. Sakura said yes immediately and a few days later, told me how it'd be interesting to go play pool instead of dancing. I never knew until weeks later that Sakura had turned down a few guys to go with me and had played pool with me for the whole night when Tomoyo said she was looking forward to dancing a month before prom. She was seriously the best friend one could ask.

And here I was, being a total selfish brat, asking Sakura to me more than all that: a buddy, a pal, and a best friend. Somewhere deep inside me, I wanted her more than that. But that would be selfish of me. Sakura had given me more than I could ever ask for, more than I could ever give in return, and now I wanted her more than friend. What kind of guy would even think of that? I swear to God, sometimes I just think I don't deserve someone as perfect as her.

_It's in the way that you_

_Hold me, and the way that you know me, _

"Roast steak with mozzarella sticks?" The waiter asked.

I woke from my thoughts to see my food being placed in front of me. The food was finally being served; my stomach rumbled in agreement. It was made to perfection. The roasted beef with generous helpings of barbeque sauce with mushroom and crisped garlic. To the side were five sticks of hot mozzarella sticks with attractive dips right next to this.

"Sakura, why don't you say a speech," Tomoyo suggested once she saw that everyone was served.

"Yeah, give me one of those heart wrenching ones like you gave for us at high school graduation!" Meiling added. "You captured all of our emotions and everyone, I swear everyone, was in tears."

Sakura laughed. "I can't believe you still remember that, Meiling! It's been two years already. I'm not much of a speaker."

"I'll talk!" Yamazaki offered. "I've been dying to tell you guys what I just learned about mozzarella sticks!" I looked over at the guy who was sitting next to me before looking back to my dinner. "You see, it all started out with a competition of who make their food stretch the longest. People from across all worlds came to compete. There were bubblegum experts, bread dough experts, and of course cheese experts. Finally, it came down to only bread and cheese. Since they couldn't decide who won, they put them together, and whala! Mozzarella sticks!"

He grinned again, and offered a slight nod to the birthday girl who laughed with appreciation. Then he turned to the brown haired beauty sitting next to him. "Thank you Chiharu for letting me finish my story." He smiled cheekily. "That was most kind of you." Yamazaki leaned over and gave his girlfriend a light peck on the cheek.

Chiharu blushed and looked down. "It was nothing," She whispered lightly, touched by his praise and embarrassed by his sudden act of public affection.

"Kawaii!" The rest of the girls chorused together with stars in their eyes, which only succeeded in making Chiharu blush a darker shade of red and hiding her face behind Yamazaki's back.

"Hey! That was my line!" Tomoyo argued, as she finished making sure she got a good picture of Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"No, it's only your line when you use it on Sakura." Rika pointed out.

"Now that we've settled this matter," Naoko cut in, "let's settle down and listen to Sakura's speech."

I blinked in silent amusement as everyone hushed down and stared at the birthday girl who looked bewildered that suddenly the attention had turned back to her.

_When I can't find the right words to say,_

_You feel it in the way; you feel it in the way._

"Um, hi," Sakura smiled timidly at the faces that suddenly loomed closer to her. She looked at me pleadingly. I just sat back in my chair and smiled. She shot me a glare for ditching her; I knew just how much she hated making speeches. When she was chosen to make a speech for high school graduation, she had pulled me down with her and forced me to help write her speech and listen to her say her speech over and over again.

"We're waiting," Meiling sang. I could have sworn I saw her red eyes glint. Count on Meiling to love putting people into the spotlight.

"Uh, I just want to say thank you for coming, although its spring break right now, you guys came just for me. I'm really touched, really!" Sakura repeated once she saw me smirked amusedly as I sat comfortably in my chair. "Seriously I am. After all, you guys came from different parts of Japan, taking the train, the MRT, the bus, or whatever transportation you could find. That really means to me knowing that I have such awesome friends that would do anything to attend my birthday party, unlike someone here who lives right here. The effort you guys put will be something I'll treasure tonight." She sent me a smart glare.

I saw an evil glint in her eye and I knew that I was in for it.

"Before we eat the delicious meal set before us," Sakura started, "let me continue and say a few words." She grinned wolfishly at me.

Oh sweet Kami, she was going to make this speech longer. I looked forlornly at my dinner, knowing it would be a while before I could bring a big piece of steak into my mouth.

"I'm looking forward to the cake Tomoyo and Meiling baked especially for me, so I think it should be around time to start on our dinner before it gets cold." She grinned again. "Syao, everyone, dig in."

Dinner was good. In fact, it was better than good; it was wonderful. But somehow the food didn't seem to taste all that awesome tonight, as much as I enjoyed my food. I'm sure the quality was just as good as any other time, but I think it was I who was the one that was distracted.

I talked and laughed and was engaged to the conversation around me, and I enjoyed being all around my friends again. However, if anyone asked me what we talked about over dinner, I couldn't be able to remember anything. All that would come to mind would be her dazzling smile, her twinkling emerald eyes, and the aura of happiness and optimism she carried around her.

_There's something bout how you stay on my mind, _

_There's something bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep _

_Oh no. _

The day finished before I knew it, and soon, everyone was leaving and Sakura was off saying goodbye in the mist of hugs and laughter. She was waving off the last few people: Eriol and Tomoyo. After Sakura made sure that Eriol was bringing Tomoyo home, she came back into the restaurant to get her bags.

"Playing matchmaker?" I teased as I helped her hold her bags that were full of gifts from her friends.

She turned to give me a grin. "Everyone knows that they're a match made in Heaven. They just need a little push into the right direction."

"Yeah, I think Eriol's been crazy about her since he heard her sing." I mused. "I caught him once listening to a song Tomoyo sang at our school performances a long way back."

"And Tomoyo has liked him since they became friends." Sakura added. "She has that glow around her whenever he's around."

"It would be pretty awesome if they could become a couple and admit their feelings," I choked out, considering their situation was kind of like ours, except the fact that most likely I wasn't good enough for Sakura and Sakura had tons of other friends and admirers.

"Hm, that's true." Sakura said as she rummaged through her bags to make sure she had everything. Thankfully, because of that, she didn't realize how awkward my voice sounded.

After making sure she did have everything, she turned her bright smile to me. "So, how was your day?"

"I should be asking that, birthday girl." I answered giving her a grin. "But, in answering your question, today was pretty awesome. Thanks for this whole party."

"Well, I should thank you for planning this up all up." She replied, giving me a sincere smile. When she saw my confused face, she added, "Tomoyo told me Syao, so stop pretending. I know that you were the one who called everyone, booked movie tickets, and reservations."

"It's nothing b-day girl." I replied softly.

_Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes. _

She just smiled back at me and we stayed like that for a while, just smiling softly at each other. My God, I felt that I had died and literally had gone to Heaven. Why didn't I notice earlier how just beautiful Sakura was? She was all I ever wanted.

_Oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile. _

"Hey Syao?" She said softly. I looked over at her as I walked her home. "Can we stop by Penguin Park? I just want to be quiet and relaxed right now."

I looked at her again and nodded. But I kept sneaking looks at her; Sakura usually didn't act like this. I knew her father and Touya would have planned a small sized family party at home. Sakura usually would be really excited, but now, she seemed in deep thought. I wonder what she was thinking about.

We walked to the park without saying a word. She sat down in a swing and I put down the bags to the side and walked behind her to push it gently. It just seemed like it was the right thing to do. I was compelled to. I don't even know why. I just did. I never pushed her before. But here I was, doing just that.

I pushed her gently and she sat, and let me push her. We did that for a while in silence, the few bugs that were twittering in their sleep and soft creaking of the metal chains were the only sounds.

"So, hey, what's my birthday gift? I don't remember you giving me anything but a card saying that you would give it to me later." Sakura said quietly. She looked back a little, so she could see my face.

"So impatient." I chided. "Good things come with a good wait."

She laughed.

I love that laugh.

"So, what is it?" Sakura repeated again, louder this time, giving me a perfect imitation of a cute puppy.

Have I said that I couldn't stand that puppy look of hers? I would do everything to just make her happy.

I blinked.

I could not believe I had just thought those words. I can't even believe they actually exist in me. My God, I'm becoming a love sick guy like Eriol was. And what scared me the most was not that I was become like him, but the idea that I actually was starting to like Sakura.

_And the reasons they may change but what I'm feeling stays the same._

I caught the swing to a stop when it came back. I was just a hair's breath away from her. I felt the need to hug her, to mold myself against her body, to feel her every breath, and her warm body against mine.

_It's in the way that you move me, _

_And the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight, _

Instead, I took a step back and reached into my pocket. I had forgotten it was there. It was actually Touya's suggestion as to what to buy. It was very weird, getting that call from Touya. I never knew why he told me the advice, but he did and it was actually good advice. It was the first time that we got together quite well.

Wait. I remember that in my dream, I had called Touya for advice when I was going to bring Sakura out for a date. Funny how ironic life can be.

"Hey, move your head from the clouds. What's wrong with you Syao?" Sakura cut in. "You've been weird since the moment you walked into that movie theater and just fell asleep. The moment you woke up, you have been walking around dazedly, and I've often caught you looking at me." She looked up into my eyes from her sitting position; her eyes fierce and determined, and at the same time concerned. "So cough it up, big guy, what's wrong?"

"What do you think dreams are?" I found myself asking before I even knew I asked the question itself.

My best friend titled her head, raised her eyebrow, but thought of the question. "Dreams are a mixture of our imagination, our hopes, our fantasies, our desires. They're a jumble of reality and fantasy. But I think dreams are based upon an idea that is true, whether it's an emotion or a situation." She shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think that dreams are what make me think so much." I responded truthfully.

Sakura burst out laughing. "I guess dreams do do that. So what made you think of the question? The dream you had that you had in the movie theater?"

"Yeah, it's making me have these crazy thoughts that I never had before." I said.

"How crazy," She questioned, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Don't tell me what I want to know and what I don't want to know." She retorted stubbornly. "I do want to know."

"It's just made me see things from a different light." I said, half-thinking out loud as I looked through my best friend in a whole new dazzling light

"Sounds like a knock on reality if you ask me." Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders. "Might be your guardian angel giving you some good advice."

"Before it kills me," I snorted, thinking over the crazy thoughts that I had that night. It would kill me if I lost Sakura as a friend; that wasn't something I was going to place bets on.

_It's in the way that you_

_Hold me, and the way that you know me,_

Sakura grinned teasingly. "You say anything that requires thinking kills you."

I smiled sheepishly. There was no way getting past this stunning girl in front of me. She knew me almost as well as I knew myself. "Well, since you think you know me so well birthday girl, how about trying to guess what I got you?"

"Aw, come on. I can't believe you're doing this to me." Sakura whined. "Haven't I been patient enough?"

"I don't see why you're so excited. It's just a gift."

"From you, one of my best friends," She added. "I love receiving gifts from you Syao. It's always this awesome surprise. Tomoyo always gives some kind of clothing, not that I'm complaining or anything. I love the stuff she designs. But with you, you're always so unpredictable and everything you pick out for me is perfect." She confided. I blinked in surprise upon hearing this news.

"Well, then, wouldn't it be more fun to guess?" I said lamely, trying to cover up my surprise. I never knew she enjoyed my gifts to her so much. They were small nice things that I noticed that Sakura might get for herself, like that t-shirt I bought for her that she had her eyes on for ages, or the latest CD of her favorite band.

"Fine," She relented and thought for a while, her eyes cutely looking upwards as she thought. "A Mercedes Benz."

I laughed. "No, but if I one does happen to fall into my hands, I'll let you get behind the wheels."

"Hm, so I guess we're talking about something smaller in size then, because I don't see any big packages, unless it is actually a car and all you have is the car keys with you." She gave me a sly grin.

"Saku, keep on dreaming. I don't even have a car, so it's going to be a while before you can have one."

She laughed. "Well, a girl can dream, can't she?"

"Just remember that not all dreams come true."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, you sound so mathematical. That's like saying to a girl who says dreamily that the moon is so lovely and round tonight, and you replying that it isn't as round as what you could do with a compass."

"I am mathematical," I pointed out, a teasing grin on my face. She was most adorable when she pouted, thinking of something to go against my teasing. Come to think of it, there wasn't a time where she wasn't just simply....... Beautiful.

"You and math," She groaned. "Can we not talk about math? Before I know it, you'll dive right into differentials and integration and other calculus gibberish."

I chuckled and patted her on the head like she was a little girl. "It's not that bad. I mean,"

"Woah, you can just stop that train of thought right there big guy. I said I didn't want to hear the math talk now." She said, backing away from me as much as she could on the swing, and raised her hands up. Her emerald eyes had a soft light to them that danced.

"Fine," I sighed loudly as if I were disappointed. "So, you still have two guesses left as to what your gift is. And no, it's not a car." I continued when I saw her open her mouth.

Sakura frowned as she concentrated again. "I guess teddy bear."

"Didn't I give you one already?" I said. "For Christmas or something like that?"

"You know better than I do!" She laughed. "I think it was for me leading Tokyo University off to a victory in soccer. I forget. But I do remember the bear you gave me. It's that cute black bear with a blue bow that's on my bed."

"Stop wasting guesses," I scolded. "You're ruining all the fun."

"You're no fun." She retorted, but she quieted down and paused to think. I don't think she even knows herself, but she has this cute habit of titling her head slightly to her left and her eyes looking up as she thinks.

"What if it's something that you can't give me?" Sakura whispered.

_When I can't find the right words to say,_

_You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

I blinked, focusing on her. Her voice was soft and quiet, and her eyes shown with a streak of seriousness that suddenly replaced the teasing glow. "What's wrong Saku?" I looked down at her.

"What if I want something you can't give?" She asked again, her voice so soft I barely heard her over the deafening silence.

"Saku, if I could give it to you, I'd try my best to." I answered honestly. She nodded at my answer, seemingly far away in her thoughts.

"Now what's this that you want? I asked. "It's not that Mercedes Benz now is it?" I teased.

Sakura gave me a small smile and shook her head. "I don't know if I should say. It seems so selfish for me when you already did so much for me already."

"Tell me."

She looked up at me, her green eyes exploring me eyes thoroughly. Her eyes probed mine, wondering if she should tell me. I looked back, unblinkingly, trustingly. When she looked away, she gave me a smile, a genuine one.

"May I have a dance?"

I blinked at her. "A what," I repeated my voice louder than expected.

"A, oh, never mind." Sakura said, shaking her head. "It was a crazy idea anyhow."

"Come on, birthday girl. Up to your feet. How are we supposed to have a dance if you're sitting?" I grinned at her, offering her my hand. Her eyes lit up and slowly a smiled dawned on her beautiful features as she accepted my hand.

Our hands knew each other; there was no question of it. The single touch contained all our past memories of friendship: her small hand stuck out to me as she introduced herself with a toothy grin in fourth grade, our high fives of encouragement, the hand that held the baton she passed to me in class relays, the hand that held mine when I had gotten the news of my favorite uncle's death, the hands that were so full of energy and determination in our spars, the hands I grew to love.

I put my arms around her waist and held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair that always soothed me. My thoughts traveled back to prom where we danced the last dance; the only dance we danced to that whole night. She knew that I wasn't one for dancing, but Gods, I did love the feeling of her being so close to me.

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby. _

_So don't ask me to describe, _

_I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way._

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?" I asked lazily, not wanting to break the magical moment that I was having with her. I never wanted this moment to end.

I could feel her shake her head slightly on my shoulder. "It's nothing." She replied softly. "I just felt like saying your name."

I wrapped my arms around her tighter, pulling her deeper into my embrace. I felt her body stiffen at first before relaxing against mine. She was all I ever wanted.

Thank God for those crazy dreams. Thank God.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. I pulled her away from my embrace, my hands on her shoulders. I fixed my eyes on hers and said it again, "I love you."

Sakura smiled at me, her emerald orbs shinning with such emotions. "I know." She answered, still smiling at me.

I shook my head. "No, I really mean it."

"I know." She answered again.

I shook my head emphatically. I was beginning to dislike how we used to say "I love you" to each other so frequently and carelessly before.

"You don't understand Sakura. I really do." I told her seriously. "I never noticed it before until now. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as a friend. My God, I've never noticed it before but you're just simply gorgeous. I know I'm being selfish here and everything, but if you don't return my feelings, that's okay. I just hope we can continue being friends," I rambled, starting to worry when Sakura just looked at me with that same understanding smile.

"I know." Sakura repeated for the third time, this time more firmly. "I've known all that, Syaoran."

She smiled.

I love that smile.

_It's in the way that you move me, _

_And the way that you tease me the way that I want you tonight, _

_It's in the way that you_

_Hold me, and the way that you know me, _

"I love you too." And that's when she closed the distance between us with a soft kiss to my lips, lips that ached to caress hers. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss gently.

When we broke away, she was smiling and I'm sure I must have had a smile on my face as well. Sakura leaned over again and stole a quick kiss again, a sly grin on her face.

"So what's my birthday gift?"

I laughed and pulled her into my arms. She tilted her head up so she could peer into my eyes. I just couldn't continue without pulling in for another sweet, sweet kiss. I sighed blissfully.

One could get used to this. Heck, one could fall in love with those kisses.

I think I already am.

"Happy birthday Sakura," I reached into my pocket and handed a small jewelry box.

She reached for it, her eyes wide with surprise. Still in my arms, she opened the velvet black box, her eyes shinning with anticipation. A frown came over her face as she pulled out a piece of paper that seemed to have been torn from a notebook. Taking it out, Sakura looked through the box but found only that piece of paper.

I smiled, watching her puzzlement.

She unfolded the paper, a sound of sweet laughter escaping her beautiful lips as she read what was inside. Turning towards me, she captured my lips into a wonderful kiss again as she whispered, "yes."

-----

The first thing Sakura did when she got home after kissing me good night that is, was to run up to Touya and give him a big hug before dashing upstairs. She placed the note on her desk before running downstairs again to celebrate her birthday with her family and Yukito.

On the desk, bathed in the pearly moonlight was this note scrawled in Touya's distinct handwriting:

Kaijuu,

You have permission to date that stupid gaki since you're so in love with him; why, I'll never know. So stop gawking at this stupid paper and say yes. You're dating remember. There's no way I'm ever, ever going to let that gaki marry you, you here me?

Happy Birthday,

Touya

-----

_When I can't find the right words to say,_

_You feel it in the way you feel it in the way._

I don't try explaining things anymore. I just embrace and be thankful. When people ask me what I love best about Sakura, there's no way to explain that because I just love here, everything there is to love her.

And the prince captured the stunningly beautiful princess into a deep, sensational kiss, and they lived happily ever after.

The end.

For now.

-----

That's it everyone. Sort of a Fairytale has finally come to an end, or is it? I'm not planning a sequel or anything, but I never consider my stories as done. The rest is for you to think what may happen and my stories are always up for revisions as they are far from being perfect.

How many people actually saw that ending coming? That everything was a dream? I wasn't going to end it like this actually. I had another whole ending written out when me and my friend was talking and he asked me the question of, "don't you ever wonder sometimes if this reality we know of is just merely a dream?" That got me thinking and that's how this ending came about. I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing this.

I'm sorry that I've taken forever to update, but please understand that this past month or so has been a huge time of adjustment to me. My family and friends are across the planet and I'm here alone at UVA and I don't have any relatives here in America either. Anyhow, I'm still going to continue writing since I really do enjoy it. I'm thinking of challenging myself with an Inuyasha fic, but who knows. I just know that I'll keep on writing. :)

Thanks for reading, every single one of you and I apologize deeply for not putting you all individually in the special thanks section. I'm just trying to avoid those that remind me of home currently because I hate tearing up since I've done enough of that recently as it is. Don't get me wrong though, I really love it here at UVA. Anyhow, THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING ME ALONG THE WAY. It never would have been accomplished if without you guys. I can't say thank you enough.

Oh, and before I end this, I do not own Clay Aiken's "The Way."

I love you all,

Iris Dreamer.


End file.
